Eternal Flames
by o-NeonQueen-o
Summary: When 16 year old Emily smith suffers the loss of her fathers death she is forced to move in with her mother. but she didn't expect to get herself into a whole new world. after meeting a mysterious family of vampires her whole life changes foever.
1. Chapter 1

**ETERNAL SUNRISE**

"Mom for the last time, yes I know what I am wearing, and no you don't have to drive me to school." I said amused as I rolled my eyes. I understood my mother's feelings; she just wants to be the mother that I had grown up without, and I was proud that she was truly trying.

"I'm sorry Em; I am just excited; my little girl is all grown up," My mom gushed as she walked out of my room.

"Dinner will be ready soon." She said added on her way out.

My mom always treated me like a child, even though I am 16 years old and much more mature then a lot of girls my age, I guess it was just a mothers way of saying she cared.

I will let her go this time, I really felt like I needed a little more comfort, for tomorrow is my first day to East Bay High School, and to be completely honest I wasn't so much as nervous, I was panicking.

It's not that I'm shy or worried I won't make any friends, I just am missing all my old friends back at my old school, I feel like I'm betraying them all by coming here, and making new friends, all those memories of being there will stay with me forever.

I'm more worried about forgetting, about all of it, my father, my old life, I don't ever want to lose that.

I have lived with my dad for the 14 years of my life; the other two was when I was first born, when my parents were still a happy family.

I had craved to be able to have that again; to be a family, but obviously something had gone wrong, and it just made me more curious; my father would never tell me exactly what had gone wrong. It was always an 'I don't know, some things don't work out like you want them to.' Or a 'That's in the past, let's keep it there'.

After he died last week I had learned a whole new meaning of pain.

I shivered at the thought of what I had to go through that night. The agonizing pain, and loss I felt as I made myself lay in my bed in an empty house knowing my father wasn't there to protect me, and he never would ever again.

I now have to stay with my mom for a while at least until I'm of age to move out and be on my own. It's not that I didn't want to live with her, I just didn't want to be there for her to worry about me, and I was fine being alone. Plus as much as it pained me to say I didn't know my mother at all.

Of course I loved my mother, but she was a lot to get used to, my father was so mature, and always a gentleman and everything he said was always proper. He was the man who made me who I was today, and now he's gone. Forever. Pain swelled in my chest again at that thought, but I caged it in, I was tired of the tears.

My mother she was giddier, and girlie, she acted more like a teenager then me sometimes, but it was funny to watch. Sometimes I wished I could be more like her, she could hid the pain, just lock it away as if it wasn't even there, but I knew it was, I could see it in her eyes the day of the funeral, and when my father was ever brought up.

It still shocked me to this day that such opposites could find love, they were both great people, and even though I always felt like my father and I was connected on an even deeper level my mother also had something about her that just made us click.

Although my parents aren't the only ones that would cross my mind, there was always someone that would just leap into my thoughts from time to time, and I was filled with sorrow every time.

My older brother Johnny, I had stayed awake for hours at night wondering what he had been like, if he was mature like our father, or crazy and outgoing like our mother.

I was 2, and Jonny was 18, when they had a big fight, and split up, Jonny ran away that night and was never found, even to this day his body was never found, but I try to not think about that as much as possible.

The thought still gives me chills, and fills me with sadness, for I will never know about my brother, the one to look over me, and protect me, I ached for that kind of feeling.

"Em," My mom called from the kitchen knocking me out of my thoughts, and I shifted on my bed to turn towards the door.

"Yes?" I called back shaking my head a little to clear it.

"Can you help me with dinner?" She asked sounding a little frustrated.

Oh boy.

"Sure." I said sliding off my bed, and walking down the stairs and into the kitchen.

My mother wasn't the best cook, and I was very eager to try and fix our dinner before we ate. But I understood my mother was very spoiled during her childhood, she never had to cook dinner for her parents and they never had enough time to teach her, this was why she liked me having the chance to cook when ever.

I looked in to the big pot warily, nervous to what I might find this time, some of the possibilities made my stomach clench in sickness.

"Is this vegetable soup?" I asked unsure as I saw the yellowish water, and the grey clumps floating around in it.

"No it's mash potatoes with gravy." She said glumly as she looked into the pot with me.

"Oh … don't worry mom you'll get it." I encouraged.

She smiled at me halfheartedly, and then signed.

"How bout you finish dinner tonight Em, I think I ruined it enough?" She said laughing weakly as she handed over her big spoon.

"Really are you sure?" I asked surprised.

She loves cooking for me, and would never let me cook for her, it was another part of 'being the mom I've never had' thing.

"Yeah, I need a break anyway." She said, walking to the living room, probably to get back to reading her books.

My mother had a strong passion for reading, and was working on becoming an author, while she keeps her job as a nurse at Florida's best, and only hospital.

"Ok." I said eagerly.

"I think I'm going to check out that cook book again, I think I did something wrong." She called out to me, and I bit my lip to hold back my laughs.

She had bought herself a cooking book the day before I had arrived; she said that if I tried eating one of her meals before she had read the tips in the book I would have puked my guts out.

Just the thought of someone that couldn't cook was amusing to me, it wasn't that hard, my father had taught me how to when I was twelve.

I think my father even cooked for us when we were all a big family, the thought was painful to remember, and it pushed another one into my head that had me in agony.

As I stir the weird looking mash potato's I thought back to the time my parents were fighting I could remember this like a nightmare.

"Look Cindy, I can't help that I work all hours of the day while you lie around and do nothing." My dad yelled.

The living room had always been a light cheerful place to me when I was young but as pelts of hail, and snow hit against the windows it gave the inside an eerie look. Coldness set in the air making shivers to crawl around on my skin.

"I have plenty of work around this house, plus my schooling, the bills, and the house work, I never see you doing any of that." My mother snapped.

My father was pacing the room in harsh steps, and would stop and glare at my mother with a coldness in his eyes that had me shaking in fear.

I was at the moment behind my brother Johnny, and peeked out to look at them in fear.

"In all my years I have never met a woman so…_lazy_, good for nothing, and couldn't even make microwave popcorn if her life depended on it." My father hissed loudly and I jumped.

Jonny turned around and picked me up and backed away slowly his eyes held nothing but protectiveness, concern, fear, and anger.

My Mom started to throw things at my dad which he dodged perfectly, and that's when the threats and loud yelling started.

Jonny ran to his room with me still in his arms, and set me down on his bed as he wiped away my tears.

"Be a good girl for me Emmy, I got to go, but I'll come back and get you when I get the money I promise." He said with tears in his eyes.

I nodded, tears running down my face.

"Jo Jo." I said.

"Yes Emmie?" He asked sadly.

"Here, please don't forget about me." I said giving him my favorite plastic teething ring, shaped like a key.

He looked like he was going to fall to pieces in that moment and gave me a gentle hug.

"Never." He whispered.

He took it then turned to his window.

"I'll never forget you, bye Emmy remember that I love you." He whispered then opened his window, and jumped out the window and into the worst snow storm of the year.

A few minutes later my dad came in the room and picked me up, then my mom came in.

"Put her down Steve." My mom yelled.

"When was the last time _you _fed her, bathed her, changed her, put her down for a nap, or even played with her?" My dad said his voice getting louder.

My mom didn't say anything for a long time.

"I told you I didn't have the time to do it all this month, I said I was swamped with schooling, and all the things going around that's why Josh stayed around to watch her." My mother defended.

"Don't even have time for your own daughter, and you call yourself a mother." Steve spit.

My mom looked away with tears falling down her face.

"I have to do this it's what's best to keep this family alive." She said sobbing now.

"By neglecting your children, by putting your child last on your important things list, that's not right Cindy, Emily is the most important thing in my life and I will not have her being raised by a mother that can't even put her own child over herself, we are done… it's a wonder Emily is even still alive… goodbye forever." He said then walked with me still in his arms out of the door and into the night.

I heard my mother's shrill pleads, sobs, screaming, things breaking, but the one thing that I could remember the most clear was that my mother's heart wasn't the only one that was broken, my father's was to.

My father still loved my mother, I know that, and I know that he never stopped after he left, so why did he leave, I still have no clue as to why.

I was so absorbed in my memory that I hadn't noticed that my mother was standing right by my side waving her arm in front of me.

"Emily Elizabeth Smith you have been stirring that pot for 20 minutes." My mom said worried as she watched me.

I jumped.

"Oh sorry I was just thinking." I said still a little dazed from the flashback.

"About what?" My mom asked looking concerned.

"Umm … school, you know friends, mean teachers, hard tests things like that." I lied smoothly.

Talking about dad always upset her, which hurt be even more, so we never talked about it, she still loved him, and it was just as hard for me to talk about him as her.

"Don't worry Em you will make tons of friends." She said hugging me tightly.

I never had trouble making friends I would always have to many, if that's even possible a gift that I had gotten from my mother, my father was much more reserved.

I hugged her back lightly unable to help the motherly feeling that I could feel coming off her.

"I'm more worried about keeping up with all the other kids." I said not really worried at all.

"Em you got straight A's since kindergarten." She said proudly. I blushed.

"I still worry." I said trying to hide my embarrassment.

She laughed.

I quickly added a few touches to the mash potatoes, and grinned as my mother watched closely.

"Dinner is done mom." I said putting the things on the table and getting out the plates.

"Ok Em, good job, it smells great, and looks like mash potatoes." My mom said sitting down.

When she tried it she frowned, and panic hit me, did I make it worse?

"What's wrong mom, did I do it wrong?" I asked worried.

"No, Em it's just… your mash potatoes are way better than mine, it looks like you've saved dinner once again." She said with a weak laugh, but I could tell she was upset by this..

"What no way, yours will always be the best all I did was add a few things." I said quickly with a smile to her.

When she was upset it made me feel upset, and guilty, she is trying her best to make me happy here with her, plus with me being here it hurts her even more because I remind her of my father, and that night.

She grinned now seeming to feel better.

"Oh really?" She said with a smile that I couldn't read.

"Of course." I said matter- of- factly, as I took a bit of my mashed potatoes.

"Thanks Em that took a lot to say that, but I know you're lying." She said taking another bite with a smug grin.

I looked at her surprised with a raised brow.

No matter what she could always catch me lying, almost no one could but her, and one of the closest friends I've ever had Lucy Mist.

She moved last year, which was the hardest thing I ever went through, it was like being taken away from a twin sister.

Even thinking about it caused me pain, so I turned my thoughts to a different subject.

We ate in a peaceful silence which was fine with me, of course Cindy loved to chat about her job at the hospital as a nurse so she would always talk about her days which were fun sometimes, and I had to admit though I knew I would not want to be a nurse at all.

It seemed like it took a lot of patience, patience that I don't have, I have always had an explosive temper, which my father made sure that I controlled quickly, and it worked most of the time.

But I was never really pushed too far in the anger department so I didn't know what would happen if I ever got to angry, the thought of blowing up sounded like the closest thing to me if possible.

When we finished our dinner Cindy order me to go get ready for school tomorrow.

"But what about the plates don't you want any help cleaning up?" I said with a frown.

I hated doing the dishes, but anything to get my mind off of my father.

"I'll get them tonight Em, go on I might be old but I think I can handle cleaning up." She said pushing me to the stairs.

"Well all right, and you aren't old." I said happy, but reluctant.

Cindy laughed.

"I suppose so, I guess I just feel old, well go one Em get ready for school." Cindy said with a grin and went back to washing dishes by hand.

I jogged up the stairs and tried to calm myself down as I realized that when I woke up in the morning I would be going to a whole new school, with new kids I didn't even know, so I ended up deciding on a quick shower to relax me.

With my long hair blonde hair that reached my ribs it always took me longer to get it washed it was pretty thick, and it always smelled like my sweet Jasmine shampoo no matter how long or short of time I wash my hair.

That reminded me of how my father had brushed my hair every day when I was little, and he would always complain about me being cursed with his thick hair.

After a nice warm shower I brushed my teeth, I put on an old t-shirt, and my soft flannel colored pajama pants, and went to my bed.

When I was tucked under my covers I looked around my room for something to do to calm my nerves so I could fall asleep.

My room has changed completely from the time I was born. The walls were yellow, my carpet was a brownish color, and my crib had been set up in the very middle of the room.

Now with pink walls, and pure white carpeting, I had a small bed, and all the books I have are above my bed on a bookshelf, and the window outlooks the front yard, I brought my bean bag from home putting it in the center of my room which my dad bought me before he died, my old TV sitting on my dresser, and of course my stereo.

I haven't really had enough time to go through my room, or get used to it, but the bed was comfy, and the beautiful moon was gazing at me through my window, that was something you never saw in New York, so it's presence calmed me, an filled me with happiness.

I tossed and turned under my covers until I began to think, and after a few minutes of deep thinking; wishing tomorrow wouldn't come, wondering what this was going to be like, and hoping that I would magically become sick when I wake up in the morning I finally fell asleep to a dreamless sleep for the first time since my father died.

But it wasn't completely blank there was a small light, as if someone had lit a candle in a dark room, the light held a warmth to it, and all I wanted to do was go closer to it, embrace the warmth, and I watched in a daze as the flame changed colors, from red, to blue to green, but it would always come back to its original color, I didn't know what this dream meant, but I was just relieved it wasn't the nightmares I had be suffering for days.

When I woke up I felt strangely excited, the dread I felt for the first day of school was gone for some reason, but I didn't complain, I held onto the feeling with my life, praying I wouldn't lose it.

I walked to the bathroom, took a shower just to get myself awake, and after getting out I brushed my teeth, and then went to my closet to find the perfect outfit to wear.

I decided to wear a pink skintight tank top with a light button down jacket that's sleeves stopped at my elbow and that I left unbuttoned, jean short shorts, and a pair of pink sandals my dad had given me the night before his death.

The thought made my insides turn to ice as I imagined his ghostly pale face as I said my final goodbyes to him. I brushed the thought away, wanting to move on from the past, and just look ahead today.

I looked in the mirror and brushed my hair, and put it in a ponytail, but no matter what I would still look like any other teenage blonde haired girl, with boring brown eyes, who has a normal height, skinny, with very tan skin, and comes with an explosive temper.

I wouldn't call myself a hideous monster, but I wasn't a goddess.

I grabbed my book bag off of my chair, than jogged down the stairs to the kitchen to find there was a note on the table.

It said.

_Dear Em, _

_I'm sorry I had to go to work earlier today, have a great first day. I love you loads. _ _Mom_

I put the note in my pocket, then grabbed a pop tart, and went to my pink mini cooper, taking a second to admire the color; my father had done the paint job himself, it looked just as nice as if a professional did.

I had already memorized the way to my school, only a few miles from an old graveyard.

I heard many stories saying the school was haunted by the ghosts in the graveyard, but I never believe in ridiculous stories like that, but it was amusing to listen to how scared people got about the stories, an how serious they were. I heard it was the only reason not a lot of people wanted to move to East Bay High.

But I still can't help but wonder if this school is really going to be the most amazing school in Florida, and that I am so lucky, and brave to be going.

Lucky to leave all my closest friends behind, and move to a completely new school, yeah I'm so lucky.

As I pasted the old cemetery I couldn't help but slow down and gaze at the slightly scary looking grave stones. I normal would have shrugged it off, but there was something about that cemetery that made the hairs on my arms stand up.

When I was about to look away my eyes caught a figure moving slowly around the graves.

Fear crawled up my back as I watched it, and I felt my feet twitch towards the gas pedal, wanting to peel out of there as fast as I could, but I paused.

As it came closer I could tell it was a boy, he looked about my age, but I couldn't really tell what he looked like. He seemed to walk with no fear, yet his moves were sneaky.

Just another boy that probably just wants to trash the cemetery and break things like all guys did.

I quickly speeded on feeling better that the old graveyard was now behind me.

Wonder who that boy was playing around in the grave yard?

**Review and Let me know what you think of all this! I'll update with at least 5 reviews. Thanks so much for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

When I finally got to my new school I was no longer nervous, the little scare at the cemetery must have scared it out of me.

I took a brief look around the student parking lot, and pretty much the only interesting or flashy vehicle was a dark black shiny motorcycle.

It was built for two, and had a built in radio, and there was a big dark red line going across the body, it almost just looked like someone was bleeding, and wiped a line across the bike.

I couldn't help but take a few minutes to stare at it in awe.

I wasn't in to motorcycles or anything, but I have never seen one so shiny, and new before, and I could only imagine the money to buy this bike.

I carefully chose a parking place far away from the bike, for whoever owned it was probably rich, and wouldn't think twice to sue if there was even a scratch on it.

I looked at the school, it looked super old, but it was nice, a large sign above all the doors said go phantoms, in green, purple, and white colors.

Great more talk of crazy made up monsters, but it was pretty clever with the graveyard being two miles away.

The school was all made out of black bricks there were a few picnic tables in the front, and a large sign near the parking lot entrance that said Welcome to East Bay High school, and tons of beautiful flowers where planted all around brightening the school up.

After I Parked I walked to the office not ever a little nervous. That's weird normally I am the shy, and nervous type, but today I am nothing but calm.

"Hello may I help you?" The lady behind the desk said.

She looked like she was in her late 50's; she had brownish hair, and had hazel eyes, and looked like she deeply loved her job.

"Yes, I am Emily Smith." I said confidently.

"Oh you're the new girl, ok here you go sweetie, here is you're schedule, and a map, have a great first day Emily." She said sweetly, and handed me my papers.

Yes she is definitely a little too happy, but who am I to judge.

"Thanks." I said cheerfully.

She waved to me pleasantly, and went back to her work.

I had English first, which is room 12.

When I found the room with some friendly help from a girl who was beside my locker I took some deep breaths then opened the door. As soon as I walked through the door all eyes were on me.

Usually I would be all nervous and jumpy with all of the people staring, but strangely it didn't bother me. My first day to this school, and I am already a completely different person, but I think I'm liking the new me better.

When I got to the teachers desk the teacher looked up, and smiled at me a little more warmly then necessary.

"Hi, I'm Emily Smith, the new girl" I said politely.

"Oh, hello I'm Mr. Steele, here is your textbook, if you need _anything _please don't hesitate to ask; you may have a seat in the back of the class, beside Amy." He said softly handing me a small yet a little heavy book.

I'm not so sure I am going to like this teacher, I have always stunk at English, and he has already set me in the back of the room. But I smiled at him anyway then went to sit in the back. When I sat down the girl beside me was bouncing in excitement.

"Hi, I'm Amy Cooper." She squealed looking at me.

I laughed quietly at her silliness.

"Hi, I'm Emily Smith." I said, and shook her hand as it came out to me.

"So were did you move from?" She asked looking curiously at me.

"New York City." I said with a small smile.

Her eyes widened. And I wanted to laugh at how innocent she looked when she did so, like a little mouse.

"I have _always_ wanted to go there," she said.

I laughed again.

"I think Florida is way nicer though, it's so much cleaner, and warmer." I admitted.

"Really, but won't you miss those city lights?" Amy asked curiously.

"Nah, they always kept me up at night, plus here in Florida I can see the stars." I said with a grin.

"Wow, you never saw stars before?" Amy asked shocked.

I shook my head in amusement that she was so surprised by this.

She and I continued to talk, she was a really fun girl to talk with, and we seemed to be getting along great.

"Hey do you want to sit with me and my friends at lunch today?" She said hopeful.

"Sure." I said surprised I made a friend so fast.

"Great!" She almost screamed sounding overly excited.

The teacher frowned at her as he stopped in the middle of his lecture.

She grinned sheepishly. "Sorry Mr. Steele."

I had to bite down on my lip to hold back the giggles threatening to escape.

I think Amy, and I am going to get along just fine.

When the bell rung Amy, and I walked to our next class together, and talked about random things.

Mostly about me, and New York City, but I didn't mind, it was just fun talking to someone so ecstatic all the time like Amy; it was funny, and almost contagious.

She really brought the fun out in me, and soon I was squealing, and bouncing all over the place like her.

What is this school doing to me?

After second period I sadly didn't have any more classes with Amy, and I didn't meet anyone else because almost all the teachers put me in the back of the room.

Why, did they think I was going to be a trouble maker, but I didn't really care, I'll just have to prove them wrong later on?

When I went to my locker to put my things away for lunch Amy was waiting for me.

"Hey Em." She squealed as she began her constant bouncing.

"Hey Amy." I said with a smile as I put my books away in my little purple locker.

When I finished she grabbed my arm and pulled me to the lunchroom, and into line. When we paid for our food she pulled me to a group of kids at a table.

"Em, I'd like you to meet Beth Zanata" She said pointing to a girl with green eyes, and gold hair, with a couple of freckles here and there.

"Hey Em," She said cheerful. "Hey Beth," I said excited.

Beth was obviously the big sister to her friends, the one that stands up for her friends, but I could also see a shyness, and slight fear, but all in all she was a good person.

"Susan Nillan." Amy said pointing the girl beside Beth.

Susan had long black hair, blue eyes, and extremely skinny, way skinner then me even.

She smiled timidly, and waved.

"Hi Em, it's nice to meet you." She said shyly. "Hi Susan, nice to meet you to," I said waving back.

Susan was the shy meek one, the one that wouldn't stand up for herself, and is extremely self-conscious, but deep down she was sweet, excited, and even wild, she was also a great person, and very loyal. There was a lot I could see in people, just by looking into their eyes.

"Travis Monroe." Amy said pointing to a cute guy sitting beside Susan.

He had brown hair, brown eyes, and is probably a football player judging by his jersey he had on. He seemed completely relaxed sitting at an all girls table, which made me wonder a bit.

He winked at me as I looked at him.

I had to fight back the urge to gag, he is not my type; I liked the mature; smart ones, which he was obviously not any were near being.

He was very vain, and I could tell he thought he was better than the others, and he was very sarcastic, I didn't like him to much, but he did seem like an okay person, but one no one could stand being around for long.

"And Brittany Kane," Anna said pointing to the last girl, but unlike the rest of them she was scowling at me. She grunted, and looked away.

She had short blond hair, with brown highlights, and blue eyes that held nothing but coldness. She was the leader obviously, everyone followed what she said weather they wanted to our not, she was mean, I don't think anyone could stop her when it came to ruining someone's life.

I sat down beside Beth, and Amy sat on the other side of me. Then we all talked, but mostly asked me questions about New York City, except for Brittany who ignored me completely, which I was totally fine with.

"So how come you don't have an accent?" Amy asked curiously.

"Not all people from New York have different accents." I said amused.

"Hey Em," Travis said shyly.

"Yeah," I said struggling to sound nice, and warm.

I am sensing Travis may like me a little more than just a friend. The thought made me uncomfortable.

I don't like hurting anyone's feelings, but I just don't find guys attractive like a normal girl would, I mean there are those 'Whoa that guy is hot!' but I am not at all interested in a relationship in any guy, I never have, except for one time when I was very little, but after it ended I never got any more feelings for an guys again, not even a puppy crush.

"Will you come to my party I'll be having in a few weeks?" He asked hopeful.

Beth, Susan, and Anna all looked excited, and hopeful, while Brittany glared at me hatefully.

"Sure, I love parties." I said excited, and half relived he didn't ask me out on a date.

"Great!" Amy said excited.

"Great," Brittany muttered sarcastically.

But I didn't care, people like her can't get to me, and when they do they unleash my temper which they don't want to ever see.

When lunch was over everyone walked with me to my next class, except for Brittany which didn't bother me in the least, she probably is just having a hard time dealing with something.

"Brittany aren't you coming?" Amy asked confused.

"No I got to go." She snapped, and walked away.

"Don't mind her Em she is just jealous that Travis invited you before her to his party." Beth explained. I looked at Travis then to Beth.

"Why?" I ask confused.

"Brittany has had a crush on Travis since 6th grade." Beth said amused.

I heard Travis grumble at that in annoyance, and I fought back my laugh.

"I wasn't planning on marring him." I said rolling my eyes. They all laughed, except for Travis who looked irrigated.

"We know Em, it's just how Brittany is; you'll get used to her." Anna said with a grin.

I nodded at that. I just hoped Brittany wouldn't be trying to ruin my time here, because so far this place wasn't so bad.

We all split up after that, and went to our own classes. I was sad that none of my new friends were in any of my classes for my 5th, 6th 7th, 8th periods, and I was stuck with Brittany for 7th. But overall this school was great, everyone was so nice to me, and none of the classes seemed hard.

While the teacher was lecturing in my 6th period class a piece of paper was thrown at me.

The piece of paper said _Call me_ and had a number at the bottom.

I rolled my eyes and put the note in my pocket before the teacher saw it. I wanted to turn around and tell the thrower 'Yeah right', but I just ignored it, I didn't come to this school to deal with a bunch a stupid boys.

In 7th period I got two more notes with the same thing on it but the numbers were different. Brittany threw me a glare as she watched me look at the numbers.

Why would someone want me to call them, they don't even know me yet, and to tell you the truth it was beginning to annoy me.

Then again at 8th period I got one more, but this was different it was in neat cursive handwriting. The initials were Q, P.

I didn't know why but this one felt special, better then all the rest, but I don't even know who threw it at me.

Whoever it was had a special first name, for it started with a Q. It must be a very uncommon name. I shook my head a little, and crammed the note in my pocket, I was being dumb this note was no different than the others.

After the final bell rang I went to my locker slowly trying to think of a name that starts with a Q to find Amy, Susan, and Beth surrounding my locker.

"Hey guys." I said cheerfully greeting my new friends.

"Hey Em." Beth said with a nice smile as the others waved.

"Here Em, this is a list of all of our phone numbers." Susan said handing me a stack of phone numbers. This must be a new girl thing; you have to throw all you're phone numbers at her.

I laughed.

"Great more phone numbers." I said amused as I put them in my pockets with all the others.

"What do you mean?" Amy said.

"Well people have been throwing their phone numbers at me since 6th period." I explained.

They all laughed at that with shocked girlie giggles that I haven't done since 7th grade.

"You're lucky, there must be some perks to being a new girl." Beth said wagging her brows at me.

I rolled my eyes at that but laughed with them.

"Nah, no one here has really struck me as impressive, or attractive in the slightest." I said with a shrug.

"Don't worry Em you'll see some sooner or later." Amy said patting my shoulder with a huge smile.

I wanted to tell her I wasn't really looking for a boyfriend at the moment, or probably ever, but I decided that these three would probably take a no, so I went along with it in hopes to change the subject.

I nodded to her with a slight smile, as got into my locker and got my things, listening to the others naming off people they thought was a good match for me.

Once I was ready we all walked out into the parking lot together, still talking excitedly about the boys here, until Amy stopped them.

"Hey Em want to come to the mall with us today?" Amy asked hopeful.

"Sure, I could use some new clothes." I said eager to get off the last subject.

"Great we'll pick you up, you're in that big house on the beach side of town right" Beth said digging the keys out of her pocket.

"Yep, the white one." I said shocked that she had known here I lived. But I guess I shouldn't be surprised, my mother had been here all her life, this whole town knows her well, with all the donating time, and helping out she had done here has made her a very well respected woman.

"Kay, see you in few Em." Amy called out as they all left for their cars.

As I walk to my car I couldn't help but smile; I got some great friends; it took me weeks to become friends with the kids back at my old school, but here I just walked in and got three good friends just like that.

When I got home I ran to my room, and changed my clothes for something more comfortable, add on some makeup, freshen up a little, and to switch my book bag for my purse. I looked in the mirror excited for a night out with my new friends, and surprised that I was already forgetting about all my old friends.

I frowned at myself at that thought, I promised to all my friends I wouldn't forget them, ever, I locked them in my mind after a while, but even then I didn't miss them as much as I once did.

After slipping my cell phone into my pocket I walked down the stairs as I head my mother pull into the drive way.

"Hey Em." My mom said as I opened the door for her.

"Hey mom, I am going to the mall with some new friends." I said looking at her hopeful that she would approve.

"Well that's great Em; I knew you would make friends easily there." My mother said patting my head as she walked into the living room to set down her things.

I smiled at that.

"So how was work?" I wondered as I watched her flop down on the couch with her cooking book.

"Long, and quite annoying, this man that I had done surgery on kept asking me if he could have his backpack back when it was over, and I said yes eight million times." My mother sighed as she rolled her eyes.

I laughed at that, but I felt bad for her, she had to deal with a lot of stuff as a nurse there, it always surprised me that she was able to come home without falling asleep as soon as she hit the couch.

"Alright, well I'm going to head on out, and wait for my friends ok." I said as she picked her book back up and continued to read.

"Alright, please be back before ten please." She said not looking up from her book.

"Ok, see you later," I said with a smile.

"See you Em, have fun." She called out to me as I walked over to the door and opened it up quickly. I waited on my porch until a green mustang pulled into the driveway, all the windows down, and loud music rolled out from it. Amy was waving from the passenger seat excitedly; I waved back with a grin, and made my way over to the car and got in.

"Hey Em!" They all squealed, except for Brittany who looked out the window, and ignored me coldly. Her presence did seem to bother me a little bit, but I told myself that I wouldn't let anyone ruin my time here.

"Hi." I said excited to all the others.

Beth was driving, Amy was in the front seat talking in her crazy bubbly tone to her, and Susan was sitting between me and Brittany in peaceful silence.

We talked about school, and cute guys they have seen, hard homework, and what they were planning on getting at the mall except for Brittany who didn't say a word or look away from the window.

I wasn't sure if this bothered me or amused me, that someone that had no idea who I was could not like me so much so fast.

When we finally got to the mall we split up. Beth, Amy, and I are going to "Pac Sun", while Brittany and Susan went to "Route 21". I noticed Susan's reluctance as Brittany pulled her into the store. I felt bad for Susan now, and I hoped that Brittany's meanness only was directed to me, and not anyone else.

"Pac Sun" was huge, which got me excited, I had a deep love for shopping, and of course I was used to large stores living in New York.

"Hey Em check this out." Amy squealed.

When I got over to her she practically threw a cute pink V-neck shirt in my face.

"Aren't these cute?" She said smiling as she held up the same shirt just in different colors.

I looked the shirt over, it was sleeveless, and had a lollipop on it, it really was cute.

"Yeah they are cute." I said looking them over for a price, and beamed when I saw there were on sale.

"You should get them me and Beth is getting the exact same, just in different colors." She said bouncing in a thrilled tone.

"Ok." I said amused.

It's a good thing my dad gave me an extremely large amount of cash in his will, but I'd rather have him here with me than spending all his money, I felt a little guilt about it, and promised myself that I would keep spending to a minimum.

After a few minutes of shopping I got two new pares of jean skirts, and a yellow flower tank top. When Amy and Beth were done they came over to me with bright smiles.

"Now we should find some new shoes for our new outfits." Beth suggested.

"Yeah we should." Amy said thrilled.

I laughed, and nodded in agreement as I followed them to pay for our things. On our way out of the store something caught my eye, making me freeze in my steps.

It was a group of people by the fountain. They were all unusually pale, for kids who live in Florida, they all looked my age, yet there was something about them that was different.

There was a girl with brown hair, and blonde highlights in it, she had bluish gray eyes, and she was thin. She looked like the bubbly type, the one with the biggest smile, and naturally the most friendly, the kind of person who I usually like hanging out with. There were also two guys.

One was very tall he brownish black hair, and his eyes were muddy brown. He looked like the quiet, responsible one, the one with all the right answers, but would never be smug, and when he did say anything it would always be kind.

The last one easily the most gorgeous and perfect of the 3, and once I locked my eyes on him he was the only one I wanted to look at.

He was shorter then the first one, he had adorable brown curly hair, crystal blue eyes, and a pretty muscular body. He looked like the gentleman, the polite, kind, unselfish, perfect guy, the guy everyone would love to be around, but I could sense an explosive temper from him same as me, but it was a short one, he was the kind of guy I have always been attracted to, smart over strong, respectable over handsome, but he also was nothing but pure gorgeous.

I have never seen any guy like him in my life he seemed like a dream, a beautiful dream.

The boy with the curly brown hair looked right at me causing my heart to speed up. His blue eyes seemed to explore me, clouding my thoughts as I got lost in his gaze.

I couldn't look away; I didn't want to, I got the urge to go over to him, and stroke his dream-like face, just to see if it's real, but I fought the urge and quickly looked away before I embarrassed myself.

"Em hello, what are you staring at?" Amy said waving her hand in front of me when she noticed that I had stopped walking.

"Umm…" I said trying to think straight, but all my thoughts were a jumbled mess.

"Are you coming?" Beth said asked looking at me with a raised brow.

"Oh yeah, sorry I was just thinking." I lied smoothly, not wanting my new friends to know I had been staring at some random stranger; they would probably drag me over to them.

They both grabbed my arms and pulled me to the next store chatting excitedly about what they were looking for, but I couldn't get into the conversation.

I looked over at the pale kids one more time, unable to help myself. The boy with the curly hair was still staring at me with an unreadable expression, the other two were staring at him with complete shock on their faces, and then they looked straight at me then back at him making my insides twist.

I blushed but didn't look away.

I don't know why I felt so much attraction to the boy, but I felt a lot for this strange boy.

I secretly wished that he would follow us, and take me far away.

I reluctantly looked away, and tried to regain my thoughts again as the realized how stupid, and naive I sounded.

"Come on Em lets go in this store." Amy said pulling Beth, and I in a giant store on the opposite side of the mall.

I let them pull me along, just wanting to think about something other than the drop dead gorgeous boy I had just seen.


	3. Chapter 3

Upon entering the store stood I quickly threw myself into shopping, making sure my mind was nice and busy at work, after a few minutes of shopping I got a few pares of high heels, and pink sunglasses, but I still couldn't tear my thoughts away from the curly haired boy.

"Wow Em you are a great shopper." Amy said looking at all my bags as she knocked me out of my thoughts.

"You might even beat Brittany." Beth said amused after counting all my bags.

I smirked. I would like that.

"Let's take a quick break at the food court, they have super yummy food here Em." Amy suggested and began to pull me again.

I walked without complain as we began to walk back in the direct of the fountain, but as I saw that he was no longer there I frowned, in slight disappointment, but then I thought to myself maybe he was going for a snack break to.

As we made it to the small food court I looked around to see the curly haired boy, but sadly he wasn't there, I mean sure he's good-looking, and obviously was from my school judging by the jacket he was wearing, but I didn't know anything about him, I'm usually the one to get to know the person before I really look at them as a friend, or more.

This is stupid why I would be looking forward to see a complete stranger. None of it made any sense, which annoyed me, and confused me farther, was I losing my mind already from staying in Florida?

Amy texted Brittany, and now Susan and Brittany were coming to get a snack with us, which darkened my mood again. I wasn't the mean type of person but when I was in these kinds of moods it wasn't wise to stretch my self control.

When they came I noticed Brittany had eight bags, and Susan had two. They must both have different views of shopping.

Also Brittany had on giant hoop earrings on, and a ridiculously big ring on that hadn't been there before. Brittany either is a ridiculous spender, or she was filth rich, the first one sounded like the closer answer to me.

As Brittany and Susan stopped in front of us I noticed Susan looked very sad about something; I have to ask her about that later, because something told me it had to do with Brittany.

"Are you guys ready to order?" Amy asked looking at all of us with a huge smile.

"I'll have a salad." Susan said glumly. Brittany grinned at that with a snarky laugh.

"Me to." Brittany said smugly.

"I'll have a hamburger." I said.

"Me to." Beth said.

"I change my mind I want a hamburger to." Susan said quickly. Brittany glared at her, and I think I heard her say cow, under her breath.

I glared at her.

Susan must have heard.

She looked so sad it looked like she would start crying at any minute.

"Good choice Susan, you are so skinny _you _don't need to eat salad." I said. Susan smiled at me.

"Thanks." She said.

Brittany glared at us.

I rolled my eyes at her, then went to a table, and sat down. Susan and Beth sat down beside me, and then Brittany came over, and threw me death glares.

"Are you going to sit down, or stand there like a retard all day?" I snapped at her, surprising myself at my outburst.

Susan and Beth giggled at that in shock, and amusement.

Her eyes widened, and then with out saying anything she sat in front of Beth, and glared at all of us, with eyes full of hate. When Amy came back she pouted.

"I wanted to sit with Em." She whined.

I laughed.

"You can sit in front of me." I said.

She smiled.

"Ok." She said sitting beside Brittany.

"So what did you get Susan?" I asked as we all began to eat our food in peace.

She grinned.

"A glow- in-the-dark shirt, and sweat pants." She said a little nervous.

"Cool, I love sweat pants." I said with an easy smile.

"Me to." Amy said with a bubbly squeal.

"Really I thought I was the only one." She said looking at Brittany with narrowed eyes.

Brittany grumbled looking away from all of us as she ate. We all continued to chat without her, not at all minding her not joining in the conversation.

When we finished we all decided to go to the movies.

"I want to see 'Haunted'." Brittany said looking at each of us with a cold frown.

"Or maybe 'A walk to remember'" Amy suggested.

"I want to see- "No one cares what you what to see _Susan_." Brittany sneered cutting her off.

Susan had tears in her eyes, and she struggled to hold them back.

"Brittany!" Amy and Beth screamed angry.

I glared at her, and hugged Susan.

She hugged me back.

"You may not care about hurting your friend's feelings, but I do." I said angry.

Beth and Amy nodded.

"Whatever when the baby is done crying I will be in 'Haunted'." She snapped, and then walked into the movie theater.

"Are you ok Susan?" I asked.

She sniffed.

"Yeah I'm fine, but I am not Brittany's friend anymore." She stuttered.

"I'm not being her friend anymore either." Beth said.

We all looked at Amy.

Amy shook her head.

"I'm not either." She said.

"Hey lets get back at her." Beth suggested smiling evilly.

"Yeah let's leave her here and go home." I said with an evil smile.

Everyone laughed.

"Perfect, let's do it." Amy said excited.

Beth laughed.

"Good thinking Em." Susan said.

Amy grabbed my arm, I grabbed Susan, then Susan grabbed Beth, and we ran to Beth's car laughing the whole time.

When we were half way to my house I heard an annoying ringing sound.

"Hello." Amy said innocently.

"Route 21, why?" Amy said biting her lip.

"Susan wanted to show us something." She lied smoothly.

"Ok bye." Amy said clicking her phone shut.

"I'll tell her we left later." She laughed.

We all laughed until we stopped at my house.

"Bye Em, see you tomorrow." They called out to me.

"Bye." I said, waving to them.

When I got into my house my mom was sitting in the exact same place she was in when I left.

"Hi Em did you have a good time." She said still reading the same book.

"Yeah I had a great time." I said walking up the stairs.

"Goodnight Em." She called.

"Goodnight." I called down.

After I took a long relaxing shower, brushed my teeth, jumped into bed, I thought about the boy with the curly brown hair I had seen at the mall as fell asleep.

When I deep in sleep I had a dream, it was about the boy.

We were holding hands walking around a beautiful beach, and just when we were about to kiss I woke up.

I groaned.

Wishing we would of kissed.

Wait what am I saying, I don't even know his name, and I am all ready wishing we could kiss.

Do I have a crush on a complete stranger?

No, I feel… more for him then just a crush.

I can't describe the feeling; I have never felt like this before. Then something inside me clicked.

Am I in love?

I'm not so sure, only one-way to find out.

I said to myself.

I took the longest shower ever, used the most coco-scented shampoo ever, and brushed, and curled my hair.

I drowned in sweet smelling perfume, and then found the most attractive outfit I had.

A yellow low cut, skintight tank top, and the shortest skirt I had.

Then I put on a little more makeup on then usual, and then brushed my teeth until my arm hurt.

When I went into the kitchen my mom looked at me, and she squealed.

"Oh my Em, you look amazing!" She screamed.

I blushed.

"Thanks mom." I said amused.

"What's the occasion?" She asked curiously.

"Oh you know… I just wanted to look nice." I lied.

She looked at me surprised, and happy.

"You are trying to impress a boy aren't you?" She beamed.

I blushed deeper, and then frowned.

"No." I lied.

"Can't I look nice for once for no reason?" I defended.

She frowned.

"Em, don't lie to me; I understand it might be embarrassing, but you have never showed an interest in any guys after Steven, now who is the lucky guy?" She asked firmly.

I sighed, and gave in, she would find out some day any way.

"I don't know, I saw him at the mall, and I think he goes to my school to, but he would never like me." I said my voice getting sad at the end.

"Oh, love at first sight." She cooed.

I'm not sure if I am in love with him yet, this could just be a crush, but the question is do I want this to only be a crush?

I rolled my eyes.

"See you later mom." I said walking to my car.

"Bye Em, see you later, and good luck impressing your man." She called back.

I groaned.

I shouldn't have told her, she is probably going to embarrass me by telling all the doctors in the hospital, and if the boy would ever go to the hospital I could see my mom showing up, and cooing over him.

When I got to school going right past the graveyard without even a glance I was surprised by the sudden boost of confidence I felt as I parked.

When I spotted Amy by the picnic tables I almost chocked as I saw the pale kids sitting at another picnic table close to Amy's. When she spotted me she squealed loudly causing all the pale kids to look in my direction.

Both of the pale boys gave out a few wolf whistles, and hoots, and when the one with the curly hair wagged his eyebrows at me, I thought I was going to melt.

I blushed and walked a little faster to Amy, all my confidence gone.

She jumped off the picnic table, and ran to me, and hugged me. "You look amazing." She screamed so loud I bet everyone still outside heard her.

I blushed again.

"Thanks." I said amused.

"Did you see the Parker boys checking you out?" She said amused.

"Who?" I asked.

"The Parker boys, you know the ones over there the hot ones." She said pointing over to the pale kids.

"Oh so that's who those kids are." I murmured.

"What are there names?" I asked curiously.

"Well the girl is Anna, the tallest boy is Zane, and the last one is Quinn." My jaw dropped.

"Quinn, Quinn Parker?" I asked unable to believe it.

"Yeah why?" She asked confused.

"Well remember when I told you I got a few phone numbers the first day?" I said.

She nodded.

"Well the last one I got initials was Q, P." I said shocked again. She screamed.

"WOW Quinn never gives out his phone numbers." She squealed.

I was unable to help but grin like a retard.

She looked at me slyly, then grabbed my arm, and pulled me to our first period class.

I looked back to the Parkers, to see Quinn watching me with a look of love, that can't be right, my eyes must be playing tricks on me.

When we both sat down she passed me a note.

_Do you have a crush on Quinn? _It said.

I blushed, debating on whether or not to tell her or not, and wrote.

_Maybe…_

_Ha ha you so do!_ She wrote back.

_Please don't tell __**anyone**_. I wrote back.

"Don't worry Em I won't." She whispered.

"Thanks." I whispered back.

I still could hardly believe my luck, I got Quinn's phone number, and no one else does.

I already could tell that I do have strong feelings for Quinn, but I'm not sure if I could call it love yet.

When lunchtime came around Amy, Beth, and Susan was waiting at my locker.

"Hey Em please tells us who you like." Beth whined.

"Yeah Amy keeps on chanting, and texting us saying she knows who you like, and we don't". Susan complained.

I frowned at Amy.

"Sorry, I'm just not that good with secrets." She said guilty.

"I'm sorry." She said again.

I sighed.

"That's ok; I guess I could tell them." I said looking at them. "Promise you won't tell any one." I said seriously.

"We promise." They said raising their right hand.

"Quinn..." I mumbled.

Their eyes widened, and then screamed causing strange glances our way.

"Mr. Hotty pants…Quinn?" Beth asked shocked.

I nodded, almost laughing at the truth of her nickname.

"You really like Quinn Parker?" Susan asked a little smile forming on her face.

"Yes, but please don't tell anyone." I begged.

They hugged me.

"We won't." Beth said with a huge grin.

"Awe, Em and Quinn sitting in a tree k-i-s-s-i-n-g." Susan chanted.

Amy and Beth started to but thankfully it wasn't loud enough for anyone but me to hear.

I blushed.

"Shut up." I said grabbing their arms, and pulling them into the lunchroom.

They laughed.

"Yes Mrs. Parker." Beth laughed.

I glared at her, but couldn't help but laugh to.

When I sat down I looked for Quinn, but when I found him I wished I didn't.

He was kissing a chubby Brunette with bad skin over by the lunch line, even though judging by his posture he wasn't very comfortably I could help but feel hurt.

Why should I be so surprised, some one as beautiful as Quinn obviously would already have someone?

It felt like someone stepped on my heart then set it on fire.

"Em are you ok?" Amy asked concerned.

Just then Quinn stopped and looked right at me, I don't know what my face looked like, but it seemed to upset him.

He looked guilty, and upset about something.

I turned to Amy feeling my sadness turning into jealously, and anger.

"What's wrong Em?" Susan asked worried.

I just noticed I was crying, and glaring murderously at the chubby brunette.

"Oh nothing." I murmured, wiping away the tears.

She looked at Quinn, and then back to me.

"I'm sorry Em, that's how all Parkers are they date like 12 people a day, and then break up with you so hard you never want to come back to school again." She explained.

I couldn't believe my angel would do that. I thought to myself.

I really don't want to, but I _have_ to stay away from Quinn or I'll just be like every other girl he has been with miserable, lonely, and rejected.

"Quinn!" An annoying voice called.

I turned around to see Brittany walking over to Quinn.

All of a sudden I felt complete rage, and jealously again only this time 10 times worse.

How dare she flirt with _my_ Quinn?

Wait I don't own Quinn, what am I thinking?

Brittany leaned forward like trying to kiss him, and I could no longer hold my rage, and soon my body was moving on instinct.

I picked up my apple and threw it at her with as much force as I had.

It hit her in the back of the head so hard I could hear the big thump when it hit her.

I quickly turned around, and pretended I didn't do anything.

I listened as everyone in the lunchroom erupted in laughter.

I was feeling two things right now that I would love to do.

I was trying not to turn around, and explode with laughter, but I was also trying not to turn back around, and throw more stuff at her a lot harder stuff.

I heard Brittany scream, and curse.

Everyone in the lunchroom was probably laughing, including Quinn.

Amy snickered.

"Was little Emmie jealous?" Beth said in between laughs. "Who, me, no way would you say that? I said sarcastically.

They laughed even harder now.

I turned around to see a very angry Brittany, yelling at random people.

Quinn was smiling at me, and when our eyes meet my heart quickened, and I blushed.

He smiled wider, and then winked at me.

I felt lightheaded, stunned by his beauty.

Then Brittany blocked my view.

She was trying to flirt with him again, how stupid is this girl? I thought to myself.

"I don't have anything else to throw at her." I said sadly.

"Call her over here." Amy suggested.

I grinned at Amy in gratitude for her suggestion.

"Brittany, Travis has something to ask you." I screamed at her before she did anything to my angel that I would have to kill her for.

Brittany turned around looking excited, and ran to our table. Quinn smirked, and ran to his next class.

"Where is he?" She screamed excited.

"I was just kidding he really doesn't want to ask you something." I said trying not to glare at her.

She glared at me then to everyone else, and then she tried to find Quinn.

"Thanks a lot now Quinn left before I got to kiss him." She half growled at us.

I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, I'm sure Quinn would want your disgusting little lips on his." I said sarcastically.

What is wrong with me I have never been this mean to anyone before, even to someone that hates me.

I am usually to shy, or too scared to do anything about it.

It's like going to this new school is messing with my personality.

Amy, Beth, and Susan laughed.

Brittany glared at them causing them to stop quickly.

"So how did that apple feel?" I asked amused.

Brittany narrowed her eyes at me, and Amy, Beth, and Susan began laughing again.

"Did you do it?" She hissed.

I smirked.

"Why would you even dare think that I would do something so mean?" I said sarcastically.

She glared at me.

"You are so lucky that if it wasn't for my reputation being on stake I would tell on you so fast." She threatened.

"Oh yeah your reputation of being a total nobody, that no one likes, that is something important to protect." I sneered.

She looked outraged, and was about to speak when I picked up one of my fries that was covered in ketchup, and flicked it at her.

It landed right between her eyes.

"Save it, and get lost." I snapped.

Amy, Susan, and Beth again busted out laughing.

And a lot of other people who saw did to.

Brittany screamed, and ran away from our table.

Well that was easy.

I got up, along with Amy, Beth, and Susan and left to go to our next classes, but some kids made a circle around us.

"Hey good job Em, you sure showed her." A girl with curly red hair said giving me a hi-five.

"Yeah Em you rock." A football player said also giving me a hi-five.

I laughed as I gave a few more hi-fives to people, then slide out, and waited for Anna, Beth, and Susan.

When I saw them I ran over to them, and we all made are way to our next classes.

"Em you have to be the bravest girl I know, and now the most popular." Beth said amazed.

"Yeah Em you're the best." Susan said.

I laughed.

"Oh Em you have to be the coolest girl ever." Amy said hugging me.

"Thanks." I said hugging her back, and then went to my next class.

It sure was cool having such great friends on only your second day of school, and I was a little worried that I'd only make on friend, now I have three, four if you include Travis.

As I walked to class I got an uneasy feeling.

It was weird because it was like someone was watching me, but I ignored it.

This continued through my day, only stopping when I turned around, or suddenly stopped walking, but I continued to tell myself I was being paranoid.

**Review?**

**Please tell me what you think of all of this! Anyone else think Quinn is super sexy ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

When school finally ended Amy, Beth, and Susan were there with my book bag, and my books in it.

"Here you go Em." Amy said handing me my bag.

"Thanks, but how did you get my combination, and my homework?" I asked amazed.

"My dad is the principal so I know every one of my friend's locker combinations, and their homework." Amy said then she grinned evilly.

"I know Brittany's to." She said.

I laughed.

"That's cool; we should mess with her locker some day." Beth said also smiling evilly.

I laughed again.

"Yeah we should." I said.

"Hey do you guys want to come over to my house to study?" Amy asked hopeful.

"Sure." We all agreed.

Then before we all turned to the parking lot I watched as Quinn, and a girl with red hair, and glasses walk to the gym hand in hand.

I again felt absolute rage, and jealously, I wished I could break that girl's hand.

I made loud gagging noises causing them both to turn around. She rested her head on his shoulder.

I glared at her with so much hatred her face went pale, and quickly turned around, and pulled Quinn to the gym.

Quinn looked back at me apologetically.

I grunted, and then turned to start walking to my jeep.

I wonder why he looked sorry.

"Wow Em, I didn't know you were the jealous type." Beth laughed.

Neither did I.

I thought to myself.

"I don't know what you are talking about." I said innocently.

They laughed.

"See you in a bit Em." They called.

"See you." I called back.

When I got into my jeep I noticed Quinn walking to his car with his family only there a few more with him.

I gasped as I took in their stunning beauty.

One was a guy with blond hair like mine natural, and had beautiful brown eyes.

Then there was a girl with long black hair, and had blue eyes. The other girl was short, had brown short hair, and also had blue eyes.

The last one was a younger kid with brown curly hair like Quinn's, and his eyes were gray.

They were all beautiful, but Quinn was still easily the most beautiful, it was so obvious that he was the most mature of them being that the others were teasing, mock punching, or just talking none stop.

He was so pure, good, and his eyes seemed to brighten as he turned around, and looked right at me, then said something to the guy with blond hair.

His eyes widened then shook his head looking nervous.

Anna rolled her eyes and started coming towards my jeep, then she tapped on my window as she made it over.

I rolled it down, peeking over to her siblings, mainly Quinn who looked like he was ready to run over and tackle her down to the ground.

"Hi, I'm Anna." She said bubbly.

"Umm hi, I'm Emily, but you can call me Em." I said.

She smiled.

"Nice to meet you Em, would you like to date my brother?" She asked sweetly.

I was shocked at first at how quick that rolled off her tongue.

"Which one?" I asked stalling.

"Quinn." She said pointing to him.

I glanced over at him unsure if this was just some joke, but his expression stayed blank, and his brothers threw him little punches, with snickers.

I really wanted to scream yes, and run over to him, start kissing him, and then do a victory dance, but I didn't want to be like all the rest of the girls he has dated, I will only get hurt.

And after the pain I suffered from my father's death I didn't want any more of it.

"No thanks." I said reluctantly.

Her eyes widened in question.

"Why?" She said shocked.

I bit my lip.

"Isn't he the hottest guy in the school, and the most popular, and the nicest guy you could ever meet or do you like any of my other brothers?" She asked confused.

I blushed.

Then I noticed Quinn looked at his brothers with pure hatred in his eyes, and they looked at him nervously.

Quinn looked back at me still a little mad, but there was a hopeful look in his eyes.

"Well yeah Quinn is hot, and it seems like he is a very popular, and I'm sure he is a nice guy, and all," I said quietly.

"And I don't like any of his brothers, even thought them seem nice to."

Quinn looked relieved, but I saw guilt, and worry in his eyes. "Then why?" She asked impatient.

"Well I don't know him that well, when I date someone I want the relationship to last longer then 1 day, and well there is plenty of prettier girls to pick from any way." I said almost glumly.

"Look Em, Quinn isn't interested in any of girls he has been with, but he thinks you are… different." Anna said slowly.

My heart squeezed at that, but I mentally told it to shut up, it would only make me agree to something that could put me through pain.

"I'm sorry, but I want my relationship to last forever, and I want to be able to trust that he would stay with me, and love me for me." I said hoping that she would understand and not hate me for feeling this way.

She was speechless.

"If he changed would you consider?" She asked quietly after a while.

I noticed all her siblings' faces were shocked, and surprised.

"Yes, if he changed I would love nothing more then to date him." I said almost cheerfully.

She smiled.

"Great, he will change, we all will, see you around Em." She said walking back to her siblings.

They all stared at her surprised.

I watched as she talked to her sibling.

They seemed confused, and one looked mad.

That was a little strange, but I was happy Quinn might be going to change.

After I called my mom, and told her I would be at Amy's for a while I thought about what happened with Anna.

Was she serious, that Quinn wanted to date me?

I wanted to believe it with all my heart, but there is no way a person so beautiful, and godlike would like someone so plain, and boring like me, but I still hoped with all my heart that Anna was telling the truth.

I am almost 100% sure that I am in love with Quinn now.

I can't even begin to image not seeing him every day of my life.

I fantasized about Quinn until I made it to Amy's house.

Just the thought of being wrapped tightly in his arms, and having his gentle lips on mine made me want to melt into a puddle.

But as I made it to Anna's house I tried to shove the image out of my head and focus on what I was doing.

Amy, Beth, and Susan were waiting for me on Anna's porch.

"Sorry I took so long Anna wanted to talk to me." I apologized as I walked to the porch.

Their eyes widen.

"She never talks to girls she only talks to the boys she dates, and her family." Amy said surprised.

"What did she say?" Beth screamed excited.

"She asked me if I wanted to date Quinn." I said calmly.

They all screamed at the top of there lungs.

I covered my ears until they stopped, but then they made a conga line, and cheered.

"I can't belief that Quinn has already fallen in love with you back." Amy squealed as they stopped the dance.

"Yeah this is so amazing." Susan said shocked.

"Why would you say that?" I said confused.

"Are you blind Em, Quinn always asks the girl out him self." Amy squealed.

"Was Quinn close by?" Beth asked pulling me in Amy's house. "He was over by his car." I said.

They all smiled.

"Tell us exactly what happened." Susan said excited.

"Ok, well I got in my jeep, and then noticed Quinn, Anna, Zane, and a whole bunch of other people walking with them.

"The rest of his siblings." Beth nodded.

"Right, and when Quinn saw me he said something to one of the brothers. The guy shook his head, and looked really nervous. Then Anna rolled her eyes at him, and walked up to me and tapped on the window. When I rolled it down she introduced herself then asked me if I would like to date Quinn." I said calmly.

"What did you say?" Amy asked.

I sighed.

"No." I groaned.

They all looked shocked.

"Why!" Beth asked.

"I don't want to end up like all the other girls he has dated." I said sadly trying to not look upset about it.

They all understood, and came over to me and hugged me. "But, Anna asked me if Quinn changed if I would consider dating him, and I said yes." I said proudly.

They all looked shocked and squealed loudly.

"Wait did she say go on a date, or date him?" Beth asked excited.

"Does it matter?" I asked.

"Yes!" All three of them said loudly.

"Date him." I said confused.

They squealed.

"What?" I asked.

"Quinn has never wanted to date _anyone_ Em!" Anna squealed. "What do you mean?" I asked confused.

"Quinn only goes on dates, he never what's a relationship with anyone." Amy said bouncing in place.

"But he kisses 10 girls a day." I said annoyed.

"Yeah but those are mainly friendly kisses which he only does it to persuade the girls to date him." Beth explained.

"So he only kisses, and holds hands with, and hugs girls to get them to go out with him." I said upset, and a little relieved.

Upset because my angel hurt a lot of girls, yet relieved that he never actually was in a serous relationship.

"Yeah but he never let _them_ kiss him and as soon as the date is over he dumps them _very_ hard, so hard it pretty much ruins their lives." Susan said.

"How hard is hard?" I asked.

"Well he tells you all the reasons why he doesn't want to continue seeing them, tells you all the things he hates about you, and then he would promise never to date them again." Beth said.

Ouch.

"Wow, that's harsh." I sighed.

I couldn't believe my sweet angel would be that mean, and I was starting to have second thoughts about dating him.

"But he is changing his cruel ways for you." Amy cooed.

I blushed.

"I doubt it." I said, but I really hoped any way.

They laughed.

"Let's get our homework done." Amy said after she calmed down.

"Ok." We all agreed.

After about 30 minute we all finished.

"So who do you guys like?" I asked.

They looked nervous.

"Come on you all know who I like." I laughed.

"I like Sam McNeal." Amy murmured embarrassed.

"I like Greg McKnight." Susan blushed.

"I like Mark Brown." Beth murmured nervous.

"They are all football players, aren't they?" They smiled, and then nodded.

I giggled then a great idea hit me.

"I have an idea." I said with an evil smile.

"What? They all said.

"Have you guys ever talked to them?" I asked excited.

They shook their heads glumly.

"Do you guys want to find out if they like you back?" I said. They squealed.

"Of course we do!" Beth screamed.

"Well lets flirt with the people we like all next week, you know make friends with them, then on Friday invite them to sit with us at lunch, but don't make it look like you like him." They smiled.

"That's a great idea Em!" Amy said excited.

"Let's start tomorrow though, but we will invite them to the table next Friday." Susan said a little nervous.

"Ok." I agreed.

"But what if one our crushes like someone else, it wouldn't be very nice to steel them away from their girlfriends?" Beth asked amused.

"Invite then to, just make sure you distract the girlfriend somehow, and then give your crush your full attention.

"What is the girlfriend is like a rock, and acts like our crush is a piece of meat?" Amy asked annoyed.

"Well you saw what I did to Brittany, and that girl today, you could do that." I suggested nonchalantly.

They beamed.

"Great idea!" Susan squealed.

"I have never met someone so brave, not even Brittany would ever have enough guts to do what you did, Em." Amy said amused.

I laughed.

"It's just instinct." I said.

"What were you thinking when you threw that apple anyway?" Susan asked.

"I was mainly thinking how much I hate Brittany." I said frowning.

I left out I how much I felt like killing her, and enjoying watching her suffer.

That would probably scare them.

It scared me, and I couldn't believe I even thought that, I have never wanted to hurt someone, but I never felt some much hate, and jealously in my life.

"Any suggestions on what I should do to flirt with Sam?" Amy said shyly.

"Well what ever you do don't make it obvious that you are trying to flirt with him, because that would make you look pathetic." Beth said.

"Smile sweetly at him when he is talking to you." Susan said. Then they all looked at me.

"Well what I was planning to do was when we are done talking I was going to smile real big then wink at him, and quickly turn away, and walk to my next class, I heard it works in all the movies." I shrugged.

"That would make you seem like you are interested, yet not obsessed or desperate." I explained.

They all seemed to like this idea.

"Hey do you guys want to stay over tonight?" Amy asked hopeful.

"Sure just let me call my mom." I said typing in her number.

"_Hello." _My mom's voice said out of breath.

"_Hey I'm going to stay over at Amy's, is that ok with you?"_ I asked hopeful

"_Sure, have a good time Em."_

"_Thanks mom, see you tomorrow, bye."_

"_Bye Em."_

When I was done so was Beth, and Susan, and I guess their parent were as cool as my mom and let them stay over.

"Hey I got an idea we should all wear matching outfits to school tomorrow." Amy said excited.

We laughed.

It might sound babyish, but it sounded like fun.

"Sure." Beth said amused.

Amy led us to her room.

It was way smaller then mine, her walls were light blue, her carpet was brown like mine, and she had a small TV, and computer.

"Here I got four pares of short jean shorts, and four low cut hot pink tank tops." Amy said pulling them out of her closet.

"Why." Beth said amused.

"Well I bought one hot pink tank top, and one pare of short jean shorts, then my mom bought the exact same thing for my birthday, then my grandma did, then when my friend moved she gave me the outfit." Amy explained.

"And you keep them all." Susan said amazed.

"Yep you never know when you might need them." Amy said laughing.

I grinned.

"Good idea." Susan said.

"Well let's see, Susan gets the extra small, Em gets the small, and Beth, and I get the mediums." Amy handed out our outfits.

"You guys can keep the outfits." Amy announced.

"Thanks Amy." We all said.

She shrugged, and grinned at us.

"Hey Em, did you know Travis has a huge crush on you." Beth blurted out as we walked down the steps to the living room.

I looked at her.

"What no he doesn't." I said shocked.

"Actually Em, he does." Amy said amused.

"Yeah on the first day that's the only thing he would talk about." Susan said laughing.

"Yeah he is planning on asking you out soon." Beth said giggling.

I groaned.

"Football players aren't my type." I groaned.

They all laughed.

"Yeah only the number 1 most handsome guy in the school could get your attention." Susan giggled.

"Poor Travis gets rejected he doesn't even stand a chance." Amy cooed before laughing a little louder.

"Did you know that that motorcycle that was in the parking lot yesterday was Quinn's?" Beth asked after a while.

I gasped in shock.

"Oh yeah I watched him get on it with that Anna on the back, and drive away." Susan said with a grin.

"It must be fun it be rich." Amy sighed.

"Wait, Quinn is _rich_?" I asked surprised.

They all looked at me amused yet confused.

"Of course he is, didn't you know?" Amy asked.

"No, I just thought he was just incredibly sweet, nice, smart, and just absolutely perfect." I admitted.

"Wow, you really must be in love with him, you don't love him for his money, or his looks, that's so sweet." Beth cooed.

I blushed deeply.

And for the rest of the night we watched movies, and played games.

When we all fell asleep it was only 10pm.

Beth, and I fell asleep on the couch, and Amy and Susan fell asleep on the love seat.

I didn't dream this time sadly, even though Quinn was the only thing I thought about most of the night.

**I would love to hear what your thoughts are on the sexy Mr. Quinn. Review please. And I'll put up the next chapter as soon as I get at least 2 reviews. That's all I ask from you all. Thanks so much for reading.**


	5. Chapter 5

"Wake up Em." A voice said very close to me.

When I reluctantly opened my eyes Amy was in front of me.

She laughed.

"It took me forever to wake you." She said.

"Sorry, I was really tired." I said getting up.

"Where are you going Em?" Beth asked as I jogged to the door.

"I'm going to my jeep to get my brush." I called to them.

When I found my brush I walked back into the house.

"Hey Em we are all putting our hair in pony tails." Susan said. "Ok." I said fixing my hair.

When we were done we almost all looked like twins sister. "Who wants to ride to school with me?" I said.

"I do." Susan, Amy and Beth said.

"Well you can go with Em this time, but I get her next time." Beth said glumly.

"Yeah why can't we all just drive with Em?" Amy asked.

But it was too late to answer because Susan already had me in my car.

Amy, and Beth were behind us, When we parked they parked beside us.

Just like the first day of school all eyes were on us when we got out.

When we all sat down on the picnic tables I noticed Quinn, Zane, and Anna staring at me.

I was pleased to see that there were no girls around him.

I smiled at him warmly, and waved at him shyly.

He looked surprised, and strangely in awe as he waved back.

I giggled at his expression.

Then Zane elbowed him.

He seemed to come out of his daze.

Amy, Susan, and Beth looked at me, and then grinned.

Quinn smiled back at me causing my heart to race.

I blushed, and then reluctantly looked away.

"Hey Em here comes your lover." Amy joked as Travis jogged over to me.

I frowned disgusted.

"Hey Em." Travis said beaming at me.

I smiled to myself.

"Hi." I said then noticed Quinn glaring at Travis hatefully, and that Anna, and Zane were holding him back, but he broke off, and started walking over to me.

Oh boy.

"Hey Travis." He half growled.

Travis turned around scared.

"Oh hey Parker." He grumbled trying to look intimidating.

That made me mad, he had a name, a beautiful, perfect, hot name.

I glared at Travis, but he didn't see he was too busy trying to annoy my angel.

"Well what do you want Parker?" He snapped rudely.

"Travis you are such a jerk he has a name, see you later Quinn." I said with a sweet smile, and a quick wink then turned around, and walked away.

I listened to Amy's squealing laughter behind me, and grinned.

"Oh Em you should have seen Travis, and Quinn." Amy squealed.

"What did they do?" I asked excited.

"Well when you called Travis a jerk Quinn smiled smugly at him, and then you said bye to Quinn, and winked Travis glared at him, and Quinn was surprised, and a little stunned, but smiled so big It probably went from ear to ear." Amy said snickering.

I blushed.

But maybe he was just trying to get Travis jealous or something, he probably doesn't even think as me as a friend, but I couldn't help but be curious about something.

"What was Quinn telling Travis?" I asked curious.

"I don't know all I heard him say was 'mine', and Travis glared at him, Travis said 'not a chance', and then shook his head, and then Anna, and Zane ran over to Quinn, but that's all I saw." Amy said amused yet slightly confused.

Hmm, I wonder what that was all about, I suppose Travis poked at Quinn to the limit, and Quinn chewed him out.

He had a temper; it was kind of cute really.

When we got to our first period class everyone stared at Amy, and I until we got to our seats in the back.

But I didn't care I was too busy thinking about Quinn, and our strange meeting today.

When it was finally lunch time Amy, Beth, and Susan was standing at my locker looking anxious.

"Em, Brittany is trying to steel your man again." Susan said quickly.

I frowned.

"She is going down." I grumbled half running to the lunchroom. When I entered the lunchroom I scanned the room until I saw Quinn, and Brittany sitting at our table.

He looked excited, yet annoyed, and uncomfortable.

When I got my lunch I went over to them, and sat in front of Quinn trying to look like I picked the seat out of randomness, and not because I wanted to have the best view of my angel.

Amy and Beth ran over to me, and sat down beside me.

"Hello losers, Quinn, and I are sitting here today." Brittany said bitter sweet.

"And why did _you_ have to come sit at _this _table?" I asked gritting my teeth.

"Because all the good tables are taken, plus it has a great romantic view for Quinn and me." Brittany sneered.

I glared at her full of hatred, knowing she was only doing this to make me mad, and it was working.

Quinn and Brittany looked at me surprised.

"What?" She said surprised yet mocking.

"Nothing." I snapped.

I wish I could break every bone in her body, if only I had that kind of strength.

Quinn looked at me even more in shock as if hearing what I thought, but how could he be able to do that.

That's just silly.

Susan sat beside Amy, and then Travis came over, and sat beside Quinn.

"Hey hot stuff." Travis said cheerfully, and then winked at me. "Hi." I said annoyed.

Quinn glared at Travis.

"Hi Em." Quinn said softly, almost shyly.

I smiled at him.

"Hi Quinn." I said sweetly.

Travis frowned.

"Em would you like to go on a date with me?" Travis said hopeful.

Brittany glared at me, and Quinn glared at Travis.

His glare gave me chills.

"No thank you Travis." I said politely.

"Why, do you have a crush on someone else?" Travis sneered looking at Quinn.

"Well yeah… actually I do." I said carefully not looking at Quinn.

"_Who?_" Quinn and Travis growled.

I laughed at their expressions.

"I'm not telling you guys." I said smugly.

"Did you tell Amy, Beth, and Susan?" Travis asked.

I nodded.

"So why did you drag poor Quinn over here." Amy said quickly. "Well as you know Quinn has stopped dating, so he is staying away from his family, and girls he has been seeing and all the other tables kicked him out refusing all the girls in the school." She said smugly.

I beamed.

My angel gets to sit with me today.

"I don't get why anyone would kick out the hottest kid in school." Brittany said staring at Quinn with lust filled eyes.

Quinn looked away disgusted.

"Looks aren't everything Brittany." I snapped harshly.

Quinn looked at me in awe.

She rolled her eyes.

"How could you be so dumb?" She mumbled.

I pretended I didn't hear that.

Quinn glared at her and I could have sworn I heard a low growl.

That's weird, people don't growl, but maybe it's just the way his voice is.

For the rest of the day I had a weird feeling as if someone was staring at me, just like yesterday, but today it felt like whoever was staring was looking for something, and finding it every time it looked my way, and it made me feel a little uncomfortable, but it ended when I meet Amy, Beth, and Susan at my locker.

"Look Em you got a secret admirer." Amy said pointing to a note on the locker.

I pulled it off then read it out loud.

"_Dear Em,_

_I absolutely admire you. You are the most remarkable, and beautiful girl I have ever seen in my life._

_Although this is a secret from everyone but myself._

_I don't think anyone could love you like I do. Words can't even describe all the love I feel when I am around you; it almost makes me sick not being with you._

_I would easily do anything to make you happy. _

_You are the only one I have met that accepted me for me, not how I look. Which is very rare to find in girls, but knowing if you somehow think of me with way over joys me, you truly are my angel. _

_I hope that one day we could be together, but something tells me we can't. It would be dangerous if we did, I'm not the kind of person you should be around, so our love can never be._

_But don't be sad it's better this way, for you, and for me, but I promise to you that some day we will be together._

_I will make this happen if it kills me, that is my promise to you, and a that I would hope for you to keep for me would be please look out for yourself, I think I would die of you would ever get hurt._

_I love you with all my heart and I always will._

_And here is a poem that I have made to even better express my love for you; I hope you love it as much as I love you._

_You are mysterious, a book no one could read._

_You are the only one who has stolen my heart._

_Emily you are the only one I care for and I wish you could see._

_Caring, beautiful, kind, and smart these pieces of who you are._

_You're able to give everyone what they plead._

_By living each day, your heart beats gives me everything._

_These things are only one part of the angel that I love._

_I would follow you where ever you'd lead._

_With you in my life I have a new start, and a change of heart._

_You are the very core of me; you have my heart firmly in only your hands, keep it safe for me._

_The way you walk, talk, the way you glance my way, is pure beauty, and perfection._

_My only wish is to be with you forever, you are the one I need the most in my life, my beautiful angel, how I wish we could be._

_Your secret admirer."_

I read in awe.

I couldn't believe what I just read.

The most beautiful poem I have ever read, and the most romantic yet confusing letter I have ever seen.

"I bet Quinn wrote it." Amy said giggling.

I desperately wished he did, that he really did feel this way.

Whoever wrote it loves me, but for some reason he says we can't be together, and that it would be too dangerous.

What does that mean?

Is this person seeing someone else, is he some kind of bad person?

But if he was then he certainly doesn't do a very good job at being bad.

It was the most romantic, and kind poem I ever read.

But I know I am falling hard for Quinn, and he said he was changing, but did he write this note, and if he did why can't we be together.

That didn't make sense that Anna would come ask me if I wanted to date Quinn, then if he did write this poem he said we couldn't be together.

There is something Quinn is hiding, and I'm going to find out what.

I read the poem over, and over until I got to my jeep.

On my way home I thought about Quinn.

When he is around Brittany his gorgeous blue eyes seem to darken, but maybe it's just me.

He is the most perfect human being alive, and he is hiding something deep and dark in those gorgeous eyes.

But maybe his parents don't let him date, so that's why he can't be with me.

That made sense, but he, and his brothers, and sisters date all the time, so that can't be it.

What was I missing, what was this gorgeous angel hiding?

**What do you think Quinn may be hiding? ;)**

**Review and let me know what you're thinking**


	6. Chapter 6

When I got home I heard my mom whispering into the phone.

"Hey mom, I'm home." I said walking towards her.

"Oh hi Em." She said quickly hanging up the phone.

"Who were you talking to?" I asked curious.

"Umm… some friends." She stuttered.

I didn't know what she was hiding but I let it go, it was probably another doctor 'friend'.

"Oh, ok, so what's for dinner?" I asked.

She looked relieved. "I was thinking you could make it tonight."

"Well ok, what do you want to eat?"

"Anything."

"Ok I'll make tacos." I said heading to the kitchen.

"Ok Em I'll go… do… something else." She stuttered.

"Umm… ok." I frowned confused, but decided to say no more.

It was probably just a mom thing…

After dinner I cleaned up the kitchen then took a long shower, feeling the need to clear away some thoughts. It did relax me more then I expected, and after I put on my pj's I laid down on my bed, and thought about Quinn.

Why did he have to be so perfect… so perfectly not mine?

Why couldn't I have just said, yes I would love to date him, then I would have him to myself, and finally get to tell him how I feel… Oh what good what it do me anyway. Its not like he would ever share those feelings for me.

I sighed sadly at the thought, and turned under my sheets, waiting for sleep to come to me. But of course it took probably an hour for me finally to get to sleep; but when I did fall sound asleep I had a dream about Quinn.

We were holding hands walking across the lunchroom, smiles danced across our faces, my heart raced, as his fingers intertwined with mine I watched in slow motion as he leaned towards me. His bright blue eyes holding my gaze until he was just inches from me face. I could feel his breath on my face, a wave of mint, made shivers roll down my spine, but just when we were about to kiss I woke up.

I was upset I didn't get that kiss again, even if it was just a dream, and he probably would never feel the same way.

I really wanted him to, I wish I could date him, but I would just end up like all the rest of the girls he has dated, but he might change... right?

I hoped with all my heart that he would. No man on this Earth could be so perfect and get away with not being with anyone at all, or never falling in love. It was just wrong. Quinn had to get the pleasure of falling in love, even if it wasn't with me, he deserved that feeling… the feeling I swear I was feeling.

Slowly I rolled out of bed, no longer being able to get Quinn out of my mind, even as I put on jean shorts, and a low cut purple tank top, and then brushed my hair, and put it in a messy bon.

It would have to do for today, it was going to be pretty hot today, and the last thing I wanted was to look like a sweaty wrestler in front of Quinn.

As I went to grab my book bag I jumped as my phone vibrated in my pocket. Sliding it out with deliberate slowness I read a text from Susan. It said.

_Do you want a ride to school? _

_Sure._ I texted back.

_I will pick you up in 5 minutes. _She texted back within a few minutes.

I guess it was nice having friends here at this school, I never would have to drive ever again, everyone would just take turns driving me to school.

After I brushed my teeth I jogged to the kitchen, and quickly ate a banana.

Mom was nowhere to be found, there wasn't even a note on the table. But it was fine, I'm sure she was just running late today, and had to get to work fast. My mother was at times a bit of a scatter-brain.

I sat up on the counter as I ate at my banana, just trying to push Quinn's bright blue eyes out of my head. My heart began to race as I recalled my dream last night.

If only that could happen…

I jumped as a horn shoved me out of my thoughts.

That must be my ride.

I grabbed my bag and ran out the door, giving my banana a sling in the garbage before slamming my house door shut behind me.

There was a green trailblazer in my driveway, a thunderous song blasting from the inside, were bodies were bouncing around a bit.

I smiled in amusement as I approached the car.

"Hey Em!" Amy squealed as I slide into the back seat.

"Hi everyone." I said cheerfully. "So who is the flirt with your crushes going?"

"Oh Em you're a genius Sam is being very nice to me now." Amy squealed.

"Great Amy." I said happy for her.

"Greg is sitting by me in class every day now." Susan squeaked.

"Mark started blushing slightly when I talk to him." Beth said excited.

"Great you guys!" I grinned.

And of course there was me… with no results what so ever. I was beginning to lose confidence that I really knew what I was doing. I mentally sighed, looking out the windows.

Was it a good idea to just give up while I'm ahead?

When we got to school we all went to the picnic tables, the others talking quickly and loudly together, not yet noticing my down look to the ground. But as soon as I took a seat on the top of the picnic table I couldn't help but look around for Quinn.

When I finally spotted him I blushed, my mouth parting a bit as I took in his appearance. He had on a skintight red shirt that showed off his every muscle, looking so sleek, and so attractive that I could melt, and very cute pair of jeans that made him look tall; holding himself with a look of power, and intimidation.

Amy waved her hand in front of my face as she noticed my stare.

"Em." She said amused.

"Hmm…" I said not looking away.

"Put your eyes back in your head Em." Beth laughed.

I blushed deeper, and then unwillingly looked away.

Sure I was being a bit obvious that I was staring, but I couldn't help it, he was irresistible. As Quinn and the rest of his family pasted the picnic tables I thought my heart was going in leap out of my chest as I took him in with a closer analyze.

I almost swear I saw Quinn grin in amusement as if he heard my heart beating harder, and as I watched Quinn pass I started to fantasize about walking beside him holding hands.

"Darn your man is HOT!" Amy screamed causing amused looks our way.

I blushed again, and frowned at her.

"He's not 'my' man." I whispered franticly.

Susan and Beth started making kissing noises.

I looked to see if Quinn heard any of that, praying he didn't.

"You were totally checking out his butt!" Beth screamed again causing more amused looks, and even a few giggles.

I probably looked like a tomato by now as I ran to first period with Amy right behind me laughing hysterically.

God I would never live this down is Quinn heard any of this… And the rest of the morning went just as fabulous…

Second period the whole class started singing "Here comes the bride" when I walked into the room. Knowing full well that I had feelings for Quinn now, the whole school was doing everything they could to embarrass me.

When I got to my locker after this horrible morning, Amy and Susan grabbed my arms while Beth took my books, and put them in my locker.

"We are so sorry Em, we didn't mean to embarrass you, and we didn't know everyone heard." Amy said guilty.

"Yeah we won't do it again." Susan said sad.

"Please forgive us." Beth begged.

I giggled.

How could I stay mad at my friends really? They were the most fun people in the world to hang around with. Sure they had there moments but I would never stay mad at them for just a bit of healthy embarrassment.

"I wasn't that humiliated." I said amused.

They looked relieved.

"Thanks Em, you're the best." Amy said pulling me down the hallway towards the lunch room.

"Yeah, you Quinn-lover you," Beth teased poking at me.

I felt my face getting red again as I swatted at her fingers.

"Don't mess with me Beth, no more embarrassment for today please," I grinned as we made it into the lunch line.

I knew I shouldn't do it… but I looked around for Quinn until I found him sitting at our table; with Brittany beside him.

I beamed even though Brittany was sitting with him, and obviously trying her best to flirt with him as best she could, which was strangely funny to me.

Quinn is sitting with me again so I can't complain.

When I got my food I nearly ran to the table, but managed a quick pace.

Amy, Beth, and Susan ran after me.

Amy sat beside me, and just when Beth was about to sit beside me to Travis jolted on to the seat knocking Beth out of the way. I glowered at him, but he didn't see.

Beth glared at Travis, and went to sit by Susan.

Quinn never looked away from Travis as he stared him down.

"Me, and Quinn are going on a date after school today." Brittany said sickly sweet.

I glared at her with so much hatred she stopped mid-sentence. "I'm so happy for you two." I snapped harshly, and then threw one of my grapes at her.

It hit her in the eye to my delight. Brittany glared at me, and rubbed her eye. "Ha ha,"

Quinn laughed quietly, but Amy, Beth, Susan, and Travis laughed so loudly I swear everyone could hear it.

"Aww did my grape hurt you, are you going to run to the nurse?" I sneered.

Brittany then smiled sweetly.

"A little, but you know what will make it feel better, my date with Quinn, what time are you going to pick me up?" Brittany asked, and then smiled at me smugly.

Quinn groaned.

"After school, the sooner the date the sooner it will be over." He said reluctantly.

I slumped in my chair, and grumbled.

Travis rubbed my shoulder.

"It's ok Em; we could always go on a date." Travis said hopeful.

Sickness hit my stomach at the thought.

Brittany glared at me of course thinking I would want that.

"I'm not really the dating type, I like getting to know someone _before _asking them out." I said simply.

Quinn looked at me thoughtful.

"But you know me well by now." Travis said quickly.

Travis is really starting to bug me.

"No Travis." I sighed.

Quinn glared at Travis smugly.

"I wouldn't look so smug; at least I'm not going on date with her worst enemy, she'll hate you for it." Travis snarled back in a whisper, but I could hear it loud and clear.

What was he talking about? Why would Quinn care if I hated him or not?

"Well actually I only agreed to go on a date with Brittany so she would leave me alone, there is no _us_, and it's not even a real date." Quinn said irritated.

I felt a little better, but I was still angry, and wished I could destroy Brittany, or at least hit her with something harder than a grape.

Amy and Beth laughed.

Brittany fumed, but then sighed. "Look shut up, none of you would have even got a chance with him at all." Brittany defended.

"We aren't the ones who want to date Quinn." Amy said smugly.

"Good cause he's mine now." Brittany sneered.

"He is only dating you because he feels sorry for you, it will never be serious between you two, and Quinn's too smart to make that mistake." Beth said amused.

Brittany took a minute and glared at each of us leaving out Travis, and Quinn.

"Is that true Quinn?" Brittany asked looking at Quinn.

I looked at him to.

He looked at me, and gave me a quick wink.

"Yes, I am already in love with someone, and no one can ever take her place as long as her heart continues to beat, and she takes her ever breath." Quinn said seriously.

I smiled as hope rushed through my body causing my heart to race.

Brittany groaned.

"So this is your serious last date?" Brittany asked hurt by this.

"Yes, but I hope that one day I may date the girl I actually like." Quinn said never taking his eyes off of me.

Brittany pouted, then after a moment of thought something came to her and she groaned in reluctance.

"I am having a party on Sunday, and you guys are all invited even though I pretty much hate all of you, but you are the only people I know enough to invite." Brittany said irritated.

"I'll come." Amy said flatly.

"Me to." Beth said annoyed.

"I guess I will to." Susan said flatly.

Everyone looked at me.

I exhale noisily. "Sure."

"Travis." Brittany said pleasantly.

Travis looked at me. "As long as Em goes I'll go."

I rolled my eyes, but smiled at Brittany smugly.

Brittany grumbled, and glared at me.

"Quinn?" She asked hopeful.

"I don't know…" He said uncertain.

"Please." Brittany begged.

He thought about it. An adorable look dancing in his eyes, it was like he was going over the 'pros' and 'cons' of going, weighing out the good and the bad effects. Which I have to say I admired.

Amy nudged me from my thoughts of Quinn, but as she threw me a suggestive look I understood what she wanted.

I looked deep into Quinn's eyes.

Maybe he would listen to me if I wanted him to go… he might come… if he likes me…

"Please." I said sweetly.

He stared at me in wonder; and slowly leaned forward.

"Well… ok, I'll go." He said gently.

I leaned forward to, and cupped my neck.

I watched him stunned by his beauty.

He looked deep in my eyes as if looking into my soul.

I leaned a little bit more toward him; his beautiful blue eyes playing tricks on me.

Quinn's eyes shined with love, and desire, that couldn't be right. What could he love and desire looking at me… it couldn't be me, he didn't love me.

Amy waved her hand in front of me suddenly, but I barely noticed.

"Hello earth to Em." Amy said amused.

"What..." I said in a daze.

"I said we should go shopping for Brittany's party." Amy said laughing.

"Oh yeah we should." I said reluctantly looking away from Quinn.

And for the rest of the lunch I was sucked into a mall conversation, but I continued to sneak peeks at Quinn, and we were always watching me back with sparkling eyes.

After lunch the rest of the day zoomed by, but my thoughts never stayed away from Quinn.

Amy picked me up, and then we headed for the mall.

When we got to the mall we all went into a swimsuit store. Amy got a blue, bikini with blue sandals, Beth got a green, white bikini, Susan got a yellow, and Blue bikini and I got a pink, black, blue, and purple bikini.

After we went to a couple more stores we went to the food court for a snake.

When we got there I catch sight of Quinn, and Brittany at a table. Quinn looked bored to death, and aggravated.

Well I should grace them with my presence.

"This way." I said pointing to Quinn.

They smirked, and nodded.

"Hello guys." I said sitting beside Quinn.

Amy sat beside Brittany, and Susan stood beside me, as Beth stood beside Amy.

Quinn beamed at me, and his eyes seemed to brighten.

He looked very happy, and thankful to see me.

I wonder how Brittany was torturing him.

"What do you losers what?" Brittany snapped.

Quinn glared at her, and made a low sound that sounded like a snarl.

She looked at him then her eyes widened.

"I mean what do you guys want?" She said softly.

I smirked. "Would you guys like to go shopping with us?"

Anything to get Quinn away from her; this 'date' was officially over.

Brittany's expression went blank, and then slowly went back to normal.

"Sure!" She screamed, and stood up.

I looked at Amy, Beth, and Susan with a bewildered expression.

They looked confused to.

"Ok." I stuttered.

Brittany giggled, and hugged me.

"Thanks for inviting me; I really need to get some new pants." Brittany said pulling me to a random store.

Brittany was being a little to nice I wonder how someone so mean could turn this nice.

It was weird, and I think it has something to do with Quinn, but I don't even know how that is possible.

I put the thought aside, and started shopping.

I bought an orange, blue, and red tank top, four jean skirts, two pares of jean shorts, and pare of sunglasses.

"Wow Em you sure love shopping." Amy said looking at all my bags.

I laughed. "Yeah I love shopping; it has officially become my hobby." I said.

They were getting a little heavy already.

"May I carry your bags?" Quinn asked politely his eyes burning with passion.

I flushed feeling dizzy staring in his eyes.

"Sure." I stuttered handing him my bags.

He carried them like they were as light as a feather even though I knew they had to be more than 10 pounds of clothes there.

"Oh lets go to the spa!" Brittany squealed.

"Great idea, but don't you need an appointment to go there?" Amy said excited.

"Yeah, but I am a member there so I can go there whenever I want, it on me guys." Brittany explained thrilled.

"Great." Amy squealed.

Brittany, and Amy grabbed my arms, and half carried me to the spa.

Us girls all got a mud bath, got our nails done, and got massages, Quinn just watched in silence.

"It feels great in here." Beth said relaxed as we were all in the mud bath.

"Yeah, I never had a mud bath before." Susan said softly.

"Don't you want to come in Quinn?" Amy asked her eyes still closed.

Quinn grinned. "No thanks." He said slightly disgusted.

I pouted.

That was to bad, I had really wanted to see what he looked like minus the shirt, but perhaps I was getting a bit ahead of myself.

He laughed at me watching my expression closely.

I grinned then I closed my eyes, and soon I was completely at bliss.

I thought about how perfect it would be if Quinn were in here right beside me cuddling me close to his side, and letting his scent of cherry blossoms, and cherries embrace me.

Amy nudged me.

I opened one eye and looked at her.

"Quinn is staring at you he hasn't looked at anything else since we came in here." Amy whispered amused.

I looked over at him, and when our eyes met I saw love in his magnificent blue eyes.

I blushed and looked away quickly.

Everyone giggled at this even Brittany.

And as we got our massages I was the only one to get the male masseuse.

I could heard Quinn's low noises he makes when he's mad the whole time, and to tell the truth I wished he was the one giving me a massage, not some perverted stranger, who kept somehow letting his hands wonder down lower than he was supposed to.

When we decided to go we decided to go to the theater next.

"What should we see?" Brittany asked.

"How about we watch a scary zombie movie?" Amy said.

"Ok." I said eager to not watch any romance movies that would just make things harder for me.

I mean come on, if there was a hot guy beside you, one that you adore, and you're watching a romance movie doesn't it just give you an urge to just try to make out with the guy?

"Don't you get scared watching scary movies?" Susan said surprised.

"Well yeah sometimes, but I still love scary movies, it's always fun getting scared." I said walking into the theater.

I sat beside Amy, and Beth.

Quinn sat beside Beth, and Brittany, and Susan sat beside Amy.

I was a little disappointed that I didn't get to sit beside my angel.

All of a sudden Beth's expression went blank just like Brittany's had.

"Hey Quinn, can I sit beside Brittany?" Beth begged a little more passionate then her usual self would say.

"Sure." Quinn said eagerly.

That's weird Beth doesn't really like Brittany that much, but I won't complain I get to sit with Quinn after all, but it was strange how Beth's face went blank for a few seconds like that, it was as if she lost all her emotions, and control over herself.

When they both sat down Beth went back to normal, and made a slight look of disappointment as she looked at Brittany.

It was obvious Beth didn't like her new seat, even though it was beside the new nice Brittany.

But with Quinn sitting so close to me I couldn't seem to make myself care enough to say anything about it to Quinn, or Beth.

I made an attempted to, and failed to pay attention to the movie, but I ended up talking to Quinn the whole time, so it wasn't a total waste to go, here everyone is so concentrated on the movie it's like it's only Quinn and I here, where we can talk in private, and finally get to know each other better without someone interrupting.

We talked about our self's, our life, and our family.

He has to be the kindest and most gentlemanly guy I have ever met.

I feel like some how I admire him even more now that I understand him a little better, and can really see what kind of guy he is.

He was just like any other guy, he had a mom, and dad, and of course brothers, and sisters.

He said how he was the responsible one in the family other then Zane, who is much quieter, and has a way better control of his temper.

Also how Josh was the big brother of the family even though he was almost the youngest, he tried to explain that age doesn't really matter in his family.

I had thought that was strange, but nothing I would say bad, or wrong.

It sounds like Anna was his favorite sibling, and she sounded like the perfect best friend, so loyal, trusting, but yet could embarrass you at any time.

And Brooke was the most beautiful sister he had, but she was the one he didn't get along with all too well.

The way he talked she was mean, disrespectful, vain and annoying.

But I could tell he loved her all the same.

He also talked about his many hobbies.

He wrote poetry, played piano, played the violin and guitar, was pretty good at football, bowling, and could sing.

"Is there something you can't do?" I asked impressed.

Quinn thought about it.

"I can't go into the girl's restroom." Quinn said amused.

I laughed.

"That's true, but I mean physically." I said amused.

Quinn chuckled, and again thought about it.

"I can't play videogames at all." Quinn said.

"Are you serious, you can't play games?" I asked laughing quietly.

Quinn nodded.

"I have tried many times, but I can't win one game if I tried." Quinn grinned.

"Wow, you can play Beethoven's 8th symphony blindfolded, but you can't play a videogame." I giggled.

"Don't laugh at me." Quinn chuckled.

"I'm sorry, but video games are such a normal thing for a guy to be good at that it's just really funny." I snickered.

For the rest of the movie Quinn and I continued to talk, until sadly the movie ended along with our conversation.

Brittany stood up looking like she was her cold heartless, evil demon she always was before.

"Well I'm done playing around with losers lets go Quinn." Brittany snapped.

Quinn's eyes seemed to darken, and he grimaced, but went over to her.

"Later losers." Brittany snapped pulling Quinn out of the theater.

I was shocked to feel complete agony watching him leave.

We went to a couple more stores, and then we went back to Amy's car.

But my mind was on Quinn the whole time.

When we all got in Amy turned around and looked at Susan and me in the back seat.

"Hey Em, do you want to stay over at my house tonight?" She asked hopeful, and slightly nervous.

"Sure just let me call my mom." I said getting out my cell phone.

After I called my mom we were at Amy's house within a few minutes.

We all went up to Amy's room as soon as we parked. Amy pulled me over to her bed, and started playing with my hair. "Em, can I braid your hair?" Amy asked.

"Sure." I said.

"Beth can I braid your hair?" I said amused.

"Sure." She laughed coming over, and sitting in front of me. "Susan can I braid your hair?" Beth asked laughing.

"Sure." She said sitting in front of Beth.

When Amy was done I finished on Beth.

I did Amy's hair, and Beth finished with Susan's hair.

It was a best friend thing.

**What do you all think so far? Doesn't Quinn just make you melt? XD**

**Please review! I'd love to hear what some feedback!**


	7. Chapter 7

**~Emily's Point of View~**

As we continued to chat the night away I couldn't help but think to myself how lucky I was to have such great friends.

"Was it just me, or was Brittany a little to nice today." Amy said confused.

"Yeah I wonder how she could go from a mean psycho to an angel, and then back to being mean." Susan said.

I nodded.

I didn't want to tell them I was almost 100% sure Quinn had to do with the way she was acting. That would be just to weird, and I'm sure they wouldn't have given much thought to it unlike me.

After a few minutes of talking about random things we watched TV until we all fell asleep. It had been a peaceful night, I couldn't complain at all.

That night though I had a dream that Quinn and I was sitting in the theaters talking to each other. It had been so perfect, the way his big blues eyes stayed glued to my face, and his gentle breathing was loud enough for me to hear, and count his pace.

But like my last dream of Quinn, when it came time for that kiss I had been dying for, I was woke up by someone pouncing on me.

I winced, and opened my eyes to see Amy, Beth, and Susan on top of me.

"Ouch guys." I laughed.

"Happy Birthday!" They all screamed, getting off of me.

Surprise colored my face, along with horror.

"Oh you guys found out." I signed.

"Of course, we are your best friends." Amy said amused.

"Here Em, this is from my mom." Beth said pulling out a beautiful pink strapless dress that came to my thigh.

I squealed, actually loving this gift more then I wanted to.

"Oh my gosh, its beautiful Beth tell your mom I said thanks." I said amazed at how beautiful it was.

She laughed. "Sure Em."

"It must have cost a fortune." I said in awe.

"Nope my mom owns a dress shop right beside the mall, she made me, and all my friends specially designed dresses." Beth said proudly.

"Wow that is so cool." I said amazed.

"Oh, and you can't wear a dress like that with out these." Susan said putting a pare of pink pumps with nine in heels.

I beamed.

"Thanks Susan." I said looking them over.

"This is from my older sister she designed them." Susan said. "Oh well tell her I said thanks." I said grateful.

"Sure thing Em." Susan said.

"Well Em try you dress on." Amy said excited.

When I got the dress on I squealed.

It fit perfectly.

"Try on the pumps to." Amy said amused.

The pumps easily slipped on.

"Perfect fit." I announced.

They grinned at me.

"Hey lets put on our dresses on to" Amy said.

Theirs all looked like mine only were different colors.

Amy's dress was blue, Beth's was green, and Susan's was yellow.

When they all had their pumps on they grabbed my arms and started pulling me down the stairs.

"Where are we going?" I asked confused.

"We are going to show your mom how beautiful you look." Amy said with a slightly nervous tone.

"Ok." I said getting out my brush from my purse.

After I took out the braids I attacked my hair.

By the time we got to my house my hair looked great.

When we got out of the car Amy disappeared, while Susan ran to the back of the car.

Beth pulled me into the house.

"Where did Amy and Susan go?" I asked suspicious.

"Oh ah Amy had to tell something to Susan secretly." Beth stuttered.

I knew she was lying, but I didn't know why, or what was going on, but I let it go.

"Ok then." I said.

She looked relieved.

"I think your mom is out back." Beth said pulling me towards the door.

How would she know where my mom is, yes something is definitely happening that she isn't telling me.

Once we got to my back yard I was overwhelmed by flashes. "Happy Birthday Em!" All my friends screamed.

There was Amy, Susan, Mark, Greg, Sam, Nicole, and all their parents.

I beamed.

I couldn't believe it, all my friends somehow found out when my birthday was.

Before I could say any thing all of them ran at me, and hugged me.

I laughed.

"Thanks guys." I said surprised.

One hug was different from all the rest; I felt electricity go down my spine.

Quinn.

I loved how it felt against my skin as if it was meant to be. When they all let go of me I got to look around.

My whole back yard was full of decorations.

There were four long tables with pink table clothes, on top of the tables were rose petals, at the end of one of the tables were a giant pink cake, there were millions of gifts surrounding a giant chair, and there were pink balloons tied on everything. "Come on time to eat." Amy announced.

Beth, and Susan grabbed my arms, and half carried me over to the table.

They set me down in the biggest seat at the table in the middle. Amy and Quinn sat beside me.

I was silently celebrating in my head.

I get to sit beside my two favorite people.

Its not that I don't love Beth, and Susan to pieces, but Amy was my very first friend with out her I wouldn't have met either of them, and as for Quinn I don't think I could live through a full day with out my angel.

Beth came behind me a put a plastic crown on my head.

I laughed.

Once everyone was seated all the moms pasted out plates of food.

When my mom walked by my seat she bent down beside me. "Don't worry I didn't make the food." She joked.

I laughed at her.

When she left I noticed Quinn was watching me.

He grinned at me.

I beamed at him.

I looked deep into his eyes, I saw joy, and love.

I guess he must love's birthday parties.

He eyes seemed to brighten causing my heart to quicken.

He chuckled as if hearing it.

I blushed, and bit my lip.

"Ok Em you get to take the first bite." Susan said excited.

I shook my head to clear it, and took a bite.

It was delicious!

"Oh my god, this is great who made this!" I practically screamed.

"Quinn." Amy said smugly.

I almost chocked when I heard this.

No wonder it tasted like heaven, it was made by an angel.

My eyes widened, and I looked at him.

He grinned.

The only thing I could think was wow.

"Wow." I said surprised.

Then I narrowed my eyes.

"You cook better then I do." I accused.

He laughed.

"Thanks, but I doubt that." His voice set my heart racing.

When we all finished Beth came over with the giant cake.

"Everyone shh…time for the birthday girl to blow out the candles." Beth said sweetly.

"Make a wish." Amy said.

I closed my eyes, and wished with all my heart that some how; some day Quinn would love me to, and we would be together.

When I opened my eyes I blew out all the candles in one big breath.

"What did you wish for?" Amy asked excited.

I blushed.

"I'm not telling." I said embarrassed.

"But Em…" She whined.

I grinned.

"I can't or it won't come true." I said amused.

When all the moms pasted out the cake I noticed Quinn refused to eat any.

"Don't you want any cake Quinn?" I asked.

"Nah I'm a little full." He said a little to fast.

Now that I think about it I never saw him eat anything.

Maybe he is going on a diet, nah he is all ready the perfect size.

I put the thought aside for now, and focused on keeping my breathing steady while I stared at him.

When Beth handed me a piece of cake I thanked her.

"I made the cake." Amy said proudly.

"Wow really, I didn't know you cooked." I said surprised.

She giggled.

"Yep, and that cake took me all night so you better like it." She said.

I laughed, and took a bite.

It was really good.

"Wow Amy you put my cooking to shame." I said taking another big bite.

She looked relieved, and grinned.

"Thanks Em." She said happy.

It was strawberry, my favorite.

"Are you sure you don't want a piece of cake you don't know what you're missing?" I joked.

He laughed.

"I'm sure, but thanks, I'm not really a strawberry fan." He said softly.

He watched me amused as I frowned at him.

"No way, strawberry is the best, it's my favorite." I said.

Quinn laughed.

"Personally I prefer vanilla." Quinn said grinning.

"Yuck vanilla is so sweet, and plain." I said wrinkling my nose.

"What do you mean plain?" Quinn asked curiously.

I flushed in embarrassment.

"Well vanilla is just all white, sweet, and white, boring, but strawberry is pink and pink rocks." I said simply.

Quinn chuckled.

"I guess you're right, but vanilla still tastes the best to me." Quinn said with a smile that you could get lost in.

I melted at the sound of his voice, and my heart squeezed as his eyes clouded with love.

He must just love talking to me, I doubt he has that many people to talk to like this, all the girls be fake to try and date him, and guys are to envious to like him.

But I loved Quinn, and I found it extremely hard to believe that anyone could hate him, envious of him yes, have crushes on him yes, but hate no way.

When we all finished the cake Beth announced it was gift time. All of a sudden Quinn and Travis grabbed hold of my arms and picked me up.

I squealed surprised.

They laughed, and carried me over to the big chair.

I love the little tingles I felt as Quinn held me.

We were half way to the chair we suddenly I felt Travis tugging me closer to him, but Quinn pulled me right back.

They continue until I couldn't take it anymore.

"Umm guys could you stop shacking me around or I'm going to be sick." I laughed.

Travis, and Quinn's eyes widened, and Travis blushed slightly.

They stopped the shacking, but I notice the glare they shot back and forth until we got to the chair.

I almost whimpered when Quinn let go of me.

Quinn noticed, and stayed close to me, but sadly didn't touch me.

Beth handed me a yellow gift bag.

"This is from me." She said excited.

Once I opened it I beamed.

It was a pink purse that said 'bite me' on it.

"Thanks Beth, this is my new favorite purse." I beamed.

She grinned.

"You're welcome I thought I'd like it." She said.

Then she gave me a blue gift bag.

"This is from Amy." She said.

It was a pair of very expensive looking earrings; with the gold, and the feathers, and the small gems on them.

"There beautiful, thanks Amy." I said amazed.

"This is from Susan." Beth said handing me a green gift bag. Inside was the shortest skirt I have ever seen, a cut yellow tank top, and at the bottom of the bag there was a pale pink shirt. "Amy, Beth, and I made the pale shirt on the bottom, but don't take it out yet ok?" Susan said nervous.

"Ok." I said turning the shirt around still in the bag, and then I knew why she said that.

In big letters it said Parker girl, and there was a big heart that said EM + Quinn.

I blushed, and laughed.

"Thanks guys, but I don't know if I can wear this shirt to school any time soon." I said amused.

They laughed.

"You never know Em." Amy said.

"There are pants with that to." Susan said.

I lifted the shirt up a little, and flipped the pants over.

I almost chocked laughing.

It said "Quinn's" on the back.

My cheeks were on fire.

"I _really_ can't wear these either." I said amused.

Beth then gave me a vase of roses.

"These are from Travis." She said.

"Aka lover boy." Beth whispered in my ear.

I bit my lip to hold back laughs, but I gave up, and laugh loudly.

I smiled at Travis.

"Thanks Travis." I said sweetly.

He blushed slightly, and stuttered a 'you're welcome'.

I noticed Quinn glaring at Travis with hatred in his eyes.

"This is from Brittany." Beth said flatly.

It was a pinks camera, with a pink picture book.

I actually liked it.

"We took two pictures, and they are in the book." Amy said smugly.

The first one was Brittany when I threw the apple at her.

I looked up confused.

"Some of the kids took a picture from the yearbook staff, and they gave out a few extra copies." Beth said amused.

I laughed, and then looked at the next picture.

It made me what to melt.

It was Quinn opening up his locker, right beside the picture it said locker 601, combination: 21, 27, and 37.

I smiled.

"Thanks guys, this might come in handy someday." I said amused.

I took a few pictures of my friends.

I secretly took two of Quinn, but he didn't seem to notice.

"Ok last present, Quinn's". Beth said winking at me.

I opened it carefully.

My eyes widened, and I felt my jaw drop.

I heard a few squeals, but I didn't look up from the gift to see who did.

It was a charm bracelet with real ruby, emerald, and diamond shaped hearts.

I was amazed.

"It's beautiful Quinn." I said full of emotion.

He smiled at me which made my heart quicken.

I slipped it on, and it fit perfectly.

Then I noticed there was another small box in side still.

I opened it, and my breath caught.

It was a gold necklace with two sapphire hearts, and two emeralds.

"Wow this is amazing." I said also putting on the necklace.

There was one more box left, and it was the smallest one.

Quinn looked a little nervous.

It was a gold ring with a ruby, emerald, and a sapphire.

I squealed, and slipped it on.

"Thank you so much, these are so beautiful!" I said grateful.

He looked so relieved I giggled at him.

He grinned at me.

"You welcome Em." He said softly.

His eyes surprised me; they held nothing, but love, and joy.

I guess he most really love… birthday parties.

"Hey Em, do you want to play "guitar hero"?" Amy asked excited.

"Sure." I said pulling her and Beth with me into my house. Amy got out the game, and started setting it up.

I plopped down on the couch, and waited.

Quinn sat beside me, and every few minutes he scoot closer.

It thrilled me that he wanted to be close to me, but then Travis came, and practically fell on the couch.

It bounced me away from Quinn.

Quinn glared at Travis over my head.

I scooted a little closer to Quinn.

Then Brittany threw herself between me, and Travis, which pushed me into Quinn.

_Oh god for once thanks for being the little demon that you are Brittany. _I thought blushed.

"Sorry." I said embarrassed.

I could feel Quinn against me soft, warm, and an amazing scent of cherry's, and hydrangeas.

He chuckled shaking me a little.

"Its ok, I don't mind." He said.

I relaxed into Quinn's side taking in his amazing smell.

It felt good being this close to him as if it was the only safe place to be.

All of a sudden there was a flash.

Beth had my camera.

I blushed, and glared at her.

"Give it back." I said sternly.

She grinned, and threw it at me.

I caught it, and put it in my lap.

"Sorry about that." I said, and threw a thank glance to Beth when he wasn't looking.

She grinned.

"That's all right." He said amused.

"Ok people the game is ready." Amy announced.

They played for hours while Quinn and I talked the whole time.

Then my mom came into the room she was acting weird.

"Hey would you kids like to spend the night?" She said cheerful.

"Sure." They all agreed.

"So Em what swimsuit are you wearing tomorrow?" Beth asked.

"Umm… either the blue or the pink bikini I bought yesterday." I said.

Quinn, and Travis smiled real big, and it looked like they were thinking about something.

"Let's go up to my room, and watch some movies." I suggested. Quinn followed very closely behind, so close I swear I felt his hand on my butt.

Maybe it was just me, but I kind of hoped I didn't imagine it.

Then when we got there all the girls squealed, even Brittany.

"I love this wall color." Amy squealed.

"You have a giant bed." Brittany said surprised.

"You have millions of books." Susan said amazed.

"You have a walk-in-closet!" Beth squealed.

I laughed.

"You guys are crazy." I said amused.

Travis and Quinn looked around as if trying to memorize everything in the room.

I went to my closet, dragged out three beanbags, and put them by the TV.

Amy and Beth sat on one beanbag while Susan sat against Amy's knees.

I don't know why she didn't just sit on the other beanbag.

I sat on the beanbag next to them, and then Quinn sat down beside me.

"Do you mind if I sit by you?" He asked amused.

I blushed, and shook my head afraid my voice might crack.

Travis and Brittany sat in the other one.

Now I know why Susan didn't sit in the other beanbag.

I mouthed her 'thank you'.

She giggled, and nodded.

I picked up the remote, and flipped on a scary movie.

In the middle of the movie there was a flash.

Susan took a picture of Quinn, and I.

"Would you guys stop taking pictures?" I said annoyed then texted her thanks.

She grinned, and nodded.

"So whose gift was your favorite Em?" Amy asked.

I thought about it, even though I already knew exactly who gave me the best gift.

"Quinn's, it has to be the most gorgeous gift ever." I said twisting my charm bracelet.

Travis glared murderously at Quinn, who looked smugly back at him.

Travis and Quinn must have been enemies for a while, they are always fighting.

We were on the last movie I had, and I fell asleep.

I had a dream that Quinn lying beside me hold my hand.

We were at the beach lying on a towel.

All of a sudden the sun blinded me, but then I could see again Quinn disappeared.

I looked around until I saw him shirtless walking toward me.

I practically melted by this image.

I felt something poke me, and I reluctantly opened my eyes. When I could see I realized I had my head rested on his shoulder.

I blushed, and slightly moved away.

"Sorry." I mumbled embarrassed.

"It's ok Em." He said softly with his eyes sparkling with content and joy, but mostly amusement.

I yawned.

"Are you guys ready to go to sleep yet?" I asked.

They all murmured a yes.

I went to my bed, and lay down.

Amy, Beth, and Susan pulled the beanbags over beside my bed, and they all lay down to.

Quinn sat on the edge of my bed.

Brittany and Travis fell asleep on a beanbag at the foot of my bed.

When I fell asleep I didn't dream this time.

**Please Review! Tell me what your thoughts are! I'm also sorry all, this story is going to be entirely in Emily's Point of view, because this is going to be like a real story. I May remake this story all in Quinn's Point of view (As a sequel) But that's up to if you all would like to read something like that. Let me know! And thanks again for reading!**


	8. Chapter 8

I woke up feeling strangely more comfortable then usual.

Then I realized I was lying on top of Quinn, and his arms are protectively around me.

When I tried to move his arms would tighten around me.

When I heard someone moving I closed my eyes, and pretended to be asleep praying they would fall back asleep.

I heard an intake of breath, and then I heard them walking around, and I heard someone whisper look.

I heard quiet laughter, and a grunt.

I heard someone move, and a flash made me open my eyes. Amy had my camera.

I glared at her, but grinned.

Being in his arms felt like heaven if I could, I would stay in his arms this forever if I could, but I can't.

The thought saddened me, but still had my hopes that he would come around.

"A little help here." I whispered.

They giggled.

Brittany came over and started poking Quinn.

"Hey Quinn wake up." She said annoyed.

When he woke up he looked down at me with a horrified expression.

He let me go, and slide away from me.

"I'm so sorry Em." He said looking like he was about to throw up.

I laughed.

"Its ok, you are very comfortable." I joked.

He looked very relieved, and a little pleased.

"Ok let's get ready for Brittany's Party." Amy said.

Brittany and I pushed Travis and Quinn out of the room.

"No peeking." I said seriously.

Quinn laughed.

"Yes ma' am." He said walking away.

Travis on the other hand looked disappointed, and pouted.

I closed the door on his face, and went to get changed.

When we all were done I opened the door to see Quinn, and Travis standing right in front of the door.

Their eyes widened as they looked at me from head to toe.

I decided to wear my pink bikini.

I blushed.

I turned around to get my bag, but I could feel their gaze.

Quinn's gaze I didn't mind, but Travis's bugged me.

"Travis, Quinn it's impolite to stare at Em's butt." Beth said amused.

I turned around to see Quinn looking away ashamed, and Travis still staring.

I went over to Travis, and smiled at him sweetly.

"Where you staring?" I asked sweetly.

He grinned, and nodded.

Wrong answer.

I kicked him so hard it hurt my foot a little.

He whimpered, and bit down on his lip to hold back a cry.

He rubbed his leg, and limped away.

"Jerk." I mumbled.

Amy, Susan, and Beth all laughed so hard they were crying.

They all hugged me.

"Em you rock." Amy squealed.

I laughed.

"All I did was kicking him." I said amused.

Some how they laughed even harder and I still struggled to find the humor.

"You probably broke his leg." Beth laughed.

"I wish." I murmured so no one could hear, but some how Quinn did, and laughed.

Brittany glared at me.

I glared at her back with as much hatred as I had.

She seemed to pale, and turned away.

That's what I thought.

Quinn snickered as if he heard.

"You look beautiful Em." Quinn said coming closer to me.

My heart quickened.

"Thanks, you don't look to bad your self." I said sweetly.

"What about me?" Brittany said annoyed.

I glared at her for ruining the moment.

She had on a purple bikini, and her hair was in a messy bun. Quinn looked at me then at Brittany.

"You look like a grape." Quinn said.

She fumed, and sat on my bed.

"Quinn aren't you going to get ready?" Susan said looking at his clothes.

"Well yeah, I guess so." Quinn said pulling off his shirt.

I couldn't help but stare at his beauty.

Then there was a flash.

Oh great now who has my camera?

Brittany had it, and was about to take another, but I stepped in front of her, and grabbed my camera.

Amy, Beth, Susan, and I glared at her.

"What, he's hot; I think it's worth taking a picture of _him_." She shrugged.

I put my camera in my bag were no one can get it.

"My brother is going to pick us up." Brittany said smugly.

Quinn and Travis groaned.

Before I could ask what's wrong I heard a honk.

"That's him." Brittany said excited.

We all half ran down the stairs except for Quinn, and Travis who looked worried, and annoyed.

We then I got into the big van.

I sat beside Beth, and Quinn.

Quinn and Travis never kept their eyes off the driver.

"Guys this is my brother Danny, if you don't all ready know him." Brittany said pointing to the driver.

"Also you should know he has a huge crush on- Danny put his hand over her mouth, and glared at her.

"If you say one word mom is going to hear about that dress you bought for 1, 000 dollars a few days ago with _her _credit card." He threatened.

She frowned, and hit his hand away.

"Fine, whatever, she probably all ready knows any way." Brittany said pouting.

I wasn't sure if she meant her mother, or the girl Danny liked, but it really didn't interest me.

Danny turned around.

"Hey Em." He said sweetly.

"Hi." I said cheerfully.

Travis and Quinn froze, and stared at me, and Danny.

"I heard you threw an apple at my sister good job." He said giving me a hi-five.

I laughed.

"Thanks." I said amused.

"What gave you the guts to do that?" He asked in awe.

"I really don't know, I snapped and I couldn't seem to calm down." I said.

I didn't mention why I threw it, and hopefully he won't ask. "Enough talking, more driving." Brittany snapped.

"Yeah, yeah princess calm down, the beach won't run away before we get there...well until it sees you that is." Danny said rudely.

We all laughed at that.

He was good at making Brittany mad so I knew we were going to get along.

As Danny flew down the road Quinn and Travis seemed to relax, but every few minutes they would throw a glare at Danny.

I wonder why they hated Danny he seemed like a real nice guy.

"So Danny do you have a girlfriend?" Amy asked causally.

Brittany snorted and rolled her eyes.

"Don't even try, he thinks he's madly in love with this one girl, ant trust me it takes him a while to get over girls." Brittany said with a sneer.

Amy glared at her along with Danny.

"I was only wondering." Amy snapped.

Danny turned to her.

"No Amy I am completely single and not that you asked, but Brittany is right, I'm going to only have eyes for this girl for a long time." Danny admitted.

That's sad that he likes a girl that must not like him back, I know how hard it is for me that Quinn only likes me as a friend.

"What's her name, do we know her?" Beth asked.

"Umm you all know her, that's all I can really say." Danny said nervously, than the road seemed very important and he kept his eyes glued to the road.

When we finally made it to the small beach I beamed as I saw how beautiful it looked with the crystal blue waters, that very much reminded me of Quinn's eyes, and the white sparkly perfect sand, again reminded me of Quinn's perfect skin, and how pale in was, but also how perfect it was.

When we got parked all the girls including me ran out, and put down our towels in the shadiest places we could find, that was close enough for us all to sit together.

My towel was between Amy, and Susan's, and was probably right in the middle of all the towels.

When I was done I sat down, and looked for Quinn.

When I found him I was confused.

Quinn, Travis, and Danny were walking towards me arguing. When they got to me they stopped arguing, and sat on my towel.

"Umm… hi." I said confused.

"Hey Em." They said simultaneously, and then they glared at each other.

"Hey Em do you like me?" Travis asked shyly.

"What exactly do you mean?" I asked.

"Would you date me?" Travis asked.

"Look Travis even if I did like you I would never date you, because Brittany would kill me." I said as politely as possible.

He pouted.

"Maybe you should try to date Brittany." I said pulling out my book.

Quinn and Danny smiled smugly.

And murmured something I couldn't hear.

Travis got up, and mumbled something to Quinn, and Danny that made them pleased.

Travis went over to Brittany.

"Em, do you like me?" Danny asked confident.

"What do you mean of course I do?" I said confused.

Quinn frowned and bit his lip at that.

"I mean do you _like_ me?" He said nervously.

"Danny I just met you." I said shocked.

"I know, but I was just wondering if you had a crush on someone." He said quickly.

"Well I do like someone, but I will never tell you." I laughed.

He pouted.

"Well can you at least tell me if he is here?" Danny asked coming a little closer to me.

I flushed, but not because he was closer to me, but because the person I loved was sitting right here.

"Maybe…" I said amused.

Quinn and Danny looked horrified, and glared at each other.

I laughed.

"You will never guess." I said teasing them.

They started thinking about something.

I don't know why they want to know so badly.

"Hey would you two tell me something?" I asked innocently. "Anything." Quinn said quickly while Danny nodded.

"Why do you want to know so badly?" I said curious.

Their eyes widened.

"Were not telling you." Danny said.

"Why?" I asked annoyed.

"We don't want to." Danny said quickly.

"Fine then I won't tell you who I like." I said, and went back to my book.

They started whispering for a bit, but I couldn't hear any of it.

"Ok Em the reason why we want to know is that we heard from someone that you had a crush on Erik Parker, and if you did like him we wanted to make sure you knew he was the cheater type." Danny said smugly.

I looked up from my book.

"Who did you hear that from?" I asked trying to hold back my smug smile.

Quinn and Danny became nervous, and thought for a minute.

"Umm…Brittany." Danny said quickly.

"Well I don't have a crush on him, but thanks for wanting to warn me." I said, and started reading again as I tried to hold back my laughs.

I didn't believe them, mainly because I noticed that when people lie their eye dilate, and they can't lie in their normal tone it's either; sarcastic, innocent, smug, angry, overly-dramatic, or just even overly thrilled.

Danny's eyes dilated and he used a smug voice to try and make it sound like the truth.

"Are you going to tell us who you like then?" Danny asked.

I laughed.

"No way." I said not looking up.

Danny groaned.

I was starting to get annoyed by him.

"Look Danny I don't like you that way so leave me alone." I said as polite as I could.

He mumbled something to Quinn, threw him a glare then went back to the van.

Quinn looked so happy I laughed at him quietly.

He got up, and sat beside me.

I peeked at him every few minutes unable to ignore his beauty. He stayed quiet, and just looked around.

This reminded me a lot of my dream only Quinn doesn't love me.

The thought made me sad but a brushed the thought away, and tried to enjoy the sun, and Quinn as much as possible.

I gave up trying to read, and decided to talk to my angel to pass the time.

His eyes never left my face as we talked which made talking to him in full sentences harder.

Then Amy ran over.

"Congrats about the-Amy was about to finish when she looked at me, and stopped.

"Oh hey Em." Amy said nervous.

"Hi." I said confused.

"Hey, Quinn can I talk to you for a moment?" Anna asked quickly.

"Sure." He said getting up, and going over to Amy.

I was confused, and a little annoyed.

What did Amy want to say to Quinn that she doesn't want me to know?

I watched them talking getting more annoyed by the minute. Then Brittany, Susan, and Beth went over to them, and talked to.

Every few minutes one of them would glance at me.

After about 5 minutes I was tired of watching them so I got up, and went over to them.

When I made it to them they all stopped talking and smiled at me.

"What are you guys talking about?" I asked.

They looked at Quinn, and he shook his head.

"Nothing." Amy said nervous.

I frowned at them.

"I know you guys are keeping secrets from me." I said feeling slightly betrayed.

They looked guilty.

"We are sorry Em, but we can't."

I let it go, and went closer to Amy.

"Do you guys want to go to the gift shop then?" I asked hopeful.

"Sure Em." Susan nodded eagerly with a smile. Amy and Beth also nodding with giggles at each other.

When I noticed Quinn didn't move I frowned a bit.

He had to come to, I didn't want to be away from him…

"Aren't you coming?" I asked hopeful.

Amy and Brittany wagged their eyebrows Quinn while Susan and Beth giggled.

I looked confused at them for a second before focusing back on Quinn.

"Sure I'll come if you like." Quinn said throw glares at them. "Great." I said going back to my towel to get my purse.

When I got it Amy, and surprisingly Brittany linked arms with me, then Susan and Beth linked on to, while all the guys walked behind us.

We all skipped to the gift shop while the guys laughed at us nonstop.

"Stop laughing at us." Amy growled with fake anger.

"Sorry, but it looks like your off to see the wizard." Danny snickered.

"So why are we skipping to the gift shop?" I asked.

"Because we're all happy, very happy, and excited." Beth squealed shooting me a look.

"Why?"

"You will find out soon my dear Em." Amy said giggling, sharing a look at Susan and Beth.

I sighed.

They aren't telling me something….

And I wasn't sure if I liked being in the dark from this conversation, but I couldn't really find enough will to ask them. If they wanted me to know right now, they would have told me.

When we got to the store we unlinked, and went inside.

The store was small, and smelled like salt water. But it was pretty nice, it had a comfy feel to it, and the coldness of the air conditioner made it even nicer from the harsh heat outside.

Amy and I went to the necklaces.

I picked up a shark tooth necklace and a bracelet with my name on it.

It had little dolphins and starfish on it.

"Hey Em come check this out." Beth called from behind the shirts.

"What are you doing behind the shirt rack?" She pulled me beside her, and pointed.

I looked over to where she was pointing and beamed.

There was a girl trying to flirt with Quinn, but he was ignoring her.

I giggled.

That's my angel. I thought to myself.

"I guess he really did change." I mumbled.

"Yep." Beth said almost smugly.

When every one was done we all walked out of the store.

"Hey lets have a partner race back to the beach." Amy suggested excited.

"How do you play?" I asked.

"Well one person has to be on their partners back while their partner is running, and whoever gets to the beach first wins." Amy announced.

"Ok let's play." I said excited.

"Ok everyone find a partner." Amy screamed.

Brittany practically pounced on Travis, but strangely he just grinned at her.

Susan went to Danny, and Amy and Beth ran to each other. This left me and Quinn.

I looked at him, and blushed.

"I guess we are partners." I said going over to him.

He smiled, and bent down.

I carefully got on his back blushing the whole time. He slowly held onto my legs so I didn't fall off, making my heart was go 100 miles a minute.

I wrapped my arms around him softly, and shyly leaned into him so I was comfortable.

I could feel the electricity go through my body, and I know he could feel it to. His body seemed to tremble at my touch, which delighted me to know end. Sparking me with an inner hope that I couldn't deny.

He walked over by Amy and Beth in elegant steps.

They threw me amused glances every few minutes. But I couldn't pay much attention to them being this close to him was like heaven.

When everyone was line up Amy screamed go.

Quinn was already in the lead. He ran very gracefully, he never tripped, or bumped me once.

"Are you ok back there Em?" He asked tenderly.

"Yeah I'm good." I said trying to hide my blush.

Quinn was still in the lead, but Travis was right behind us.

I hugged myself tighter to Quinn.

He picked up the speed a bit so we were far away from Travis.

Wow he doesn't even look tired, and he was in the lead the whole time.

When we got to the beach I could help, but laugh.

That was so fun.

Of course it was, any time I was with Quinn I was having the time of my life.

**Review? Tell me what you're thinking. **


	9. Chapter 9

**(Just a heads up, this Chapter is going to be a LONG one!) **

I had to admit, it was amazing being that close to Quinn, it was like heaven. I never ever wanted the feeling to go away.

"Did you have fun Em?" Quinn asked amused.

I blushed.

"Yeah, did you?" I asked still holding onto his back.

"Yeah that was fun I never raced with someone on my back before." He said with a chuckled.

I got lost in his attractive voice; I wonder if he knows how perfect he is? I thought to myself.

Travis and Brittany were the next to come with Susan, and Danny right behind them.

Amy and Beth came last.

They pouted, but then they looked over to Quinn, and I and beamed.

Quinn's hold on me loosened quickly, and I jumped off his back.

"Good job you two," Amy said walking over to us.

"Thanks."

Beth gave Quinn and me hi—fives. Throwing back words of congratulatory, and seeming thrilled that we were so close.

After a while I skipped back to my towel, and sat down. It wasn't very long before Quinn came over, and sat down beside me.

"Hi Em,"

"Hi Quinn," I said optimistically.

"I got you something." He smiled, showing his gleaming white teeth.

"Really," I asked shocked, but happy.

"Yeah, here," He said taking my hands.

My hands tingled from the contact as he put something into the palm of my hands, then gently pushing my hand into a fist; letting go.

I almost whimpered when he pulled his hands away; so I bit down on my lip to hold it back.

I opened my palm, to smile in surprise at what he had given me.

It was a cute little pink ring.

I beamed at him.

"Thanks Quinn." I said slipping it on.

It almost seemed his smile turned into a relieved grin.

"I got one for myself, so I thought maybe you would like one to." He said showing me his blue one.

"Thanks." I said admiring it on my finger.

It almost feels like we are some how connected now. As childish as that sounded I wished for that more then anything; to be connected. But I couldn't help the thought. I'd do anything to be attached to this man some how.

Quinn and I talked for a while, just getting to know each other even more, but I could tell there was a whole other side to Quinn that he was hiding away behind those bright blue eyes. I wanted badly to peek behind them, and see this big secret that he had to be keeping, but I ran out of time as the sun began to get lower and lower into the sky, until we all had to go.

"Let's go every one in the van." Danny shouted walking toward the van.

I stood up slowly, glancing around to the others as they began to pack up their things and linger around.

Out of the corner of my eyes I noticed Travis and Brittany were holding hands walking toward the van. I couldn't believe it; Brittany finally drove Travis so insane that he agreed to go out, maybe now he will leave me alone. I thought to myself.

Quinn was biting down on his lip, having a hard time holding backs laughs, as if he heard what I was thinking.

I'm probably just being paranoid.

On the ride home everyone was staring at me, and Quinn like we were about to start making out on the floor.

I wish… I thought to myself glumly.

"What are you guys staring at?" I asked a little amused.

"Nothing we all just… like your outfit that's all." Beth stuttered.

All I was wearing was gray sweat pants, and a plain white shirt, which was too big for me.

I looked down at my clothes then back at them raising a brow.

They smiled at me, giving me thumbs up.

I rolled my eyes at them, and went back to talking to Quinn, giving him my full attention.

He seemed totally unaware of the others ogling us, or listening to every word we said.

Danny never said a word the whole way back, but I could feel his gaze on me a few times from the mirror, which was met with cold looks from Travis, and Quinn.

When he dropped me off I walked into my house to see my mom in the living room staring right at me.

Ok, that's weird. I thought to myself.

"Em please can I cook dinner today?" She said giving me the puppy dog look.

I knew eventually she would want to cook again she hated being taken care of.

"I don't know…" I said thinking about it.

"Oh please Em, I have been reading a cooking book for weeks, I think I'm ready." I looked at her for a minute.

What's the worst she could do?

"Ok you can cook _tonight_ but tomorrow I am cooking." I said with a sigh.

"Thanks Em, I won't let you down." She said excited, and then she ran into the kitchen.

I shook my head amused before I marched on up the stairs and into the bathroom for a quick shower. The warm water against my skin really helped me calm down from the day with Quinn, but it did nothing to prevent the millions of thoughts racing through my head. Once I had gotten out and put my hair in a ponytail. I decide to lay on my bed for a while, and read. I haven't been able to just sit, and relax much, and now was the perfect time to start that "Hunger Games" book my mother had bought me.

As I flipping through the pages, I must have fallen asleep, because when I woken I could smell smoke, and then the loud screeching of the smoke alarms went off.

Oh no what did you do mom? I screamed in my head.

I ran down the stairs, and into the kitchen, my heart racing a mile a minute as I ran right into a cloud of black smoke.

Almost the whole kitchen was on fire, the only part that wasn't was the door to the living room thank god.

Taking just a few minutes to peer around I noticed the overturned French fryer. That must have caused this fire.

I scrambled past the fire that was spreading from were the French fryer sat, moving in a wave of heat around the kitchen, across the counter tops, and looked around for a phone.

But then I saw my mom.

She was passed out on the floor, her hands laying down completely red, and blistered, bleeding badly.

Tears filled my eyes as I took in her form, but my body was already moving, and I was dragging her up off the ground.

I lost one parent, I wasn't going to lose another.

She was heavy, and stiff, but at least she was breathing. And as I was finally about to pick her up the rest of the way, I stumbled to the kitchen table. Once I got her on the table I started to panic.

She had burn marks all over her arms, going from her shoulders to her finger tips.

Making sure she was alright to leave I began to hunt for a phone in the room of flames, noticing that my mother had dropped the phone under the table.

I quickly got the phone, and called for help.

My voice trembled as I gave the man on the other end of the line my address, and my hands began to shake as I felt a slight burn beginning on my shoe.

I jumped on the table for it was the only safe place left; there was absolutely no way to escape.

My heart was racing so hard it was becoming painful, and tears blurred my vision of red just for a minute, but as a figure came into view relief began to fill me.

That had been fast.

But then I realized… something was very off with this figure.

It looked like a person but it walked right threw the fire over to us as if it wasn't even there. That wasn't even possible!

When it was close enough to identify I gasped, my jaw dropping at the bright blue eyes that stared franticly back at me.

It was Quinn.

I wanted to ask how he got in here, but I was too scared to say anything.

He grabbed me, and my mom, and ran to the nearest window. With one swift kick he broke the window, and gracefully jumped out landing perfectly on his feet.

What is he?

I didn't know what he was, but he isn't normal, he wasn't human, but no matter how much I thought about it could not bring myself to fear him. He had just saved my mother and my own life tonight, why would I fear him? Regardless as to what he was.

He sat us down by a tree very carefully, and then looked me over.

"Are you alright Em?" He asked anxiously.

"Yeah I'm ok, but how did you-

"I will tell you later; I can't tell you right now." Quinn mumbled cutting me off.

"But…-I promise." Quinn said again cutting me off now looking anxious.

I nodded reluctantly, and watch as Quinn disappeared into the night.

I think I just figured out what that love letter meant.

Quinn is dangerous, something I shouldn't be around, but he loves me, and I know that no matter what I will love him.

When the ambulance came my mom was still passed out even when they strapped her in.

I luckily didn't get burnt or even scratched, thanks to Quinn.

But also thanks to Quinn I was very confused, and I didn't know what to do, or what to think. Quinn was obviously something not normal, and in that love letter neither was the guy who wrote it. So that had to mean Quinn wrote it right? And that means that he does love me right? Or was this all just a coincidence? I was so confused…

But one thing I knew for sure, I didn't care if Quinn ended up being 'Batman' or 'The Hulk', I loved that man, and he had saved my life.

In 5 weeks my mother and I was both back home, and are kitchen was repaired.

Amy, Beth, Susan, Travis and even Brittany would deliver my homework ever day so I could keep up with my work, but now I get to go back to school tomorrow.

"I will _never_ cook again." My mom said glumly.

Sure, then after a few weeks later, and she will be begging me to let her cook.

I laughed. "I guess I get to be the head cook now." I said a little smugly.

Even though I knew she would sooner or later be back in the kitchen trying again, I had to rub it in a little.

She sighed, and then smiled weakly. "So what's for dinner head cook?"

"Well the fire kind of destroyed all the food we had so I guess we have to eat out." I said.

"I'll get my keys." She said running into her room.

I thought about what I should do about Quinn, and I decided that as long as he isn't going to hurt me, or my friends I will stay being friends with him, but he saved me, and my mom so something tells me I have nothing to worry about.

But even if it turns out that he is some kind of killer that can't change my feelings for him.

No matter what he is I will always have feeling for him, he is my angel, and I loved him.

"Ok Em lets go." My mom said pulling me to her car and out of my thoughts.

"Where do you want to eat Em?" My mom said pulling out of the driveway.

"Mc Donald's,"

She laughed. "You're such a child." She said amused.

I rolled my eyes. "I'm entitled to my fair share of 'child-ness', what's you're excuse," I teased.

"Psh, whatever Em," My mom laughed.

We nicely began to tease at each other for the rest of the way into town, and as we finally got there I took a seat by the window, and waited for my mom to bring back our food.

After a few minutes my mom came back.

"Here you go Em I got you a Big Mac, and a coke." She said proudly.

I wonder if she was happy because she didn't burn it.

"Nice job, thanks mom."

"Em?" A beautifully familiar voice said.

When I looked towards the voice my breath caught, and I thought my heart was going to bust out of my chest.

"Hi Quinn." I beamed.

He smiled at me affectionately, yet cautious.

I looked him over taking in his skin tight black shirt that showed his muscles, and blushed as I bit my lip, but I looked back up to his eyes and got lost.

He seemed to get calmer a little, and a smiled hugely almost looking relieved.

My mind went blank, and I blushed deeper at the intensity in his eyes.

"What are you doing here?" I some how managed to asked stupidly.

He grinned.

Stunning me with his beauty he ran his fingers through his gorgeous curly hair.

"Well Anna and Josh got hungry so here we are." He said amused.

I wonder what exactly is he going to be eating, but then again maybe I don't.

"Quinn what do you want to eat!" Anna screamed from up front.

Quinn looked embarrassed. "I better go before Anna gets us kicked out." Quinn said almost reluctantly.

"Ok see you later Quinn."

"See you Em." He said walking up front.

I still felt giddy from that little chat with Quinn as I took a bite out of my sandwich.

I looked over at my mom.

She looked strangely proud, and hyper.

"What?" I asked confused.

"I didn't know you had a boyfriend." My mom said overjoyed.

I almost chocked on my food.

"Who Quinn, he is not my boyfriend." I said quickly.

But I really wish that was true. I thought to myself.

I wonder if he can hear this conversation.

"Oh please Em It is so obvious that you both love each other that a monkey could tell." She said amused.

I blushed.

I really hope Quinn can't hear this.

"Well I might like him, but he doesn't feel the same way." I said my voice getting sad at the end.

"Em he was eyeing you up like a piece of meat." She snickered.

I prayed that Quinn was out of the building by now.

"No he wasn't," I muttered hiding my red face as best I could.

"Em when he looked at you so much love, and desire coming of him I thought I was going to gag, and when he saw how happy you were to see him his eyes seemed to brighten, and melt at your voice, I never have seen you so happy in years." She said overjoyed.

I was beginning to think she was going to start clapping.

"Oh, and when you made that cute dimply smile you do, he looked like he was about to scoop you up, and run away with you, and when you blushed he never took his eyes away from your face." She cooed.

I stared at her surprised that she was that perceptive.

"Didn't you notice how reluctant he was to leave?" She said sounding hopeful.

"Well he did look a little unwilling to leave." I admitted.

"It was like I wasn't even there you two just stared at each other obviously in love." She said absentmindedly.

I rolled my eyes at her.

I was still shocked that it was so obvious that I liked Quinn that even my mom noticed it.

I wonder why Quinn doesn't even seem to notice.

When we both finished we headed home.

It wasn't to long of a drive, I was just relieved that my mom didn't try and talk about Quinn and I anymore. It was very scary to me that my mother had picked up on this little façade quite easily. It was a bit unsettling. What else did she notice, and just didn't say she noticed?

I didn't have too much time to think about that, for we had got home before I could even think of what to ask.

I said good night to my mom as we entered the living room, and I grinned as she flopped down on the couch, and began to read her cooking book.

She never would give up until she would become a good cook… I knew that much. That was one good thing I inherited from my mother.

As I walked up the stairs to my room I sighed, thinking about my meeting with Quinn today.

He still owed me an explanation as to how he was able to walk through that fire and save my life. I knew it was rude to be nosey, and get into someone's business, but not when it's something this impossible.

Walking into my room I headed right to my closet, already deciding to wear the pajama's I got for my birthday, the one's that say "Parker" on the back of the shirt, and "Quinn's" on the shorts.

I didn't know why, maybe it would bring me good luck tonight, and bring me a dream that Quinn and I finally kiss.

If I couldn't get the real thing in real life, I should at least get the pleasure in my dreams shouldn't I?

I slide into bed after a while, pulling the covers over me, and when I was about to shut the light off something tapped on my window.

I hesitated; a little scared it might be a burglar.

That would of course be my luck, my kitchen catches on fire, and then someone would break into my house, and steal the rest of the things that I had lost.

I was again about to shut the lights out, but I couldn't shake the feeling that I should at least go over and see what was out there.

Was there anything out there at all, it could of just been the wind.

I waited for a minute, just listening to everything around me, and as I heard another tap hit my window I realized that it couldn't be the wind.

So, with deliberate slowness I went over, and opened up the window.

A figure jumped in, and I was about to scream but as I recognized who this figure was I breathed out in relief, and nervousness.

Quinn.

"Quinn?" I asked softly.

"Em," He said back sending my heart into a flutter.

"What are you doing here?" I asked anxious.

"I promised you I would explain how I saved you." He said with a defeated voice.

"Couldn't you wait until tomorrow?" I asked puzzled.

"This is something you really should know in private." He said quietly looking down.

"Ok, go ahead." I said encouraging him gently.

"Well first tell me, do you think I am… normal?" He said having trouble finding the right words.

"Well no, normal people can't walk through fire." I pointed out. "Right, can you think of any thing that isn't human that can do that?" He said nervous.

Ok so he was already admitted he isn't human, the only thing that could come to my mind that he was a god.

So shook my head no.

He sighed. "It would be easier to show you then say it." Quinn said low.

"Ok show me." I said trying to hold my excitement back.

Quinn took my hand, and pulled us to the window.

I looked at him alarmed.

"Trust me, you'll be ok." Quinn said.

I bit my lip, and nodded.

Quinn pulled me into his arms, and jumped out my window with a suddenness that filled me with terror. My hands went to my mouth to stop me from screaming, but as we landed on the ground perfectly I laughed.

"That was kinda fun." I stuttered shakily.

Quinn raised an amused brow. "You're shaking like a leaf." He chuckled.

Then he pulled me under a tree where a beautiful, shiny motorcycle sits.

"I love your bike, it's so pretty." I commented as he dug in the bag attached to the side of the bike.

"Thank you." He said pleased, then handed me a helmet.

"Where are we going?" I asked slipping it on.

"A place to help me explain to you what exactly I am." Quinn said buckling my helmet for me.

I blushed at his gentle touch as his hands touched my face.

Quinn got on the bike started it up.

The sound was only a gentle purr, which I was thankful for I didn't want to wake my mom up.

He looked at me with a smug smile, and patted the seat behind him.

I flushed as I got on, and gingerly put my arms around his waist.

"Hold on." Quinn said then we were speeding down the road.

Quinn was going pretty fast, not an immature speed, but enough to get a rush.

I wasn't sure where we were going, it was too dark to really see much of anything yet the way we where go looked familiar.

Then as we slowed down, and began to turn into a driveway I knew where we were.

The graveyard.

Panic hit my stomach, graveyard, ghosts, maybe he was a ghost, butt than he would be floating around, and invisible. Quinn parked right under an old willow tree, and helped me off the bike.

Quinn pulled me to the gate.

"How are we going to get in?" I asked.

Quinn picked me up lightly, and with one jump he had us over the fence.

When he let go of me I looked at him in surprise.

"Well you're not human, that's for sure." I laughed shakily.

Quinn bit his lip looking nervous, and motioned for me to follow him.

I quietly walked behind him half afraid of what was hiding in this graveyard then what Quinn was going to tell me.

We seemed to be as far back as the graveyard goes when he stops.

Quinn pauses, and points at one gravestone that was standing all alone.

I walked over to it curiously.

There were no flowers, and the name was covered with mud.

I scraped the mud away and read the name silently.

I gasped in terror.

On the tomb stone it read Quinn Parker a loving son we'll never forget, 1893 to 1911.

I quickly did the math in my head to how old Quinn would be right now if he was saying this was his tombstone.

He would be exactly 99 years old.

I could feel myself shaking, my heart racing, and my mind overloading with possibilities, but all I could think about was why he was showing me this.

"That's…your grave isn't it?" I asked quietly.

Quinn nodded grimly.

"How did you…_die_? I stuttered out.

"Well what the story was that I was attacked by a savage animal, and then trying to flee from it I fell into a lake and drowned." Quinn said lowly.

I cringed at the idea of my angel having to go through one of the worst ways to die.

"So are you telling me you're a mermaid?" I said half teasing, half wondering if that was what he is.

Quinn laughed loudly, echoing off the grave stones.

His laugh almost seemed magical to me.

"No, I'm afraid not." Quinn said amused.

"I was pulled out of the water before I drowned, and was…_bitten_." Quinn said again seeming nervous.

Ok so that means he was changed into something.

"So you're a werewolf?" I asked unsure.

Again Quinn chuckled. "Not quite." Quinn said.

I was stumped.

"Just think of all the things I can do." Quinn said taking a seat on his gravestone.

Ok he was strong, could walk through fire, can jump over 10 foot gates, and is dead, but alive.

A zombie…no he doesn't moan, or fall apart in pieces…Frankenstein…no he's not green, and he can speak in complete sentences.

Then it came to me.

A vampire, but how could I be sure.

"Can I have a hint?" I asked hopeful.

"Ok, well I drink blood." He stuttered almost ashamed.

I gulped.

Now I was sure I knew what he was.

"You're a… vampire." I whisper feeling complete shock, but very little fear.

He looked down, and nodded.

Vampire.

I tried to wrap my head around what he just told me.

"So you hurt people...suck their blood, and kill them?" I asked worried.

His eyes widened.

"No, well we used to, we changed our eating habits a couple weeks ago, now instead of killing innocent people we only hunt bad people like thieves, drunks, murders, but sometimes when the there isn't a lot of those kind of people around we steal pets from homes, or steal bags of blood from hospitals." He said with a self-loathing expression.

"I guess that isn't so bad." I said thinking about it.

He looked at me like I have grown an extra arm.

"You are a strange human." He laughed ruefully.

I admit the idea should scare me, but there wasn't an ounce of fear in my body, just awe that my vampire angel didn't hurt the innocent.

"But I promise I won't hurt you ever." Quinn said quickly.

"Ok I believe you."

He smiled at me, but then was serious.

"And you can't tell anyone or you will be in great danger." Quinn said his eyes full of trust.

"Ok I won't tell anyone… but why did you tell me." I asked.

Quinn looked deep into my eyes looking conflicted.

His eyes burned with love.

This question seemed more difficult for him to say.

Quinn hesitantly took my hands, and pulled me closer to him.

He blue eyes gazed at me with intensity.

"Ever since I have seen you I knew you were special." Quinn said taking a deep breath.

I nodded unable to do anything else.

"And well as time pasted I noticed that I was becoming almost a little obsessed with you…I could never seem to get you off my mind, you interested me, I never knew what you'd say next." Quinn said shaking his head sadly.

My heart raced as he said this.

"And I just ignored it, and tried my best to distract myself from thinking about you, but it never worked, and soon I let everything go, and let myself in charge, but promised myself I wouldn't go too far." Quinn said now sounding more confident.

"And as the days pasted my feelings for you grew until I was completely sure about my feelings for you… and now I am way past too far" Quinn said gazing deeply into my eyes.

"So you like me in a friendly way, like best friends?" I choked out.

But I knew what he was really saying, I just couldn't believe it, that someone this perfect would be standing here in front of me, admitting this.

Quinn shook his head no.

"I love you Emily, I love you with all my dead heart, and I always will no matter what." Quinn said with affection in his voice.

He stared at me anxious for my reaction, he looked so nervous he was holding his breath.

Everything around me seemed to freeze, and an intense wave of pleasure hit me, making me feel like I was flying high in the sky then diving into pools of Quinn's crystal blue eyes.

I could feel my whole world shifting, I finally have a reason to live, and to walk this Earth every day surrounded by distractions, to be with him, my Quinn.

My whole life was now circling around him, embracing him, and getting lost in the goodness of him.

It was hard to believe that I could find the most amazing man in the world right here, where my world had fallen apart when my dad had left with me.

And Quinn actually admitted he had feelings for me to.

I couldn't believe what he just said.

This beautiful creature in front of me actually has feelings for me, a plain 17- year-old girl, who has almost never had anything to do with boys, or love.

"I love you to, more than you would never know, even more than I can even say." I whispered.

He looked at me with wide surprised eyes, and he froze.

"You… love me, a blood-sucking monster, who is not to mention 99 years old." He said stunned.

I smiled at him.

"You're not a monster you are the most amazing guy on the planet, plus you're the same 18 year old guy I met, and I love that about you." I said shyly.

He played with my fingers shyly as he looked at me with euphoria.

"Really," He asked delighted.

I giggled. "Yes you silly vampire." I said sweetly.

Just saying that sounded like the most ridiculous thing in the whole. Vampires as far as I had known, doesn't exist, and now just suddenly believing in them, was a big change, and would take some time to fully get used to.

He smiled, and hesitantly pulled me into his lap.

I tentatively snuggled up into his chest, and his arms wrapped protectively around me.

Being in his arms made me feel like melting into him taking in his presence, he made me feel so safe, and protected.

With him so close to me it truly felt like heaven.

I signed contently, loving the feeling of his arms around me.

"I never dreamed I would be snuggling with a vampire in a graveyard before, especially in Florida." I laughed.

Quinn chuckled. "It sounds pretty gothic huh; sorry it couldn't have been somewhere more…romantic, and not around hundreds of dead bodies." Quinn said with a slight nervousness.

"Nah this is perfect, it's almost kind of romantic sitting here in the moonlit just the two of us." I said smiling as I looked up to the full moon.

"Really, surrounded by dead people, sitting on the gravestone of the person you're talking to; that is a vampire to top it off, has never struck me as romantic." Quinn laughed.

I laughed with him.

"But it really is nice, and well I thought vampires liked this kind of stuff?" I said curiously.

Quinn rolled his eyes. "Maybe in the old urban legends of vampires." Quinn said amused.

"It's still so hard to belief that I fell in love with a vampire, which I had no clue existed until now might I add, you are so normal." I said twisting a piece of my hair.

"I never thought I would fall in love with a human in the middle of a mall, or even in Florida, but I must say that I'm happy I did." Quinn said resting his head on mine with a laugh.

My heart warmed at that and I flushed a little.

After a while of silence the questions all wrapped up in my mind caused me to reluctantly ruin our little moment of bliss.

"Quinn?" I asked relaxed.

"Yes love?" He asked softly.

"Can I ask a few questions… about vampires?" I asked hopeful.

"Sure what do you want to know?" Quinn said looking down at me.

"Well what else can you do other then walking through fire?" I with a teasing smile.

"Well our five senses are ten times stronger then a human's, we are very strong, we can run super fast, and every vampire has at least 2 extra powers." Quinn explained.

My eyes widened in impressments.

"Also every vampire can read minds, and some can manipulate people." Quinn said casually.

Wow that is so cool. I thought to him.

He grinned, and stroked my cheek.

"Can you eat human food?" I asked.

Quinn's nose wrinkled up adorably.

"We _can_, but it doesn't make us full, and it burns in our stomachs until all the food is burned out of our body." Quinn said cringing at the thought. "The food tastes good, but we would never eat it because of the burn."

"So that's why you didn't want any cake at my party." I said realized.

Quinn grinned, and nodded.

"Did you write that poem that was on my locker?" I asked hopeful.

Quinn chuckled. "Yes, did you like it?"

"I loved it; I almost passed out because of how romantic it was."

Quinn hugged me closer to him, and slowly kissed the top of my head.

"Good." Quinn whispered seeming to be in another world now as he watched into my eyes.

"In the note it said we couldn't be together, why, and how come now we kind of are, or aren't we?" I asked getting a bit nervous, my heart racing under his stare.

Quinn sighed brushing my cheeks tenderly with the tips of his fingers.

"It is a rule; vampires could not love humans, and we weren't allowed to tell humans about us, but I can't stand one more minute being just friends, and keeping secrets from you, I love you, and I will break any rule in the world to be with you, and yes I would like to think of us as being together." Quinn said passionately.

I blushed in pleasure as I took in his words.

"But what will happen if someone finds out?" I asked starting to get worried.

"Then you and I both will be sentenced to death or enslavement." Quinn said grimly.

Fear jabbed at my stomach as I thought of anyone hurting Quinn at all.

"But I will never let that happen." Quinn promised.

I nodded, trusting him fully.

"I have waited centuries for you, spending all hours of the night wondering what you would look like, what your personality was like, and now I finally found you, I was beginning to think I would never find you my angel, but I have you now, and I am never letting you go." Quinn said his voice low.

My heart melted at his words.

"Never let go." I whispered, then of course I had to ruin the moment by yawning.

"I should get you back home we both have school in the morning." Quinn said pulling us both up.

I groaned. "Do we have too?" I said complained, not wanting to move.

"I thought you would afraid of sitting in graveyards?" Quinn said amused as he guided me back to his motorcycle.

"I am, but I have you to protect me." I said shyly.

"That's right." Quinn said happily then hopped on his bike, and helped my on with a joyous smile.

When we got back to my house, after climbing up the side of the house, and into my window Quinn slowly let go of me.

I looked at him already missing him.

Quinn laid me down and tucked me into bed.

"Do you mind if I stay with you tonight, I am always so anxious at the night time when I have to leave you, and I don't know if you're ok or not?" Quinn said wrapping his arms around me causing my mind to go to mush as he lay down beside me.

I cuddled into his chest breathing in his scent of Hydrangeas, and cherries.

"You can stay with me any day." I whispered into his rock hard chest.

"I was hopping you would say that." Quinn said amused, then rested his head on mine.

And soon my eyes went close, and I let the warm embrace of sleep take me.

**I hope you liked this Chapter!**

**They are finally together!**

**Wonder what drama will happen next **

**Please Review and tell me what you're thinking!**

**Any Team Quinn People? **


	10. Chapter 10

The next morning I was woken up by a kiss on my forehead.

I opened my eyes to see beautiful blue eyes staring back at me.

"Good morning love, how did you sleep?" Quinn asked stroking my cheek with the back of his hand.

"Good morning." I said still a little sleepy. "I think that was the best night's sleep I ever had."

Quinn chucked. "Me to, and even better then the night of your birthday I might add." Quinn said wrapping his arms around me.

I laughed at that memory when I woke up to find Quinn having me trapped to his chest; he was so embarrassed when he had woke up.

I just noticed that I was lying on top of Quinn as his fingers began to trace shapes on my back.

I blushed as his laugh shook me.

He traced circles on my lips then went back to my back.

I laid my head back down on his chest, and signed contently, happy to be in his arms, and ready to stay there forever.

After about 2 minutes I felt something vibrate.

It was Quinn's phone.

He kept one hand on my back, and reached for the phone.

When he read the text he sighed, looking down at me with reluctance.

"What is it?"

"I have to go get ready for school, but I'll pick you up in 10 minutes." Quinn said pulling both of us off the bed.

"Ok." I said glumly.

"I'll be back until then look after my heart; I'm leaving it with you." Quinn said kissing my forehead.

"I will, and you do the same for mine." I smiled.

"You won't miss me my angel I promise." Quinn said sliding my window up.

"Unless you never leave I will always miss you."

Quinn smiled apologetically, and again stroked my cheek, before taking a graceful leap out the window.

As soon as he was gone I felt complete loneliness.

It hasn't even been 1 minute, and all ready I missed him so much I could hardly breathe.

But as I thought about how soon I would be seeing him again I skipped to the bathroom giddier than usual.

I pictured Quinn waiting for me as I got into the shower which caused me to go faster than I always have. I had no time to waste; I had to be ready for Quinn before he gets here.

I hummed a little tune as I washed, feeling as though I was up on "cloud 9", somehow floating above the whole world, nothing mattered more then getting to Quinn again.

As I finished up in the shower I quickly went drying and curling my hair, I put on a blue tube top, and the shortest skirt I had, and then skipped down the stairs still in my bubble of joy.

I walked as calmly as I could to the kitchen, feeling like I was on top of the world as I hunting around for something to eat. Since we were low on food options I just went for the cereal.

Like always my mother wasn't any were around, and there was no note either to explain her departure at such an early time. But I couldn't focus on that little detail, my mind was swimming with the image of Quinn, on his way here to get me, and as I finished a bowel of cereal I grabbed my book bag eager to see him again.

I walked almost in a daze out of the kitchen, and when I heard a horn my heart quickened and I ran to the door.

When I saw him I beamed in delight at his beauty.

With a slow walk to him I took in his handsome face, feeling my insides tie in knots as his signature smile made me go weak in the knees.

"Hello sweet Em, your chariot has arrived." Quinn said charmingly, and handed me a pink helmet.

"Why thank you good sir" I teased getting it on with a grin.

And again Quinn strapped the helmet on for me.

"I love this helmet, how did you know I had a thing for pink?" I asked as he helped me on the bike.

"Em I know everything about you." Quinn chuckled.

I rolled my eyes. "But you didn't know I loved you?" I asked smugly.

Quinn bit his lip. "No I didn't, at least not for sure." Quinn said then we were flying down the road towards our school.

I noticed Quinn's clothes as I wrapped my arms around him, he was wearing a blue skintight shirt, with jeans, nothing ever looked plain on him, and I couldn't help but stare at his beauty.

He looked back at me his eyes smoldering with love.

"You look beautiful today, as you do every day." Quinn said with a tender look.

I blushed. "Thanks, I was about to say the same thing about you,"

I wasn't used to all these compliments; this might take some time getting used to.

But when I was with Quinn who could complain?

When we got to school I noticed all the stares we were getting, but I hardly cared. Quinn slowly guided his bike into its usual place in the student lot, shutting it off with the swiftness that made me breathless.

I slipped off the helmet, and Quinn took it, and placed it in the bag, which again he did so in such a graceful way, that I found myself back in a cloudy daze, from his utter perfection.

But I had to do something that I have been dying to since Quinn and I finally got together.

I looked for Amy excited for her to find out Quinn and I was finally together, and when I saw her I shyly took Quinn's hand watching him closely to see if I go a little too far, but his smile only widened as I laced my fingers with his and pulled him over to her.

When we got to her she squealed.

"Oh I just knew you two would get together, I just knew it; you two look so cute!" She screamed causing a lot of stares are way.

I blushed. "Thanks Amy." I said embarrassed.

Quinn squeezed my hand smiling as he watched me.

I smiled up at him feeling my happiness fall off me in waves.

He stroked my cheek looking deep in my eyes, and started leaning down slowly towards me.

My eyes flew down to his lips, then back up to his eyes.

My heart quicken as he inched closer to me, and as his hands slowly slide up to caress my cheeks, he pressed his lips to mine.

At that moment I felt the electricity run down my back sending pleasure all through my body.

I wanted to just hold him to me, and keep him there forever, but to soon it ended.

I felt lightheaded, and had to hold a little tighter to Quinn to keep my balance.

Quinn noticed, and grinned at me a little smugly.

Amy was beaming at us, and then she grabbed me, and pulled me to our first class.

I waved goodbye to Quinn glumly.

"See you later." I called out sadly.

He waved back also not looking so happy.

"Bye." He said with a frown.

Maybe he will miss me just as much as I am going to miss him.

As Amy grabbed me into our class room and forced me down in my seat she practically exploded.

"Quinn kissed you!" She whispered.

I blushed. "I know I was there." I whispered back.

"I can't believe it, I never seen Quinn kiss anyone before, it's always the girl that kisses Quinn, and then he practically shoves her to the ground, and pulls her away by the hair to some place no one is around." Amy whispered.

"Well Amy he is my boyfriend, and that's what boyfriends do." I pointed out loving the word boyfriend in that sentence.

She squealed. "You are so lucky Em; I wish I had a boyfriend like Quinn." Amy said her voice getting sad at the end.

She had no idea what could happen if she had a boyfriend like Quinn, but I wasn't afraid, as long as we were together I was happy.

"What about Sam?" I asked.

"He is dating this girl named Nicole Blare." Amy sneered her name.

"Well maybe if you invite them to the table today, and sit by him, you could show him how much better you are then Nicole."

She beamed. "Great idea Em,"

I laughed shaking my head at her as she bounced down in her seat, thrilled by the very thought.

I'll never understand where Amy gets all her excitement, but it was becoming contagious as I thought about how soon Quinn and I would be together again.

When first period was over Quinn was waiting for me, looking like a god as he leaned against the wall of the classroom I came out of.

"Hello my love," Quinn said taking my hand, and kissing it softly.

I blushed, loving the feel of his lips. "Hi." I beamed.

Amy walked in front of us looking back at us every few minutes with a look of awe as we all walked to class. The stares in the hallway continued, but I didn't really notice, being that the kids in this school stared at me every day; it wasn't anything new to me.

But as we got into our class, a thought came to me, I couldn't sit beside Quinn

My heart sank a little and I pouted as I reluctantly let go of Quinn's hand, and took my seat.

Quinn frowned slightly, and took a seat behind me.

I hated being apart from Quinn, I honestly hadn't even noticed that we shared this same class, but it didn't matter, I wanted to sit beside him.

I signed as a blond haired boy sat down beside me.

He looked like he belonged out on the football field, he was massive, even when he sat by me it looked like he would still be taller, even if I was standing.

This class was already bragging on as the teacher stood up front and lectured about bilinear pairs, and I couldn't help but notice the boy beside me scooting a little closer to me as the minutes ticked by.

By the time our legs were almost touching, slowly began to take small shifts away from him.

"So here is your assignment, you may work with your partners beside you," Mr. Bradshaw said handing back the papers through the rows of us.

The boy now turned to glance and me, handing me the papers, and made sure to flex his arm as he did so. I was about to gag when I heard a low growl from behind me.

Oh boy I almost for got Quinn is a vampire for a second, and this kid beside me is just a human so if there was a fight it wouldn't end well for the boy.

I scooted to the end of the table taking the paper, and ignored the blond haired boy as best I could.

I didn't like being rude, but I also didn't like being the cause of a boy's death.

As I began to work on the homework, I thought to myself, I couldn't help but find Quinn's jealousy adorable; he was like a monkey, cute, smart, but dangerous when mad, the only difference was he didn't smell bad, or threw poop at people.

I think monkeys have become my favorite animals.

When class was over I sighed in relief that I had stopped a fight from happening. The blonde guy was safe, and as I felt Quinn playing with my hair I turned around and smiled at him amused.

So much like a monkey, it was so cute.

"That was easy wasn't it," I grinned, showing him my completed assignment.

His eyes scanned my paper, and gently took it from me, and began to erase, and write in a pace that was inhuman.

My jaw dropped as he handed it back to me with way more work shown then mine, and all the answers looking more right.

"Very good work my sweet," He smiled.

"W-what was I doing wrong," I asked looking down at me paper in awe.

"It was really nothing love, you just forgot the last step, easy fix,"

I shook my head looking at him.

"Thanks for that, but no more doing that, I feel like I just cheated," I laughed.

Quinn chuckled leaning forward to brush his fingers across my cheek.

"You would have figured that out regardless if I would have helped Em, and you know that," He said staring into my eyes.

I swallowed, feeling the sparks again dance between us in a blast of tingling passion.

Staring back in his eyes I smiled, getting a bit lost. I lost all my train of thought now, and my heart began to speed up, I was in such a deep trace from Quinn's beauty that I didn't even realize the bell rung.

Quinn got up quickly, and moved to my side, standing over me with kind eyes, and a stance of power. He was like a king, the look of seriousness, and force etched his face as he grabbed my hand, and pulled me up.

I felt light of breath as I watched up at him.

The blond haired boy stared at us with an unreadable expression and before I could open my mouth to ask the kid what his problem was he spoke out with a deep tone that both disturbed me, and filled me with an inner fear.

"It's Emily right?" The blond haired boy asked.

"Yeah, what of it,"

"Are you actually dating Quinn?" His tone was annoyed, or maybe even angered by the thought.

"What if I am?" I asked raising a brow at him.

"I'm just warning you it won't last long, once you date a Parker you'll wish you didn't; you see what happened to the others." He said throwing a few glares at Quinn.

I glared at the boy, my face flushing with anger.

"I suggest you mind your own business" Quinn spoke tightly, and with his arm around my waist he lead me out of the room.

Maybe I should have let there be a fight, maybe it would have taught the kid to mind his own business.

Quinn was growling under his breath as we walked away.

"Em you know you are the first person I have ever loved, and the only one I will ever love." Quinn said quickly looking worried.

"Don't worry Quinn; I love you no matter what that jerk says, plus I know the real reason that you did what you did." I said leaning on Quinn.

Quinn relaxed, and wrapped his arms around me.

"I'm just glad you didn't think I was crazy, or that I was a monster." Quinn said giving me a sweet kiss on the forehead.

I chuckled. "Why would I think that, I know you wouldn't lie to me, and I know you aren't a monster, you saved me, and my mother's lives?" I said with a grin.

Quinn shrugged.

"I just get worried that maybe you would rather be with someone normal." Quinn admitted, as he wrapped his arm around my shoulder.

I leaned into his touch, and sighed in peace.

"Normal is so boring, besides I love you for you." I said looking up at him.

Quinn was staring at me with an intense look in his eyes, and again he leaned forward slowly, and pressed his lips to mine.

My heart raced, and I felt my face warm, then the sparks flew down my spine.

But soon he pulled away leaving me in a daze, it was like I was floating on cloud 9 by now as we walked into our next class.

I think I could get used to this.

The day had been the fastest day ever, and when it was finally lunchtime Quinn and I walked to lunch together, totally unaware of everything around us, we were too focused on each other to care about anything else.

As we walked into the huge crowded lunch room I felt a little self-conscious as I saw everyone staring at us again, only this time there was much more people, and I could practically hear the whispering rumors going back and forth.

Quinn pulled me tighter, and pressed his lips on my cheek, which calmed me down enough for me to smile.

His smooth fingers stroked my warm cheeks and I grinned at him totally forgetting the watching crowd.

Why did Quinn have to be so perfect? And how did I ever deserve having a guy so amazing as him to love me? I would never ever understand how, but I knew one thing was for sure, I wouldn't let anyone steal him away from me.

When we both sat down Amy came over with a boy, and a girl I have never seen before.

The boy had blonde hair, and green eyes, the girl had red hair, brown eyes, and she was a little chubby, but was pretty.

I'm guessing this was Sam, and Nicole.

Nicole sat beside me smiling sweetly. "I heard you, and Quinn got together, congratulations." She said cheerfully.

"Thanks." I beamed.

I could tell we are going to get along.

Amy sat beside Sam, and gave him her full attention.

"So Nicole were do you two usually sit at lunch?" Beth asked. "Well we usually sit with the football players, and cheerleader's table." She said shyly.

"Oh is that were Hallie sits to?" Brittany asked coming out of no were, sounding strangely interested.

Nicole nodded not even looking at her.

"Who's Hallie?" I asked.

"She's the most popular girl in the whole school, duh!" Brittany snapped.

I rolled my eyes.

Of course she was; I suppose I was supposed to know that.

"It's true Em everyone either loves her, or is too afraid of her to hate her, actually she's kind of be dumped down; you and Hallie are about the same on the popular scale." Amy grinned at me.

I raised a brow at that. "So I could just walk up to some random kid tell them to do something, and they'll do it?" I asked amused.

"Probably." Beth said laughing.

"Go ahead try to out." Amy said pointing to a boy that was walking past our table.

"Hey you." I called out to the boy.

He turned in amazement, and ran over to me. "Hi." He said in awe.

"What's your name?" I asked.

"Tyrone Johnson." He said quickly.

"Hi Tyrone, would you do me a favor?"

Quinn narrowed his eyes at Tyrone now as he watched between us.

"Sure anything," He said excitedly.

"Could you please go start a food fight?"

Tyrone laughed. "Sure." He said, and took a piece of pizza off his plate, and threw it in a random table.

I heard cursing and complaining start, and then a food fight erupted between two tables away from us.

I laughed. "Thanks Tyrone, that's all." I said.

Tyrone hesitated, and was about to speak when Quinn glared at him.

"She said that was it, so go _Tyrone_." Quinn said with narrowed eyes.

I giggled as Tyrone practically ran away from the table, obviously knowing that Quinn wasn't someone to mess with.

I leaned on Quinn, and gave him a gentle kiss on the cheek. I couldn't help it, he was just too beautiful to resist when he got like that.

His eyes became even bluer as he smiled at me tenderly.

Just for a second as I stared back at him it was like we were having a silent conversation, I never felt so connected to anyone. But as my thoughts began to get tangled up I had to reluctantly turn back to Amy.

Quinn noticed and chuckled, wrapping his arm around my shoulder, but didn't say anything.

"So what's so scary about Hallie?" I asked with a slight stutter from Quinn's powerful hold over me.

"She is evil, she has the fastest and most harsh comebacks, and if she hates you she can, and will make your life miserable." Amy said grinning as she watched between Quinn and I.

"Yeah, if you thought Brittany was bad Hallie is 100 times worse." Beth sneered at Brittany.

"Brittany used to be the most popular until Hallie came, and kicked her out, now Brittany is all the way at the bottom again." Nicole smirked.

Brittany grumbled. "Nah I let her be the new popular girl here, she begged me." Brittany said looking away from us.

"I heard that she stole it off you, and you went to her begging her to give it back to you." Nicole snickered.

I laughed quietly along with the others. I didn't care, I didn't like Brittany, and everyone knew that. Anyone who wants to mess around Quinn can deal with me hating them.

Brittany stood up now listening to our laughter and glared at me, signaling me out of the others.

"Shut up." Brittany yelled.

Quinn glared at her coldly, and was about to say something when I took his hand under the table, and shook my head at him.

Quinn bit his lip, but I could still hear the growls he was trying to hold back.

I looked at Brittany. "No you shut up, you might think your all bad, and cool, but you're not, you're trashy, now grow up before I throw you into a dumpster." I snapped.

Brittany looked at me shocked, and she gritted her teeth together in anger.

Nicole grinned at me, and gave me a hi-five. "Nice job Em."

"Yes I agree; you got temper, very impressive." A peppy voice said from behind me.

I turned curiously.

The girl that was behind me had long curly red hair, blue eyes, and had freckles, she was pretty, and had a kind of dangerous intimidating look about her.

"I'm Hallie Rae." The girl said extending her hand to me.

I shook it with a smile.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Emily, but you can call me Em."

"Oh I know you, you the girl who put Brittany in her place on her second day here, and every day, and the girl who finally won the heart of the hottest boy in the school." Hallie said impressed.

I laughed and tried to ignore the 'hottest boy' remark.

"I guess that's me."

"Well I'm glad I finally met you, you are always welcome at my table if you want." Hallie said flipping her hair out of her face her sharp eyes analyzing me, probably for another topic of me to gossip about.

"Thank you." I smiled politely.

Then Hallie walked away in a graceful yet intimidating way back to her table, which included fully of cheerleaders, and football players.

"Wow Em, Hallie really likes you." Amy said with a slight sad look.

"Nah, she likes the idea of becoming even more popular by hanging out with me, she doesn't really want to be friends."

It didn't take a genius to know that, it was how all preppy people felt, and I wasn't going to lower myself as to betray my friends that was here for me the first day, and go hang with people I don't even know just because everyone 'loves' the preps. I would never be like that, I loved my friends, not popularity.

Brittany glared at me, but said nothing.

Amy, Beth, and Susan grinned, and looked relieved.

"So you're not going to sit with her?" Susan asked quietly with hope.

"No way," I laughed.

All three of them sighed now, looking between each other with proud smiles.

I looked at Quinn to see him watching me intently with a warm smile. I took his hand in mine again, watching as his fingers intertwined with mine, his thumbs brushing the back of my hand. He kissed the top of my head making my heart began to race.

I lifted my head, and slowly pressed my lips to his, not able to resist his soft touch.

The kiss started out slow, but then deepened as we both turned more into each other.

Nicole nudged me gently after about two minutes.

We broke off breathing unsteady.

"Sorry, but the teachers were starting to notice, and trust me if you get caught these teachers won't go easy on you." Nicole said amused.

"It sounds like your speaking from experience." I chuckled, a bit embarrassed.

She blushed. "Maybe… me, and Sam can get a little carried away." She admitted shyly.

I laughed.

I kind of hoped that Quinn and I could get carried away sometime.

Call it a girls ragging hormones, or what ever, but who could deny Quinn, he was so perfect, and mine.

I wanted to get a little "_carried away". _

Quinn lightly wrapped his arm back around my chair chuckled quietly.

"I'm sure that's possible, but with teachers around that might be hard." Quinn whispered into my ear.

I shivered, and blushed in horror.

He had heard that! I almost forgot about his strange vampire powers. He heard my every thought.

'Oops," I muttered hiding my face in his shoulder.

His enchanting laugh warmed my heart as he held me closer to him.

"No need to be embarrassed my dear," He kissing across my jaw before pulling away, and looking up at a teacher watching us across from the lunch room.

I frowned over at the teacher, but looked back up to Quinn with a grin.

If he was that willing then I wouldn't complain, but I would have to be careful kissing Quinn around school, so to distract me from Quinn's lips, Nicole, Quinn, and I talked the whole time about random things, it was fun, and Nicole was a really cool person, which made me feel bad that Amy was trying to steal the guy that she loves.

But then again I'm glad it wasn't her trying to steal Quinn from me, not that it would work, but it would hurt both of us.

Nothing could mean more to me then Quinn. I loved him, and nothing would come in between us.

**Please Review?**

**Who are your favorite Characters? **

**Below is some of the characters you can pick from! **

**_Emily-_Main Character (The tempered one)**

**_Amy –_Emily's first friend (The Hyper one)**

**_Beth- _Emily's second friend (the tough one)**

**_Susan-_Emily's third friend (the shy one)**

**_Travis- _Emily's admirer (The stupid jock one)**

**_Brittany__- _Emily's rival (The evil bitch one)**

**_Danny__- _Brittany's brother (the boy-ish one)**

**_Quinn__- _Emily's true love (The charming one)**

**_Hallie-_Most popular girl in school (the snob one)**

**_Nichole-_Sam's girlfriend (The innocent one)**

**_Sam__- _Amy's crush (The heart breaker)**

**_Tyrone__- _Random kid**


	11. Chapter 11

Lunch was for sure pretty interesting, I learned a lot about Sam, and Nichole, but what surprised me was that unlike most girls Nicole didn't flirt with, or swoon over Quinn, which I was extremely thankful for.

But that meant that she was very deeply in love with Sam, so what is going to happy, when of my friends is going to end up hurt here, and even thought I just met one of them today I wouldn't want to see her hurt.

When lunch was over Quinn pulled us to our next period, but when we got there instead of going to sit down he went to the teacher.

"Mrs. Shaw?" Quinn said in the most attractive voice I have every heard.

I bet she is practically melting.

"Y-yes Mr. Parker." She stuttered.

Yep that's what I thought.

"Well Emily feels a little uncomfortable sitting in the back of the room by herself, and I was wondering if I could have the pleasure to sit with her from now on?" He said so sincerely I would have believed him if I didn't already know that wasn't the case at all.

"W-why of course, you may." She stuttered.

"Thank you." Quinn said stunning both her, and me.

His eyes seemed to sparkle with passion when he gazed back at me.

I stumbled to our seats in the back still dazed from Quinn.

He chuckled, and caressed my face.

The teacher stepped out of the room, came back with a VCR and a TV and shut the lights out.

I couldn't keep my eyes off Quinn, and I noticed him scooting closer.

I took his hand, and leaned on him, he was like a pillow, and it just felt so right to be this close to him.

He gave me a quick kiss, and cuddled me closer to him.

I kissed him lovingly unable to take his closeness any more. Quinn's eyes seemed to glow with love as he gazed back at me.

He leaned forward, and kissed me with so much passion I had to calm myself before I started to hyperventilate.

He noticed, and snickered.

I blushed, and kissed along Quinn's jaw, until I noticed a few people staring at us.

I blushed, and hid my face in his chest.

I felt his chest vibrating, but he was grinning down at me.

He kissed from my ear to my jaw, and then finally pressed his lips to mine.

I shivered; then pressed my lips back to his repeatedly.

Quinn's low moan of pleasure sounded making me giggle, but then I noticed the teacher looking are way, but I didn't care Quinn was all I cared about.

Quinn broke off quickly, and pretended to pay attention to the movie.

I panted, trying to settle down without success, and shook my head to clear it without success.

Then the lights came on causing me to tense.

I froze, and started panicking now.

What was that movie about was their homework?

"Don't worry love." Quinn said, and then stared at the teacher.

"No homework today, you may have free time." Mrs. Shaw said then left the room in almost a robotic like walk.

I smiled at him. "Thanks." I said giving him a small but sweet kiss.

"Anything for you my love, I wouldn't want you to have homework that you weren't prepared to do, although you should really learn to pay attention." Quinn teased, kissing me back with a chuckle.

I rolled my eyes at him, and grinned. "I wasn't the only one not paying attention I'll have you know." I teased back.

Quinn narrowed his eyes at me, and playfully growled. "Paying attention is boring, and with a beautiful girl right beside me, more than willing for a little distraction, I was unable to ignore my temptation." Quinn said and kissed me gently with passionate kisses that drove me nuts.

I kissed him back taking his face in my hands as our kissing became frantic. I didn't even care that probably the whole class was watching, waiting for Quinn to start pushing me up onto the table. I knew it wouldn't go that far, Quinn was a gentleman. And I didn't mind kissing a bit out of control once in a while.

When we pulled away Quinn was frowning, and he sighed.

My heart sunk at his expression. "What is it, did I do something wrong?" I asked panicked.

Quinn's eyes widened. "No not at all, I did have any idea how hard it was to not kiss you anytime anywhere, I am beginning to think I have no self-control at all." Quinn said shaking his head, a bit breathless.

I giggled. "I get what you're saying, I noticed that you are the most mature in your family, and this kind of kissing is a little new to you, it's much more…immature." I said with a smug grin.

"It's like you've known me all your life, I had no clue that our relationship would be more physical then passionate." Quinn said with a weak smile.

"Actually it is passionate, but it's also physical, which I like, very much." I said shyly.

Quinn grinned, and gave me a peck on the lips that sent my heart flying.

"My family would never belief this." He mumbled, and kissed me again.

I got lost in that kiss, but when the bell rang Quinn and I pulled away, and walked slowly to our lockers hand in hand.

His family would never believe that he had more a physical and emotional relationship with someone. Maybe they thought he would have purely an emotional one, since mature guys tend to not kiss as much as physical ones.

It didn't matter what the thing was, I realized that I had no clue what his family was like, and I wasn't sure I liked that.

I wanted to know everything about this man.

"Hey Quinn can I come over to your house today, I want to meet your family?" I wondered a bit nervously.

Quinn grinned at me in surprise, and kissed my hands. "Are you sure you want to go into a house full of monsters that could kill you?" Quinn joked, but there was a little bit of seriousness in his voice.

"You aren't monsters," I argued.

He smirked, and grabbed my backpack.

"Ok… but I warned you." Quinn said amused as stroked my cheek.

I shivered to his touch, and grabbed cell phone from my back pocket.

After I called my mom to tell her were I'd be she was completely thrilled, and asked me nonstop for more details which I was too embarrassed to give at the moment, but she finally told me to be home no latter then 10, and to be prepared for questions when I got home.

Sometimes I thought my mom was more and more like Amy and the others every day. Wanting details of my love life, and just being so plain giddy all the time. It was funny to think about.

I sighed as I put my cell away, and grinned up at Quinn as he lead me out into the parking lot.

Walking over to his bike I became excited. I was eager to get back on that thing, I never thought I would admit it, but I think motorcycles are probably the coolest thing in the world to ride in. I never felt so free.

As stopped to put my book bag into the motorcycles bags I glanced up at Quinn, taking in his gorgeous look of content as he pulled began checking the gears.

His eyes slide to mine in a flash, catching me staring at him, and I blushed at Quinn's chuckle.

As he pulled on his jacket, I again thought about my mother, and sighed shaking me head.

"What is it my sweet?" Quinn asked placing the helmet on my head.

"My mother is just a little too excited about this, and I know that I'll probably be explaining everything to her for hours." I said with a weak laugh.

"Your mother isn't like you very much." Quinn pointed out curiously.

"Nah I have more of my father in me." I said with a slight stab of pain remembering him.

"He must have been a great guy." Quinn said starting up his bike.

I nodded. "He was, and I know that he would have liked you, he always told me to look for the gentlemen." I grinned as I hopped on the bike.

Quinn chuckled. "I'm not sure if vampires count for that my dear." He said amused as we sped out of the parking lot.

"Sure it does, he wasn't that specific, besides I know that if he saw that I was happy then he wouldn't care." I said seriously.

Quinn was quiet for a second at that.

"Do you miss him?" He asked gently.

"A little, but since I've met you I haven't really been thinking about anything else." I admitted.

Quinn's beautiful laugh sounded, so carefree, and joyous, like a completely different Quinn, it was amazing.

We talked for a while about random things, mostly about his family, and mine and I found out that mine was extremely boring compared to his.

But when I felt my pocket vibrate it ended our conversation for a second, it was from Amy.

It said that Sam broke up with Nicole, and asked her out after school, and she had said yes.

That surprised me; Sam and Nicole looked like a strong couple.

I texted her congratulations, and with that we finally stopped at a giant house deep in the woods.

It was pale and about 5-stories high.

In the front there were two big weeping willow trees, a little stone path leading to the door with rose bushes on both sides, and a garden filled with beautiful flowers.

"Wow Quinn this is beautiful." I gasped amazed by its perfection.

Quinn smiled proudly. "Thanks Em, this was all created by my father Gale." Quinn said beaming at me.

I took his hand starting to feel nervous.

"Are you ready?" Quinn asked as we walked up the stairs of his porch.

I nodded keeping on my best smile.

When he opened the door I was stunned at what I saw.

The inside of the house was even more beautiful than the outside.

The walls were pale like the outside, the carpet was a creamy brown, there were beautiful painting along the walls, and there was a dark brown couch with a very expensive looking coffee table in front of it.

There was a huge flat screen TV on the wall in front of the couch, and six beautiful vampires walking down a giant staircase.

"Quinn you brought Em over finally!" Anna squealed.

Quinn smiled widely, and nodded squeezing my hand.

"Welcome to are home Em!" Anna squealed, and came over, and hugged me.

"Thanks." I laughed nervously and hugged her back.

You just couldn't help but love Anna she was so sweet.

"You remember Zane right?" Anna asked pointing to Zane.

"Yeah; hey Zane." I said waving to Zane with a meek look.

He grinned, and waved back. "Nice to see you Em, at least now I can actually talk to you without Quinn exploding on me again." Zane snickered.

Quinn narrowed his eyes at him, and I felt his chest vibrate.

I laughed at that, and looked back at Anna.

"This is Brooke." Anna said pointing to the girl standing beside Zane.

She had long black hair that went to her hips, and she had blue eyes, and was the tallest girl out of al of them for sure.

She looked like the kind of girl who was a spoiled brat, was used to getting what she wanted, and was very mature, and responsible, and was rarely nice to anyone, but I liked her, she had an emotion of love falling off her, love for her family, and acceptance for me.

She looked excited. "Hello Em."

"Hi Brooke." I said cheerfully.

"She is married to Zane." Anna said with a flutter of her eyes at them.

Brooke nodded, and took Zane's hand after throwing him a sweet smile.

"This is Josh." Anna said pointing to an extremely strong looking guy.

He had blond curly hair, and brown eyes.

His muscles were very big, a little bigger then Quinn's.

He was the leader of the siblings that was obvious, the one they all looked up to, and respected, but he was also very passionate, and sensitive, and at times a little goofy.

"Hey new little sister," Josh said coming over, and giving me a bear hug.

"Can't breath," I laughed out of breath.

"Oops, sorry Emmy-bear." Josh said letting me go with a chuckle.

I laughed freely.

Quinn narrowed his eyes at Josh, but he didn't seem to notice.

"That's ok josh."

"But hesitate to do that again," Quinn muttered frowning in annoyance.

Josh rolled his eyes. "I'm glad you and Quinn are together, now maybe you can loosen him up a bit, he is such a downer all the time."

Josh and I are going to get along just great.

Quinn growled at him lowly, baring his teeth slightly.

I squeezed his hand gently until he looked down at me. I looked deeply in his eyes, and smiled at him sweetly in hope that this would calm him down a little.

He smiled back, and stroked my cheek lovingly.

When I looked back to the rest of them all eyes were on Quinn.

Anna smiled at us then took Josh's hand.

"Josh and I are together to." Anna said proudly.

This didn't surprise me; they seemed like a perfect match, the tiny Anna with the big Josh. He was the protector, and she seemed to be the most innocent, so it only seemed right that these two are together.

"This is Katie." Anna said pointing to a girl with short brown hair, and crystal blue eyes.

She was the kind of girl, who cares deeply about her family, and no one else, peace, and happiness was the only thing she showed me, but I could see another emotion just behind her eyes that I couldn't see.

"Hi Em." She waved shyly.

"Hi." I spoke nicely.

"And lastly this is Erik." Anna said she said pointing to the last boy. "He is with Katie"

He had dirty blond curly hair, and grayish, blue eyes, and was a little on the short side.

He was defiantly the bad boy of the family, the funny one, the one that picks fights and wants nothing more than to get in trouble.

"Nice to finally meet the amazing, stunning, beautiful, kind, and smart human girl that Quinn never seems to shut up about, and the only person in the world that could possibly make him do whatever they wanted." Erik smirked in amusement.

I blushed.

Quinn growled at him lowly, and his eyes darkened a little. Everyone laughed at this.

Erik looked me over from head to toe.

"Well I see now why little Quinny is so obsessed with you." Erik purred licking his lips.

I raised a brow at him in amusement.

Was this kid for real?

"Man Quinn you know how to find the good ones." Erik said throwing me a wink.

Quinn growled, and wrapped his arms protectively around me.

I rolled my eyes at Erik and giggled a little, then tried to calm down Quinn.

When he calmed down Anna pulled Josh over to us.

"So Em we all have been wondering this for a long time, is Quinn a good kisser?" Anna asked excited.

Quinn hissed at her looking embarrassed.

"What is wrong with you all?" He stuttered.

I squeezed his hand reassuringly.

"Yeah he is." I said amused.

They all laughed.

"I knew it." Josh said patting Quinn's shoulder in a way that looked so hard it would break his shoulder right off.

But Quinn didn't even seem to feel it, so I relaxed, just watching his family pick on him in amusement.

"I knew you had it in you bro." Zane said smacking Quinn on the back as well.

"Yeah it only took about a hundred years." Erik said smugly.

Quinn glared at them, but said nothing.

I was now so thankful for not having any siblings to embarrass me, I embarrass myself enough.

I had to bit my lip to hold back the laughs that were threatening to come out as I watched their teasing continue.

"I'm just shocked that he let himself get that physical with Em, being that he was such a prude." Anna laughed.

"Maybe being uptight is the new way to pick up the girls." Erik rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, go Quinn, way to be a prude." Brooke laughed smugly.

I laughed this time unable to help it any longer.

_I can't believe they think Quinn is a prude_. I thought to myself.

They all stopped laughing, and looked at me with curiosity.

"Why would you think he isn't a prude?" Josh asked raising a brow.

I blushed as I remembered what we did 5th period.

Everyone looked surprised at Quinn.

Quinn smiled smugly at them, and pulled me upstairs without a word.

He took me on a tour of his house, which it probably would be easy to get lost in, but it was amazing, it was practically a museum of everything from the 1900's to the current years.

The last room left was his room.

When we got there I gasped in amazement.

His room looked bigger then any of the rooms in this house.

He had a king sized bed with light blue cover, a brown couch, a giant flat screen TV, a walk-in-closet, a computer, a stereo system, two bean bag chairs, and tons of books, there was an easel, and also tons of painting.

"This is the coolest room ever." I squealed.

I heard some laughs down stairs.

Quinn chuckled, and pulled me to his big couch, which was very comfortable.

I crawled into his lap, and kissed along his jaw.

He grinned down at me, and pressed his lips to mine.

I felt the electricity run threw my body as the kiss depended, but then Quinn froze, pulled away, and rested his forehead on mine breathing deeply with his eyes closed.

"Quinn are you ok?" I asked worried.

"Yes just hold on for a second please." Quinn said gently.

Then I noticed his eyes were dark.

I understood then that I made him thirsty.

When they returned to there light blue he kissed my once again.

I hesitantly deepened the kiss, as he pressed his lips to mine passionately and hugged me closer to him causing him to smile around my lips.

Then a knock on the door caused me to pull away reluctantly.

Quinn glared at the door, and didn't let go of me.

"Come in." Quinn said annoyed.

All of his siblings came in with amused expressions.

"Sorry for interrupting you two lovebirds love fest but- "Then don't." Quinn snapped cutting Josh off.

He started to kiss me again slowly, and passionately.

"Gross!" They all yelled, and started throwing socks at us.

Quinn pulled away. "Ok, what do you want?" he sighed.

"Can Em stay over today?" Anna asked jumping up, and down.

Quinn smirked. "That's up to Em." Quinn said somewhat smugly.

"Em, please stay over?" Katie begged.

"Yeah please Emmy?" Josh asked giving me puppy dog look.

I laughed. "You really remind me of my big brother." I said to Josh.

Josh's eyes widened.

"You have a big brother Em?" Brooke asked with a smile.

"Well yeah, but he ran away when I was two years old, and we never found him." I said my voice getting glum at the end.

"What was his name?" Quinn asked.

"Johnny, but he always hated his name, and I always called him Jo Jo." I said amused.

"Awe that's so cute." Anna cooed.

Josh looked thoughtful to that, and then turned to Erik.

"Em, will you please stay?" Erik asked hopeful.

"I don't know…" I teased.

"Please." They all said together.

"Ok, but only because you said please." I said amused.

Some of them squealed, and some just smiled at me, and then they all danced out the door, except for Josh who came closer, and sat on the bed, and listened as I called my mother and told her I was staying overnight.

When I finished I looked at him curiously.

He stared at us as if he was the parent watching to make sure we didn't go too far.

"What?" Quinn asked resting his chin on my head.

"Nothing, I'm just making sure you don't suck off Em's face." Josh teased.

Quinn growled at Josh barring his teeth slightly.

Josh smiled unafraid.

I glared at Josh, and then smiled sweetly at him when a thought came to me.

He looked at me confused.

I twisted around in Quinn's lap, and softly pushed him down. When his back hit the couch I attacked his lips with as much passion as I had.

Quinn was careful and tense as he kissed me back, but he slowly relaxed.

"Gross!" Josh yelled, and was out the door before I could say anything.

Quinn chuckled underneath me as I pulled away.

"That was quite a good idea love you are also quite a good kisser." Quinn whispered into my ear.

I shivered, and cuddled back into Quinn. "Thanks." I breathed.

His hands traced shapes on my back softly.

I signed contently.

I couldn't count the times that I had wished that I was doing this with Quinn, just laying in his arms.

I wish I could just stay in his arms forever, and never let go.

I don't know how long we had lay there, but I started to notice that it was starting to get dark outside.

I looked at Quinn whose eyes were peacefully closed.

With slowness I reached up, and kissed his neck tenderly.

His eyes opened slowly, and looked down at me with his eyes full of love.

My heart raced at the very sight of him, and as he sat us both up, and flipped the TV on, I began to relax into him even more.

I twisted in his lap so I was facing the TV.

His arms wound around me, and I felt his cold breathe on the back of my neck.

I shivered, and rested my head on his chest.

"Em I should tell you..." Quinn said serious.

"Yeah," I asked nervous at the tone of his voice.

"I have one more sibling you haven't met." Quinn said in a soft whisper.

"Well where is he or she?"

"Well he still is having trouble with our diet so he won't be here until has it under control." Quinn said kissing up, and down my neck.

"Oh." Was all I could get out.

He chuckled, and grinned at me, I love this vampire with all my heart we will be together forever.

**Please Review?  
**

**Tell me what you think?**

**Who is some of your favorite Parker siblings?**

**_Anna_- The hyper one (Married to Josh)**

**_Josh_- The big strong one (Married to Anna) **

**_Brooke_- The spoiled brat one Married to Zane)**

**_Zane_- The quiet charming one (Married to Brooke)**

**_Katie_- The protective one (Married to Erik)**

**_Erik- _The bad boy (Married to Katie)**


	12. Chapter 12

This month has to be the best month of my life. Amy, and Sam, Greg, and Beth, and Susan, and Mark, Brittany, and Travis got together as couples.

My mom loves Quinn, and Quinn's family, Quinn told me his family loved me just as much if not more.

And now Quinn and I just got invited to a date night at Amy's.

"So are you two coming?" Amy asked hopeful.

I looked at Quinn.

He was smiling, and he nodded.

"Sure we'll come." I said.

"Great see you tonight." Amy said, and walked off probably too find Sam.

"Are you sure you want to go Quinn?" I asked unsure.

"I would go anywhere with you, and as long as you are having fun so will I" Quinn said kissing my forehead.

"Besides something tells me this party is going to be interesting.

Quinn said softly, and kissed me tenderly.

I kissed him back, but then broke off when I noticed a teacher watching.

Quinn saw this, and quickly pulled me to his car.

When we got to Amy's house Quinn reached over, and unbuckled my seatbelt.

I noticed how his hand lingered around my waist.

Then all of a sudden my door was opened, and I was being carried into Amy's house.

"Amy!" I laughed out of breath.

"Wow Em I never saw Quinn kiss like that." She said putting me down.

"Is he a good kisser?" She asked.

I laughed.

I sure got asked this question a lot, probably all the people that has kissed him were never seen again, or don't count because he wasn't the one that kissed them.

"Yeah, he is the best kisser ever." I said amused.

Amy grinned.

"You know Em you are very light, has Quinn ever picked you up before?" Amy asked looking at me.

I blushed, and nodded.

Amy laughed.

"That is so cute." Amy cooed to my embarrassment.

Then finally Quinn came, and wrapped his arms around me.

"Amy, why did you just grab my girlfriend and run away?" Quinn asked annoyed.

"Sorry Quinn, but I had to talk to her ASAP." Amy said motioned us to follow her.

Sam, Greg, and Beth were in the living room.

"Em!" Beth squealed, and ran over to me.

She hugged me, and pulled me over to the couch.

"Hey Beth." I said amused.

I watch as Quinn, Greg, and Sam talked in the corner.

"I wonder what they are talking about." Beth said.

"Probably about dumb boy stuff like football, or how many weights they have been lifting." Amy said sitting down beside me.

Then all of the guys came over, and stared at us.

"Umm… hi." I said confused.

"Hi." The guys said amused.

Sam elbowed Quinn in the ribs.

Quinn looked right at me as if wanting to be closer to me, but something was holding him back, and the flash that came in his eyes told me he wanted very much to come closer.

"Come here you." I laughed.

I got up, pushed Quinn down on the couch, and sat on his lap.

Quinn's arms wrapped around me, and he rested his chin on my shoulder.

Beth and Amy looked at Sam and Greg with a strange expression.

"Well its obvious Quinn's relationship with Em is stronger then ours." Greg said hurt.

"What do you mean?" Amy asked shocked.

"Well you see I read this magazine that said one way to test the strength of any relationship is to see if you can communicate with your girlfriend/boyfriend without words, and as you can see Quinn has a solid relationship." Greg explained.

Amy and Beth looked upset, and slightly ashamed.

It was true that if you are very connected with your special someone that you could do that, but that's for a couple that is in the marring stage, not the first week of the relationship, but what Quinn and I have is soul deep, not puppy love.

"You can't really believe what magazines tell you, if you have a strong relationship; you should be able to tell you're self." I said.

"How?" Greg asked interested.

"Well if you can depend on your girlfriend/boyfriend with your life, and you trust them that shows you have a great relationship." I said grinning at Quinn.

Quinn wrapped his arms around me, and kissed up, and down my neck.

I shivered, and cuddled deeper into Quinn if that's even possible.

Like how Quinn trusted me with one of the biggest secrets ever, and how I will trust him that he would never hurt me.

After about 10 minutes Brittany, Travis, Susan, and Mark finally came.

"Ok everyone I decided that you all could stay over if you want to." Amy said excited.

After about 5 minutes everyone had called their parents, and got their stuff for the sleepover.

All the girls went up stairs and changed.

"Em, you are wearing the pajamas we made you." Amy said surprised.

"Yeah I love them, and now I can finally wear then in public." I said slipping my bottoms on.

When we got down stairs all the guys only had pants on.

Quinn's muscles stood out from all the rest.

He was so perfect.

Quinn grinned at me as I walked over to him; He then sat down, and pulled me into his lap.

I cuddled into him loving being so close to him.

"Ok let's get this thing started." Amy announced.

I heard some mummers of agreement, and some squeals, this was going to be a fun night.

We did all kinds of thing, played games such as Truth or Dare, told scary stories, ordered a pizza, after doing a few prank calls, and Amy decided to wrap up the night with a movie. Quinn had been so great through the whole thing, it really seemed like he was enjoying himself, even though he didn't talk as much as the others, I couldn't image not having him here by my side.

Quinn put me in his lap, and put his arms around me tenderly, and I could feel his chest vibrating as he softly purred in content.

I giggled at the sound of it, and relaxed deeper into his lap as the lights were dimmed, and he pulled me tighter to him.

"Em." Amy said slowly walking over to Quinn and I with an emotion rolling in her eyes.

What is it Amy." I asked concerned.

"Before we start the movie two couples have something to say in private." Amy said a little glumly.

"Ok." I said confused.

"Travis and Brittany first, go ahead into the kitchen." Amy said looking down at the floor.

Travis took Brittany's hand, and went into the kitchen, Brittany looking anxious, and Travis had a blank expression.

It was quiet at first then I heard yelling, and cursing, things breaking, and a heart breaking cry.

Travis was the first one to come out. He didn't look mad, or sad.

He just looked like he just did something he has wanted to do for a while, and had enjoyed doing.

But Brittany was another story.

When she came out she was whimpering, mascara was smeared down her face, her eyes pink from crying, and her hair all messed up, and blood was covering her hands.

Quinn stiffened, and I could see Quinn's black eyes locking on Brittany's hands.

I quickly squeezed his hand.

"Quinn are you alright?" I whispered.

Quinn spoke in short gasps.

"I'll be fine." Quinn stuttered.

I kissed him softly, and played with his hair as he tried to get a grip on himself.

I hated Brittany even more that she was hurting Quinn like this just because she got dumped, I'm guessing that is what happened.

Brittany glared at me with more hatred then I have ever seen.

It didn't bother me, and if she thinks I am going to cower in the corner then she is sadly mistaken.

Quinn chuckled, and kissed up, and down my neck seeming to have recovered and was peeking into my thoughts.

Brittany stumbled to Amy, and sat down covering her face with her hands, and sobbing a little quieter.

"Ok me, and Sam is next." Amy said, and then pulled him into the kitchen.

Sam looked a little nervous.

And I was confused to why Amy would want to talk with him in private, was she going to dump him, and if so why?

It was very quiet in the kitchen, and then Amy came out with tears silently falling down her face, and her hands where clenched tightly in fists.

She came straight to me.

I hugged her.

"Amy what happened?" I asked softly.

"I broke up with Sam." Amy murmured in a sob.

"Why?" I asked confused.

"I found out today that he was Brittany hooked up." She said weeping again.

"Oh Amy, I'm so sorry." I said anger bubbling in me as I glared at Brittany.

"I even saw them after lunch making out on the picnic table." Amy said hugging me tighter.

I was pretty much now shaking in fury now as I locked eyes with Brittany.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" I roared at her, feeling heat rise in me, making me see red.

Quinn's arms quickly went around me keeping me in my place, but Amy's cries kept me angry.

"You're disgusting!" I spat at her, and she seemed to crumbled at this, and begin crying again.

"Em, calm down." Susan said patting my shoulder, and Beth anxiously got in front of me.

"I didn't mean to do it." Brittany defended, and looked down at her hands in shame.

"I'm so sorry Amy." She said, and for once I could tell she was genuinely sorry. This calmed me down enough to get my attention back on Amy.

"Don't worry Amy, you will find someone even better then Sam, and then Sam is going to be sorry for what he did when he sees you happy with someone else." I whispered in her ear.

She laughed weakly as she looked back up at me.

"Your right Em, I shouldn't let Sam get to me." She said, and let go of me.

I let go of Amy, and got back in Quinn's lap before I tried to attack Brittany again.

"Thanks Em." Amy said, and went back to the TV to put the movie in, after throwing a glance to Brittany.

Quinn hugged me closer.

"You are so caring love." Quinn whispered in my ear.

I signed.

"I just wanted to be a good friend." I said snuggling into Quinn's chest.

Quinn rested his head on top of mine, and played with my fingers gently. This was the only thing keeping me at peace at the moment, so I focused completely on this, this feeling, and Quinn.

"Ok either the werewolf movie, or the vampire movie." Amy said after a while, snapping me out of my daze.

I froze at the word vampire.

Quinn rubbed my back smoothly making shivers to run down my spine.

"It's all right love." He whispered I relaxed back into him.

"Ok who wants to watch the werewolf movie?" Amy asked.

Two people raised their hands, Susan, and Brittany.

"Well I guess we are watching the vampire movie." Amy said with a shrug, and turned back to the TV.

"Ok everyone has to sit on the floor, and who ever screams first loses." Amy said and turned out the lights.

When we all sat on the ground, Brittany sitting on the other side of the room all alone Amy pushed play.

The movie was a little bit scary, but I noticed none of the guys even flinched at the massive gory parts.

The movie mostly seemed about the main character, a woman named Nancy just arriving to a strange town, and while walking home from the local pub, she was attacked, and brought down to a spooky cave under the city, were all the vampires were. She had to work with the human donor down there to escape, and save the town from a vampire invasion. Over all it had my freaked out.

That's when I heard the first scream at the part where the pretty girl that had been friends with the main character gets ripped to pieces by the vampire king.

It was Susan.

She threw her hand over her mouth, and blushed.

"Oh Susan you lose." Amy said laughing.

I buried my face in Quinn's chest as I the vampire in the movie massacred the whole town.

Quinn's arm wrapped around me protectively, and kissed my neck giving me Goosebumps.

I only heard a few screams and gasps, and the movie ended.

"Well that was boring." Travis said stretching.

Liar he cringed a few times.

"Are you kidding, that was scary?" Beth said anxiously glancing around the dark room.

Greg embraced her softly, trying to sooth her.

"I agree." I said biting my lip; I signed, and curled into Quinn's side still feeling scared.

Quinn hugged me closer to him, and showered me with kisses, it made me feel much better, but it didn't stop the chills running down my arms.

"Ok I think we should probably go to sleep now we still have school in the morning." Susan said looking at her cell phone.

"Yeah." Amy said yawning.

I got up slowly, and pulled Quinn to my sleeping bag.

"Good night my love." Quinn whispered, and pressed his lips to mine.

I cuddled deeper into Quinn's chest, and soon I feel asleep.

When I woke up Amy, Beth, Mark, and Brittany was up, and Quinn was still sound asleep.

I kissed him until his eyes opened.

Quinn grinned at me, and sat us both up.

"Good morning love." Quinn whispered, and trailed kisses down my neck.

My heart fluttered.

"Morning." I squeaked.

He chuckled.

"Em is finally up." Amy said.

"Yeah we thought you were dead." Beth laughed.

I felt Quinn tensed.

I stroked his face softly, and after a while he relaxed.

When everyone was awake all the girls went upstairs to change.

I slipped on my jean shorts, and a purple tube shirt.

"Oh nice shirt Em." Susan said looking at my top.

"Thanks." I laughed.

When we all came down the guys were still were putting on their shirts.

I flopped down on the coach, and began attacking my hair.

Amy and Brittany did the same.

Once I was done I put it in a loose ponytail.

Quinn came over to me, took my hand, and pulled me up.

I looked up at him surprised.

He chuckled, and kissed me sweetly.

I wrapped my arms around his neck, and deepened the kiss. Quinn put his arms around my waist, and pulled me closer. Someone cleared their throat.

I pulled away reluctantly, and knotted are fingers together. When everyone was ready Amy gave out some poptarts, and then we all went to our cars.

"Em, is it ok if my family can sit with us for lunch today?" Quinn asked hopeful.

"Sure they can sit with us for as long as they want." I said.

"Thank you my sweet." Quinn said squeezing my hand.

Of course I would let them sit with me, I wanted them to like me, and hopefully accept me, and think I am good enough for Quinn.

But that was impossible; no one was good enough for Quinn, and I was so lucky to have him all too myself.

When we got to school Quinn pulled me to his family.

"Hey Em!" Anna squealed. "Hi Anna." I said amused.

"Thank you so much for letting us sit with you at lunch, I don't think I can stand sitting those boring humans for one more minute." Brooke said.

I laughed.

"Yeah Em will probably make this lunch fun." Katie said excited.

"Oh yeah like when she threw that apple at Brittany, that had to be the funniest thing I saw since we moved into this town." Erik said laughing.

Everyone laughed at that.

"Why did you throw the apple anyway, don't you think it was a little harsh?" Josh asked laughing.

"Well when I saw Brittany trying to chew on Quinn's face something in me told me to anything stop her." I said disgusted.

They chuckled at my choice of words.

"It was like… instinct." I said.

Everyone listened to this.

"Wow you act a lot like we do." Zane said curious.

I shrugged.

"I don't like anyone who tries to flirt around _my_ Quinn, and if they do _I'll _kick their butt's." I said hugging him closer to me.

Everyone laughed.

Quinn kissed my forehead.

"So you are the jealous type." Josh laughed.

Quinn glared at him.

"I do not get jealous, I get even." I said darkly.

Everyone was laughing so hard they would be crying if they could.

"Dude you have the coolest girlfriend ever." Erik said slapping Quinn on the back.

Quinn signed, but grinned.

"Like I don't know that." Quinn said sarcastically.

"Ok I do not know about you guys, but I am going to change my schedule." Erik said walking toward the office.

"Why?" Katie asked following him.

"So I can be in all of Em's classes, just think what she will do once she meets Nikki." Erik said.

Everyone laughed, and followed.

"Who is Nikki?" I asked.

Quinn signed.

"She is this girl who was the first human girl I was going to kill, but was saved by the bell, she is mean to everyone who likes me, and she also has a crush on Travis." Quinn said disgusted.

I seethed as pulled Quinn to our first period class.

So there are still girls around school that I still have to put up with, what am I saying girls all around the world would do anything to have the chance with Quinn, it's still a mystery as to how I could ever be lucky enough to be with him?

When lunchtime finally came I was eager to get to lunch.

Quinn noticed.

"Why are you so excited for lunch love, are you hungry?" Quinn asked a little concerned.

"I'm not sure, I guess I'm just tired of school today, and need a little break." I said.

When we sat down at are table all of Quinn's siblings were all ready there.

"Well hello there Em." Zane said excited.

"Hi." I said sitting beside Anna.

Quinn sat beside me, and pulled my chair as close to his as possible.

When everyone else sat down I notice a girl walking towards are table.

"Here comes Nikki." Erik whispered.

She had blond hair with red high—lights that stopped at her shoulders, baby blue eyes, and almost skinner then Susan.

She walked right up to our table, and stared at me intensely.

Brittany looked at her then quickly turned away when Nikki glanced at her harshly.

When Nikki looked back at me she looked at Quinn with cold eyes.

"I am only going to say this once; Quinn is mine, so back off." Nikki said harshly.

I felt the jealously rise in me, and the cage that I kept my temper in opened.

"No, I'll tell you this only once, you can forget about it, because Quinn is mine." I said glaring at her.

She glared back fiercely.

I could feel all the jealously burning through my whole body.

I glared at her with so much hatred I started shaking.

She looked surprised at me, and slightly scared, but she tried to hide it.

She grunted.

"You don't even know anything about him." She snapped.

"I know him way more than you." I said gritting my teeth together.

I heard low giggling from Quinn's family at this, and Quinn just watched me in amusement.

"Oh yeah what's his last name?" She hissed.

I rolled my eyes.

"Parker, anyone with a brain should know that by now, not like you would no though." I snapped.

She fumed.

"What's his locker combination?" She asked looking furious.

"Locker 601, combination 21, 27, 37." I said smugly.

Quinn chuckled at that, and nodded.

Nikki slammed her fist down on the table in fury.

"You witch just back off." She yelled.

I scooped up some of my Jell-O, and flung it into her hair as anger bubbled higher in me. I didn't even know what I was doing until the Jell-O was already launched.

My whole table erupted in laughter at Nikki's expression.

"Get a life." I snapped.

"Fine you win this time, but just you wait Quinn will be mine." She said darkly as she tried to get the Jell-O out of her hair, but I could still see fear in her eyes.

I started laughing darkly.

"Only in your dreams, I wouldn't hold my breath, oh wait go ahead and save me the effort, because if you even try anything I'll kill you." I said harshly.

Now I could clearly see her fear. What was wrong with me, no way is it possible that I could be this… protective, I wasn't acting myself, but I couldn't control my anger, it just exploded, and my hands started moving.

She seem to go from a smug girl who thinks she owns everything and everyone, to a girl who is afraid of her own shadow, but still thinks she can get what she wants.

Nikki gulped and took a shaky step back.

I leaned on Quinn, and kissed him sweetly.

"I love you Quinn." I said loudly, and threw a smug look at Nikki.

Quinn chuckled.

"I love you more." Quinn said kissing the top of my head.

Nikki fumed, and walked away, but I could still see the eagerness to leave as she went.

Quinn chuckled again.

So did the rest of the Parkers.

"Wow Em you just made the meanest girl in this school pee her pants." Erik said laughing.

"I knew she would make this lunch interesting." Josh said giving Zane a fast hi—five.

I laughed to.

Travis was staring at me with an unreadable expression.

Quinn kissed me softly.

I deepened the kiss, but I could all ready feel Quinn tense up.

Travis started making gagging sounds as he was about to pull away.

Then unexpectedly he kissed me back passionately.

I had to break off to breath, but Quinn was now growling.

Sure that Travis was causing this and glared at him.

He smiled sweetly at me.

I smiled back at him, and then with as much power I kicked him under the table.

"Ouch!" Travis said, and then rubbed his leg.

Everyone at the table laughed loudly at this.

I was a little more annoyed then usual today so I kind of lost a little bit of my control, poor Travis, but at the moment I didn't care.

I watched as Greg wrapped his arms around Beth tenderly, and Susan, and Mark whispering things back, and forth.

I was happy that almost all my friends found someone that makes them happy, just like me.

I felt something soft on my leg sending chills through my body.

I looked down, and blushed.

Quinn rested his hand on my leg, and was tracing my thigh.

I put me head on his shoulder, and finished eating my food. But I could help, but think about Amy.

My very first friend just dumped her boyfriend, and she is still a little glum, I wish I could help.

I looked back over to Quinn who was glaring at Travis murderously.

I stepped on Quinn's foot softly to get his attention.

He looked at me, and grinned sheepishly.

I know Travis annoying, but he might be wondering why you are glaring at him when he didn't even say anything. I thought to him.

He signed, and nodded slightly.

I gave him a kiss on the cheek, and went back to thinking about Amy.

"Hey Em, can I ask me something?" Erik asked.

"Yeah, go ahead." I said looking at him.

"Can we sit here from now on?" He asked hopeful.

"Sure, you can stay for as long as you want." I said beaming at them.

"Thanks Em." Anna squealed, and hugged me tightly.

I laughed, but then Travis and Quinn let out a groan.

"Hello gorgeous!" An unfamiliar voice called before I could ask what was wrong.

A boy came over to the table, he had curly blond hair, and brown eyes, and he looked at me.

"Your Emily Smith right," He asked.

I nodded.

Travis and Quinn glared at him.

"I'm Justin Mills." He said smiling brightly at me.

"Well what do you want?" I asked politely.

"I was wondering if you would like to go on a date with me." Justin asked confidently.

"No thanks, I have a boyfriend." I said rolling my eyes in annoyance. Didn't the guys here get it yet that none of them would ever mean anything to mean at all?

Quinn and Travis smiled smugly at him.

"So…" Justin asked smirking at me.

Justin got a little closer, and his arm moved slowly towards me.

Quinn slapped Justin's hand so hard I actually heard his hand make a cracking sound.

Justin whimpered, and fought back tears.

"Damn you Parker." Justin hissed.

He cursed, and walked to the nurse's office, only looking back to shoot glares at Quinn.

I looked at Quinn surprised.

He shrugged.

"He was really pushing my buttons." Quinn said simply.

I laughed, and kissed him sweetly.

He kissed me back.

"Quinn don't you think that was a little much?" Brooke asked laughing.

Quinn shrugged again.

"Maybe now he will learn to keep his fingers to himself." Quinn said.

"But did you have to break his fingers?" Zane laughed.

"I warned him twice already about it, maybe now he'll think twice." Quinn said with a deep frown.

"So no one is allowed to touch Em at all?" Erik asked throwing me an amused grin.

Quinn shifted in his seat, and he glared at Erik.

"No one but me." Quinn said narrowing his eyes at his brothers.

I held back a giggle at that, and raised a brow at him.

He grinned sheepishly at me, and gave me a peck on the lips.

"Sorry, but I don't like to share." Quinn said with a small smile.

I could handle that, I felt the same way for Quinn of course, but it was a little strange that our tempers were so closely the same when it came to admirers, I guess it was just one more thing that connected us together.

**Sorry if this one was to long, I just had a writing attacking I guess hahaha! I hope you enjoyed it. Please review and share your thoughts. **


	13. Chapter 13

When school finally ended Quinn drove me home on his bike, and we talked the whole way there.

When we both came in to my house after I begged him to stay which he did without a hesitation my mom was in the living room painting her nails a ruby red.

"Hey Em, how was your day?" My mom asked.

"Great, but it was a little boring." I said.

Not to mention Quinn probably broke Justin's hand, and I made a girl pee her pants.

Quinn wrapped his arms around me lovingly, and slowly kissed my neck.

I pulled him into the kitchen wanting a little more privacy when I noticed Cindy watching.

I took out a piece of pizza out the fridge, and warmed it up for my dinner.

As I waited for the pizza to warm up, Quinn leaned in slowly, and kissed me.

I wrapped my arms around his neck, and kissed him back.

His arms wrapped around me, and then picked me up, and set me on the counter.

My legs wrapped around his waist pulling him closer to me.

He broke off abruptly.

He stepped back a bit, and rubbed his temple.

"I'm sorry Quinn." I mumbled.

Quinn looked up surprised, and then he hugged me to him.

"Its not your fault love, I just needed to calm down a bit before I hurt you." Quinn said.

"Yeah, but I was pushing you too far." I said guilty.

"No love it's not that, it's just that I have never been this close with a human before, and it's a little hard to control myself with you, but it's getting easier everyday." Quinn said.

"What does it feel like around me?" I asked.

Quinn quenched his jaw.

"Well when we are around humans are throat's burn and our heads pain making a bad headache, but you are different, your scent doesn't make my throat burn as much as other humans and I barely even feel my head pound." Quinn said slowly. "When we are around other humans thought it hurts a lot, and when we are hungry we do almost anything to get the burning to stop, and our headaches to go away." Quinn said.

This upset me.

"You mean every time I am near you I hurt you?" I said guilty.

"Really love, I have been around you so much I can hardly feel the burn, and like I said I can barely smell you any way." Quinn said quickly.

I sighed, and thought about it.

"Are you sure you are ok with it?" I asked.

"Yes of course." Quinn said showering me with kisses.

When the pizza was done Quinn got it out of the microwave, and gave it to me on a plate.

"Thank you." I said sweetly.

I ate my pizza quickly, and watched Quinn.

He explored the room, as if making sure he knew where everything was, and when he finished he turned back to me with an adorable smile.

I wanted so badly to kiss him that I almost jumped off the counter and tackled him, but I resisted.

When I finished Quinn scoped me up, and carried me upstairs. Luckily my mom didn't see, she was to busy reading.

Quinn laid me gently on my bed, and then he lay beside me. "Quinn?" I asked.

"Yes love?" He asked contently.

"What is your favorite color?" I asked.

He looked at me confused.

"Why?" He asked.

"You are my boyfriend, so I want to know everything about you." I said.

Quinn smiled affectionately at me.

"Red." He said.

I looked at him amused.

"Like blood?" I laughed.

Quinn frowned.

"I suppose so…" Quinn mumbled.

I looked at him curiously.

"I have like that color since I was little, and I never knew why." Quinn admitted.

I took in his words, wondering what they meant.

"What about you, as if I don't already know?" He asked amused.

"Pink, even though I am not very girly, but you know that." I said.

"That was the first thing I learned about you." Quinn said with a grin.

I blushed.

Then thought about what else I wanted to know about him.

"How many girlfriends have you had?" I asked a little nervous. "You are the first, and will be the only." Quinn said giving me a quick kiss.

I liked that answer very much.

"And you?" He asked calmly, but I could see a shadow of an emotion behind his big blue eyes.

I frowned.

"I did have a boyfriend in first grade." I said worried.

But Quinn chuckled.

"How cute, what happened to him?" Quinn asked.

This was a painful memory, but I didn't feel anything now that I was with Quinn.

"Well before second grade he went missing, and I never saw him since." I said.

Quinn thought about that looking like he was conflicting on what he should be feeling.

"I'm sorry." Quinn said guilty.

"It's ok I don't really mind talking about it." I said.

"What was his name?" Quinn asked after a while.

"Steven Gibson." I shivered.

"I know it's wrong to say but he was such a nerd." I laughed.

Quinn grinned.

A thought came to me.

"Who was your first kiss?" I asked hoping with all my heart he says me.

Quinn looked nervous.

"Well before I was turned it was a girl named Megan, and after I was changed it was you." Quinn said uneasy.

Surprisingly this did not bother me...to much

"But what about all the girls you kissed before we were together." I asked.

"Well those weren't for my pleasure, they were for my meal, so they don't count." Quinn said ashamed.

I understood.

"So you only kissed them to get them to go some were private so you could have a meal." I said understanding.

Quinn nodded nervous.

"And that Megan," I asked only a small bit of jealously filling in me.

"What did you feel for her?" I asked slight jealousy biting at my insides.

"It was my fifth birthday, and her parents made her, we never got along very well so after that kiss we _never _talked again." Quinn said amused.

I laughed relieved.

"Good." I said.

Quinn looked at me surprised.

"Why is this good?" Quinn asked amused.

"I am just relieved that you didn't actually want to kiss any of them." I said.

Quinn laughed, but then was serious.

"Who was your first kiss?" He asked.

"You of course who else?" I said amused.

"What about Steven?" Quinn asked.

"Nope, boys had cooties back then, and were yucky." I said amused.

Quinn chuckled.

"I'm guessing that's not how you feel anymore." He said kisses me tenderly.

I leaned into the kiss.

"Not at all." I said shyly, but pulled away to ask more questions.

"Who was the first person you told that you liked me?" I asked. Quinn grinned.

"Anna, and Zane but they knew that before I could tell them, Anna was going to explode with excitement, and Zane just was happy for me." Quinn said.

I laughed.

"Who did you tell?" Quinn asked.

"I told Amy first, and she went crazy, and bugged Susan and Beth until I had to tell them to." I said.

Quinn laughed.

"Who picked on you the most when your whole family found out?" I asked.

"Josh, every time I even look at you he would have to make a comment." Quinn said annoyed.

I giggled at that.

"What about you?" Quinn asked.

I thought about it.

"Beth, she kept calling me Mrs. Parker." I said blushing. Quinn's eyes widened, and he laughed loudly.

When he calmed down I went on with my questions.

"What is the most embarrassing thing your family did when they found out you liked me." Quinn signed.

"Well for the couple of weeks you were out of school my family teased me relentlessly." Quinn said looking annoyed.

"The most embarrassing thing they did would have to be when Josh came over to me before school started, and starts screaming 'when are you sneaking into Em's house to night, I want to take a picture', then Zane, and Erik started making kissing sounds at me, then Brooke practically screamed, 'Quinn loves Em, so all girls back off!' I was trying my best to shut them up, but the more a tried the louder they got." Quinn said annoyed. Everyone probably heard, but what was worst of all was that Erik broke into the principal's office, and announced over the announcements that I love you, and that I am taken permanently." Quinn said looking ashamed.

I busted out laughing.

I laughed until there were tears in my eyes.

When I calmed down Quinn grinned at me smugly.

"How about you?" He asked.

"Well Amy, Beth, Susan, and I were sitting at the picnic tables, and when you, and your family pasted Amy screamed, "Darn you man is hot!" Then Susan made kissing noises at me, while Beth hummed the wedding march." I said embarrassed.

"I looked to see if you heard any of that then Beth screamed, " you were totally checking out his butt!" then they all took turns dancing, and humming the wedding march." I chuckled.

Quinn was now laughing so hard if he could he would be crying.

When he calmed down I continued.

"When did you know you were in love with me?" I asked shyly. Quinn smiled lovingly.

"The very first time I saw you." Quinn said with love filling his eyes.

I blushed.

"Me to, I knew I loved you, but was just too stubborn to admit it." I said, and then kissed him sweetly.

He kissed me back.

I pulled away, and looked into his eyes.

"Did I ever do anything before we were together that made you think that I might love you back?" I asked.

Quinn grinned.

"Well when you threw that apple that told me something, and when Brittany said we were going on a date I never saw someone so angry in my life." Quinn said grinning widely.

I rolled my eyes, but then smiled.

"Well when you glared at Travis at lunch, when you got me a ring, when you used your powers to sit by me in the movie theater, or when you touched my butt, and when you stared at me in my bikini, I thought you liked me." I said smugly.

"I didn't know it was that obvious." Quinn said embarrassed.

I kissed him urgently.

"I thought it was cute." I said against his lips.

"I believe you." Quinn laughed breathless.

Quinn moaned quietly, and his hands slip to the arch of my back pulling me closer.

My hands slide to his curly hair.

He made a low purring sound in the back of his throat that gave me the chills.

He pulled me tighter to him once more.

I couldn't help the moan that escaped my lips as his hands moved farther down my body.

My hands now moved down to the arch in his back straining him closer.

I moaned again when I felt Quinn's hands pushed me closer. Every time one of us tried to get closer to each other Quinn would purr lowly.

"Em, do you want Quinn to spend the night!" My mom called from down stairs ruining our moment.

I pulled away reluctantly.

"Sure!" I called down excited.

I was proud my voice didn't crack.

"Is that ok with you Quinn?" My mom called up.

Quinn pulled away from my neck.

"Yes thank you." He said smoothly then continued to kiss up, and down my neck, then went back to my lips.

"Quinn?" I asked against his lips.

"Yes love." He mumbled.

"Am I a good kisser, I am kind of new at this?" I asked truly wondering.

Quinn chuckled, and kissed me lovingly.

"Yes, you are the best." Quinn said leaving at trail of kisses down my neck.

This pleased me.

But sadly our kiss ended after I got a text message.

Quinn pulled away, and pulled me into his lap.

Quinn softly took it out of my pocket, and handed it to me.

It was from Amy.

_Are you going to the dance? _It read.

I looked at Quinn sweetly.

"Do you want to go to the dance with me?" I asked hopeful.

Quinn chuckled. "Of course I do my love." He said kissing my forehead.

I texted her yes, and went back to kissing Quinn.

Quinn kissed me passionately, and pulled me closer to him.

He seemed to be getting much better control kissing me.

I threw my arms around his neck deepening the kiss, but I had to pull away to yawn.

Quinn grinned, and gently laid me on my bed, and turned out the light switch.

He lay down beside me, and wrapped his arms around me softly, and soon we were both asleep.

The rest of the week was slow, but when I was with my angel I didn't complain plus I got to finally meet his parents, for they had been gone on their anniversary when I had gone to his house before.

Tabitha was beautiful, very motherly, she had dark brown ringlets falling down to her shoulders, and smoking green eyes that just was so warm, and full of love.

And Gale, he had black hair that was a little spiky, and had misty grey eyes.

They were great people, the perfect parents, and tonight they were both looking proudly to their children, especially Quinn.

Tonight we will be going to the dance, for the Parkers the first time in a very long time, and for me this would be my first with a real date and I am starting to get nervous.

"Don't worry Em you will be the most beautiful girl there." Anna said curling the last piece of my hair.

"Yeah all the girls are going to be so jealous." Katie said putting on the last of my makeup.

"Quinn won't be able to keep his hands off you all night." Brooke said painting my last nail.

That's what I'm hoping for.

I blushed.

"Thanks guys." I said.

Anna bought me a beautiful dress for the dance.

It was light pink, and had sparkles on the bottom. The dress was only staying on my body by one ribbon, and was floor length. Katie got me pumps, with ridiculously big heels.

"Are you ready?" Anna asked.

I nodded no longer feeling nervous.

Anna, Katie, and Brooke went down first.

Anna had on a red low cut dress that went to her knees. It was strapless like mine, but unlike mine she had sequins on it.

Katie's was light blue dress that stopped mid- thigh, and had a ruffle at the bottom. It had spaghetti straps, and seemed to glow in the light.

Brooke's was black, and went to her ankles. It was strapless, and had sparkles everywhere.

Anna went down first, then Brook, then Katie, and then I did. They said it would give the guys the full effect of my dress if I was last down. I just did what they said, they seemed to know more then me about this kind of stuff.

When I got down stairs, lights blinded me for a second as Tabitha took millions of pictures of us all as we made it to our dates.

All the Parker boys seemed to stare at me now as I blushed, and walked over to Quinn.

Quinn seemed to be in a daze, which surprised me, usually he was the one who did that to me.

I took his hand, and smiled up at him.

Quinn smiled back and leaned down to me. "You look beyond beautiful love; it shouldn't be legal for a girl to be this gorgeous." Quinn whispered in my ear.

I blushed deeper, and kissed him sweetly.

"Thanks, you're looking good yourself, like a prince." I said shyly.

Quinn tensed a little, but smiled at me amused.

"Why thank you." He purred.

Tabitha took a picture of each couple, then one with all of the girls, one of the guys, and then of us together.

She all looked proudly at her kids; you could just tell how much she cared for her kids, even though they weren't her actual children.

"Be good." She called out as we walked out the door.

"No promises." Erik called back.

We all laughed at that except for Josh who looked like he was in deep thought.

Anna looked at him worried.

Everyone talked excited about the dance they seemed to think this one would be the best when they ever went to, all because Quinn would actually be going, and with a date, but Josh stayed quiet the whole time, watching out the window with that same thoughtful look.

I could really tell Anna was worried, she wasn't really responding in her usual bubbly way, she was being almost just as quiet as him.

I wondered what was wrong, or if it was just a vampire thing I wouldn't understand.

When we finally got to the dance Quinn pulled me to his side, making sure he had a good hold on me before we all entered the school. We had to follow the little arrows on the floors, and the balloons floating all around the place to the gym. I'm guessing this was the only place in the school big enough for the dance.

There were a lot of people here, and the music was playing softly to my surprise.

Usually the music is so loud no one would be able to hear what you were saying even if you were standing right beside them.

Quinn pulled us to the middle of the gym, and pulled me close to him, he was a great dancer; he never tripped or stepped on my foot once. Unlike a lot of guys, who danced more like wild apes.

I pulled Quinn closer to me, and kissed him urgently. I just needed the feeling of him this close to me. Kissing Quinn was like no other feeling in the world.

As Quinn kissed me back he purred, and started kissing heatedly down my neck.

I was panting quietly, but then quickly pressed my lips back to his, I shivered, and parted my lips, my head clouded with passion.

Quinn slowly slipped his tongue into my mouth as of kiss deepened. This is the farthest Quinn as ever gone in our kissing, and I have to say I love taking the next levels with him.

"Quinn, Em over here." Amy yelled quietly from the other side of the room.

We broke of breathing unsteady.

Quinn groaned, and pulled me over to where the rest of his family was dancing.

"You know it's called a dance right Quinn, not a make out with Em the whole time, and not dance at all." Brooke laughed. Quinn stuck his tongue out at her.

"Sue me for kissing my girlfriend." Quinn mumbled.

"What do you guys want any way, I was kind of busy." Quinn asked a little louder as he wrapped his arm around me.

I giggled feeling giddy.

"Yeah, well Josh wants to talk to you." Anna said somewhat worried.

Quinn looked at Josh who had distanced himself from the others at the other side of the dance-floor, and walked over to him.

"What do you think they are saying?" I asked looking at the others, now getting a bit worried myself.

"I don't know, Josh was blocking his thoughts all week." Anna said worried.

Only a few minutes later; Quinn came before over with a puzzled look. "Em, could we talk for a minute?"

"Sure, what's this all about?" I asked nervous.

"Don't worry my sweet you aren't in trouble." Quinn said amused.

I was a little more relieved at his calm voice, but I was still anxious to hear what Josh had to say.

Quinn took my hand, and pulled me over to Josh, soothingly rubbing circles on my hand.

As we made it to him he smiled reassuringly.

"I'm not mad or anything, I just wanted to talk with you alone for a minute." Josh said calmly.

"Ok." I said still nervous.

Josh shook his head amused.

"Calm down Em, I'm not going to yell at you or something." Josh laughed.

I laughed weakly, and surprisingly I felt calmer by doing so.

"Ok, what do you want to talk about?" I asked.

"Can I ask you a little bit about your brother?" Josh asked hopeful.

Pain stabbed at my heart as he said this.

I tried my best to stay far away from that subject, but this seemed very important to Josh so I guess I'll give it a go.

"Sure." I said biting my lip.

"I can feel the pain you feel when I just said that, why?" Josh asked raising a brow.

"Because I miss him, I miss him a lot." I said lowly.

"What did your brother look like?"

"Well…like me, blond hair, and brown eyes."

"Were you close to your brother?"

"Yeah, we used to do everything together, and he took better care of me than my mother." I said starting to miss him deeply.

"Why did he leave?"

I signed, and looked away the pain in my chest growing with every word.

Quinn hugged me to his side looking concerned.

"When he heard that our parents were splitting up he ran away, jumped out the window in one of the coldest storms in centuries." I said glumly.

Quinn's arm squeezed me tighter comfortingly.

"Did you ever give your brother something before he left?" Josh asked.

"Well…yeah I gave him my favorite plastic teething key."

"Was it pink?" Josh asked with a sadness in his eyes, but also hope filling them as well.

I nodded.

"That's the reason pink will always be my favorite color," I admitted.

"Did it look like this?" Josh said pulling out a pink key that looked the same as the key I gave my brother.

I stared at the key with surprise, and then at Josh.

Could Josh really be my long lost brother?

I looked at him shocked my eyes widened, and I looked at him closely, and then I realized he really did look like Johnny.

Without thinking I hugged him tightly.

He hugged me back.

"I missed you so much." I sobbed into his chest.

"I missed you to Emmy." He said his voice thick with emotion. "I thought I was never going to see my little sister again." Josh said wiping away my tears.

I laughed. "And I thought I was never going to play with my big brother again." I said.

Josh smiled. "I'm so sorry I left, I had no idea I would hurt you so much, you where only three." Josh said guiltily.

"All that matters is you're here now." I beamed.

Josh nodded. "Let's go back to the others before they explode with curiosity." Josh said laughing.

Quinn wrapped his arms around me, and pulled me back to the others.

When I got back I was overcome with emotion.

_My brother is a vampire. _I sang in my head.

Everyone stared at me surprised.

Josh smiled smugly. "My sister is a human, and still remembers me." Josh sang.

"Sister?" Everyone a few of them gasped.

I nodded feeling as happy as ever, nothing could ruin this night.

Everyone looked relieved, and happy.

"That is so cool, I wish Em were my sister." Erik whined.

"Yeah that would make life so much more fun." Zane agreed.

Everyone laughed.

"Sorry, she is all mine," Josh said pulling me away from Quinn as he hugged me to him.

Quinn glared at him crossing his arms as he watched us.

Josh laughed. "You know what I mean Quinn." Josh said amused.

Quinn rolled his eyes, and pulled me back to him. "I know sorry, kind of overreacted a little." Quinn admitted with no shame.

I yawned, and rested my head on Quinn's shoulder smiling.

This night had been the best, I hated the thought of it ending, but my eyes were beginning to get heavy, I wasn't sure if I would be able to stay awake long enough to dance.

"We should take Em home." Josh said looking at me amused.

The others watched me with curious eyes, as if they had never seen a girl half asleep before.

"Alright let's get going then," Zane nodded, and began to lead the way throw the crowds of people.

I tried stumbling behind the rest of them, but I couldn't keep myself awake.

Quinn stopped after I had tripping, and almost fell if it wouldn't have been for his fast hold around my waist.

"Do you need some help?" He asked quietly in amusement.

I nodded sleepily, and I closed my eyes in peace as Quinn half carried me back to the car.

I must have fallen asleep on the way back because when I woke up two big blue eyes were staring back at me.

"Good morning love, oh, and Josh says good morning to." Quinn said giving me a small, but sweet kiss.

I laughed.

My brother and my boyfriend are vampires.

"Yeah, not the most normal thing in the world, but it is pretty interesting." Quinn chuckled reading my mind.

I grinned, and kissed him one more time before getting up, going to the shower to get ready.

When I was all done I got my clothes on, and started packing my things to stay over at my angel's house. I had asked my mother a while back if I could stay over with Anna, Brooke, and Katie, but little did she know I was mainly just going to spend time with Quinn. She didn't give it a second thought. She was to busy with her classes, and her work, which for once I was thankful for.

"Ready love," Quinn asked picking up my bags.

"Yep," I grinned taking his hand.

When we got to his house my door was ripped open, something large grabbed me picked me up, and ran. I gasped at first in fear, thinking it was some crazy psycho killer who grabbed me. But as my senses caught up with me I looked up to see Josh grinning down at me like a goof.

"Josh!" I laughed holding onto him tighter the faster he ran.

"That's my name sis, don't wear it out," He chuckled, and finally when he let me go I was in a tree house miles away.

"Where am I?" I asked stumbling a bit from the speed I had been traveling, and now suddenly having stopped.

"In my tree house silly," Josh said from behind me.

"This is so cool."

There was a pile of magazines in the corner; beanbag chairs everywhere, posters, and a big telescope pointing out the window.

"Josh, give me my girlfriend back right now." An angry voice yelled.

That must be Quinn.

My heart fluttered at Quinn's words, it was just too cute when he got all mad. Although I'm sure he was quite capable of killing anyone, and just that fact alone isn't something you should classify as "cute".

"Hmm let me think… no way little brother I got her first." Josh laughed giving me the thumbs-up.

I heard furious snarls, and then a crash.

Josh and I laughed quietly.

"What was that sound?" I raised a brow with a grin.

"Quinn broke a few branches from the tree." Josh said amused.

"Joshy." Anna called softly from outside the tree.

"Yes sweetheart." Josh called down now becoming serious as he walked to the door, looking down at her.

I followed him, taking in Anna's pout.

Something told me Quinn had something to do with Anna's sudden appearance.

"Can me, and Em switch places so we can be together?" Anna pleaded.

Josh hesitated.

"Sure as long as that's ok with you Em." He said reluctantly.

I grinned, and nodded before I walked to the pole that was in the middle of the tree house, and slide down.

That was for sure Quinn's plan.

Quinn came out of no were and ran to me, picked me up, and jumped into his tree house.

I laughed as I held myself closely to him.

He smiled down at me, leaning down to peck me on the lips before slowly setting my feet down to the ground.

Quinn's tree-house looked a lot like Josh's, but Quinn got a second floor.

I gasped, not expecting Quinn wrapping his arms around me tenderly from behind, and with a quick movement turned me to him to kiss me.

I threw my arms around his neck, and deepened the kiss, Quinn kissed me passionately and pushed me against the wall as the kiss became out of control.

I jumped, and wrapped my legs around his waist to make it easier for him to reach me.

He purred, and pushed me harder against the wall causing it to creak, but strangely it didn't even hurt a little.

"Hey Em!" Brooke screamed.

I pulled away, and let my legs drop at that quickly.

"Hi." I said breathlessly peeking around Quinn at Brooke.

"Hey, no making out in the tree house, remember Quinn." Erik said with a smirk.

I pouted, and flopped down on a red beanbag as Quinn reluctantly let me go.

Quinn grumbled.

"Well you were the one who made the rule." Erik said smugly.

Quinn glared at him, but didn't say anything.

"It's not so fun being uptight huh?" Brooke snickered.

Quinn narrowed his eyes at her. "Well I never thought in a million years that I would have a girlfriend that I loved very much in this tree house." Quinn said shyly.

I beamed at him, and reached out to him.

He sat down beside me, and I crawled into his lap quickly, and hugged myself to him.

"Neither did we Quinn, but you know if you rearrange that rule a little we wouldn't complain." Erik said hopefully.

Quinn rolled his eyes, and looked up at Brooke, and Erik.

"Fine, making out in the tree house is allowed, but none of Josh's members can come over to this tree house ever." Quinn said smugly, and pressed his lips to mine hungrily.

"That's so not fair!" Erik hissed.

I kissed Quinn back ignoring the others until all of a sudden Quinn pulled away, and growled at Erik.

"If you ever have that thought again I'll kick you out of this tree house so fast." Quinn threatened.

I looked at Erik curiously, but he was looking away.

A thought came to me, and I turned in Quinn's lap so I could see his.

"Hey Quinn?" I asked.

"Yes love?" Quinn asked.

"Can I see the second floor?" I asked standing up, and pulling him up with me.

Quinn grinned.

"Sure." He said taking my hand, and leading me to the ladder. When we got there I was completely stunned.

There was a giant bed in the middle of the room, and piles or books on both sides, there was a mini fridge, a recliner, a pool table, beanbags, plants, and posters.

"This is the coolest tree house in the world." I said flopping down on the big bed.

"This is where I go when I want to be alone." Quinn said stroking my cheek.

I continued to look around, amazed at everything. A feeling came over me for a second, and I imaged Quinn and I spending all our time up here, just being together. I melted at the image; it would be so nice, and peaceful, without a care in the world.

I glanced over to Quinn to see him watching me closely with a smile on his gorgeous face.

"Quinn, Josh wants to talk to us." Brooke called from down stairs knocking me out of my thoughts.

Quinn and I slide down the pole, and walked outside hand in hand.

Josh, Anna, Katie, and Zane were standing about 5 feet from their tree house looking serious.

Brooke and Erik were waiting for us close to Josh's clubhouse. When we both got there everyone froze, and let out a loud growl.

All of a sudden they all made a protective circle around me. Now I was starting to get scared.

"What is it?" I asked panicking.

"Vampires, two of them, and coming quickly." Anna hissed.

My heart quickened, I was now shacking in fear, other vampires can, and will kill me, not to mention if they find out that Quinn had fallen in love with me, they might tell those leaders Quinn had told me about.

This was not good.

They were going to know that Quinn was dating a human, and we will all die, all because of me.

**PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOUR THINKING! **


	14. Chapter 14

Quinn rubbed my back softly.

"Don't worry if they so much as touch you I will destroy them." Quinn said darkly.

I gulped, and nodded a shaky nod then watched as two beautiful females emerged from the nowhere.

One had brown hair, gray eyes, and was very short. The other one had blond hair, with weird violet eyes.

Everyone groaned, and straightened out of their crouch half in relief, and half in annoyance.

"Quinn!" The girl with the brown hair screamed.

Quinn wrapped his arms around me, and glared daggers at the girl.

"What do you want Kim, why are you two here?" Quinn snapped.

"Who is that?" I asked narrowing my eyes at the girl that was now fluttering her eyes at Quinn.

"That's _Kim_, and _Marisa Fair_." Brooke sneered.

"They tried to steel Zane from me, but after we got married they went straight to Quinn." Brooke said glaring at them.

Kim glared at Quinn's arm around me.

"Who is this homely little _human_?" Kim growled.

I glared at her.

Who is she calling homely?

"This is Emily, Quinn's girlfriend." Anna snapped harshly.

Kim came closer, and sniffed at the air.

"What do you see in this weak little _human_?" Kim said looking me over.

I started feeling the jealously burning in my body, but this time ten times stronger than ever before.

"I could easily kill this little _human_ in one little second or better yet you could help me, and I'll show you what a real girl could do for you." Kim said darkly as she slowly circled around me.

I could barely control anything with my head this clouded with jealously, and rage.

Everyone growled at her.

I felt like I was over heated, and I became really dizzy as I tried to get a grip on myself, and failing miserable

"Come on Quinny you know you want me, leave this _human _train wreck." She said coming closer to him with an evil smile.

Something in me snapped, and I could feel all the jealously, and hatred consume my whole body, I could feel heat rising through my body, I felt like I was floating, electricity flew down my spine, I began to see red and I growled loudly.

This shocked me; my body was slowly starting to react differently, causing me to move in unnatural movements.

I moved like a cat ready to spring on its prey, but shook, and snarled like a wolf.

Kim and Marisa froze, and stared at me, but before they could do anything I pounced on Kim tackling her to the ground, and clawing at her face, and franticly trying to rip her to pieces.

I was completely in shock as I watched my body move without my head telling it to do anything. I had no control over my body anymore, this was all purely instincts.

I bit into her until I heard her screaming; I had her pinned down, and glared at her menacingly as I thought of a million different ways to kill her slowly and torturously.

She started to shack uncontrollably, and screaming loudly as my fingers dug into her skin.

"Quinn's mine." I shrieked giving her a furious slam in the stomach.

"Never." Kim chocked out loudly.

I clawed her face open and punched her in the gut using all my anger, and jealous come out in every punch, and even pulled some of her hair until chunks of it started coming out with each pull.

She cried out in pain several times until she was completely paralyzed in pain.

I punched her eyes, and thought just for a second to rip them out of her head but decided to break a few bones.

I gave a good twist to both her wrists that snapped in seconds just like pretzels.

She shrieked, and tried desperately to crawl away from me, but I grabbed her by the hair, and ripped her back down, and stepped on her leg until I heard a crack.

I let her go and stood over her as she convulsed on the ground like she had been shocked.

She whimpered, but still tried to fight.

"Give up now and I might let you live." I hissed.

"He will always love me, and only me!" Kim screamed through her pain.

I kicked her face violently with each kick her teeth flew out of her mouth.

She cried in intense pain, but still couldn't move.

I took her by her shoulders, and flew her into a tree, and shook her.

"He,". Slam. "Loves," Slam. "Me, not you!" I snarled, until I noticed that a huge hole was created in the tree.

I let her sink to the ground, and glared at her shrill cries, and shaking.

Who's the homely one now?

I imaged burning her, and laughing as she burning.

I could feel nothing, but jealously and fury as I looked down at her, holding her back from me with only one hand, and I gave a hard jerk and grinned as I heard the crack of her neck.

Then she suddenly was on fire.

She screamed louder, and started begging, and shacking, but she held her head in a sick angel that showed that it was broken.

I turned around, and glared at Marisa ready for another fight, knowing that _Kim_ couldn't move.

Her eyes widened, and soon she disappeared.

I grunted, and looked back at Kim hoping that she was alive enough for me to mess her up a little more, but I didn't think there was much left of her.

Her screaming slowly went silent, and her shacking stilled, so I just continued to watch until she was nothing but ash.

I walked back to Quinn feeling smug after I kicked her ashes a bit.

Everyone was shocked, but they all let out a weak laugh.

"Em how did you do that?" Quinn asked amazed.

"I don't know." I laughed nervously.

Quinn smiled proudly.

"Wow my girlfriend is half vampire." Quinn said wrapping his arms around me. "That would explain why I could barely even smell you some times." Quinn said kissing my cheek.

"That doesn't bother you?" I asked hopeful.

"No way half vampires are 10 times stronger than regular vampires, and well that was the most adorable thing I've ever seen." Quinn said looking at me impressed.

I blushed, but was amused.

"That was adorable?" I asked skeptically.

Quinn laughed. "Of course, I've never seen anyone move with such beauty as they savagely killed a vampire." Quinn teased.

I rolled my eyes.

"I wouldn't call it _savagely, _just harshly." I defended.

"Em, this doesn't make any sense though." Anna said looking confused.

"Yeah, how could Em even be half vampire?" Zane asked glancing at each of us before looking at me.

"Well that means one of your parents is a vampire." Katie said with a small frown.

Josh looked shocked, but then he frowned.

"Then how come I'm not a half vampire?" Josh asked.

"Because Em was born on her father's side, and you were born on your mother's side." Brooke said.

Josh grumbled.

I laughed weakly at that, but suddenly I felt very dizzy I could all ready feel all the energy I used, then there was nothing, but black.

I couldn't open my eyes, but I could hear voices, and I could feel a few pats here, and there.

"When is she going to wake up?" An anxious voice said.

"Calm down Quinn she will wake up in about a minute." Another voice said farther away.

"Quinn." I mumbled unable to even move.

"Em, are you ok?" Quinn asked worried.

I forced my eyes open, and looked at him.

"I'm all right, but what happened?" I asked trying to sit up weakly.

Quinn gently, but firmly pushed me back down.

"You used too much energy, and passed out." Quinn said sitting on the bed.

We were in his room.

"I feel fine now." I lied.

Quinn looked me over.

"I think you should just take a little break for a while." He said lying down beside me.

"Well ok, but if I start getting bored _you_ have to entertain me." I said.

Quinn grinned.

"Ok love what ever you want." Quinn said stroking my cheek lovingly.

"Quinn why couldn't I stop?" I asked after a while of silence. "Couldn't stop what sweetheart?" Quinn asked confused. "When I was fighting Kim I didn't want to stop until she was dead?" I asked shuddering.

Quinn smiled.

"Well you see vampires are very protective of their mate, and if another vampire tries to steel their mate they both fight until one is left alive, and whoever is left gets their mate, all vampires get pushed into this impulse no matter what, and once it turns to a fight it won't stop until one is left a live." Quinn said stroking my face again.

"Oh, well can vampires and humans fight over their mates?" I asked.

"Well yeah, but it would be a short fight." Quinn said smugly.

I grinned.

"I think I'm going to like being half vampire, I just hope I can learn better control over my anger." I said with a smile.

Quinn grinned, and gently kissed me.

"Maybe, but I will admit, watching you fight was one of them most amazing things I have ever seen, you fight with so much emotion, it's…dare I say it, sexy." Quinn said shyly.

I grinned as I blushed at his words.

"Well thank you." I said amused, and kissed him back.

Oh yeah I really am going to like being half vampire.

For the rest of the weekend Quinn helped me with my powers, and taught me how to us them with out getting mad or jealous. It was hard to believe that I killed a vampire, but I did.

I was a little scared at first, but Quinn helped me through it.

On Monday morning I woke up to Quinn kissing me urgently.

I opened my eyes slowly, and looked up at him with a smile.

_Good morning love._ Quinn thought.

_Good morning. _I thought back.

Quinn was all ready dressed in a black skintight shirt, and jeans.

I got up, and quickly got ready for the day.

I slipped on a black t-shirt, and jean shorts, and then skipped back to my angel.

"Are you ready love?" He asked taking my hand.

"Yes." I said.

And we walked out to his bike and got on.

When we got to school Quinn pulled me over to his family who was waiting excitedly for me.

"Hey baby sis." Josh shouted at me with a big grin.

A few people looked over at us curiously, half looking confused, have in awe.

"Hi." I said embarrassed.

When we got there Quinn froze, and growled lowly.

"What—before I could say anything Travis walked over.

Explaining everything.

"Hey Em." Travis said.

"Hi." I said.

"Will you come to my yacht party?" Travis asked.

"Well… who is going to be there?" I asked.

"Amy, Beth, Greg, Susan, Mark, _Brittany._" Travis said.

"Well ok, but on one condition." I said.

"Anything." Travis said quickly.

"I want to invite some friends." I said.

Travis thought about it. "Sure… I guess so… as long as you are there you can invite the Parkers." Travis said reluctantly.

"Great I'll come." I said excited.

"Great it's Friday after school." Travis said excited.

"Thanks for the invite." I smiled, and I watched as desire seemed to enter Travis's eyes. I moved back uncomfortably, and I went to walk past him when I felt a hand on my butt, and ice and anger filled me.

I heard a furious, but low growl, and the hand disappeared.

I watched as Quinn twisted Travis's hand back until it made a sick cracking sound.

He whimpered, and started crying.

"If you ever touch Em again I will break every bone in your body." Quinn said darkly.

I glared at Travis, and slapped him on the face in disgust. For that I didn't even want to go to his party now, I felt so much hatred towards him I was shaking already.

A big red mark appeared across his face to my delight, and I held back a laugh at his pained expression.

"Jerk." I said harshly.

He ran to the nurse now, before anyone else could hurt him, probably seeing Josh's threatening gaze on him as well.

"That kid really bugs me." Quinn grunted.

"Bugs you, you were listing ways to torture him if he so much as looks at her." Anna said laughing.

I laughed with her in amusement; I had been thinking the same way.

Quinn was still angry, but we had to go to class.

"Well let's go before someone looks at me." I laughed pulling Quinn to class.

When we took our seats Amy grinned at us.

"Nice job Quinn, I saw what you two did to Travis." She said laughing.

I smirked.

"Yeah well I bet he will never touch my butt again." I said with approval.

Quinn looked over at me with a smirk, and then I felt him playing in my hair.

"So I heard you were going to Travis's yacht party on Friday." I said, making sure that Travis wasn't trying to pull something.

"Yep, and I was wondering… will you come shopping with Susan, Beth, and I to get ready for it?" Amy asked hopefully.

"Sure, but can Brooke, Katie, and Anna come to?" I asked hopeful.

"Sure we will meet you in the front of the mall after school." Amy said excited.

"Great." I said excited.

This was going to be great, I hadn't been shopping forever, and of course I would make Quinn come with us, I mean if he wants to, I don't think I'll have nearly as much fun without him, but Quinn does have a life apart from me. We have rarely been apart since we have begun to date, and I loved every minute of it.

**Thanks for reading. Sorry it took so long! Please tell me what you think so far! **


	15. Chapter 15

When school was finally over Brooke, Katie, Anna, Quinn, and I met Amy, Beth, and Susan in front of the mall.

"Hey Em," Amy squealed.

"Hi." I said simply, as I pulled Quinn over to them.

The girls all seemed eager to get into that mall, nothing more was said between us as; we all walked into the mall.

That's when I noticed Quinn was watching my every move.

I blushed, and smiled up at him.

He smiled back, and gave me a sweet kiss on the cheek.

It didn't matter how many times he had did this, it still made my heart begin to race, and the thoughts currently swimming in my head to vanish.

We all shopped for a few hours until we got hungry.

I had managed to buy a bright pink bikini, and a yellow one.

"Em what would you like to eat?" Anna asked.

"I'll have some fries, and a coke." I said sitting down at the table.

Quinn and Beth sat down beside me while Katie and Susan sat in front of me, and Beth.

Brooke shared a seat with Katie, and Anna shared a seat with Susan.

Quinn played with my hair until Amy came back.

When she saw me she pouted.

"I wanted to sit with Em." She whined.

"Here Amy you can share a seat with me." Beth said scooting a little over in her seat.

Amy beamed, and sat down between Beth, and I.

"Ok doesn't this remind you when Em and Quinn first saw each other?" Anna said with a wink to Quinn and I.

Everyone laughed.

"So that was who you were staring at." Susan said amused.

"Yeah Em kept on staring at him, and we couldn't get her attention." Amy laughed.

I blushed, and glared at them.

"Shut up." I whined.

"Don't feel bad Em as soon as Quinn saw you he wouldn't shut up about you, but was to shy to tell you how he felt, it really annoyed Erik, and Josh." Brooke said rolling her eyes.

Quinn frowned at her, but didn't say anything.

Susan and Beth snickered.

"So guess who Brittany is torturing now." Amy said with a slight frown.

I rolled my eyes, something tells me I didn't really want to know, but I couldn't help but wonder who else Brittany was annoying.

"Who?" Brooke asked looking curious herself.

"Kevin Westly." Amy said as if he was some kind of god.

The Parkers looked between each other with strange expressions now.

"Who is that?" I asked confused.

"A new guy that just came, but get this, I think the cheater is now getting a taste of her own medicine." Beth said with a smug smile.

"Yeah, a lot of people have seen Kevin playing around with other girls." Susan said with a smirk.

"Well she deserves it for being such a meanie all the time." Anna said with a smile, and a nod.

"Poor Kevin though, he was to at least pretend that he is interested in her." Katie snickered, making all the others laugh to.

We continued to talk about Kevin, and how mean Brittany was before we got back to our shopping.

After a few more hours of, shopping Quinn took me to his house to spend the night, Quinn just had to use a little of his charm, and some of his powers to clear it up with my mother, and I was ready for my first night at the Parkers..

When we all got in side Josh, Erik, and Zane took a hold of their mates, and was gone.

I could feel Quinn wrapping his arms around me, and lifting me up.

I laughed, and pressed my lips to his jaw moving up to his lips then back down.

Quinn carried me upstairs, and laid me down on the bed.

He lay down beside me, and pulled me to his chest.

I cuddled into him, and kissed his chest softly.

I could feel his chest vibrating, and he let out a few low growls until he leaned down, and kissed me lovingly.

I deepened the kiss, and wrapping his arms around his neck.

"Hey lovebirds do you mind being a little quieter over here, some of us are trying to enjoy our wife here?" Josh said walking into our room.

_Oh gross_. I thought to myself.

"Hey that wasn't very nice little sister." Josh laughed.

"You didn't have to tell us what you two were doing Josh." I grumbled.

"Sorry Josh, but I happen to be trying to enjoy my girlfriend here." Quinn said grinning smugly.

Josh grumbled at that, and left with a sigh.

Quinn chuckled, and pulled me on top of his chest.

I rested my head on him, feeling content to just be with Quinn.

I didn't know how long we lay like this, just sharing this moment together but I soon fell into a dreamless sleep.

When I woke up Quinn was watching me with love in his eyes. "Good morning love." Quinn said kissing my forehead.

I yawned, and grinned at him.

"Good morning." I said getting off his chest, and digging through my bag to get ready for school.

Just another great day with the love of my life, I think I could get used to this dating a vampire thing.

When Friday came I was so excited Quinn had to calm me every few minutes.

It was time for the party.

"Which one should I wear the black one, or the pink one?" I asked pointing to the two bikinis on Quinn's bed.

Quinn looked me up, and down, and then looked at the bikinis.

"The pink one." Quinn said proudly then he walked into the bathroom to change into his swimming trunks.

I quickly slipped my clothes off, and put the pink one on before Quinn got back.

Thankfully I was done when Erik barged in.

Erik glanced at Quinn's bed, and laughed.

"I love this sexy black bikini Quinn where did you get it?" Erik asked.

I heard Quinn growl in annoyance.

"Wow Em you look like one hot half vampire." Erik said now looking at me.

I blushed.

The pink one showed a little too much cleavage then I am comfortable with, but pink is my favorite color so I was glad to wear it.

Quinn marched out glaring at Erik, and shoved him out of his room.

Erik's laugh echoed through the halls as he left.

When Quinn turned back to me his eyes widened, and he wrapped his arms around me.

"Wow love you look beyond beautiful." Quinn whispered.

I blushed again, and kissed him sweetly.

"Let's go lovebirds." Brooke called from down stairs.

I quickly slipped on clothes over my bikini, and pulled Quinn down the stairs.

"Well it's about time." Erik said annoyed.

I stuck my tongue out at him, and pulled Quinn to the hummer.

Quinn lifted me up on his lap, as everyone else got in.

Katie was driving, Erik beside her, and Brooke, and Zane was beside us.

"Let's go!" Josh yelled excited. Anna slapped him causing us all to laugh quietly.

"Be nice." Anna growled.

"Sorry babe." Josh whimpered.

"Please hurry up." Josh said a little loudly.

She smiled at him, her eyes glowing with love.

"That's better." She said kissing him sweetly.

"Josh you shouldn't let the wife rule the relationship." Erik said snickering.

"Yeah you girls shouldn't get to boss us around _all_ the time." Zane said nodding with a chuckle.

Anna, Katie, Brooke, and I growled lowly at the guys.

Quinn hugged me tightly to him.

"Em I'm not the one that doesn't want to be bossed around, I would do anything for you." Quinn said smoothly.

I relaxed, and kissed him with affection.

"I love you." I whispered.

"I love you to." Quinn said against my lips.

The girls were looking at me longingly.

"Why can't you be more like Quinn?" Katie asked annoyed.

"Yeah, Quinn actually cares" Anna and Brooke muttered.

"Wait, I thought you thought Quinn was too uptight for you." Erik said looking over to Katie with a spark of jealousy in his eyes.

"Well that was before I knew Quinn was a lot different when Em is around." Katie explained.

"Yeah when he is not with her he mopes, complains, and is the normal boring Quinn we all know, but when Em is around he is a completely different person." Brooke said smiling at Quinn and I. "I don't know how to explain it." She continued looking at Quinn.

"Well sorry that we don't have split personalities like Quinn, but we aren't going to chance so take it or leave it." Erik snapped.

All the girls were quiet.

The guys looked at them worried, but then Anna creaked a smiled, and busted out laughing.

All the girls were now laughing so hard it felt like the hummer was going to tip over.

"We would never leave you guys, we love you." Anna said in between laughs.

"But you guys were talking about Quinn being perfect." Josh said crossing his arms, and pouting.

"Yeah, but we don't want perfection, we want you guys." Katie said giving Erik a quick kiss.

Erik grinned, and knotted his fingers with hers laughing.

"Gee thanks Kat," He watched her amused.

The guys all looked relieved, and held on tightly to their mates the way there.

When we parked Quinn held me tightly to him as we walked up the stairs to the yacht.

"Em you made it!" Amy squealed.

Quinn let me go reluctantly.

I looked up at him confused.

Amy, Beth, and Susan ran over, hugged me tightly, then lifted me up, and ran into the girl's bathroom.

I squealed in surprise.

So that's why Quinn let go of me.

When they put me down I laughed breathlessly.

"What was that for?" I asked amused, and a little surprised.

"Amy got a great idea." Beth explained with an animated smile.

"Hurry up, and get changed we are all jumping into the pool together." Susan whispered.

I laughed.

"Ok." I said slipping off my clothes, and put them in my bag.

I threw the bag on the floor, and waited for the rest of them to get done changing.

When Brooke, Katie, Anna, Amy, Beth, Susan, Brittany, and I were all ready to go we linked arms, and walked outside.

It was weird because we all had on pink bikinis, but different shades of pink.

All the guys were all ready in the pool, and when we all came out they stared at us with opened mouths.

I chuckled.

Then on the count of three we all ran towards the pool screaming, and all together we jumped in at the same time.

Our jump made a splash so big all the boys were soaked.

When I was above water I laughed at the guys surprised expressions.

Quinn swam over to me, and picked me up cradling me against his chest.

I was stunned slightly by his beauty.

He chuckled.

"That was interesting." Quinn said kissing my forehead.

I laughed breathless.

"Yeah you guys looked scared." Katie said swimming over.

I gave her a hi-five.

"Oh my god Em that was so fun." Amy squealed also swimming over to me.

"Yeah it was." I laughed.

I heard some of the guys groaning.

I turned around to look at Quinn.

He looked at me fondly.

I wrapped my arms around his neck, and kissed him deeply.

His arms wrapped around my hips, and slowly travel up, and down softly, slowly.

I giggled, and pulled him closer to me twisting my legs around his waist.

He growled softly, and bit down softly on my lip as our kiss became more urgent.

I heard someone clear his or her throat, so I reluctantly pulled away, and looked towards whoever interrupted us with annoyance.

Travis.

"Hey we are going to play volleyball want to play?" Travis asked with a slight frown at Quinn.

"Sure." I said eagerly.

When everyone was sitting on the edge of the pool I noticed that there was one boy I didn't notice here. He was sitting right beside Brittany so I figured that had to be the Kevin boy Amy had been talking about.

"Ok who wants to be the team leader?" Travis asked.

I raised my hand, and so did Brittany.

"Ok Em and Brittany are team leaders." Travis said with a smile to me.

I grinned at her darkly.

She glared at me.

"Ok who gets first pick?" Brittany asked.

"Well let's vote, who want Em to go first?" Travis asked.

Everyone's hand came up to my surprise even Kevin.

Brittany fumed, but didn't say anything.

"Ok Em, pick someone." Travis said.

"Quinn." I said.

Quinn grinned at me, and walked over to me taking my hand.

"Kevin." Brittany said smugly.

"Josh."

Josh gave out a cheer, and ran over. He gave us both hi-fives, and then messed up my hair.

"Travis." Brittany said slightly glum.

Travis glared at her, threw me a lounging look, but got up, and walked over to Brittany.

"Zane."

Zane looked surprised, but happy.

He quickly walked over to us.

"Mark." Brittany said reluctantly.

Mark signed, and slowly walked over to Brittany.

"Anna." I said smiling at her.

She squealed, and ran over to me.

"Greg." Brittany said flatly.

Greg frowned, but went over to her.

"Brooke." I said excited.

She also squealed, and ran over to us.

"Susan." Brittany said frowning.

Susan looked upset, but went over to Brittany.

"Katie." I said smiling at her.

She grinned, and ran over to us.

"Sam." Brittany said with a flirty smile.

Sam was here to why he was invited?

"Erik." I said laughing at his little touch down dance he did as came over.

Brittany looked at Beth, and Amy, and then looked at me.

"Ok Emily you can pick the next one." Brittany said.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because they are both worthless players anyway, so it doesn't really matter." Brittany said indifferently.

Amy and Beth looked down, looking glum.

"Well since they are both "_worthless"_ I'll take them both." I said smugly.

Amy and Beth squealed, hugged each other, and walked over to us.

"That's not fair." Brittany yelled coming closer trying to look threatening.

I glared at her.

"No, saying someone is worthless that is something that is not fair, any way if they are so "_worthless_" then it shouldn't matter to you, oh and Anna you're on mine to." I snapped, and tuned to my team.

Brittany stormed off to her team, and started to talk to them quietly.

"Ok, when you get the ball aim for Brittany, or Susan, because the guys probably know how to play volleyball really good, so the safest place to aim is for those two ok?" I said.

Everyone nodded.

When we all got back In Brittany served the ball right to me. Big mistake.

I spiked the ball back over towards Brittany.

She missed it, and threw me a glare as the shot soaked her. Both my team and the other team stared at me with a look of surprise.

"I didn't know you could play volleyball." Travis said surprised.

This insulted me.

I laughed darkly at him.

"I have been playing since third grade." I said smugly.

Everyone looked even more surprised.

"Well here you go Parker." Travis said throwing the ball to Quinn.

For the rest of the game none of the balls came to me, but my team won 29 to 10.

"Ok people lets eat." Travis said a little bitterly that he was stuck with the losing team.

Quinn carried me over to the side of the pool, and helped me up.

Quinn really is the sweetest and most polite guy I have ever met.

I grabbed a hotdog, and a sprite.

Amy, Beth, and Susan came over with the same thing.

"Hey Em." Beth said taking a big bite of her hotdog.

"Hi Beth." I said sipping my coke.

"This is a great party." Amy said finishing her drink.

"Yeah it is." Susan nodded with a small smile.

I felt Quinn arms wrap around me gently.

I leaned on him, and began to eat my hotdog.

"Hey Susan, sorry for not picking you for my team, I hope you weren't too miserable." I said guilty.

"It's ok Em I understand, and I wasn't too miserable I had Greg." Susan said taking hold of Greg's hand.

I watched as Kevin made his way over to us, and Quinn looked at him, watching his every move closely. Brittany followed after him reluctantly, and glared at all of us as they both took a seat in front of me.

_I come to you as no threat. _A thought said as it entered my mind. I struggled not to jump in surprise at that. That thought wasn't a familiar one, and it sounded closer then I was comfortable with.

I noticed Quinn nod a little as his eyes locked on Kevin.

_Just remember to hunt carefully around the school please. _Quinn's thoughts said, filling me with contentment. If he was sounding calm, there must be nothing to worry about. The thoughts had been coming from Kevin.

_He's a vampire? _I thought as I looked to Quinn.

_Yes, I am, and you're a half vampire aren't you. _Kevin thought to me raising a brow a little.

_Yep, I am. _I thought in surprise.

I noticed that everyone was now watching us, probably wondering why we were all staring at each other without talking, so I looked to Kevin.

"So where did you move from?" I asked.

"Just from a little town in Pennsylvania," He said pleasantly.

I nodded.

"Why did you move here, of all places?" Amy asked with an amused smile.

Kevin shrugged.

"Florida is nice all year around; I just thought it would be nice to live somewhere warmer." Kevin explained simply.

"Does your parents; like it here to?" Beth wondered.

"Actually, my parents died not too long ago in a car wreck, I'm staying with my Uncle here." Kevin explained with a trace of sadness in his voice.

Everyone looked sadly at him.

"I'm sorry." Susan said looking down.

"Its fine, I'm doing better now that I have made some friends." Kevin said smiling at each of us with warmth in his eyes. Kevin truly did seem like a nice guy, even for a vampire. But there was just something about him that made my insides freeze up, like there was something that he wasn't telling us. Maybe I was just being paranoid, but I couldn't shake the feeling.

Quinn gently stroked my face to sooth me as everyone continued to chat on, and that was enough to bring back my earlier contentment.

After I was done I got my towel, spread it out near the side of the pool, and lay down.

"Oh good idea Em, that is perfect way to get dry." Anna said doing the same.

Beth, Susan, and Brittany did the same to.

After a while Amy, Brooke, and Katie did to.

The sun felt good on my skin, and pretty soon I was no longer wet from the pool.

After a few minutes I noticed that none of the boys were around.

"Anna?" I asked.

"Yeah Em?" She said opening one eye at me.

"Where are the guys?" I asked a little worried.

Anna's eyes widened, and she looked around.

"I don't know Em." She said looking shocked.

Before I could say any more all the guys came out in a big line. They all walked over, and stood in front of us with devious grins.

"What- But before Amy could say anything they all turned around, and jumped in the pool soaking us all.

We all gasped, and squeaked in surprise.

The guys erupted with laughter as they bobbed back to the surface.

I heard a lot of grumbles from the girls, but I couldn't bring myself to get mad, I was trying not to explode with laughter.

I looked for Quinn, and when I saw him I frowned at him, a plan forming in my head for some pay back.

He looked back at me nervous.

"Quinn come here for a second." I said sweetly.

All the guys in the pool snickered at him.

Quinn walked over to the side off the pool, and looked up at me apprehensively.

I looked down at him seriously, and then laughed loudly.

"You are so going to get it mister." I said laughing at him, and then I quickly got up, and tackled him back into the water.

When we came up I laughed hysterically at his shocked face.

That was priceless.

Quinn chuckled, and pulled me closer to him once the shock had worn off.

He signed relieved, and chuckled again as I clung onto his.

I pulled him out of the pool, and laid us both down to try and get dry again.

When we both were comfortable on my towel Quinn took my hand in his, and smiled at me.

I signed contently, and watched Quinn.

He cuddled me closer to him.

I then noticed all the rest of the guys had done the same, and we trying to get the rest of the girls to talk to them again.

I felt sorry for Amy who didn't have anyone, but I did notice that Kevin was showing her a little more attention than Brittany which made up for it to me.

After a while I started to get cold as the sun began to go farther and farther down.

"I'm going to go change." I said standing up reluctantly from Quinn's arms.

"Me to." Amy said following me.

After a while so did everyone else.

When I got my clothes on, I quickly brushed my hair, and put it in a bun, when everyone else was done changing; we all walked out together.

All the guys were waiting for us so I ran over to Quinn, and jumped on him.

He looked surprised, but pleased, as I wrapped my legs around him, and grinned at him.

He chuckled.

"Well hello love." Quinn said wrapping his arms around me tenderly.

"Hi." I said with a coy smile, and then pressed my lips to his.

He kissed me back hungrily.

"What am I doing to do with you my silly Em?" Quinn whispered in my ear.

I blushed, and kissed him with as much passion as I had.

He pulled me tighter to him, but pushed me away softly once we heard a few coughs.

With out warning Quinn twisted me so he was cradling me against his chest.

I yawned, and rested my head on Quinn's shoulder.

"I think it's time to go." Quinn cooed.

"See you later Em." Everyone said simultaneously, and I noticed a few people were waving.

"Bye guys." I said yawning again, and waved back.

Quinn turned around, and walked quickly back to the hummer.

I must have fallen asleep on the way because when I opened my eyes I was in a giant comfy bed.

**Please Review and tell me what you think of all this so far. **


	16. Chapter 16

"Well hello sleepy head." Quinn whispered as I had woken up from my brief sleep.

"Hi." I said looking around.

It was still very dark out.

"What time is it?" I asked.

"About 9 PM love." Quinn said.

"Ok." I said closing my eyes tiredly.

"Oh no you don't little sis, no sleeping." Josh said stepping in the room, and flipping on the lights.

I groaned in defeat. "Why?" I asked annoyed.

"Because if you do then we get to pull a prank on you while you sleep." Josh said coming over, and pulling me to my feet.

I opened my eyes, and moaned at his serious face.

"Fine." I said sitting up. Quinn pulled me to me feet, and pretty much carried me down the stairs.

"Hi Em!" Anna squealed.

Sometimes I wonder how Amy and Anna aren't related, they just have so much energy all the time it was a wonder where they get it.

"Hi." I said, and flopped down on the coach with a yawn.

Quinn sat down beside me.

"So what are we doing? I asked.

We are having a Parker sleepover." Erik announced with an excited grin.

"Ok, and what do you do at Parker sleepovers?" I asked starting to get excited.

"Well we can watch scary movies, play truth or dare, have makeovers, play board games, prank call people, things like that." Anna said excited.

"Ok let's start." I said excited.

"Ok Josh go pick out the scariest movie we have." Josh grinned, and ran out of the room.

I curled into Quinn's side, and rested my head on his shoulder.

His arms wrapped around me softly.

I signed contently as Quinn's fingers lightly traced random shapes across my arm.

When Josh got back he put in the movie, and flipped out the lights.

It was a vampire movie that I would have to say scared me a little.

Every time someone screamed I jumped causing everyone to laugh at me.

In some parts of the movie I had to bury me face in Quinn chest, or squeeze his hand to stop from freaking out.

Quinn asked me every time I did this if I wanted to watch something else, but I reassured him every time that I was fine. When the movie ended I breathed out a sign in relieve.

Zane flipped the lights back on, and grinned at me.

"Was that movie scary Em?" Zane asked amused.

I blushed, but nodded.

He laughed.

"Ok let's play a board game." Brooke said bouncing a little with a grin.

"What do you want to play Em we have thousands of games?" Erik asked.

"Twister?" I asked hopeful.

Anna beamed.

"Yeah, I'll go get it." Josh volunteered.

He got up quickly, and left the room.

"Good choice Em." Katie said.

When Josh came back with the game Quinn growled at him.

"I was just kidding lighten up." Josh said annoyed.

When Josh got the mat down I looked at him.

"What were you two thinking a few minutes ago?" I asked curiously.

"Nothing." Josh and Quinn said simultaneously.

"Sure." I said rolling my eyes, but I was too excited to play to push the subject.

"Who is going to spin the spinner?" I asked with a grin.

"I will." Katie said amused.

"Don't you want to play?" I asked with a small frown.

Katie looked at me funny.

"Well I can move objects with my mind so I can play, and spin the spinner." Katie said proudly.

"Wow that is so cool." I said in awe.

She giggled.

"Thanks Em." She said.

"Who wants to go first?" Erik said.

"Me." I said excited.

The spinner that was sitting on the table started to spin very fast.

"Ok, right hand green Em." Erik said.

I bent down, and placed my right hand on green, but then I heard a few chuckles.

"What?" I asked confused.

"Nothing." they all said together.

After about 20 minutes Quinn was under me, Anna was under Quinn, and Erik was over me.

Josh, Brooke, Katie and Zane all ready got out. Then all of a sudden Anna fell.

She laughed, and slid out.

"Ok Erik right hand blue." Katie said.

That would be right under my butt.

I blushed deeply as I felt his hand give my butt a little tap. Quinn saw this, and growled at Erik.

Quinn quickly slipped his leg out from under me, and kicked Erik causing him to fall.

Erik growled at him, but walked back over to Katie.

I laughed.

"Ok now we just have to wait until one of you fall down." I looked around at how our bodies looked.

My legs were at both sides of Quinn's waist, my arms were at both sides of his shoulders, his arms were one row farther then mine, and so was his legs.

I looked down at him.

"Hi." I said breathless.

He chuckled.

"Hello love." He said looking up at me.

"This isn't very comfortable." I said leaning down a little father.

Quinn's eyes filled with desire, as he looked up, and down my body.

I leaned down more until my chest was touching his.

I could feel it vibrating.

I laughed softly, and pressed my lips to his passionately.

At that moment Quinn fell down.

Everyone laughed, and cheered as I stood up, and looked down at Quinn.

I held my hand out, to help him up.

When he took it he surprised me by giving me a quick tug, which made me fall on top of him.

I laughed breathless, and kissed him.

He deepened the kiss.

"That's enough lovebirds we have more things to do tonight." Josh said pulling me off of Quinn.

Quinn growled, and reached up to take me back, but Josh already had me in the next room.

"Now what should we do?" Anna asked.

As if on cue my stomach growled.

"Let's order pizza." Quinn suggested with a smile to me.

"What kind of pizza do you want little sister?" Zane asked dialing the phone.

"I'll have a meat lover pizza, that's my favorite." I said with an amused smile.

"Ok Em." Zane said with a nod.

After Zane hung up he smiled at me.

"It will be here in about 35 minutes." Zane said.

"Thanks Zane." I said.

After that we split up, the girl's ran me out to the tree house, and the guys stayed behind, and we all told secrets, did makeovers, and just did girly things that I've been doing with my friends for years. It was a blast, I don't think I've ever had so much for in my life, just hanging out with the Parker girls.

But to soon we had to all run back when my pizza came.

I watched as Quinn set the pizza on the coffee table, and took a seat down on the couch.

I walked over to him quickly, realizing how much I had missed him, and he lifted me on to his lap as I ate.

"Hey guys can I ask you something?" I asked hopeful.

"Sure Em anything, ask away." Josh said while the others nodded.

"Could you guys tell me what your powers are?" I asked shyly. They all chuckled.

"Of course we can." Katie said sitting down beside me.

"Like I said before I can move objects with my mind, and also I can control fire." Kate said proudly.

"Yeah I remember when Erik bought an ugly green shirt, and Katie "accidentally" set it on fire." Brooke laughed.

Everyone laughed quietly at Erik's glare.

"Yeah that cost me 100 dollars." Erik half growled.

After a brief silence Erik looked at me, and smiled.

"I can show anyone what someone's main thoughts are, and I can't smell human blood." Erik said smugly.

"Yeah, but this time it's your loss because Em smells very good, but the burn in my throat is hardly noticeable when I am around her." Anna said looking at me.

I felt Quinn growl before I heard it.

Anna rolled her eyes at Quinn, and then looked at me.

"I can see everyone's past if I come into contact with them, and I can make a shield." Anna said.

Josh looked at her, and laughed quietly.

"Remember when you made a shield around me when one of my meals was about to kiss me?" Josh asked causing her to scowl, and the others to laugh.

Anna looked down embarrassed.

"I wish I had that power." I said.

Everyone now was looking at me.

"Well it would be nice to stop obnoxious girls from flirting with Quinn." I said nonchalantly.

Everyone erupted with laughter even Quinn.

When everyone calmed down Quinn pulled me closer to him, and kissed up, and down my neck giving me Goosebumps.

I shivered, and leaned back a little more into his chest.

"I can control emotions, I can control water, and I can see the past kind of like Anna's power only I don't need to touch someone to see their past." Josh said.

"I can control the weather, and I can change my outside appearance." Brooke said.

I looked at her in awe.

"So you could look just like me?" I asked amazed.

"Yes, but I would have to be touching you for a long period of time." Brooke said giggling.

"I can feel, and control emotions, and I can see evil." Zane said.

"What am I feeling right now?" I asked.

Zane grinned.

"You are feeling the same thing Quinn is feeling, love, and curosity." Zane said.

Then all of a sudden I felt a wave of sadness hit me.

I felt my eyes watering, and it was weird because there was no reason at all why I felt sad.

Quinn looked down at me anxious, but then he looked at Zane, and glared at him.

Then the sad feeling went away abruptly.

"Sorry Em, I just wanted to mess with your emotions a little to show you." Zane said guilty.

I laughed feeling my original happy.

"It's ok." I said.

"Now what can you do?" I asked twisting until I was facing Quinn.

"I can cause people to feel great physical pain just by looking at them, and I can tell when someone is lying." Quinn said.

"That is so cool." I said giving him a quick kiss.

"Thanks love." Quinn laughed.

I was about to say something when everyone froze, and let out a few snarls, and furious growls.

"Em please stay calm, and relax a vampire is at the door as we speak." Quinn said holding me almost painfully close.

I was starting to panic as Josh went over to the door.

"Don't worry Em, if they value their life they won't touch you." Quinn growled fiercely.

I nodded to him slightly less nervous.

**Please Review… Please… I really want to know what you all think about this story. **

**When you all review, it gives me the motivation to continue writing this story. Because it shows me that this story was worth a few seconds of your time to write a review for it… please… and thank you for the reviews that I have received so far with this story. You all mean so much to me, you faithful reviewer. **


	17. Chapter 17

When Josh opened the door everyone's frozen expressions calmed.

"Hey Nathan hi Nicole." Josh said cheerfully.

"Hello Josh." The man said walking in along with the woman by his side.

"Nathan, Nicole come on I'd like you to meet a very special someone." Anna said taking their hands, and pulling them over to me.

They both stared at me with a mixture of shock, and confusion. The woman had long black hair, and bright green eyes.

The man had brown hair, and dark gray eyes.

"She all ready knows what we are." Josh explained to them.

They both stepped closer.

"Is she human?" Nicole asked unsure.

"She is half human, half vampire." Katie said.

Now they looked even more surprised.

"And she is Quinn's soul mate?" Nathan said smiling.

Everyone nodded.

"This is Emily Smith but call her Em." Anna said.

"It's nice to meet you Em." Nicole said kindly, and reached out to shack my hand.

After I shacked hands Nathan came a little closer, and did the same.

"Wow Quinn you sure know how to pick the pretty ones." Nathan said looking me up, and down.

"That's what I told him." Erik said.

I could feel my face warm.

Quinn grinned at them.

Nathan and Nicole laughed softly.

"Well we just came to visit with your father, and then we will be off." Nicole said pulling Nathan up the stairs.

"Those were Gale's parents." Brooke said.

"Oh, they seem nice." I said.

"Yeah they visit twice a year." Zane said.

"Well that's nice." I said.

After the two nice vampires left only staying for a few minutes we continued chatting, and decided on another movie.

Josh then got up, turned the lights off, and slipped a random movie in.

It was a werewolf movie, which didn't scare me as much as the vampire movie.

Quinn hugged me close to him, and lightly trailed kisses down my neck.

I shivered, and weakly closed my eyes, and fell asleep.

When I woke back up the movie looked like it was almost over.

"Well how was your little nap, love?" Quinn asked kissing me lovingly.

I yawned, and grinned.

"It was good." I said still feeling a little tired.

"What time is it?" I said looking at him.

"Three in the morning." Quinn announced.

I groaned, and leaned back against him.

"You can go to sleep if you want love." Quinn murmured.

"Yeah Em, you're half human, humans need sleep." Josh said looking at me seriously.

"Yeah I guess." I said reluctantly.

Quinn now picked me up gently tossing me over his shoulder, and began to walk me up the stairs.

"Night Em." Everyone called to me.

"Night." I yawned.

Quinn carried me to his room, and laid me down.

"Go to sleep now love." Quinn said softly.

"Ok." I mumbled reluctantly.

Quinn's arms wrapped around me, and pulled me closer to him, and soon I fell asleep.

This night I dreamt I was full vampire with Quinn, and we lived happily together forever.

I wished with all my heart that somehow I would wake up, and be a whole vampire.

But sadly when I woke up I was my same old half vampire self.

"Good morning Em." Quinn said playing with my hair.

"Morning." I said smiling warmly at him.

"How did you sleep?" Quinn asked now tracing circles around my neck, which gave me the chills.

"Great." I stuttered.

Quinn laughed quietly, and pressed his lips to mine.

I kissed him back urgently.

He pulled me tighter to him, and pushed his tongue into my mouth.

I moaned, and trailed kisses down to his chest.

Quinn moaned, and pulled me back up to his lips.

I could now feel Quinn's chest vibrating.

My hands slipped into his hair pulling him closer to me as I locked m lips with his.

"Em, stop chewing on my brother's face and get some breakfast." Brooke called from the kitchen.

I blushed, and pulled away. How did they no!?

We both sighed simultaneously, and made our way down the stairs.

"Wow, and I thought Anna, and I was bad, you two make us look like two human 80 year olds." Josh laughed.

I stuck my tongue out at him, but Quinn just grinned.

"Here you go Em." Zane said handing me a plate full of homemade pancakes.

"Thanks Zane." I said smelling them.

"Your welcome, but I know it doesn't taste as good as Quinn, sorry." Zane laughed.

Josh and Erik laughed, and gave him a hi-five.

"Only you would know." Brooke said smugly.

Anna and I laughed, and gave her a hi-five along with Josh, and Erik.

Zane pouted.

"You had to ruin my moment." Zane said.

Brooke nodding smugly.

Everyone sat down at the table, and waited for me.

I sat on Quinn's lap, and started eating my pancakes.

"So where is Katie?" I asked taking my first bite.

"In the shower, she said she wouldn't come out until she was completely clean." Erik said glumly.

"What happened, what did you do?" I asked with a laugh.

"Well she was the first one to fall asleep, so we pranked her." Josh shrugged with a grin.

Oh god, I could only image what six vampires could do to someone.

I ate my pancakes listening to everyone's conversations, and realized that I had never felt so comfortable so much part of a family then now. I not only cared deeply about Quinn, but I was also falling in love with his family.

"Quinn, can I stay here for the rest of the weekend please?" I asked after a while.

Quinn smiled in surprise.

"Anything for you love you can stay as long as you want." Quinn said kissing my forehead.

I kissed him back in delight, but pull away as Katie came into the room.

I looked at her, and busted out laughing.

She glared at every one of us except for Erik, and me.

Josh looked up from the paper he was reading, and laughed loudly at Katie.

Katie's hair, and skin were tinted a blue color, there was black sharpie around her eyes.

Anna slapped Josh.

"Sorry babe." Josh said looking at Anna worried.

"Say sorry to Katie." Anna said glaring at him.

"Sorry Kat." Josh said.

Katie hissed at him, and marched out of the room.

"Erik." Katie snarled.

Erik got up quickly, and followed her quickly.

"Someone's grumpy today." Josh laughed.

"I am not grumpy." Katie hissed from far away.

"Yeah usually Quinn is the grumpy one." Anna said.

All of a sudden Josh smiled hugely, and so did Anna, Brooke, and Zane.

Katie, and Erik flew into the room grinning.

In fact Katie was jumping in joy.

"What are you guys thinking?" I asked feeling left out.

They all looked at me.

"Nothing." They said together.

I frowned.

"It's a surprise." Josh said excited.

"Tell me." I said getting annoyed.

"No way Em." Erik said laughing at my pout.

"Quinn, will you please tell me?" I pleaded softly.

He closed his eyes, and rubbed his head.

"I'm sorry love, but I can't." Quinn groaned.

"Please Quinn." I said softly, and then took his hands in mind.

He opened his eyes slowly, and looked into my eyes.

"Can't we just tell her?" Quinn asked looking tortured.

"No Quinn, it's a surprise." Katie said.

I looked at Quinn pouting.

He groaned, and pulled me onto his lap.

"I'm sorry Em, but I can't tell you." Quinn said regretfully.

I sighed.

"It's ok Quinn, I understand." I said glumly.

Quinn sighed relieved, and kissed up, and down my neck slowly while I finished my breakfast.

When I finished Quinn picked me up, and ran up to his room.

He set me down on his couch, and sat down beside me.

I laid my head down on his lap feeling content.

We sat there a while just watching the TV until I felt my phone vibrate.

It was a text from Anna.

_Hey lets go to the mall. _It read.

_Good idea can I invite Amy, Beth, and Susan? _I texted back.

_Sure. _It said.

I grinned, and looked up at Quinn.

"Would you like to come shopping with me?" I asked hopeful. Quinn grinned down at me.

"Sure." Quinn said stroking my cheek.

I beamed at him, and got up pulling him with me.

Quinn kissed me lovingly, and then pulled us down stairs.

"Ok Me, Josh, Em, and Quinn are coming in my car, so Katie, Erik, Brooke, and Zane can go in Katie's car." Anna said.

When Anna pulled me to the garage she pulled me over to a pretty yellow Ford Fusion.

"This is my baby." Anna said stroking its hood.

"Nice." I laughed.

Quinn and I slide into the backseat, while Anna, and Josh got in the front.

I watched out my window as Katie, Zane, Brooke, and Erik all got into a yellow Dodge Avenger.

"Emily Elizabeth Smith!" Josh yelled turning around.

"What John Louise Parker?" I yelled back.

Quinn and Anna laughed quietly.

"Put your seat belt on right now." Josh yelled with fake angriness.

"Why don't you put your seat belt on?" I yelled back.

"Cause I'm a vampire and nothing can hurt me, but you on the other hand are half vampire, and can still get hurt." Josh said quickly putting my seat belt on.

I crossed my arms, and pouted.

By now not only Quinn and Anna were laughing, but also Katie, Erik, Brooke, and Zane.

"Ok babe lets go." Josh said satisfied.

I unbuckled my seat belt slowly hoping Josh wouldn't hear.

"Em you better put it on before I tie you into this car." Josh threatened.

I sighed, and put it back on.

Stupid super vampire hearing.

Josh chuckled smugly.

Quinn scooted closer to my, and rested his hand on my thigh.

I smiled at him, and leaned my head on his shoulder.

"We should have taken my Hummer." Josh grumbled after about two minutes of Anna adjusting the mirror.

"No we should have taken Quinn's Pontiac Sunfire." Anna said throwing a glare back at Quinn.

"But he said no." Josh said trying to sound like Quinn.

"Well you know how Quinn is with his car he doesn't let anyone ride in it." Anna said annoyed.

I looked at Quinn.

"Why don't you let people ride in your car?" I asked confused.

"Well the last time I let someone use my car it got trashed from the police station." Quinn said glaring at Josh.

"I said I was sorry Quinn." Josh defended.

"Any way, now Quinn doesn't trust any of us." Anna said annoyed.

"Yeah I bet he wouldn't even let you ride in it." Josh laughed.

I frowned, and looked at Quinn.

Quinn was also glaring at him.

Then all of a sudden Quinn was pulling me out of the car, and we were going towards his.

When I got in I looked around amazed.

His car was so neat, and clean, way cleaner than mine.

When he got in he smiled at Josh smugly.

Josh and Anna both stared at us with their mouths wide open.

I laughed, and quickly put my seat belt on.

Quinn took my hand, and then he started his car, with a loud rumble his car was first one out of the garage.

Looking completely relaxed, Quinn watched at the road pointedly, then to me with a smile.

"Well you don't look so nerves about someone being in your car." I stated.

Quinn chuckled.

"It's not _you_ that I don't trust Em."

I smiled.

_I love you_. I thought to him.

_I love you to._ He thought back.

**Please review, and share your thoughts on this chapter. **


	18. Chapter 18

When we made it to the mall Amy, Beth, Susan, Mark, Greg, Travis, and Brittany was they're waiting for us.

When we all got out of our cars Amy, Beth, and Susan ran over, and hugged me.

"Oh Em we missed you so much." Amy squealed hugging me tighter.

"It hasn't been that long." I laughed.

"Well for us it was." Amy pouted.

We all laughed.

"So why is _she_ here?" I said gesturing to Brittany.

"Well… It's kind of a long story." Susan said throwing a glare at Brittany.

"I don't even want to know, I don't really feel like putting Brittany in her place today." I said quickly.

They laughed.

"Well ok people lets split up girls over here boys over there." Anna said.

"But Anna…" I whined.

"No Em." Anna said laughing.

I gave her a puppy dog pout.

"Please." I said.

Anna looked away quickly.

"It's not going to work on me Em, just suck it up." Anna said.

I sighed, and kissed Quinn one last time.

Quinn tightened his hold on me crushing me closer, but then his arms disappeared.

I opened my eyes in shock. Erik and Zane had pulled Quinn away.

I stomped my foot, and glared at them.

Everyone all of a sudden busted out laughing.

"What?" I asked not getting what was so funny.

"Did you just stomp your foot, who still does that?" Travis laughed.

"Apparently Em." Brooke said in between laughs.

I blushed.

"Stop laughing at me." I said trying not to sound completely embarrassed.

I grabbed hold of Katie, and Beth, and started running into the store.

All of the other girls followed still laughing.

"Ok girls lets start a Victoria Secret." Brooke said linking arms with me, and pulling me into the store with others behind us. Victoria's Secret, the only store in this mall that you couldn't catch any boy in.

After a few hours in every store I started to miss Quinn a lot, so I got out my phone, and texted him. _Quinn I really miss you, where are you guys at? _ I texted.

After about two minutes he texted me back.

_We are at the arcade, and I miss you more._

I laughed. Even when he wasn't here he could make me smile.

I texted Quinn for the rest of the time until we were finally reunited.

I hugged Quinn close to me feeling whole again.

He held on to me just as tight, if not tighter.

I peeked over his shoulder to see almost everyone embracing his or her partner.

Then sighed when I saw Amy standing alone looking glum. Quinn pulled away, and looked down at me anxiously.

"What is it Em?" Quinn asked.

I smiled reassuringly at him.

"It's just that, Amy is all alone." I said looking at Amy.

Quinn looked slightly relieved, and grinned down at me.

"Amy is going to have someone Monday morning." Quinn said laughing at my expression.

"Really, who?" I asked excited.

"Tommy Lane." Quinn whispered.

"Is he a football player?" I asked.

Quinn nodded.

Yuck. I thought to myself.

Quinn chuckled.

"Well that's great Amy is going to be so happy, even though he is going to be a football player." I said beaming at him.

When everyone was done reuniting with their partners they all surrounded me.

"So Em were should we all go to eat?" Brooke asked holding onto Zane's hand.

"Yeah, we should go eat somewhere fancy." Susan said looking excited.

"It's up to you Em." Amy said coming closer to me.

"Why is this up to me?" I asked confused.

"Yeah why is it up to _her_?" Brittany said annoyed.

"Because we all kind of think of Em as the leader of this group." Beth said glaring at Brittany.

"Yeah she brought this group together, so she should be in charge of what, and where we go together." Anna explained. "Well I think I should have a say in this." Brittany said loudly.

"Well to bad, no one wants to hear what you have to say, so just shut up, you weren't even invited." Travis said just as loud.

Brittany was quiet now, and folded her arms across her chest.

"Fine." She snapped.

But I could still see the hurt in her eyes.

"How about we go to "The Mayflower"?" I said brightly.

I heard several squeals.

"Oh I love that place it's so romantic." Beth said bouncing in place.

"Oh I know, and it is so beautiful in there." Katie said excited.

"Good choice Em!" Anna said hugging me.

"Yeah Em way to go." Travis said.

Quinn leaned down, and kissed me softly.

"Yes that was a great choice my love." Quinn said kissing me again passionately.

"I call Em riding with me!" Beth squealed as she began pulling me to her car.

I heard a few groans as we made it to Beth's red Honda Civic.

When we got into Beth's car Quinn looked at me panic in his eyes.

"What is it Quinn?" I asked worried.

"Josh is driving my car." Quinn said looking back at his car with worry written all over his face.

"Well Quinn if your car is so much more important to you then me, you can go." I said.

Quinn's eyes widened and his arms shot out around me.

"I would never care about anything, or anyone more then more then you Em, I love you so much." Quinn whispered into my ear his voice full of regret.

He looked like he was ready to burst into tears at any moment.

I hugged him closer to me.

"Calm down Quinn, I was just teasing, and I love you to." I said kissing him softly.

He kissed me back urgently.

But the sound of the car door slamming shut caused me to jump.

I pulled away, and looked at Beth and Mark up front.

"Okay let's go." Beth said starting her car.

I looked back at Quinn, and grinned.

He grinned back, and pulled me closer to him.

When we were have way to the Mayflower I reached up, and played with Quinn's hair.

He looked at me amused, but didn't say anything.

I continued to play with Quinn's amazingly soft hair until we got to the Mayflower.

When I got out of the car Anna, and Josh looked excited as greeted us.

When Josh and Anna looked at Quinn they laughed loudly. "What is so funny?" Quinn asked annoyed.

"Nice hair Quinn." Brooke said as she pulled Zane over.

She held out a mirror to him.

When he looked he chuckled, and fixed his hair.

"Em what did you do to him?" Erik asked as he came over with Katie.

I laughed.

"Nothing, he just has very soft hair." I defended.

They all laughed.

"Really I never noticed?" Erik said coming over and patting Quinn's head.

Quinn snarled at him, and in a move so quickly I couldn't see he had Erik on the ground.

"Quinn." I squeaked.

He looked at me innocently and pulled me closer to him.

"Oh yeah now I remember why I didn't notice, because Quinn won't let anyone touch his hair, ever!" Erik moaned standing up.

Quinn glared at him, with narrowed eye, but other then that stayed quiet.

"Nah, I do it all the time." I said reaching up and running my fingers through his soft hair.

Quinn purred quietly at that, and when I stopped he whimpered.

I laughed.

"See, he's fine." I said proudly.

"I'm telling you Em, he won't let any of us touch his hair, not even on occasions." Anna pouted.

"Well whenever you want to fix Quinn's hair tell me, I used to fix my father's hair all the time when a party came up, and he said I did a great job." I said grinning at her, and Quinn.

Quinn's eyes sparkled along with Anna's, and she hugged me.

"You truly are a Parker girl." She squealed overjoyed.

I laughed again as she let me go, but then I noticed that Josh and Zane were staring at each other in excitement.

"So how was Quinn's sweet car?" Zane said.

"Quinn's car is the coolest car ever; there are so many buttons." Josh said amused.

Quinn looked at Josh with a smirk.

"So you didn't push any of the buttons?" Quinn asked.

Josh shook his head no.

"Good, don't." Quinn said taking hold of my hand and at that moment all my friends where here so we all entered.

The inside was beautiful.

It was a wood, the walls, the floors, and most of the chairs. There was a candle on every table, and also a decorative flower.

It also hard a sweet smell, then a scent of wood.

"My I help you?" A pretty orange haired girl asked.

I noticed that she was only talking to Quinn.

Stepping in front of Quinn, and smiled up at her sweetly.

"Table for sixteen please?" I said as nicely as possible.

I heard a few snickers from behind me.

I guess it just sounded nice to me.

The woman glared at me for about one minute before leading us to a giant table.

"Your server will be right with you." The woman said flatly.

When we were all seated, and she was gone, the waitress came, and took our orders.

She had to be at least in her twenties, and had a bad gap between her front teeth, but other then that she was a flawless bleach blonde girl. She had a "Dumb Blonde" type of personality, which of course already annoyed me, but what really did it for me was when I caught her winking at Quinn.

I glared at her furiously, and clenched my hands into fists under the table.

She looked at me scared, and taken aback.

"I'll get that for you all," She stuttered, and walked a little to quickly back to the kitchen, almost tripping.

Amy, Beth, and Susan laughed when she was no longer in hearing distance.

"Well I see Em is still the jealous type." Beth laughed.

I blushed, and took Quinn's hand under the table.

"What do you mean still?" Katie asked confused.

"Has Em ever been jealous before?" Anna asked.

Amy, and Susan's eyes widened, and they nodded.

"You have no idea what Em does when she is jealous." Susan laughed.

"Yeah Em threw apples at people, and French fries with ketchup on them, and was really mean to the people who liked Quinn, sometimes I thought she was going to kill them." Amy laughed.

"Yeah remember when that girl was holing hands with Quinn, and Em totally freaked out." Susan said.

"Yeah it looked like she wanted to break that poor girls arm." Amy laughed.

"I did." I said frowning at the memory.

"Poor girl." Beth cooed.

Everyone laughed.

I grumbled.

Quinn scooted his chair closer to mine until our legs were touching.

"Its all right Em Quinn was being just as jealous." Brooke said. Amy, Beth, and Susan looked at him surprised.

"Really?" Susan asked.

"Yep, I remember a few guys had a huge crush on Em, and Quinn totally freaked out on them." Katie said.

I stared at Quinn in shock.

"Where was I, when this happened?" I asked.

This was one of the weeks you weren't here because of the fire. Katie explained.

_Wow Quinn I'm impressed_. I thought to him.

He grinned, and rubbed my leg softly.

I looked at him, and pressed my lips to his.

He kissed me back, and gently stroked my face.

I could feel Quinn's tongue slide into my mouth.

"Ugh do you two _have_ to do this at the table?" Travis yelled.

"That's nothing you should see them when they are locked into Quinn's room." Josh said laughing.

I glared at him, which only made him snicker in response.

Quinn rolled his eyes looking between us shaking his head slightly.

This has been such a good day so far, I doubt anything could ruin my mood now though, so I smiled easily, just focusing on my sweet vampire sweetie.

But as if to prove me wrong I felt someone kick me hard, immediately destroying my good mood, just ripping it to pieces.

"Ouch!" I yelled, and rubbed my shin that was now turning black, and blue.

"What's wrong love?" Quinn asked anxiously, quickly analyzing me closely.

"Someone kicked me." I said trying not to glare.

Quinn somehow slid closer to me, and gave me a kiss on my forehead, and threw a steady glare at Travis, his eyes furious.

Travis looked at me sheepishly.

I guess I know who did it.

I smiled angelically at him, and then kicked him as hard as I could.

He jumped up, and yelped, rubbing his chin with a sour look.

"That wasn't very nice Em." Travis said.

"What, I didn't do anything." I said innocently.

Travis narrowed his eyes at me, and sat down.

Everyone laughed at this.

Quinn kept his eyes on Travis for a long time with out even moving.

I squeezed his hand gently to get his attention.

Quinn looked at me, and grinned sheepishly.

_Sorry Em, but he was starting to bug me a little._

Quinn thought to me.

_It's ok I just didn't want Travis to pee his pants, because I think you are really scaring him. _I thought to him amused.

Quinn, Josh, Anna, Erik, Katie, Brooke, and Zane all chuckled quietly.

Then finally our food came.

I noticed that all the vampires got very small orders of food.

Sighing, I turned to look up at Quinn sadly.

I felt bad that he had to go through with all the pain just to look normal for me.

As I started eating my food, I continued to watch Quinn move his food around, making a weird face at it; that was just so adorable.

I quickly took a piece of his food, and tried it.

Quinn got fish.

It was delicious, way better then what I got.

Quinn looked at me amused.

"Well does someone like fish?" Quinn asked holding up a fork full of fish.

He put it in my mouth, and watched me chew.

When I swallowed it I grinned, and nodded.

He chuckled.

Quinn continued to feed me until everything on his plate was gone.

I heard some laughing.

"Hey Em you completely ate all of Quinn's food." Amy said laughing.

I smirked.

"I know." I said proudly.

"What if he was hungry?" Susan asked giggling.

I shrugged, and laughed with them.

"Ok Em, now that you finished Quinn's plate; finish yours." Josh said smugly.

"Ok." I said eating my food again.

Nobody knew that it runs in my family that we can eat a lot, and don't really get 100% full. I saw it more of a curse then a gift, but I was thankful at least I could gain a pound even if I tried.

When I finished my food everyone stared at me with open mouths.

"Wow Em, you sure can eat a lot." Josh laughed.

"Don't laugh at me." I said with fake hurt ness in my voice. They all laughed.

When everyone was finished all the guys paid for the meal, and we all walked to the parking lot

**Please…Please give me a review?**

**I'm not sure if any of you like this story or not, because no one seems to be reviewing anymore, so I don't know if I should continue… **


	19. Chapter 19

I watched as Josh, Greg, and Travis talked about the last football game.

Katie, Susan, and Mark talked about a homework paper due in English.

And Anna, Amy, Erik, and Beth talked about the food they just ate.

While Brittany walked behind everyone quietly glaring at me with hate filled eyes.

I wish she would just fall off a cliff or something.

I heard a couple of chuckles, and then we all said our good byes, and went our separate ways.

"Ok Em it's time for that surprised we were all talking about earlier." Quinn said excited.

"Great, where are we going, it is like7:00pm?" I asked looking around at the darkness around us.

"You'll see." Quinn said, and lightly gave my hand a squeeze.

I groaned.

"Why can't you just tell me?" I asked annoyed.

"Because you're cute when get annoyed." Quinn chuckled.

I pouted, and looked out the window.

After a while of driving I noticed Quinn looked a little tense. "Quinn, what's wrong?" I asked.

"It's nothing Anna was just planning on ruining the surprise." Quinn said looking more at ease.

I frowned, but then grinned when I felt my phone vibrate.

I quickly pulled it out, and checked it.

_Em we are going to the drive-ins. _It said.

I heard Quinn sigh in defeat.

I squealed.

I haven't been to the drive-ins since I was a little baby.

"So what are we going to see?" I asked excited.

"I'm not sure, a scary one I guess." Quinn shrugged, but grinned at me.

"Oh my gosh, this is so perfect," I beamed.

"I knew you were going to love this." Quinn said.

I laughed, giving him a whole hearted smile.

"Of course I love it."

When we all entered I was now so excited I was bouncing in my seat.

"Well is someone a little excited?" Quinn laughed watching me.

I nodded.

"Just a little."

Quinn parked right beside Anna's Ford Fusion.

As soon as the car stopped moving Anna pulled me out of the car.

"I'm sorry for ruining the surprise, but you all should know I am not good with secrets." Anna said shrugging.

Everyone frowned at her, but didn't say anything.

I sat down on the hood of Quinn's car, and watched as all the guys went to the snack bar.

Brooke sat down beside me, and then so did Katie. And Anna stood in front of me.

"This movie is going to be boring, I can tell." Brooke groaned.

"I know, but the guys want to watch it, so we have no choice, but to be tortured for one hour." Katie said sighing.

When the boys were back we all laughed loudly.

They were all wearing glow sticks around their waist, neck, arms, ankles, and heads.

But they were all wearing a different color. Josh's was blue, Zane's was blue, Erik's was yellow, and Quinn's was pink.

They all handed us millions of glow sticks.

Quinn helped me put mine on while Anna, Katie, and Brooke put theirs on in vampire speed.

When everyone had there's on I laughed.

All the girls matched their boyfriends in a mess of color neon lights.

Also I noticed that Zane was holding a king sized popcorn box over loaded with popcorn.

"Sorry Em this is as big as they come." Zane said handing me the popcorn.

I looked at him, and grinned.

"That's ok; I don't think I will be able to eat all of this." I said laughing.

Quinn came over to me, and sat down beside me.

I watched as Katie, and Erik, Zane, and Brooke all sat on their cars.

When the movie finally started Quinn put his arm around me and pulled me close to his side.

This was considered my own personal heaven. If only I could pause this moment right now, and stay here forever, I'd be happy for the rest of my existence.

But I knew this would never be the case, so I turned my attention to the movie, wanting to enjoy every minute I had with my Quinn.

The movie was a little scary, and I gasped every time someone would scream, or die. But that happened on rare occasions to my relief.

Quinn rested his head on mine, and kissed me lightly every time I cringed.

No one else seemed scared at all, but they are vampires, and have probably seen worse, in fact they seemed to find most of the movie funny.

When the movie ended I started to feel tired from this long day.

Quinn half carried me to his car, and put on my seatbelt.

Then I must have fallen asleep, because when I opened my eyes the sun was shinning through the window of my room.

I groaned when I noticed Quinn was not here.

I hated not being with him.

But a piece of paper was left right beside me, catching my attention with its flashy bright pink color.

I smiled to myself as I picked up the paper, and read what he wrote.

_Dear Em, I am sorry I couldn't stay with you tonight, Josh made all of us go hunting, I miss you, but I will see you before you walk out of your house. Love Quinn. _

I beamed, feeling my heart skip a beat.

Quinn cares enough about me to leave a note just for me.

I put the note in my little box under my bed where I put all the notes he has gave me, it might sound babyish, but I want everything that Quinn has ever given me.

Quickly I got out of bed, making it my mission to get perfectly presentable before Quinn got here, so in a speed I usually never had I took a shower, and took my time to put my hair in a ponytail.

I put on my clothes in a flash, sticking to my black jean shorts, and my neon pink T-Shirt. As I brushed my teeth, I glanced at my clock, seeing that regardless to my fast shower I was running out of time even faster.

After I finished up, I went flying down the stairs, feeling my heart race faster with every step, until my feet had taken my to the door. With one quick snap of the wrist I grabbed the door knob and pulled as fast as I could. Just wanting to see Quinn to badly to be slow.

My breath caught as the door swung open, revealing Quinn standing right in front of me. He smiled brightly; his arms going around me, and he pulling me into an embrace.

"You have know idea how much I missed you." Quinn spoke softly, his breath dancing at the back of my neck.

"I missed you to." I whispered, hugging him closer to me.

"Come on lovebirds we are going to be late for school." Josh yelled from the Hummer.

We both turned to glare at him, and walked to the car.

When we got in I was lifted on to Quinn's lap to my surprise, and utter delight.

I loved being close to Quinn like this, it reminded me that he was mine, and I was his, and nothing would ever come in between that.

"Hello Em how was your sleep?" Anna asked grinning as she looked back at me.

"It was fine." I said leaning back on Quinn.

"That's nice, you are lucky, Quinn kept on bugging us with all the worrying." Anna said rolling her eyes at Quinn.

"Yeah his emotions gave me a head ache the whole time." Josh said aggravated.

Quinn frowned at him, but didn't say anything.

I smiled a bit at the thought of this.

He really has no reason to worry about me so much, I could take care of myself perfectly fine, and he wouldn't have to be anxious when we were apart. I was half vampire after all, stronger then him, at least when I get my powers all figured out.

When we got to school I remembered that Amy, and a kid named Tommy was going to get together.

"Yep, it should be happening in 3… 2… 1." Quinn said with an amused grin.

I then hear a loud squeal, no doubt from Amy.

I laughed. "Sounds like Amy." I stated with an amused grin.

I never saw a girl so energetic.

When we all went to our first period class Amy ran in looking excited.

She ran over to me. "Em; guess who just asked me to date him?" She screamed causing everyone to turn around and stare in our direction.

"Who?" I asked even though I already knew exactly who.

"Tommy Lane." She squealed clapping her hands with a goofy grin on her face.

"Congrats Amy, will he be sitting with us at lunch?" I asked, and I couldn't help but laugh a bit. I couldn't help it, this girl was impossible to be calm around.

"Yes, and I can't wait." She said dancing back to her seat.

I laughed.

Now she was acting like an eighth grader girl. All frantic, and excited to be with their boyfriend, then freaks out if they don't think they are being a good girlfriend, or is worrying constantly that they might get dumped.

Quinn smiled at me, and rubbed my leg soothingly for the rest of the period, calming me down in a matter of seconds, and filling me with an inner peace that both kept me awake, and in a good mood during the rest of the class period… and for the rest of my classes.

When lunchtime came Quinn, and I walked to my locker were everyone who sits at our table were waiting except for Brittany, and Kevin.

Susan took my stuff, while Greg was putting in my combination.

"Does everyone here know my combination?" I asked shocked.

They all nodded, mumbling 'yes', looking at me amused, as if this wasn't a big deal at alll.

"Wow." I laughed, shaking my head as I watched them all play around in my locker a bit before shutting it.

I never had such friends like this back in my old school, and I had to admit, I liked this a lot more, I didn't know these people as well as I know my old friends, but then again, these friends that I have now, act more like real friends then the ones I thought I had.

My old friends didn't even try to keep in contact with me, I hadn't got a letter from any of them, or even a "facebook" message, or email even. Everything was quiet in New York City, as if Emily Smith had been erased from their minds completely.

But that didn't matter now, now that I had such wonderful friends, and even better… now that I had Quinn, nothing in the world could matter more, or make me more happy.

Now as we all walked together through the halls towards the lunch room, I watched as Amy, and Tommy held hands in front of me, and Quinn.

Tommy was way more comfortable around her then Sam was, and seemed to respect her more. But I naturally still worried about my best friend.

_Quinn is Tommy cheating on Amy or anything bad like that? _I thought to him.

"No." Quinn whispered watching my expression with his big bright blue eyes.

I sighed relieved and nodded to him with a thankful smile.

That was good, I didn't want Amy to have to go through something like that again, Sam had been a real jerk, and now Amy deserved to be with a nice guy, that isn't going to hurt her.

I would have to make this very clear with this Tommy guy, he had to know straight out, that if he hurts her, he won't be a happy camper when I get a hold of him.

When we all sat at our table I noticed the all the vampire males would pull out they're vampire ladies chair for them including Quinn.

I wonder if it's their instinct.

Quinn nodded, silently answering my unsaid question with an amused smile.

Mark, Greg, and Tommy didn't pull out they're girlfriends chair, but I guess they aren't vampires; so I guess to them it doesn't matter.

But it really matter to me.

"Thank you." I said taking a seat.

"Any and every time love," Quinn said planting a sweet kiss on my forehead.

My heart began to race at the contact from his lips, and slowly I closed my eyes, hoping to remember this feeling, of his lips against my skin. Nothing could make me feel this way, nothing but my Quinn.

I shrugged off my slight daze, and turned my attention between Amy and Tommy, watching out for any sign of something that I didn't like.

But Tommy really did look nice; he was mostly quiet, and polite, but when he did speak he always had something hilarious to say, that made just about everyone laugh, even Quinn.

He had a typical look to him, with his jock-type build, red hair that hung in thick ringlet curls above his eyebrows, and dull blue eyes; that always held a spark of enthusiasm hinting in them.

It looked like he really liked being with Amy. The way her watched her, the way he would hold her hand, proudly, and with just as much confidence as she had with him.

All my friends had finally found someone who made them happy.

But I could help but notice, as I turned my attention back to Quinn, he seemed to be glowering at Travis, and Travis was almost growling at Quinn as if he was a vampire himself.

Usually I would try to stop them, but I let it go, not feeling in the mood to try and keep the peace.

Maybe they will solve their own problems; they were both mature; capable men…well at least Quinn was.

Quinn tensed, and put his arm around me, and turned me into him more.

_Quinn what's wrong? _ I thought to him.

_Travis is just getting a little to disgusting. _Quinn thought to me. I sighed.

I wish Travis would just leave me along, before Quinn bites he head off, not that I'd object.

After school finally ended I went to Quinn's house so we could all go to the beach.

Amy had invited us after lunch.

"Which one should I wear Em, the black one, or the purple one?" Brooke asked holding up two bikinis.

"The black one looks cool." I said.

"Thanks Em, black is my favorite color any way." Brooke said walking into the bathroom.

Katie had on a red bikini, and Anna had on a blue one. I had on my favorite pink one.

I put my hair up into a loose bun, and slipped on my pink sunglasses.

Anna did the same.

When Brooke came back in she glared at the door.

I turned to look in the direction of her glare and could see Erik peeking through the door.

Glaring at him, I quickly concentrated, feeling energy race through my veins, and jump out through my fingers as I sent him a shock.

I heard a hiss, and then he was gone.

Brooke laughed, and gave me a hi-five.

When we were all ready we all walked down stairs were the guys were waiting.

I walked over to Quinn, and took his hand.

He smiled at me, and pulled me close to his side.

I watched Quinn as he pulled me to his car.

He always looks so gorgeous, and confident.

He smirked at Josh as he pasted Anna's car.

Josh glared at him, but got into Anna's car, muttering lowly to himself.

It was obvious that Josh really liked Quinn's car, and he was feeling a bit jealous that only I was allowed to ride in it. But this fact only made me laugh a bit. What a silly thing to get jealous over.

After Quinn put me in, and put my seat belt on he got in the drivers seat himself with a smile.

"I can put my own seat belt on you know?"

"I know, but I like doing things for you." Quinn shrugged, and started the car.

I smiled at that.

He is so cute when he shrugs like that. I thought.

Quinn grinned at me amused.

Oops I forgot he could read my mind.

I blushed deeply looking down, embarrassed.

Quinn's finger softly went under my chin, and pulled my head up.

He smiled, and kissed me sweetly.

"Don't be embarrassed love, you know I feel the same way." Quinn said with love burning in his eyes.

I smiled at him.

"Sometimes I forget you are even a vampire." I admitted.

Quinn grinned. "Years of practice." and took hold of my hand, as he began to pull out of the garage.

The ride to the beach was peacefully quiet. Quinn looked slightly nervous about something, but he hid it well.

I wanted to ask him about it, but I decided that if he wanted me to no, then he would tell me, but if he starts getting more nervous, and tense I will do something about it.

When we got to the beach Amy, Beth, and Susan ran over to us. "Em, you finally made it." Amy squealed, and hugged me tightly.

I laughed. "Yep, here I am."

We all walked over to where Mark, Tommy, Travis, Kevin, _Brittany_ and Greg were sitting on there towels.

I put my towel down beside Amy's, and sat down.

Quinn quickly sat down on my towel, and wrapped his arms protectively around me.

"Hey Em, glad you could make it." Travis said as he jogged over to me, and sat down on the small space left on the towel at my feet.

Quinn kept a calm face as he looked at Travis, but I could see the struggle to keep it there.

"Hey Travis, yeah I wouldn't miss a day at the beach with all my friends for nothing." I said trying to give him a smile.

Travis was a nice guy and all, and he isn't that bad-looking either, but he had one of those I'm-better-than-you attitudes.

Unlike Travis, Quinn is nothing but kind, and doesn't think of himself as anything better than anyone else, even though he was.

Quinn snorted beside me, giving me a skeptical look.

"Em we're getting bored, what should we do now?" Amy asked after a while.

"Well, I could go for some ice-cream about now." I suggested.

Amy, Beth, and Susan beamed, along with all the Parker girls.

"Great idea Em, let's go!" Anna said pulling me to my feet in one quick pull.

"Ok I'm coming." I laughed.

Everyone began to walk to the ice-cream stand all talking excitedly about how much they love ice-cream.

But it was a pretty long walk to the ice-cream stand on the other side of the beach, and my feet where all ready starting to hurt.

I let go of Quinn's soft hand lightly.

He looked at me in confusion.

I grinned at him, and walked behind him.

He glanced back at me nervously questioning me with his eyes.

My hands slipped to his shoulders softly making him shiver.

I grinned at his reaction, but in one quick move I jumped on his back.

He chuckled, and took hold of my legs to make sure I didn't fall off.

"Sorry but my feet where starting to hurt." I laughed shyly.

I felt him vibrate as he laughed.

"Does this feel better my love?" Quinn asked running his hands along my legs, exploring my thighs.

"Much." I purred resting my chin on his shoulder.

"Oh Em, that looks so comfortable good idea." Katie said jumping on Erik's back with a grin.

Erik erupting in laughter.

Soon everyone was on their boyfriends back, except for Travis who walked in front of Quinn, and I, who continuously glanced back at me.

"You know what this reminds me of?" I asked feeling very relaxed.

"What might that be my love?" Quinn asked.

"When we all came here for Brittany's party, after my birthday, and we raced back to the beach from the gift shop, only difference is now you are making it pretty clear you love me." I said stroking his hand that was still exploring my leg.

"I just wasn't sure yet if I was ready to swear my love to you quite yet that's all." Quinn defended.

"Quinn you where ready, you where just so shy around Em you never dropped any hints at all." Brooke laughed.

I felt Quinn's sharp glare at her.

"I wasn't _shy._" Quinn grumbled.

I laughed. "Yes you where admit it."

"Fine, but you weren't exactly confessing your undying love to me either, most of the time I wondered if you even liked me at all." Quinn said with a laugh.

"Well I didn't want to say anything until I was sure you liked me." I said feeling uncomfortable.

"Em you where just as shy as Quinny-boy, if not even more shy." Josh laughed.

I pouted.

"Well all that matters is we're together now, and we both know we love each other." I said.

Quinn nodded.

"That is right my angel." Quinn said kissing my hands.

I beamed at his touch feeling shivers roll down my back.

"I love you." I whispered.

"I love you more." Quinn whispered back.

"Nope I love you more than _anything _or _anyone_."

"I love you more than anyone, anything, and would do _anything _to be with you forever, and kill _anyone _who gets in my way."

My heart burned at his words.

"I don't think I could love anyone more than I love you." I said repeated the same words that were in the love letter he gave me months ago.

"So you did get my love letter, I was afraid someone would steal it off your locker or something."

"Yes I got it, and I nearly passed out at how romantic it was, and how much I wished it was you who wrote it." I said smiling at the memory.

"So you didn't know it was me, wow, I thought you would be able to tell it was my handwriting by the note that I wrote my number on and gave to you." Quinn said in surprise.

"I never even thought of that, if I would have then it would have been me to confess my love to you first." I laughed.

Quinn chuckled.

"I wished that was how it was; it was very nerve-wracking saying my feelings to you." Quinn admitted.

"I'm just glad we're together." I said snuggling closer to him.

"Believe me, so am I."

When we finally got to the ice-cream stand we girls all hopped off our boys, and walked to the picnic tables.

Amy sat down on top of the table and looked at me with a grin.

Quinn picked me up gently, and placed me beside Amy.

"What would you like Em?" Quinn asked smiling at me.

"Vanilla with hot fudge please." I said sweetly.

"Ok." Quinn said giving me a quick kiss, and walking up with the other guys to get our ice-creams.

Brooke sat down beside me.

Amy grinned at me smugly.

"Man Em Quinn treats you like a princess." Amy whispered in amusement.

"Yeah you got him wrapped around your finger." Brooke laughed.

I laughed with them.

"Maybe, but he is my handsome prince, and has me even tighter around his finger." I grinned as I looked at Quinn.

He turned around giving me a brilliant smile, but another emotion was behind his eyes, that I could not tell.

Amy and Brooke giggled.

Once all the guys came back we all went to our own tables.

Quinn and I sat down in the table in the middle of Amy, and Tommy, and Anna, and Josh.

Quinn set the giant bowl between us with a grin.

I looked at it in shock.

"Quinn did you get the biggest thing there?" I asked surprised at its bigness.

Quinn nodded with a proud smile. "Of course."

I sighed as I shook my head at him, but I couldn't help but laugh.

Quinn took one of the cherries on the very top of the ice-cream by the stem, and moved it towards me with a smile.

I grinned and opened my mouth as he put the cherry in my mouth, enjoying the taste as I swallowed the delicious fruit.

I picked up the other cherry and moved it towards him.

He opened up amused as I put the cherry in his mouth.

He chewed it up slowly, still watching me closely with love in his smile.

_Wait doesn't food burn your stomachs? _I thought beginning to panic.

_Calm down Em, ice-cream is the one and only food we can eat, Gale says it is just cold enough that it numbs of the venom in our stomachs. _Josh thought amused.

Relief filled me, and I sighed.

Quinn grinned at me.

He then picked up the spoon full of ice-cream and like the cherry fed it to me.

I took the other spoon, and fed him, getting lost in his gorgeous smile as he ate every bite.

We hardly even spoke, for all of what we were feeling was showing in our eyes, love, desire, and joy.

When we both finished all the ice-cream Quinn's thumb rubbed over my lips wiping away some of the ice-cream, and he licked the ice-cream off.

I looked at his perfectly clean face, and pouted.

He chuckled.

I smiled at him, but then I noticed everyone was watching.

"What?" I asked as Quinn took my hands from across the table.

I looked at him, then back at the others.

"You two are so cute together!" Beth squealed.

Everyone nodded in agreement.

I blushed.

"And you two act so…lovey-dovey, and cute all the time." Amy said making my blush deepen.

"Shut up." I mumbled in embarrassment as I frowned at them.

Quinn looked at me and smiled.

"Hey don't you dare hid that smile from me." Quinn said as he began to tickle me.

I squealed, and jumped away from his hands.

"Quit it." I laughed.

"Em, you're still ticklish?!" Anna asked laughing along with the others.

Before I could answer Quinn's fingers where tickling me again.

I laughed as I jumped out of my seat, and away from him. Everyone erupted with laughter.

"I think that's a yes." Josh laughed.

I pouted.

Quinn came over to me, and hugged me.

"Ok Em I won't tickle you anymore." Quinn said trying to hold back laughs.

"Promise?" I asked unsure.

Quinn grinned.

"I promise."

"Kay good let's go back." I said then took his hand and began pulling him back to our towels.

Everyone followed behind us to my luck no longer laughing.

As we walked back Quinn would plant gentle kisses across my face melting away my embarrassment.

When we made it back to our towels Travis, and Greg came over to Quinn and I.

"Hey Parker we're playing volleyball, you in?" Travis asked reluctantly.

I rolled at my eyes at his reluctance.

Quinn glanced at me, but then nodded.

"Sure." Quinn said with an almost annoyed smirk.

Travis let out a low moan of displeasure.

"Fine you can be team leader with me." Travis said in defeat.

"Oh I love volleyball let's go!" Anna said excitedly.

"No, this is a boy's only game, you ladies can play the next game." Travis said.

I glared at Travis.

He was making Quinn, and I split up.

"Fine then we'll be the cheerleaders, but when it's our time, then you're the cheerleaders." I said smugly crossing my arms.

The guys groaned, but nodded hesitantly.

"Great idea Em, cheering is almost as fun as volleyball." Susan said.

I smiled weakly.

I then watched as my love was dragged away but an excited Erik, and Josh.

The teams where set up vampire vs. humans, with a vampire referee.

"Who gets the ball first?" Greg asked as he moved to his spot.

Travis glanced at me.

"How about the cheerleaders decide." Travis said smugly.

I knew Travis said that because he knows Amy, Beth and Susan would want to Travis's team to go first because of their boyfriends.

I looked at them trying to think of a way to convince them to vote for Quinn's team.

"Hey, you know whoever get the ball first is more likely to win, and well if Travis's team loses you guys get to comfort your boyfriends from the lost, but if they win they will be so engulfed with their victory they might forget about you." I said masking my hope.

They all looked at me in shock.

"You're so right Em." Amy said biting her lip.

Susan and Beth nodded hesitantly.

"Then it's agreed, we vote Quinn's team?" Brooke asked throwing a smug look between Anna, Katie, and I, then to Amy Beth, and Susan.

We all mumbled a yes in agreement.

I walked over to both of the teams Amy and Anna both following me.

When I made it to them Quinn, and Travis rushed to me.

Quinn was watching me with love, and longing, as for Travis he was staring at me with lust, and desire.

I glared at him still upset for him splitting Quinn, and I up.

"We all decided that Quinn's team goes first." I said smugly as Travis looked at me shocked.

Quinn chuckled.

I quickly gave him a quick kiss, and with all the energy I had pulled away, and jogged back to the others.

We all sat down as the game began.

I kept my eyes on Quinn the whole time letting my imagination run wild with fantasies of what Quinn, and I could be doing right now, but can't all thanks to Travis.

All the guys took off their shirts after a while, practically calling us to come over to them.

But I could feel myself stand up, my eyes still on my vampire angel.

I saw him look over at me with a longing expression, but he quickly had to look away for the ball was wailing at him.

Quinn spiked the ball down with such strength I swore the ground shook.

He grinned at Travis shocked expression when no one got it.

I continued to look at Quinn analyzing everything.

When a ball came hurling at me.

Quinn looked in my direction in panic.

I quickly dodged the ball, and glared at the thrower.

Greg gulped as Quinn grabbed his collar and shook him with a scowl.

"You almost hurt Em." Quinn growled angrily.

"I'm s-s-sorry I-I-it w-was an accident." Greg stuttered in fear.

I quickly walked over to Quinn already seeing a thought of strangling Greg smash into Quinn's head.

I rested my hands on Quinn's tense shoulders, and put my head on him.

I felt Quinn's body shiver, and relax, and slowly Quinn loosened his grip on Greg.

"Quinn, it was an accident, I didn't die, please let Greg go." I said calmly planting kisses across his neck.

Quinn let his hands fall reluctantly, and he turned to me, and embraced me.

"Sorry, I kind of forgot to keep a hold on my temper." Quinn said looking guilty at Greg.

"It's ok man; I probably would have done the same thing if it was Susan." Greg said with a weak chuckle.

I hugged myself to Quinn, and looked up to him to be greeted by his gorgeous blue eyes.

Quinn leaned down and kissed me deeply.

"Thanks love." Quinn mumbled against my lips.

I giggled. "Any time,"

"Quinn quit flirting with you _girlfriend_ and get over here." Travis called in annoyance.

Quinn threw him a glare, and with one more quick kiss he jogged back to the guys.

I sighed, and took a seat in between Amy, and Brooke.

Susan, Katie, and Beth came over and sat down in front of us.

"Ok so let's talk." Amy said excitedly.

"About what?" Katie asked curiously.

"I don't know." Amy sighed.

"What would you say your perfect date would be?" Brooke asked looking around.

"A date at the movies, and you know the guy with the 'yawn, and put your arm around her shoulder thing', that would be so romantic…well to me." Amy said.

"Differently a romantic walk on the beach at sunset." Beth said smiling hugely.

"My perfect date I guess would be a romantic balloon ride." Susan said shyly.

"Mine would be at a concert." Katie said gain a strange look from all of us.

She shrugged

"Mine would be in a big fancy restraint." Brooke said.

"Same for me." Brittany said with a sneer.

We all rolled our eyes, then they all looked at me.

"Well…either a romantic night in a hot tub under the stars, in the woods by a camp fire, or a horseback ride." I said.

They all looked at me impressed.

"That sounds really nice Em." Anna said.

"Thanks." I beamed.

_Thank you Brooke. _Quinn thought smugly.

_Any time Bro." _Brooke thought.

I looked at her shocked.

She grinned at me smugly.

_Sorry Em, Quinn wanted me to get some facts out of you before your next date. _Brooke thought to me.

I sighed, and rolled my eyes.

He could have just asked me.

_Em I'm getting board, please do something funny, or hurt Travis or something? _Anna pouted as she looked at me.

_Ok I do have an idea, let's causally walk over to the guys, and accidentally jump into the game, and start playing with them. _I suggested.

Anna Brooke, and Katie beamed, and nodded slowly in excitement.

"Hey you guys let's sneak into the guys volleyball game, I'm getting bored." I said unable to hide my excitement of getting to be by my angel's side again.

Amy, Beth, and Susan grinned.

"Great idea Em." Susan squealed.

And with that we all causally walked to the court.

All the guys glanced at us with joy, well most of them.

"What do you girls want?" Travis asked almost rudely.

"We just wanted a better view, who's winning?" I asked nonchalantly.

"It's a tie so far." Zane said looking bored along with the other Parker boys.

They all had to hold back, and let Travis, and his team to seem like they were playing a game with normal human guys, instead of with super powerful vampires that could kill them with one finger.

I nodded, and the guys began to play again ignoring us.

But Quinn glanced at me longingly a few more times before getting back onto the game.

Then Travis hit the ball over towards the middle of Quinn, and Josh.

I quickly ran to the spot and hit it back over towards Travis.

It hit Travis right in the face with a thud.

The guys erupted with laughter as Travis hit the ground.

All the girls where now on the court also laughing at Travis hurt face.

Quinn wrapped his arms around me tightly, and planted kisses up and down my neck before crushing his lips to mine.

I smiled around his lips.

"Did you miss me?" I laughed kissing him back.

Quinn groaned against my lips.

"You have no idea." Quinn murmured.

"Ok ok, come on let's play." Travis cracked as him stood up.

You could already see he was starting to get a black and blue eye.

Quinn reluctantly pulled away, throwing death glares at Travis.

Travis wailed the ball to Quinn.

Quinn caught it in one hand, and grinned smugly at Travis's dark scowl.

I watched in awe as I watched Quinn serve the ball back over, seeing all his muscles flex.

Quinn looked at me amused.

I blushed shyly and smiled, but soon the ball was flying to me.

I ran up, and spiked it down gaining us a point.

Josh, and Erik gave me a hi-five, and Quinn gave me a sweet kiss on the forehead before he again hit the ball over.

We played for what seemed like forever, yet it was beginning to get dark.

Travis's teamed surrendered, and we took down the net and began to pack.

"That was fun." Anna said surprised.

"Yeah Travis got a black eye." Erik laughed.

"Did you have fun Quinny-boy?" Josh asked chuckling.

"A little." Quinn admitted.

I smiled as I zipped my bag.

"Bye Em, see you Monday." Amy, Beth, and Susan called as we all jumped into the Hummer.

I waved back to them then curled into Quinn's side.

His arms wrapped around me, and he gave me a soft kiss full of eagerness.

"It's getting late Quinn, are you coming or staying?" Josh asked as he turned into my driveway.

Quinn looked at me.

"Do you mind me staying with you for tonight?" Quinn asked hopeful.

"No, please stay." I said excitedly as I opened the door.

Quinn was in front of me in seconds pulling me into my house as the rain started pouring down.

**Ok! Thank you for those who have reviewed, you three are the only reason I updated this story, so please keep up with the feedback.**

**I'd like to know something… who is your favorite characters so far?**

**And what is your honest opinion on Travis?**


	20. Chapter 20

_**A small A/N before you begin to read this next chapter! I'm so sorry for my writing attack for chapter 19. I didn't realize that it was over 6,ooo words until it was already added onto the story. **_

_**If you all were able to read through all of that, good job! I'm sorry again. I'm going to try and keep each chapter around 2,000 to 4,000 words. **_

_**On with the next chapter!**_

As we entered my living room Quinn pulled me to the TV.

He sat down on the floor and smiled up at me.

I flipped on a movie then took a seat between Quinn's legs.

I laid back on him relaxed.

Quinn quietly played with my hair, and ran his hands along my thighs softly.

I could hardly watch the movie with his gentle hands gracefully running along my body.

I felt like melting into him, getting as close as possible, and just letting my love for him engulf us.

But our moment was soon ruined by my mom as she came into the room and handed us a big bowel of popcorn.

"Here you go." She said almost nervously.

"Thanks." I said taking it.

"Umm Em I was going to tell you sooner, but I kind of forgot, I have a date in a few minutes, and I have to go get ready soon." My mom said in a nervous rush.

I tried to smile.

"That's great mom, have fun." I said trying to sound happy for her.

Quinn looked at me with a knowing look.

"Yeah, and well umm I won't be back until very late, so well I trust you two to…umm be good while I'm gone." My mom stuttered.

I blushed deeply.

Quinn bit down on his lip to hold back his laugh.

"You don't have to worry mom." I said embarrassed.

"Good, remember Quinn sleeps on the floor, and you in your bed." She said again as she slowly walked up the steps.

"Right we know." I said.

She nodded then walked up the stairs.

Quinn laughed quietly.

I rolled my eyes at him.

"Em may I ask you something?" Quinn asked.

"Sure." I said curious.

"Your mom is going to go on a date with a guy you don't know yet, do you approve?" Quinn asked.

I sighed.

"I don't really like the idea of my mom being with anyone else but my dad, and it doesn't really make me feel better when she goes out on dates either, but she didn't know who you where, and she gave you a chance, so it's only fair that I give this guy a chance to, but of course I would never be able to think of him a dad, I just want my mom to be happy." I explained.

Quinn smiled sadly.

But before he could do anything my mom came down in a pretty black dress, and high heels.

"How do I look?" She asked with a little twirl.

"Great mom, he is not going to be able to keep his eyes off you." I said.

She blushed slightly.

"That was the plan." She said with a determined smile.

I looked at Quinn remembering back to the day I first saw Quinn at school.

"Yeah I remember when I dressed up special for a certain someone." I said with a laugh.

Quinn chuckled.

"And it worked I couldn't take my eyes off you, or even get you out of my head." Quinn said giving me a small kiss.

My mom laughed at us, and walked back into the kitchen.

I grinned at Quinn.

He stroked my face softly, and calmly fed me a few pieces of popcorn as we turned our attention to the movie.

When my mom reentered the room she plopped down on the coach beside Quinn, and I.

"So how was that little beach party?" My mom asked still sounding jittery, and nervous.

"It was pretty fun we got ice-cream, and playing some volleyball." I said glancing at my mom.

"Who won?" She asked curiously.

"Quinn's team." I beamed.

Quinn grinned, and let his head rest on mine.

"That sounds like fun." She said getting more nervous by the minute.

I laughed.

"Man mom calm down, it's just a date." I teased.

She narrowed her eyes at me.

"Tell me you weren't nervous for you and Quinn's first date." She said with a smirk.

I bit my lip as I looked at Quinn.

Quinn looked shocked, and almost horrified.

"Well…Quinn and I never went on our first date yet." I said.

Cindy looked at us both in apology.

"Oh I'm sorry, I just thought you two had already been on a date being that you two are so comfortable around each other." Cindy said quickly.

"Actually I was planning on a date this weekend." Quinn said smoothly.

I looked at him surprised.

He grinned.

_Surprise. _Quinn thought.

"Really where?" I asked excitedly.

"That's a surprise." Quinn said smugly.

I pouted as Cindy, and Quinn both laughed at me.

"See Em, and I will be the one telling you to calm down, and that it was just a date." Cindy laughed.

Before I could respond a knock at the door made Cindy race to the door looking giddy.

I laughed as I watched my mom act like a teenager on her first date.

This was different though.

Usually Cindy wouldn't make such a big deal out of dates, and when she got back from them she looked bored out of her mind.

But this time she is actually excited for this date.

I listened as she made a fuss about how handsome he looked, and how excited she was to go, but surprised me when she reentered the room pulling a man with her.

He looked the same age as her, and had dusty blonde hair with gray eyes that you could easily see where clouded with love. His features looked soft and welcoming as he approached us.

"Andy I would like you to meet my daughter Emily, and her boyfriend Quinn." Cindy said proudly.

Andy shook our hands shyly, and beamed.

"It's very nice to meet you both." Andy said.

I grinned as I relaxed even more into Quinn.

"Nice to meet you to." I nodded.

I looked at mom to see her looking at me intently, obviously wanting to know what I think of him.

I gave her a nod in impressments.

She smiled brightly.

"Ok let's go Andy." Cindy said taking his hand nervously.

He smiled as he looked at her.

"Alright." He said sweetly.

Cindy passed before leaving the room.

"Remember what I said you two be good." Cindy said then quickly left the room.

Quinn laughed.

I shook my head and sighed.

"Andy seems like a pretty decent guy." Quinn said.

"Yeah so far he's been the best guy she has ever dated." I said agreeing reluctantly.

"But you still feel that he isn't the one for your mom?" Quinn asked.

"Steve is my mom's true love, I know that for a fact, my mom loved my dad, and my dad was crazy about my mom, I just don't understand what went wrong." I said trying not to think about the pain I had seen on my father's face when I talked about mom. 

"…But you think Andy doesn't have real feelings for Cindy?" Quinn asked.

"No I really think this really might be love, but it could melt away if Steve was here." I said confident.

Quinn nodded in approval.

"And if they should marry…" Quinn said after a while.

I felt a jab of pain as I considered this.

"I would try to be happy for her, and would give Andy a chance in my life, but I will never think of him as my father, never." I said holding back the tears.

Quinn heard my sorrow and quickly kissed me softly until my sadness was replaced with love, and desire.

"Ok no more sad talk for tonight." Quinn said as he pulled away after one big kiss.

I was about to say something when he started tickling me.

I squealed, and jumped off him quickly trying to get away, but I ended up laying on my back with Quinn's legs on both sides of me as he continued to tickle me without mercy.

Our laughs echoed through the house as I struggled to stop his hands.

Then finally Quinn let me get a hold of his hands.

I breathed in, my sides hurting from the intense laughing fit I went through.

But I could see Quinn was getting ready to start again with the devious grin he had set on his face.

I quickly flipped us over so I was on top of him holding both of his hands to the floor.

Quinn chuckled under me.

I looked down at him grinning as I leaned down and pressed my lips to his.

He deepened the kiss as it became more passionate.

His hands went to my hair stroking it softly as he moaned against my lips.

But too soon he pulled away.

"Em if we don't stop now I will end up breaking our promise to be good." Quinn said amused, but I could see his reluctance.

I sighed.

I really couldn't care less if we broke the promise, but I slowly got up pulling Quinn up with me.

"Ok but only because we promised." I said with a laugh.

Quinn grinned and pulled me to the couch. I rested my legs across his as I snuggled into his side.

We watched a movie for a while keeping up a small conversation.

"So Quinn you run super fast, your super strong, you can read minds, manipulate people, tell when people are lying, but what else can you do that is more humanly possible?" I asked.

Quinn thought about it.

"Well I am pretty good at poetry, and I guess I can paint ok." Quinn admitted.

"Really that's amazing, what kind of painting do you paint?" I asked stunned.

"Anything really that jumps out at me, I also have a lot of paintings of you that I have made before we got together." Quinn said shyly.

I beamed.

"Do you think I could see them some time?" I asked hopeful.

Quinn smiled relieved.

"Of course my love." Quinn said kissing me gently.

I kissed him back, but then a question popped into my mind and I pulled away.

"And you write poems?" I asked interested.

"Yes I have also written many poems about you." Quinn said not as nervous.

I grinned.

"You have to be the most talented person I have ever met Quinn, your perfectly amazing." I sighed.

"And you're not my beautiful little angel?" Quinn said sarcastically.

"No I'm far from perfect." I said rolling my eyes at him.

"Em your beautiful, kind, smart,

Incredible, friendly, have an adorable temper, and you have to be the most perfect girl in the world; I don't know what I'd do without you." Quinn said taking my hand and kissing it.

I blushed deeply, and rolled my eyes.

Then I noticed that is was almost 12.

Sadly our night has come to an end.

"Come on Quinn we should get to bed before Cindy's back." I said pulling him up starting to feel tired.

I yawned quietly, and took hold of his hand to keep my balance.

In one swift motion Quinn picked me up, and carried me up to my room.

As he tucked me into bed he laid down beside me, and wrapped his arms around me.

"Don't forget to be good." I yawned.

Quinn kissed my forehead softly with a chuckle.

"I will Em, now go to sleep." Quinn whispered smoothly.

I nodded tiredly, and soon I was fast asleep

As I awoke to a brand new day I took a few minutes to think how happy I was with Quinn, it was like I didn't even really have a real life until he came in it.

I watched the rise, and fall of his chest beside me, and smiled.

I slowly got out of his embrace, not wanting to wake such a gorgeous angel looking so peaceful.

I walked to the kitchen and decided to make some breakfast.

I got into the fridge and got out all the things I needed to make sausage egg, and cheese muffins.

I started to crack a few eggs into the skillet, but a pair of strong arms wrapped around me causing me to let out a low yelp in alarm.

Quinn's soft chuckle relived me though.

"Don't seek up on me like that." I said annoyed.

"I'm sorry my sweet, good morning." Quinn said innocently giving me a peck on the cheek.

"Good morning." I said leaning into his arms.

"What are you making he asked resting his chin on my shoulder to look into the skillet.

"Sausage, egg, and cheese muffins." I said with a smile.

"Smells amazing, I wish I could taste it." Quinn said apologetically.

"It's ok, I understand." I said.

"Let me help you." Quinn said letting go of me, and picking up a pan.

"Alright you can fry up the sausage." I said giving him the sausage.

"Okay." He said dimply and got to work.

I watched him closely, in awe at the way his hands moved so gracefully.

When we got done I placed the bottom of the bun on a plate, Quinn put the sausage on, I put my egg on top, Quinn put the cheese on then I put the top of the bun on.

Quinn and I gazed at the sandwich we had made together proudly.

I jumped when I heard a clap from the kitchen door way.

I turned to see my mother staring between us her eyes sparkling.

"You to act so much more grown up, like a married couple, it kind of reminds me of Steve and I but then." Cindy said her expression becoming pained.

I looked at her worried.

"Are you ok?" I asked concerned.

"Yes, but can I have a sandwich to I haven't had a real breakfast since forever." Cindy said sitting down at the table and opening a newspaper.

"Ok, feel like making a few more sandwiches?" I asked hopeful.

"Of course." Quinn grinned then we went back to cooking.

Once we had a few more sandwiches gone we stopped, and cleaned up.

"These are great." Cindy complimented.

"Thanks, but Quinn did all the work." I said.

"No I didn't you're the one who made each one of them perfect." Quinn said with a grin.

I rolled my eyes at him then sat down to try one of them.

Cindy was right, they where delicious.

"Two of the best cooks ever working together make one amazing sandwich." Cindy said as she ate her second.

**As you could tell, this was more of a fun chapter, stepping back a bit from the main drama, and just having some fun character fluff.**

**Have any thoughts or ideas?**

**Leave a review and let me know thanks for reading.**

**Next chapter coming when I get 5 more reviews.**


	21. Chapter 21

After a few minutes of munching on the sandwiches Quinn and I went up stairs to get ready for school.

When I got into my room there was a plastic bag sitting on my bed.

Quinn picked it up.

"Good, Anna remembered my clothes." Quinn said.

After we both got our clothes on Quinn and I went down stairs and got into my Jeep.

Quinn seemed reluctant to let me drive, but after some begging he let me.

I loved Quinn deeply, but sometimes he worried way to much about me.

When we made it to school Anna, Brooke, and Katie where waiting for us.

As we approached them I became worried as I took in their anxious expressions.

"Quinn, Kevin wants to talk to you." Katie said biting her lip.

"Alright, where is he?" Quinn asked.

"He's waiting for you by the dumpster in the back of the school." Anna said shifted on her feet uncomfortably.

There was a brief silence between them that looked intense.

"Alright, Em you should get to class or you'll be late." Quinn said letting go of my hand.

"No, I'm coming with you." I said frowning.

"Em, that's not a good idea." Anna said quickly.

"Why, I am just as powerful as you guys?" I said annoyed that again everyone was treating me like I was a weak human even though I was a half vampire.

"We know Em, but we don't know what Kevin wants, and I don't think it would be safe for you to be there." Brooke explained.

"I. Am. Going." I demanded.

Quinn frowned.

"No. Your. Not." Quinn hissed.

I glared at him.

"You can't tell me what to do; I want to go with you." I snapped.

Quinn pinched the bridge of his nose, and growled.

"Em I don't want you that close to danger, Kevin could easily kill you then what would I do, I would go on a rampage through the school, probably killing everyone do you want that to happen?" Quinn said trying to sound calmer.

"I can protect myself just fine." I said grimly.

"Quinn just let her go, you can protect her, plus Kevin probably won't try anything like that here around school with all the kids that might see." Katie said after a while.

Quinn took my hand again, and pulled me silently towards the back of the school.

Quinn seemed bothered by something, I was afraid that he might be mad at me for not listening to him, then yelling at him for just trying to keep me safe.

"Quinn…" I said lowly.

Quinn looked at me curiously, and when he looked at my face he stopped.

"Are you ok Em?" He asked concerned.

"I'm sorry." I whispered.

Quinn looked confused at me.

"For what?" He asked wrapping his arms around me.

"For yelling at you and not listening to you." I said biting my lip in shame.

Quinn chuckled.

"You didn't yell at me, and if it was me I wouldn't have listened to you either, I'm the one that should be sorry I was being incredibly unfair I just want you to be safe." Quinn said grinning at me.

I sighed in relief.

"So you're not mad?" I asked.

Quinn pressed his lips to mine softly.

"I would never be mad at you." He said, then again pulled me along to the dumpster.

There standing against the dumpster stood Kevin.

"Hello Quinn I see you have brought the fair Emily Smith with you." Kevin said taking my hand, and giving it a kiss.

I smiled a little uncomfortable at this, and pulled my hand away.

Quinn laced his fingers with mine keeping a blank expression until he spoke.

"You wanted to speak with me?" Quinn said.

"Yes, I have noticed you and your family have immense self-control." Kevin said with a nod.

"We would like to think of our self as in control most of the time." Quinn said seeming to get a proud sparkle in his eyes.

"I see that, and I was wondering if you would be so kind as to let my son live with you, and your family to gain some self control around humans." Kevin said hopeful.

Quinn took in his words.

"That would be up to my whole family." Quinn said after a while.

"I understand, please tell me tomorrow what your answer will be." Kevin said with a hopeful smile.

"Alright, but one quick question, does your son have enough control to at least be around a half human, half vampire?" Quinn asked glancing at me, then back to Kevin.

"Well I don't know he's never been around one, and I guess it wouldn't really matter if he could or not, half vampires can take care of their self's pretty well." Kevin said looking at me.

"I'm aware that Em is much more than just an amazingly gorgeous face and an explosion ready to happen." Kevin said amused.

I rolled my eyes.

"I am not an explosion." I said laughing a little.

"Sure you are; I've seen you blow up on Brittany plenty of times, you have quite the temper." Kevin chuckled.

It was funny how even vampires thought I had a temper, even when they kill people, and are just like super humans.

"Well, I'll let you know for sure probably tonight." Quinn said looking at Kevin.

"Sounds good to me, nice seeing you two again; bye for now my friends." Kevin said then was gone.

Quinn quickly pulled me through a door that was hidden by the dumpster.

It led right to the gym girl's shower room.

"Our gym class will start in ten minutes." Quinn said kissing me once then he disappeared.

I slowly changed into my gym clothes, and after the bell rung, and girls all came in I looked for Katie, and Susan.

Once I found then I grinned at Katie's annoyed expression.

_Quinn won't say anything to us about it, please tell me something. _Katie thought.

I laughed quietly and shook my head.

"So what are we doing for gym today?" I asked.

There wasn't a sport that I was bad at, and I loved all sports.

Once all the girls were out of the locker rooms the coach had us all grab a jump rope, and begin our exercises while the guys ran laps around us.

I kept my eyes on Quinn as he, and Erik ran at a normal speed around the gym.

And all of a sudden Quinn cut his lap in a little and jumped into my rope so we were both jumping together.

I laughed.

"Quinn you're going to get in trouble." I said amused.

"Nah the coach wouldn't mind." Quinn grinned then quickly kissed me.

But the coach's loud whistle signaled for us to stop.

"Everyone get over here." Coach Williams said loudly.

We all got in a big group in the middle of the gym.

Quinn took my hand gently as he followed me to the group where Katie, and Erik where waiting.

"Today we're playing dodge ball." Coach Williams announced.

Panic hit my stomach, and I gasped.

I stunk at dodge ball.

That was the one, and only sport I can't play.

Quinn noticed my fear, and looked at me curiously.

"What is it Em?" He whispered.

I shook my head.

"I stink at dodge ball." I admitted lowly.

Quinn snorted.

"The great Emily Smith actually has a sport she can't do amazingly well at?" Quinn asked skeptic.

I rolled my eyes at him, and bit my lip as I listened to the coach.

"Alright, we're going to play all together, so split into teams, and pick your side of the gym." Coach Williams barked.

Quinn, Katie, and Erik got Susan, and a boy I didn't know to all team up, and we all picked a corner in the back of the gym.

I looked around nervously at all the balls sitting on the ground.

"Don't worry my sweet this is going to be fun I promise." Quinn said hugging me to his side.

"Yeah Em, dodge ball is the most fun sport there is, you are allowed to wail the ball at a bunch of weak little humans." Erik said lowly as he stood beside me.

"If you say so." I said trying to sound excited.

Once the coach blew the whistle Quinn, Erik, and the boy I never saw before ran to go get the balls.

None of them got hit, and they all brought balls back for us.

Quinn handed me a ball with a smile.

"Let's see what you got." Quinn said.

I tried to throw the ball toward some girl that was chatting away at her friend, totally not paying attention to the game.

It hit the ceiling, and hit someone on the head.

I covered my mouth in surprise.

"Sorry." I called out in embarrassment.

Katie, and Erik exploded with laughter, and Quinn was trying not to laugh, but ended up laughing to.

"Quit laughing at me, I told you I stunk at this." I said embarrassed.

Erik threw a ball to the same girl I was aiming at and hit her right in the stomach.

She squealed, and glared in Erik's direction as she walked out of the game.

"Em just imagine that girl right there smacked Quinn on the butt going down the hall way, what are you going to do about it?" Katie asked handing me a ball, and pointing in the direction of a girl who was just standing there not paying attention at all.

I felt my fury boil up, and explode through my hand as I wailed the ball towards the girl.

It hit her right in the hip, and she fell to the ground.

I bit my lip in guilt as she struggled to get up.

Erik laughed loudly.

"Umm, Em maybe next time not so hard but good job Em." Katie laughed.

Quinn kissed me gently, and grinned.

"I think you did perfectly, she was having pretty inappropriate thoughts about Erik, and I." Quinn said.

My guilt quickly melted at that.

For the rest of gym we beat every team we went up against, and I actually had fun. I was truly getting in the zone, but sadly gym ended with our team getting crowned the dodge ball winners.

At lunch our table got to go outside, and eat at the picnic tables.

"I love eating outside, it's like a picnic." Amy said as she gazed around.

"Me to, it's so much more quiet out here." Brooke commented.

"What do you think dodge ball queen?" Erik teased.

I rolled my eyes at him.

"I love being in the sun, but I actually prefer the night time." I said simply.

Now I got a few curious looks.

"Care to explain?" Anna asked amused.

"Well I have always thought that the night was much more romantic, and dream like, almost magical." I said shyly.

Quinn smiled at me looking thoughtful.

"Like how the moon shines against the water, and make it glow?" Susan asked.

"Yeah and how the stars shine so brightly making light everywhere?" Katie asked with a grin.

I nodded.

"That's like the perfect date, by a pond under the stars." I sighed in a day dream like state.

Quinn grinned smugly, and gave my hand a squeeze.

I looked at him.

"I guess I know where our first date is going to be." Quinn laughed smugly.

"You guys didn't go on your first date yet?" Amy asked shocked.

"Not yet, I mean not officially." I said sadly.

"But we will very soon." Quinn said soothing me.

I couldn't help but beam at him.

Quinn would do anything for me, and would do anything to keep me happy, I don't even understand how I could ever be lucky enough to deserve a guy like Quinn, he was one of a kind, and he was all mine, because if anyone would even think about steeling him from me I would do much more than throw a rubber ball at someone.

**What do you all think so far about Kevin? **

**Review? **


	22. Chapter 22

When I finally got to Quinn's house Quinn pulled me to the dining room table, and set me down beside him.

Gale, and Tabitha, and all the other Parkers all came, and took seats around us, Anna quickly sat down beside me and grinning in excitement.

"Alright let's hear what Kevin wanted." Anna said eagerly.

Quinn never took his love filled eyes away from me as he spoke.

"Kevin was wondering if we could take his son under our wing to get a better hold on his self control around human, by living with us for a while." Quinn said.

Everyone was quietly taking in his words, and I could tell by their expressions that they all had different opinions on this.

"What do you think Gale?" Quinn asked still not looking away from me.

Gale cleared his throat then spoke calmly.

"I think it would be fine as long as he sticks to our diet of not harming the innocent, and is careful around Em." Gale said simply.

"And you Tabitha?" Quinn asked glancing at her for a second, than looked back at me.

"I truly think it will be fine as long as he doesn't hurt Em, and respects our family, and our rules." Tabitha said with a looked my way that said she would make sure I was safe no matter what.

I smiled at her thankfully, but Quinn's bright blue eyes gained my attention.

It was full of so many different emotions that I didn't know for sure what he was feeling.

"And what do you think Josh?" Quinn asked stroking my cheek.

"Hell no." Josh snarled.

"Language mister." Tabitha said sternly.

"Sorry mom, but my answer is no way, if he has so little control we can't trust he around Em." Josh said trying to remain calm.

"Okay, and what do you think Anna?" Quinn asked with a nod.

"I say yes, if it was me who was needing help with control I would want someone to vote yes for me, every one deserves a chance, and well Em is more powerful then all of us put together, I think if this guy would attack she could protect herself at least until we can get him." Anna explained.

Quinn nodded, and glanced at Erik.

"And you Erik?" Quinn asked slightly curiously.

"I think it'll be fine for the rookie to stay around, cause if he'd hurt Em I'd open a can of whoop ass on the punk." Erik said with a smug grin.

"And what if he's stronger than you?" Josh asked.

"Then Quinn will give him a taste of his power then I'll finish him off." Erik said simply.

"What do you think Katie?" Quinn asked.

"No way!" Katie yelled.

Josh gave her a quick hi-five from across the table.

"We can't just trust any vampire to come around and let in our family, possibly hurt Em, and just treat him special because he ain't smart enough to figure out how to get control over his thirst." Katie said harshly.

Quinn nodded then glanced at Brooke.

"And what do you think?" Quinn asked.

"I say yes, Quinn is the most power vampire in our family, and second most in the world, so I think if the very first most powerful half vampire in the world can't protect herself I know Quinn can, plus eight strong vampires to help." Brooke said simply.

Quinn rolled his eyes when I looked at him.

"So you're the strongest." I said grinning at him.

Quinn snorted.

"Not stronger than you." He said kissing me softly then he looked at Zane actually looking interested in what he had to say.

"What do you think Zane?" Quinn asked with a raised brow.

"I think no, because well Em may be the strongest half vampire ever, but she still doesn't know how to use all her powers, or how to actually fight, so no we don't need a vampire around with very poor control." Zane said.

Quinn nodded.

"What do you think Quinn?" Brooke asked.

"No, Em doesn't need to be around some blood crazed vampire." Quinn said.

"Plus you don't want any more admirers." Erik smirked.

Quinn shot him a look, but didn't argue.

"And what about you my love, what do you think?" Quinn asked lacing his fingers with mine.

"I vote yes because if I wanted to find some self control I would want a family like you guys to help and support me." I said simply.

Everyone took in my words with awe.

"I never saw a human have so much understanding." Zane said shaking his head.

I laughed.

"Well than it's agreed we will meet this vampire and welcome in our home with open arms." Gale said.

"I'll call Kevin and get things set up." Gale said then left the room.

The whole table erupted in conversation.

Josh, Katie, and Zane seemed too pouted and not talk as much, but there was still curiosity in their eyes.

"I hope he's ready for his worst few years of his life." Erik said evilly laughing.

"Come on Erik, you already ruined most of ours, can't you let one go?" Brooke teased.

"Nope I have to share with everyone even the rookies." Erik snickered.

Quinn rolled his eyes and went back to watching me.

I rested my head on his shoulder, and sighed in complete calmness.

Quinn hugged me closer to him and he murmured soft words of love to me until Gale walked back into the room.

"Okay Kevin's son Steven is currently in Los Angles and Wednesday he will be waiting for us at the air port there, Em is staying over for the rest of the week, and our flight leaves in five hours so get packing." Gale said quickly.

We all stared at each other in shock for about two seconds then we were all leaving the room in.

Quinn had flung me over his shoulder and was in his room in seconds.

He sat me down on his bed and disappeared into his closet.

I laid down and closed my eyes.

I could hear Quinn rooting through his clothes, and could hear the birds singing from outside his window.

I was at peace right now, and the only thing that was missing was Quinn's gorgeous face, but I resisted looking at him.

A light thud of a suitcase hitting the floor caused me to grin.

Quinn must be done, but I still didn't open my eyes to look into his big blue eyes.

I suddenly felt something on both sides of me waist, and Quinn's soft, warm lips pressed against mine repeatedly until I opened my eyes.

I grinned and wrapped my arms around his neck pulling him back to my lips.

Quinn was crouched over me, his legs on both sides of my waist, and his hands creased my cheeks.

Quinn chuckled, and kissed me, but then pulled us both to our feet.

I looked at Quinn's suitcase in surprise.

"You have a huge suitcase." I said amazed at how big it was.

Erik poked his head into Quinn's door and grinned at me.

"Try sitting on it, I bet you can fit on it perfectly." Erik said with a wink.

I grinned and sat down on the top, and he was right I could fit on it fine.

Quinn smirked and grabbed the handle and picked it up, and began carrying it out the door.

"Well come on love." Quinn laughed.

I squeaked in surprise and quickly got off nervously.

I punched Quinn lightly on the shoulder.

"Cut it out Quinn." I laughed.

He chuckled.

Erik rolled his eyes at us, and then with one quick motion he jumped on the stair rail and slipped the whole way down on his feet.

I could feel my eyes widen and I beamed.

"Quinn we have to try that." I said excited walking to the rail and looking at the long slick way all the way down to the bottom of the stairs.

Quinn groaned and shook his head no.

"Oh please Quinn, please." I begged.

"I don't know Em." Quinn sighed.

But I could tell I almost had him.

"Please I promise I'll love you forever." I said giving him a puppy dog pout.

Quinn looked at my face for only a second and he groaned again in defeat and reluctance.

Quinn wrapped one arm around me, and got a good grip on his suitcase then jumped on the rail smoothly landing on his feet.

Then we were speeding down the rail.

My feet were barely touching, but I didn't care I let out a laugh as we slid unable to hold back the joy I felt.

Quinn grinned at me, and chuckled.

When we were almost to the ground Quinn jumped off and we landed on our feet.

Now there was only one more rail to go and we would be at the living room.

I looked at Quinn hopeful that he would let us go again, because this rail curved around which seemed like even more fun.

Quinn nodded but this time when we jumped on Quinn sat down on it and pulled me onto his lap.

Quinn made sure we went a little slower than last time, which made it more romantic, and I found myself holding tightly on to Quinn and looking deeply into his eyes.

But to soon the ride was over and Quinn jumped gracefully off the rail, and put me gently on the ground.

At the bottom Gale, Tabitha, Anna, Josh, Katie, Erik, Zane, and Brooke was there all staring at us in surprise.

"Em you got Quinn to rail ride?" Brooke asked shocked.

I nodded with a smile.

"Yeah it was fun." I said lacing my fingers with Quinn's.

Quinn grinned and kissed my forehead.

"Wow, Quinn would never do something as immature as that before Em came around." Josh snickered.

Quinn rolled his eyes at him, and sighed.

"Em was the best thing that has ever happened to you, she's been just breaking you out of your shell ever since you have seen her, now it's like I don't even know who you are anymore." Tabitha laughed as she squeezed Quinn's shoulders as she and Gale passed us.

Quinn shook his head in embarrassment, and pulled me outside with the others.

"Alright Quinn you can leave your stuff in the car, and you can go get Em's stuff on your bike." Gale suggested.

"Ok." Quinn said then walked over to his beautiful bike.

I followed him with a grin at his wide excited eyes.

Quinn smoothly put a pink helmet on my head and clipped it on me.

He got on and started it will an eager face, and with an adorable look my way he helped me on.

Then soon we where speeding down the road.

"Quinn when and why did you buy a _pink _helmet?" I asked when we got to my house and parked.

"Well I got it close to when it was your birthday, I wanted to give it to you, but you would have no use for it until we got together so I decided to get you something else, and well pink is your favorite color." Quinn explained as we walked hand in hand to my house.

I grinned.

"Wow." Was all I could say for I was shocked that Quinn had really loved me enough before we got together that he wanted me to ride with him on his bike.

When we got to the porch Cindy was already there with my suitcase.

She handed it to me with a smile, which Quinn took right out of my hands.

"I packed all the clothes you love the most, you make sure you listen to Tabitha and Gale, have a good time ok?" Cindy said grinning at the both of us.

"Thanks mom and I will." I said glad that she had saved Quinn and I some time by already packing for me.

"What are you going to be doing while I'm gone?" I asked now a little nervous.

Cindy was always finding some crazy adventure while she was alone, like traveling all around the world just to see the stars better, or to go on a blind date with a person from another state, but that's just what my father had said she was like when they first met.

"I'll probably clean, do some garden work, go shopping, and maybe spend some time with Andy." Cindy said her eyes fluttering when she said his name.

"This guy seems like he means a lot to you." I said trying not to sound betrayed.

Quinn squeezed my hand reassuringly soothing my slight anger.

"I guess you can say that, but don't be expecting a wedding or anything anytime soon." She said amused.

That at least was good news.

I nodded than gave her a quick goodbye hug and Quinn and I walked back to the bike.

Quinn put my bags in his bag, and then we rode back to his house where Josh took my bag put it in the car then Quinn reluctantly put his bike away.

When all got into the Hummer, and after rock paper scissors Josh got to drive.

After a few minutes of driving Anna, Brooke, and Katie decided to pick on the guys a little.

"I wonder if the rookie is hot." Brooke said with a hopeful smile.

Zane narrowed his eyes at her, but didn't say anything.

"Yeah I hope so, we need some new hot stuff to look at you know?" Anna laughed.

Josh was gritting his teeth so loudly everyone could probably hear it.

"I would be very disappointed if the rookie is only keen for blondes, because Em's the only one who he would like." Katie teased.

I rolled my eyes when Erik and Quinn growled lowly.

"I hope the rookie isn't the type of show off kid, I can't stand show off's." I said.

"But Quinn's a complete show off, all the time." Katie said.

"No he's not he's so humble, and unselfish." I said smiling at Quinn.

Quinn rolled his eyes, and wrapped one arm around me.

Tabitha beamed at me.

"Oh Em no one knows Quinn better than you that's for sure." Tabitha said joy shining in her eyes.

"Yeah, but all Quinn is to us is…a show off." Erik laughed.

I glared at him.

"When is he ever a show off?" I asked annoyed.

Erik was silent.

"Exactly." I said smugly.

"Ok well Quinn is more mature, you know he acts his actual age." Erik snickered.

Quinn is 99 years old, and they had no idea how wrong they were about how Quinn acted.

"But actually ever since Em and Quinn first saw each other Quinn has converted back to 18." Anna said.

"I know it was amazing to watch the steps of love take over his life and change Quinn." Tabitha said.

Quinn was starting to get embarrassed again, but he stayed quiet as everyone fussed over him.

"Hey that reminds me, when is your birthday?" I asked looking at Quinn.

Quinn rolled his eyes.

"Which one, when I got turned or when I was actually born?" Quinn asked with a raised brow.

"Both." I said with a smile.

Quinn sighed.

"The day I was born is May 13th, and I got changed March 27th." Quinn said reluctantly.

"Oh your birthday is coming up soon." I said grinning at him.

It was already February so I didn't have a lot of time to find something to get him.

"Don't even think about getting me something." Quinn said grimacing at me.

"Oh come on Quinn I have to get you something, and you got me something for my birthday it's only fair." I said simply.

"But Em…" Quinn whined.

"Quinn its final I am getting you the most amazing gift in the world." I said smugly.

Quinn sighed.

"And what would that be?" Quinn asked curious.

I leaned slowly to Quinn until my lips where almost touching his and whispered to him.

"That's a surprise." I said then I kissed him softly but passionately.

Quinn kissed me back, but I pulled away after a minute and grinned at his pout.

"Can I have a hint?" Quinn asked after a while.

"Nope." I laughed.

"Why not, that isn't fair." Quinn said sulking.

"Because honestly, I have no idea what to get you yet." I admitted with a sigh.

Quinn snickered.

"But don't you worry I'll think of something." I said setting my jaw stubbornly.

Quinn shook his head.

"You don't have to get me anything I all ready have everything I have ever wanted, and ever will want, you." Quinn said kissing me sweetly.

I blushed as he said this and rolled my eyes.

"Sure I do, you may have everything you _think _you want, but I bet there are some things you haven't even thought about wanting, and until you do think about that thing you won't know if you want it or not, all I have to do is figure out something that you might want if you get it, does that make sense?" I asked.

"Actually yes, but good luck finding something that I don't know I want." Quinn said with a grin that I found myself staring at.

"Ok we're here time to jump on our jet." Gale announced.

"You guys have your own jet?" I said shocked.

"Of course do you think we would want to ride a slow plane ride with boring, yet delicious human temptations?" Anna laughed as we all walked to a black jet that was close by.

"I just didn't know you where all that rich." I said as we all entered the jet.

"Surprise and it wasn't that expensive, Zane bought this with the two month allowances he had saved." Brooke said.

I looked around amazed at the beauty around me.

Instead of the hard uncomfortable seats on the planes there was plush white large seats, a fancy fridge, and huge flat screen TV's, and all kinds of decorations.

"In my two month allowances I might be able to buy a pair of socks." I said amused.

Anna, Brooke, and Katie looked at me in horror, and they all came over and hugged me.

"Oh Em we are so sorry, that must be horrible." Anna said.

"Yeah, it must be so hard for you." Katie said sadly.

"I'm sorry we probably are making you feel like your poor." Brooke said guiltily.

I laughed.

"Guys its fine, I was just shocked as all." I said letting go of them.

"Don't worry Em I promise I will get you a private jet for your birthday, and it will be pink and everything." Anna said with a bright smile.

"Anna I don't need a private jet." I said shocked.

"Neither do we, but it is still fun to have one." Katie said taking a seat beside Erik.

I shook my head in awe.

Quinn pulled me in the most comfortable seat in the world; it was like sitting on a cloud.

I rested my head on Quinn's shoulder and we kept up a light conversation, but I soon fell asleep after only a few hours.

Quinn's gently touch woke me up from my deep sleep, and from one of the best dreams I have ever had.

"We are here love." Quinn said kissing my forehead.

I yawned.

"Kay." I said sitting up a little.

I must have fallen back asleep because when I woke up I was slowly being carried through the night, and if it wasn't for Quinn's incredible scent of cherries, and hydrangeas I wouldn't know it was him.

I pulled myself closer to him breathing in his scent.

"So are you awake?" Quinn asked looking down at me his eyes shining at him.

"Yeah I'm sorry, what time is it?" I asked yawning.

"About 2 in the morning." He said.

"Where are we going?" I asked looking around at my surrounding.

It was pretty dark but the city lights made everything clear.

"Where meeting Kevin's son, he'd waiting for us just behind that club." Quinn said looking at the club in front of us.

It was huge, and had bright neon lights, it was called Big King.

It seemed very busy, and loud music exploded all around us.

"Put me down." I yawned.

"Are you sure you can walk without falling asleep?" Quinn asked amused as he stopped.

I could only dimly see the others but they were close enough for me to feel their closeness.

"I'm not sure, but I have to look brave like you guys to, not some weak little human who can't even stay awake." I said.

Quinn chuckled, and set me up gently to see if I could stand.

I could so I simply laced my fingers with his, and we all walked to the back of the club.

"Alright remember to use your manners he is going to be part of our family now." Gale said as we approached the alley behind the club.

I looked around for a sign of a vampire, but I saw nothing, but when a figure slowly appeared from the shadows I jumped.

I could barely see him, but his big brown eyes seemed to gleam in the moon lit in an eerie way that sent chills down my spine.

The boy looked the same age as me, and as he stepped closer to us and extended his arm out towards Gale something familiar about him caught my eye.

"You must be the Parkers, I'm Steven Cast." The boy said politely.

Gale shook his hand with a smile.

"Nice to meet you Steven, this is my wife Tabitha, my sons Josh, Erik, Zane, and Quinn, and my daughters Anna, Brooke, Katie, and Emily." Gale said gesturing to us.

Shock and joy hit me as he said I was his daughter.

Steven tensed and pain hit his features, but also a pinch of hope danced in his eyes.

"Did you say Emily?" Steven asked not hiding his eagerness.

"Yes that's Emily." Gale said pointing to me.

Steven looked at me now, and in seconds he took my shoulders and pushed me into the light.

Quinn tensed shifted me slightly behind him.

"Sorry, but could you just let me see what she looks like, please?" Steven asked looking nervously at Quinn's harsh cold glare.

Quinn gritted his teeth and reluctantly nodded, and moved out of his way.

Steven looked me over, and shock, joy, and surprise was falling off him in waves.

"Emily, Emily Elizabeth Smith?" Steven choked out.

Shock hit me.

**Thanks for reading?**

**Please review and tell me what you're thinking about all of this so far.**


	23. Chapter 23

How did he know my how name?

I nodded, and looked at him.

His brown hair, and his brown eyes, he was very boyish, thin, and had deep dimples.

"You don't remember me do you?" Steven asked sadly.

"Nope." I said confused.

"I'll give you a hint, remember back in kindergarten when we had an earthquake drill, and you thought it was a real earthquake, and was crying, then I came and hugged you through the whole thing, and you called me your hero." Steven said hopeful.

I stared at him my mouth parted in shock, along with the Parkers.

"Steven is that really you?" I asked taking a step to him as I remembered that moment, and I noticed that this really was him when he laughed, only Steven could laugh that way, so joyous.

"Yep, in the unliving flesh." Steven chuckled.

I hugged him joy bouncing through me as we walked back to the plane.

This was great now one of my closet friends I have ever had can be friends with Quinn.

"You know each other?" Quinn asked as I returned to him.

"Yeah, remember when I told you I only had one boyfriend in my whole life that was Steven." I said pointing to him.

Steven beamed.

"Oh that's nice love." Quinn said wrapping his arms protectively around me.

"Love?" Steven asked with a slight frown.

I blushed.

"Yes, Quinn and I are together." I grinned.

Steven looked at Quinn in fury.

"What about _us_?" Steven asked as we all got back on the plane.

I frowned.

"Steven we were together in kindergarten, I think we both kind of moved on didn't we?" I said and Quinn pulled me onto his lap.

Steven growled at Quinn lowly.

"Em I have been searching for you since I got turned so we could be together again, I still am deeply in love with you Em." Steven said looking at me pleadingly.

Quinn growled deeply.

"I'm sorry Steven, but I love Quinn now I really have moved on." I said.

Quinn nodded smugly.

"That's right _Steven_." Quinn sneered.

Steven was shaking with anger.

"Look Em I'm sorry but I looked for you for years, and I didn't waste my whole life finding you to just give up once I find you with someone else, I will get you to fall back in love with me." Steven threatened more to Quinn than me.

Quinn growled and hugged me closer to him.

"Em is mine; she is done with the likes of you." Quinn hissed.

And I couldn't argue with him there I had absolutely no romantic feelings for Steven any more, and I never would with Quinn in my life.

"Not for long _Quinn_, you better enjoy her while it lasts because when I get to her heart she'll only have eyes for me." Steven said smugly.

Quinn's blue eyes where now black and I could feel the growls falling off his chest as he glared at Steven and chills ran down my spine.

I sighed.

How come I knew something like this was bound to happen?

Unlike Quinn the others seemed to like Steven a lot, and he seemed to fit in with the family perfectly.

"So are you into sports, we have a lot of family game nights?" Josh said with a hopeful grin.

"Yeah I love soccer, I bet Em knows why, don't you sweetie?" Steven teased.

Quinn hissed at him, but looked at me for the answer.

"Soccer used to be my favorite sport." I said reluctantly.

Josh and Erik laughed loudly.

"Quinn sucks at soccer." Erik snickered.

Quinn glared at his brothers.

"Yeah well like I said that _used _to be my favorite sport, I have changed a lot since kindergarten." I said rolling my eyes.

"So what is your favorite sport now?" Steven asked curiously.

"Volleyball..." I said.

"And guess what sport I love now, and totally rock at?" Steven grinned.

They all laughed at this.

I rolled my eyes.

Yep same old Steven, but I guess he is going to have to learn the hard way that puppy love doesn't last forever, but what Quinn and I have is real and nothing is going to end our love.

When we got back to the Parker mansion Steven grinned as he looked around.

"Nice place, I think I'm going to like it here." He said.

"Well at least we got a cool rookie, hey was Em cute back when she was little?" Erik asked.

Steven laughed.

"Yes, the cutest girl in the school, the most popular, had the worst temper, but also was the nicest girl ever, did she change any?" Steven asked looking at each of us except for Quinn.

"Nope sounds like same old Em." Zane laughed.

Steven grinned at me.

"Want to see a picture of Em when she was like five?" Steven asked taking out his wallet.

"Yeah!" They said crowding around him.

Quinn huffed but also looked.

"Aww Em, you're so cute." Anna gushed.

I groaned.

"_Steven _please stop showing them pictures of me little." I said.

"But Em, it was the one from your birthday party; I kept it for so long." He said putting it away.

"Well Steven I guess you would like to see your room." Gale said picking up Steven's bags, and led the way up stairs.

"Sure." Steven said following him.

The rest of us followed to, and to my complete discomfort Steven got the room right beside Quinn and I's.

"Oh lucky you, you get to be right beside Quinn, at least we have someone else who gets tortured with Quinn and Em's love moments." Josh snickered.

Steven glared at Quinn harshly.

"It can't be that bad." Steven said practically growling out the words.

"You have no idea my friend, isn't that right Quinn?" Erik mocked.

Quinn grinned smugly and without a word he took me into his room, and slammed the door shut.

Quinn kissed me gently, as he wrapped his arms around me.

I kissed him back and slide my hands into his hair.

He deepened the kiss, and I didn't notice he was backing us up until my back hit the wall.

I moaned in his mouth as he pressed me hard to the wall.

He pulled my legs around his waist and moaned as I became more passionate.

Quinn continued to push against me until the wall was creaking with all the pressure.

A furious snarl erupted from the door as Steven busted the door down looking livid.

"Get off my Em." He growled. Quinn let me go and was in a protective crouch in front of me.

"Em is mine, she doesn't love you anymore." Quinn hissed.

Quinn's eyes were black with anger, so much hatred was in this room that I was slightly afraid it was going to turn into a fight, but Josh ran in picked me up, and at vampire speed had me out of there and in his room in seconds.

He sat me down on his bed beside Anna.

"Sorry little sister, but Quinny boy was getting a little violent with his thoughts, and I wouldn't want you in the middle of it." Josh said then began to do push-ups.

"Don't worry Em, they probably won't actually fight." Anna said looking at me worried expression.

I listened to Quinn and Steven over in our his room, it was silent, and Quinn quickly appeared in the room looking anxious, but when he saw me he looked relieved, and made his way over to me, and sat down beside me on Anna's bed.

"Are you ok Quinn?" I asked looking him over for any sign that he was in pain, but saw nothing.

Quinn chuckled.

"Of course I am Em, do you really think I am that weak?" Quinn said amused.

"No, I was just worried about you, where's Steven?" I asked curiously.

Quinn's amused smile fell off his face, and his eyes darkened.

"Well being that I am here with you, he'll be here…now." Quinn said glaring at the door as Steven walked in.

Quinn pulled me into his lap, and shifted us away from Steven.

Steven fumed at the door, and went to come towards us when Josh jumped up looking intimidating.

"Rookie it's time for your practicing, Gale wants you out on the porch in two minutes." Josh said seriously.

Steven nodded reluctantly.

Quinn snickered, and pulled me closer to him, and kissing my forehead gently.

"He also wants you two down to." Josh smirked smugly.

Quinn looked at him annoyed.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because, he needs Em for an experiment, and this will help both the rookie and Quinn's self control.

"But Em and I both have the best control in the family." Quinn said with a frown.

"Yeah I know but ask Gale not me, he wants you both there to, and now." Josh said.

Quinn sighed, and stood up, than we walked hand in hand to the living room.

Steven was waiting down there with Gale; Gale seemed unsure but also confident.

"Steven I know you don't have the best control around humans, so I am going to give you a test." Gale said when Quinn and I made it over to him.

"Then why do we need to be here?" Quinn asked glaring at Steven as he gazed at me.

"I'll get to that, first I need to ask Em a favor." Gale said and turned to me.

"What…?" I said nervous at his overly hopeful look.

"My I have a sample of your blood?" Gale asked.

Quinn growled along with Steven and Quinn's gentle hands pushed me behind him.

"No." Quinn hissed.

"You don't understand, I just need some of Em's blood, I won't feed on her I just need her blood." Gale said bringing out a needle.

Quinn stayed tense, but I moved around him.

"Sure you can." I said happy to help in whatever way I can.

Quinn grabbed my arm.

"But Em…" Quinn mumbled.

"Don't worry Quinn it doesn't hurt that bad, I'll be fine." I said pulling my arm away.

He let it go reluctantly and nodded.

Gale sat me down on the couch, and then I slipped the needle in my arm causing slight pain, but it mainly made me uncomfortable.

When he filled two tubes of blood he took the needle out with a pleased look.

"Thank you Em." Gale said.

"Sure thing." I grinned.

Quinn hugged me to him, and kissed the place where the needle was.

I giggled, but a sharp growl made me jump.

Steven walked forward glaring at Quinn but he spoke to Gale.

"So why did you need Em's blood?" Steven asked.

"You'll see, I'll be right back." Gale said then was back before I could take a breath.

He handed Quinn, and Steven both a plate with a few drops of red on it.

Quinn and Steven looked at it confused.

"Now Quinn I've heard you complain about the pain it causing you when you get to close to Em, even with her vampire blood also mixed with her human blood.

Steven stared at Gale in shock.

"Em's half vampire!" He said shocked, and impressed.

"Yep, pretty cool huh?" I asked with a smug grin.

Steven shook his head yes.

"So you can actually beat the crap out of any of us whenever you want." Steven said amused.

"That's right so you better be good buddy or I'll mess you up." I threatened teasingly.

Steven laughed.

"Yes ma'am." He snorted.

Quinn glared at him, and barred his teeth in warning snarl.

"Anyway what were you saying Gale." I said before this would turn into another fight.

"So the test I have made should cure you of that, and will help Steven with human blood." Gale said simple.

"Ok so what do we do just smell it for hours or what?" Steven asked looking down at the plate of my blood.

"No I want you both to taste it." Gale said.

Quinn bit his lip, and looked at me.

"Are you sure, do you mind Em?" Quinn asked.

"Quinn do it, it doesn't bother me at all enjoy it." I said rolling my eyes at him.

Quinn reluctantly did what I said and his tongue slid over the blood.

Steven did also without even thinking.

When they finished I looked at Quinn.

"How do I taste?" I asked amused.

Quinn licked his lips.

"You taste even better than you smell, delicious my love." Quinn moaned in shame.

I laughed.

"Why thank you." I said trying to show him he shouldn't be ashamed.

"You're an o positive, yum." Steven said grinning at me, than trying to lick more blood off the plate without success.

Gale handed them another plate.

"Keep going until you don't want this blood anymore." Gale said.

This time they did it quicker, but this time they gagged.

"That's terrible, what was that?" Steven asked horrified.

"God that was disgusting." Quinn said glaring at Gale.

"It was Em's blood with an added ingredient." Gale said almost smugly, than handed them another plate.

Quinn hesitated, but licked it again, and Steven licked it as so as the plate touched his hands.

They both gagged again.

This continued until Quinn pushed the plate back to Gale in disgust.

"No more." Quinn said frustrated.

"Alright now get as close as you can to Em, and see how it feels." Gale said.

Quinn did as he said without hesitation.

His nose was running down my neck, and our bodies where as close together as possible.

Steven's low growl filled the room, and Quinn chuckled smugly, but when he pulled away he looked surprised and pleased.

"I wasn't even the slightest bit tempted, and my throat didn't even burn." Quinn said amazed.

"Great, you two may go then, but Steven still hasn't master this yet so you Steven have to stay." Gale said.

Steven sighed.

"How about we go out, and enjoy this gorgeous night under the stars?" Quinn asked.

"Sounds perfect." I beamed as Quinn pulled us to the back door.

That's just what I needed some alone time with Quinn.

When we got outside we take a seat in front of the Parker's pond.

I looked up into the sky and looked at the stars and the reflection of the moon across the pond.

"It's beautiful tonight." I whispered to amazed by the beauty around me to notice Quinn's intense gaze on me.

"Yes you are." Quinn said lowly, and pulled me close to him.

I blushed as I turned to him, and once I did I got lost in his blue orbs that seemed to become even more gorgeous in the moonlit; it was like floating in pools of blue as I gazed back at him, I didn't even notice I was leaning forward until Quinn quickly leaned forward, and pulled me closer to him.

As our lips mashed together, and I was pulled into Quinn protective lap I let myself relax completely.

I loved Quinn more than anything, and starting tonight I began to realize that love will never make sense, especially what Quinn and I feel.

You can't pick who you fall in love with, it is a gift, it isn't something you earn, it's something that will find you at any minute of any day, and will plant seeds through your heart until the day comes that you and your true love be together.

Love was magic, and now I think I understand Quinn loves me for who I am, and I love Quinn for who he is, we were meant for each other, and I know for sure no one can ever come between us, and all who try fail.

**Thanks for taking the time to read all this! **

**How did I do?**

**Leave a review and let me know. **


	24. Chapter 24

After about a week Steven had all the girl in East Bay high wrapped around his finger, and often dated the girl's who would be his snack like the Parkers used to do, and of course he sat with all of us at lunch.

Today was no different, but what surprised me was that he was being very quiet today, and he hadn't brought over his next meal to the table.

"Steven?" I said as I finished my cheese pizza.

Quinn's arm that had been around my shoulder resting on the back of my seat went tense, and he looked at me.

Steven looked up at me in surprise and he beamed, which is something I haven't seen him do since he got here last week.

"Yes Em?" He asked fluttering his eyes.

The others snickered.

"Why are you acting like a sad sack?" I asked ignoring the amused glances Steven was getting.

Steven shrugged, and looked down.

"I don't know I'm just tired I guess, I'm not used to living in a place like this, it's kind of hard on me." Steven said as if it was no big deal.

"I get it, it was hard for me to, and this place is why more…convivial than New York, were did you live before?" I asked.

"Pennsylvania." He said looking at me curiously.

"Ok so you're more of an outdoors person, you like the camping and things like that?" I said.

"Yes I love camping, and fishing and stuff you can do outside." Steven said his eyes brightening.

I thought about that.

"Well there are a few forests around here, we can do camping this weekend." I said hopeful.

"Oh Em that's a great idea this will be so fun!" Anna said excitedly.

Steven smiled at me.

"Thanks Em, you have to be the coolest hot blonde girl I know, and trust me I know a lot." Steven said.

Quinn growled at him, and he scooted closer to me until our legs touched.

I looked at him, and kissed his cheek, than I looked at my friends.

"Do you guys want to come to?" I asked optimistic.

"Sure oh my god I have never been camping before." Amy squealed.

"And I have been wanting to use that tent my dad bought me last year so bad." Mark grinned.

"This will be perfect, we can borrow Susan's mom's van, and Travis has a van to, we can all split up and take the vans." Beth said looking excited.

"We should go shopping though, just us girls, while the guys get all the outdoors gear found, and packed up, but we'll need two guys to come with us to carry everything." Brooke said looking around.

"I'll come." Quinn said smiling at me relieved look.

"I'll come to." Steven said grinning at the competition.

Quinn smiled evilly as he growled at Steven lowly.

"Ok when and where should we meet?" I asked.

"How about we met at the market place across from the library." Susan asked.

"Perfect." I beamed.

Everyone seemed to agree.

"And no _Brittany _this doesn't include you." I sneered at her.

Quinn and Steven looked at me amused.

Brittany tried to glare at me, but then she gave up and sighed.

"Emily, why do you hate me?" She asked looking at me with no emotion.

This shocked me a little, and I paused before I answered.

"Because you hate me." I said simply.

"I only hate you because…you're everything I used to be and more, I used to be popular, beautiful, and I could stand up for myself, but I'm done with that, and it's someone else's turn, and I'm ready to let it go." Brittany sighed.

I raised a brow at her.

"You are…" I said surprised by her words, and I glanced around to find everyone matching my look of confusion.

"But there is another reason why you hate me huh?" She asked when I frown.

I nodded.

"Why?" She asked.

"Because you like Quinn." I said embarrassed to admit that I was jealous.

Quinn kissed me softly down my neck making me shiver.

"So did Amy until she got together with Sam." Brittany said with no ounce of hatred in her voice.

Amy blushed and glared at her.

I glanced at Amy shocked.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you Em." Amy said looking down.

I shrugged.

"I don't care." I said lowly even though I did a little.

"That's why; can't you not care about me?" Brittany asked.

"Because you tried to get with him just to make me jealous, and showed off, and tried to _kiss _him." I snarled the last part.

Quinn stroked my anger flushed face, and whisper 'I love yous' to me until I was calm.

"That was back when I really did like him, and I only did that truthfully to try and make you jealous, but after you two got together I gave up, and well I thought you liked Travis." Brittany admitted.

Quinn now growled lowly at that, and Travis rolled his eyes and whatever he mumbled made Quinn's anger worse.

I kissed up his neck, and played with his soft curly hair until his shaking stopped and he smiled.

"I never did like Travis, never." I said not looking away from Quinn's angelic smile.

"I know, well at least I do now, and I found that out at Amy's sleepover, so I'm no longer jealous about that, so I was wondering a few days ago why I hated you." Brittany said.

"So why do you hate me?" I asked looking at her.

"…Because I want to be you." Brittany said sadly, and looked away.

For the first time I looked at Brittany and felt sorry for her.

She looked like she was about to cry.

"When I was little I always wanted to be a princess, and live in a big castle, and my true love would come riding in the sunset to whisk me off to take me around the world." I said softly.

Everyone listened to this in awe, and I noticed Quinn tensed a little, but I went on.

Brittany nodded.

"And well I wished for a long time, I envied no one but sleeping beauty, and copied no one but snow white, and left my favorite shoes on the steps for my prince charming to pick them up and look for me." I said smiling at the memory.

They all left out a laugh.

"And one day I went to school and told the whole class that I wanted to be a princess when I grew up, and they all laughed at me, and at lunch they would throw an apple at me and say things like don't eat the apple snow white, and that's the day I started to stand up for myself, and I threw that apple back at all of them, and told them I will be whatever I want and if you don't like it I don't care." I said smugly.

"I remember that, you smacked me real good in the eye with that apple, but you knew I was just teasing." Steven laughed.

"Yeah, when you came back from the nurse with a black eye." I snickered.

Quinn laughed with me smugly.

"But anyway I wanted to be someone I wasn't to, but then I found Quinn, and now I feel luckier than all those other princesses, and my happily ever after seems even better than theirs." I said.

Quinn beamed, and kissed me gently.

"I love you Em." Quinn murmured.

"I love you to." I said against his lips.

Steven growled lowly at Quinn, but he didn't seem to care.

Brittany took in my words.

"Em, can we be friends?" Brittany asked hopeful.

"Sure." I said after a pause.

She beamed.

"Great, don't you worry Em I'll be your best friend forever I promise." Brittany said smiling hugely.

"Good, so I hope you will be able to join us on our camping trip." I said.

"I'd go anywhere with you Em." Brittany said.

Amy glared at her.

I looked at her curiously.

Amy shrugged and looked away, and to Tommy.

I didn't understand what that was, so I looked at Quinn for some information

His lips went to my ear causing me to shiver.

"Amy is jealous, she thinks Brittany is going to steel her best friend." Quinn whispered, than he was kissing down my neck.

I understood this, Amy was my very first friend here, and I know she would do just about anything a best friend would do.

"So Amy, when should we all go shopping for the trip?" I asked looking at her hoping to make her feel better.

She grinned at me.

"How about on Thursday after school, so after school on Friday we can just get into the vans and go." Amy said already looking happier.

"That sounds good, so it's all agreed." I said pleased.

"Yeah the Puff's are going camping!" Erik yelled loudly and excitedly.

We all stared at him confused.

"Puff's" Greg asked amused.

Erik practically exploded with laughter.

"Sorry guys I kind of made us a nickname for our little group." Erik said slightly embarrassed.

"What does Puff stand for?" Amy asked with a laugh.

"Popular, unique, Friends, Forever, Puff." Erik said.

I laughed.

"Well I love the name." I said grinning at Erik.

"Yeah that rocks Erik." Beth laughed.

Erik grinned.

"How did you make this up?" Mark asked giving Erik a hi-five.

"Well Em is the most popular girl in this school, she is unique, and when she got us all together we have all become friends, and hopefully forever." Erik said.

"That is the sweetest thing I have ever heard." Susan sighed.

"We should make nicknames for each other to." Anna said excited.

"Yeah and we can only use the letters that make up the name Puff." Katie said with a grin.

"Okay Em should be princess." Steven said with a grin.

I beamed.

"Yes I call that name, as long as Quinn is my Prince." I said amused.

Quinn seemed uncomfortable but smiled.

"Of course." He said kissing me softly on the lips.

"I want to me Patty." Katie said with a grin.

As everyone picked their name I thought about the trip, I have never been camping in my life, and now that I am I'm glad I have Quinn with me to protect me.

Quinn's lips again went to my ear.

"That's right my love, I'll be with you, and no one will ever hurt you." Quinn promised with burning passion.

I smiled, and kissed him.

For the rest of the lunch Quinn and I kissed, and only stopped when a teacher would glance over, and when lunch was over Steven was furious.

Josh and Zane held him back before he tried to choke Quinn.

"Get to class now." Josh said struggling to hold him back.

I pulled Quinn quickly to class, and when we made it inside I noticed that Steven wasn't the only furious vampire now.

"Quinn are you alright?" I asked taking his face in my hands.

I never saw Quinn shake this hard before, and I could see all the veins in his hands popping out, his eyes where the darkest I have ever see it, his growls where wild and scared me with his every breath, and his fangs appeared slowly sliding out.

He couldn't even answer me, and his shaking seemed to be getting worse.

He had already broke a chair, and all the pencils.

Whatever Steven was thinking has Quinn in the angriest stage I have ever seen him in, and I knew I needed to get him out of here and away from human eye.

I took his hand, and pulled him out of the door.

"Come on were going." I said.

He didn't even speak for he was staring around at all the kids that pasted as if he was ready to kill everyone of them, and seeing the fear clouded in their eyes was enough for me to start running to the office.

"Principal Cooper Quinn and I have been notified of a family emergency we have to get home." I said panic leaking in my voice which must have made him believe me.

I had to sign Quinn and I both out because Quinn couldn't even hold the pen with his shaking.

When we got into the hummer I took the wheel and we were flying down the road towards the Parkers house.

I knew they would understand me taking the car, this was an emergency.

When we got to the house I pulled Quinn in and up to his room where I sat for hours and just hummed to him, and kissed him as much as possible until his shaking stopped.

And slowly inch by inch I saw him get more and more calm until he could speak.

"'E-Em, I-I'm so s-sorry." Quinn said looking pained.

"Shh, I understand you have nothing to be sorry for." I said kissing him softly and playing with his hair.

After a few more minute his eyes where blue again, and he sighed.

"Only you my love could get me this calm this fast." Quinn said finally kissing me back.

"Quinn it took hours." I laughed.

"Yes but if it was anyone else it would have took days." Quinn said resting his head on his pillow.

I put my face as close to his as possible.

"Are you calm enough to tell me what Steven was thinking?" I asked gently.

Quinn growled a little, but ran his hands through his hair, and sighing.

"He was thinking of you in an extremely perverted way." Quinn said between clenched teeth.

My eyes widened in disgust when I realized what he meant.

"You mean…_sexually_" I couldn't even say it.

Quinn nodded, and closed his eyes tightly.

I kissed Quinn on the cheeks until he looked at me.

"I hate Steven." I said with acid in my tone.

Quinn chuckled.

"That very much makes me feel better, thank you for getting me out of there my love I was on the verge of killing everyone in that school until I found _him _then torture him." Quinn said shivering at the thought.

I cringed.

"I'm glad than to, you kind of scared me for a while." I admitted.

Quinn hugged me to him looking pained.

"I'm so sorry Em, I'd never ever hurt you, and I'm sorry that I made you think that I would." Quinn said kissing me with passion.

When we broke off breathing deeply I spoke.

"It's not that I was afraid that you would hurt me, I thought you would end up killing everyone." I said, and that was the truth.

"Your right and it just got worse as we walked down the hall ways, and all those males were thinking things about you, but not as perverted as Steven, but enough to add on to my anger." Quinn said breathing out a growl.

"It's a good thing that we are going camping this weekend it sounds like you need a bit of a break of school to." I said running my hands through his hair.

He leaned into my touch smile a little, and he nodded.

"I just hope I can keep my calm long enough to go to school tomorrow." Quinn sighed.

"Well if you aren't don't worry I'll stay here with you, and we can go on that date you promised me a while back." I said with a grin.

His eyes brightened.

"That sounds perfect my angel, I'm sure that missing one day of school won't be the end of the world." Quinn said with a mischievous smile.

I laughed, and kissed him.

"That's right." I said against his lips.

Quinn pulled me onto of him, and his hands went to my hair to hold me closer to him.

I chuckled softly as he purred into my mouth.

"Well look what we have here." An amused voice said causing me to jump, and pull away.

Josh barged in with Anna at his side.

I blushed, and looked at them curling into Quinn who sat us both up.

"Quinn are you alright, I saw what happened?" Anna asked looking slightly concerned.

Quinn shrugged.

"I'm fine Em got me out and calmed me down, but I don't know for how longer." Quinn said glaring towards his door.

"Don't worry we told Steven to leave you alone long enough to cool down." Josh said now serious.

Quinn nodded, and Katie and Erik came in.

"Hey sunshine, I brought you some blood just how you like it." Katie said handing him a cup of red liquid.

He grinned, and took it from her pleased, but then he glanced at me.

"Thanks Katie." He said taking a hesitant sip still looking at me.

I laughed.

"You look like I'm going to run from the room any minute." I said humored.

"That's what I was kind of expecting." Quinn said with a slight smile.

I rolled my eyes at him.

"Drink Quinn, it doesn't bother me." I said.

He did and then looked up to his family in time to see Zane and Brooke to walk in.

"You ok Quinn, I don't think I have ever felt you so mad ever." Zane said looking at Quinn concerned like Anna had.

"I'm fine now as long as I'm not pushed over like that I'll be fine." Quinn said taking another sip.

"Well if it makes you feel any better when you glared at Travis when you went past him he peed his pants." Brooke said creaking up.

Quinn laughed loudly shaking the bed with every laugh.

We all laughed with him.

But I was mainly grossed out at that.

"That is so gross; did he at least go to the nurse?" I asked disgusted.

"Nope we just sprayed himself with deodorant." Josh snickered.

"Gross!" I shrieked.

They all laughed again.

"Just remember Em he's the one that likes you." Erik laughed.

"You're going to make me throw up." I groaned.

"Sorry Em, anyway if you need anything just say so, and if we feel like it we'll get it for you." Josh teased then they all were gone.

I leaned on Quinn's shoulder and relaxed.

His arm wrapped around me, and he sighed.

I looked up to him curiously, and played with his hair unable to get over the softness.

"What's on your mind?" I asked quietly.

He shrugged as he took his last sip of blood, and threw the cup into the trash that was next to his door.

"I just wish I was human, so you could have a normal boyfriend, one that doesn't cause you to skip school, or worry you." Quinn sighed.

I frowned.

"Quinn I love you for who you are, and when you love someone you love them for all their faults to, I would never want you to change who you are for me." I said looking into his blue eyes and melting at the love the rushed into them as they looked back at me.

His soft lips crushed down on mine with passion, and I closed my eyes as I moaned.

"I love you so much; I don't even know how it's possible for me to love you so much." Quinn said against my lips.

I smiled around his lips.

"I love you to." I said, but pulled away slowly as I heard a low sound coming from outside the door.

He looked at me curiously with his eyes showing his longing.

"Don't you hear that?" I asked straining to hear the noise that had interrupted us.

Quinn listened, and growled lowly barring his teeth at the door, it was like watching a dog's hackles come up.

I quickly was on Quinn and kissing him with as much passion as I had.

He began kissing me back, and we both seemed to melt into this kiss.

His hands rested on my back, and my hands slipped into his hair.

I could already feel that he was getting calm, and by the time our kiss broke off his eyes a baby blue.

He nudged me with his nose as I looked down at him.

I laughed lowly, and rested my head on his neck, that's where I planted my kisses.

He purred softly, and slowly traced patterns across my back.

But then Quinn went rigid, and he had us both on our feet.

"What is it?" I asked disappointed that our moment was over.

"It looks like we have some company." Quinn said frowning, than he pulled me out the door, but made sure I was behind him the whole way until we got to the living room.

I took his hand nervous, and looked around to see the other Parkers and Steven here to.

Quinn laced our fingers together, and pulled us to stand beside Zane, and Brooke.

We all seemed to be standing in a row, and all of them looked as if death was standing on their doorstep.

Josh walked over hesitantly, and opened the door.

**So who is at the door?**

**Review? **


	25. Chapter 25

In walked a girl with a dog by her side.

She was beautiful with her autumn hair, and mysterious gray eyes, something about her just seemed chilling, and when her gaze fell on me I shivered in discomfort.

"Parkers, it's nice to see you again as usual." She said even her voice was smooth as satin; she was truly the woman of envy.

"Whitney, it's always a pleasure." Gale said as Josh walked back to his spot with Anna.

"I'm only here to visit so please relax." She smirked, and walked over to us all so she could see everyone of us.

"Where is Daniel?" She asked curiously.

"He went out to just get away, and get a better handle of himself on his own, I'm sure he is doing fine." Gale said politely.

"And I see you have two new additions to the family." She said looking at Steven and me like we were barely worth her glance.

"Yes well Emily is Quinn's mate, but Steven is just here to learn how to get better control of himself he won't be here permanently." Gale said.

"Quinn's mate, he finally found one." She said looking interested for the first time.

Whitney finally gave us a good look over, and when she looked me over she frowned at me.

"Emily huh, she's half vampire?" Whitney said now glaring at me.

Quinn glared at her, and nodded.

"Yes and a very powerful one at that." Quinn said coldly.

"I see, well let see if she's good enough to beat me?" Whitney said glaring at me even more now.

Quinn pushed me behind him.

"No." He hissed.

"I didn't ask Quinn, or do I have to tell my father about this?" She asked now turning her bone-chilling glare at him.

Quinn gritted his teeth.

I squeezed his hand, and pulled it away.

"I'll be fine; it wouldn't hurt to try out my powers a little." I said and walked forward.

Quinn was anxious behind me, but I walked up to Whitney.

She smiled evilly, and lead me outside.

Everyone followed after us, and they all seemed tense about this so I guess I need to be careful with her.

All of a sudden I went blind, and I let out a gasp of surprise.

I heard Quinn's warning growl, but I just put up my force field and my sight came back.

Whitney glared at me, and continued to try and make me blind.

I sent her a wave of electricity, and smiled at her pained moan.

She was shaking with anger, and suddenly my shield was down, and she made her hands on my shoulders.

I ripped her hands off me, and blew fire in her hair.

"My hair!" She shrieked, and tried to put it out.

I began using Quinn's power at causing people pain by looking at them, and she fell to her knees in tortured shrill cries.

"Ok, ok." She snarled.

I let it go, and went back to Quinn a little smug, and took his hand.

He kissed my cheek looking relieved, and proud.

Whitney stood, and walked back over to us, and slowly she smiled at me.

"I'm impressed Emily, you really are one powerful half vampire, it was a pleasure meeting you." Whitney said bowing at me.

I beamed.

"Thanks." I said happy that she was no longer glaring at me with that look that could make your heart stop with one glance.

"All I came to do was make a head count for my father, please don't tell me there are more vampires in this area." Whitney whined.

"Nope we're the only one's here." Gale said relieved.

"Well then this is goodbye, until next time Parkers." Whitney said then she disappeared.

I gasped.

"She's gone." I said shocked.

Quinn chuckled.

"Yes she can teleport from place to place quite easily." Quinn said as we all walked back in the house.

"Why were you all so afraid of her?" I asked curiously.

"She is very powerful, and can have us all sentenced to death simply if we do something to make her mad." Gale said.

"Wow, she really didn't seem to like me at first." I said shaking my head warily.

"Only because she was jealous of you though." Anna snickered.

"What do you mean what is there to be jealous of, she was beautiful." I said frowning.

"Yeah, but your gorgeous." Erik said making me blush.

"Please, she was way more beautiful than me, and she had a glare that could kill." I said.

"Em, do you have any idea how scary your glares are, and unlike hers yours actually could kill, plus she is plan compared to you." Zane said.

I rolled my eyes.

"I really doubt it." I said.

Quinn turned me in his arms.

"Em, you are the most girl in the world, why can't you see that?" Quinn asked narrowing his eyes at me.

"Because every time I look at you I forget about everything else." I said shyly.

Quinn rolled his eyes, and kissed me softly, but lovingly, than I felt him scoop me up in his arms and we were flying up the stairs, and into his room.

I was cradled against his chest when I felt him stop, and I sighed in complete bliss.

We kissed for a few more minutes, but sadly when I began to yawn it ruin the moment and Quinn made me go to sleep.

**This was a shorter chapter, I ran out of ideas for the moment.**

**Review and tell me what you think so far? :D thanks for reading!**


	26. Chapter 26

When I fell into sleep though my mind was busy with dreams of Quinn and I, kissing, talking, walking in the sunset, us dancing in the moonlight, and him slowly leaning down and sinking his fangs in my neck, I was surprised at how much I yearned for all these things, even the last thing.

When I woke up a pair of blue eyes were gazing at me amused.

"What?" I yawned as I got more comfortable on top of my angel.

His silent laughter made me shake a little.

"What were you dreaming last night you sounded ecstatic?" Quinn asked.

I blushed, and let out a chuckle.

"Oh nothing." I said knowing this would annoy him.

He groaned, and began playing with my hair.

"That's not fair." Quinn grumbled.

"Why couldn't you have just read my mind?" I asked amused.

"You know I can't get into people's dreams." Quinn said frowning.

I laughed.

"That's too bad." I sighed and grinned at his annoyed look.

"So you're not going to tell me." Quinn pouted.

"Maybe latter, on our date." I grinned.

Quinn smiled, and let kisses fly down my neck and back up.

But when my stomach growled Quinn had me slung over his shoulder and he walked me down the stairs.

When he sat me down on top of the kitchen counter he turned and got in the fridge.

"What would you like for breakfast?" He asked.

"How about honey bunches of oats?" I asked hopeful.

Quinn shut the fridge and in seconds he gave me a bowl with an adorable smile.

I kissed him lovingly.

"Thanks." I said, than began to munch on my cereal.

Quinn put his arms around my waist as he stood between my legs.

I wrapped my legs around him and laughed at his desire filled eyes.

"You shouldn't tease me like that Em." Quinn said with a sly smile.

"Oh yeah." I chuckled.

"Quinn…umm not to interrupt, but could you please come help me with something it will only take a minute?" Tabitha's voice said.

Quinn turned still between my legs, and looked at Tabitha.

"Sure." Quinn sighed, and after giving me a kiss he followed Tabitha.

I pouted, but continued to eat my cereal until I was all finished, and put it into the dish washer.

I wondered what Tabitha and Quinn were doing, but I decided to go out and sit on the porch swing to wait for Quinn.

I walked out on the porch and took a seat.

I looked around at the beauty around me, and imagined to waking up every day to this, for this to be my home.

But then a soft but fierce whispering conversation got my attention, and I strained to hear what it was.

"Look Quinn I realize that you have quite the temper, and you are still new to your relationship with Em, and the jealous is very hard, but you have to be more careful, you could have hurt Em." Tabitha whispered.

"I would never hurt Em; if _Steven _would have just backed off I wouldn't have got mad." Quinn whispered in resentment.

"I just think you should be more careful, Steven can't help who he falls in love with." Tabitha said.

"I understand, but his thoughts of Em will. Not. Go. Without. retribution." Quinn said darkly.

"And how would revenge solve anything?" Tabitha asked sounding patient.

"Maybe he'll learn that Em doesn't have feelings for him anymore." Quinn said.

"Maybe Quinn or you'll end up hurting Em, Steven and Em are still very close, Em isn't in love like Steven is, but they have know each other for a long time, if you hurt her friend don't you think that that would hurt her." Tabitha said.

Quinn was quiet, and I heard a sigh.

"I guess it might, but I can't just do nothing about it, I just can't Tabitha." Quinn grumbled.

"Then let Em do it, she can put Steven through as much pain as you can, you should let it be her choice if Steven gets punished, that's all I'm saying." Tabitha said.

Quinn groaned.

"Fine, but this is the last time, the next time this happens I will do something." Quinn warned, and then I heard his footsteps.

I began to swing back and forth, and pretend that I was totally absorbed in what was around me.

When Quinn came out he looked slightly nervous, but sat down beside me, and wrapped his arms around me.

"Hello Em." Quinn said kissing up, and down my neck.

"Hi." I said amused.

"You know Quinn I love you no matter what you do, and it wouldn't bother me if you hurt Steven at all, if I was in your shoes I would be trying to kill him every chance I get." I said.

Quinn froze, and pulled away from my neck.

"You heard…" He said nervously.

I nodded.

"But only the little at the end, when you two you were talking at Steven." I admitted.

He sighed in relief.

"So you don't mind if I would kill him?" Quinn asked shocked.

"Nope, because I understand your feelings, I killed that Kim girl, you knew her, and you didn't mind, so why should I?" I asked.

"Well because I wasn't as close to her as you are to Steven." Quinn said.

I rolled my eyes.

"Quinn I only knew him when I was five, then I just forgot about him for the rest of my life, I can't even remember anything about him." I said.

Quinn was quiet for a while.

"Well to tell you the truth Em, Kim was the first vampire I met after Gale changed me, and I went off alone, she let me in her family, and after she constantly tried to sway me into liking her I got very annoyed, and went back to Gale to get away from her, and her thoughts when she came here was to get me back to her family." Quinn said hesitantly.

I felt a growl bubble up, but I bit it back, and turned to face him.

"Why didn't you say something, I would have stopped long enough for you to talk to her." I said guiltily.

"Don't be ridiculous Em; I was going to tell her no, I would never want to leave you." Quinn said kissing me deeply.

I kissed him back letting my guilt fad away.

"Are you sure?" I asked softly.

"Of course." Quinn said, and pulled me onto his lap.

I played with his hair, and thought about our upcoming date.

"Quinn where are we going to go for our date?" I asked curiously.

He chuckled as his nose slid down my neck.

"That my love is a secret." Quinn said kissing my neck.

I shivered, and pouted.

"But Quinn…" I whined.

Quinn didn't meet my gaze, but grinned.

"Nope, sorry Em, I'm not telling you anything." Quinn said showering me with his mind-blowing kisses.

I groaned, as I melted into him.

I knew if I wanted to get any answers I didn't have to beg, just by saying three little words he was putty in my hands, at least that's what Zane told me.

"I love you." I said with a puppy dog pout.

He now looked at me, and bit his lip.

"I love you to my angel." He said, and groaned.

"Please Em; I really want this to be a great first date, perfect." Quinn said looking pained.

Guilt hit me, and I frowned.

"Ok, I won't ask any more." I sighed reluctantly.

Quinn sighed in relief, and a smile smug smile slipped on his face.

"Aww I see that I have a must also have I way of influencing you as well." Quinn said amused.

I rolled my eyes at him.

"Maybe Quinn." I admitted.

"Well don't worry my love, you'll find out very soon." He said amused.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Our reservation is at 2." He said with a grin.

It was 11:45.

Panic flooded through me and I jumped up.

"Why didn't you tell me, I have to get ready?" I asked panicked, and I ran into the house and up stairs, listening to his beautiful laughter as I ran.

I quickly took a shower, blew my hair dry, curled in, put some makeup on, and spent about an hour deciding on what to wear, but I finally chose a red v-neck dress, with sparkles all over it.

Anna had bought it for me, along with a few other dresses, and even though I would love to wear one of the pink ones, the red one just seemed the best for today.

I brushed my teeth quickly, and even after that threw almost all my breath mints in my mouth.

I quickly grabbed my purse, and strapped on my red stilettos, and checked the clock.

It was one now, so I quickly walked out of Quinn's room to find my angel waiting for me outside the door in a gorgeous outfit, with one red rose in his hand.

I couldn't take my eyes off his dark, almost black, blue jeans, also his black v-neck shirt, and a dark gray button down shirt over it with most of the buttons unbuttoned.

I grinned as I took the flower.

"You look gorgeous my angel." He said taking my hand and kissing it.

I blushed as I took in his comment.

"And you look handsome yourself." I said shyly.

He chuckled.

"So are you ready for our date?" He asked.

"Yep all ready." I beamed, and then he pulled me down the stairs lacing his fingers with mine.

We quickly walked to his car, and soon we were speeding down the high way.

"Can't you just tell me where we are going, please?" I asked as I looked around at the unfamiliar area we were in.

"Nope." Quinn grinned.

I pouted as I looked at him.

He bit his lip seemed conflicted, but he looked back at the road quickly.

Darn, if he looks away my pout is useless.

But then I remembered there were a few words I could use.

"Please Quinn, don't you love me?" I said softly.

Quinn's eyes looked tortured, and he looked at me with narrowed eyes.

"Do you even know how powerful you are?" He asked pinching the bride of his nose.

I bit my lip to hold back my laughs which seemed to make this harder for him to meet my gaze, but when he did he groaned.

"You have no idea how much of a hold you have on me." He said shakily.

I hold to let out my laughs now; he was just so cute when he was this flustered.

His eyes now went to mine curiously.

His gorgeous blue eyes seemed to sparkle as I looked into them.

I no they did before, but this sparkle was different; you could easily see how the color of his eyes were sparkling like crystal, and strangely I was having a hard time looking away from them.

I tried to look away but I couldn't I just kept falling deeper and deeper into his eyes like I was getting sucked in, and my heart rushed.

My insides were twisting in knots, and blush spread across my cheeks.

"Em, I love you very much, but I can't tell you where we're going, because I want this to be special." Quinn said gently.

I was still in a daze as I nodded, his eyes were so incredible, magical, I never knew that Quinn could make his eyes do this.

But sadly he looked away from me and on the room, and emptiness hit my stomach.

It was a hurtful feeling, but it was unnerving.

I looked back at Quinn wanting to stare into his eyes a little longer.

Quinn looked smugly, and amused back at me.

I shook my head to clear it when I saw his eyes were back to normal.

"How did you do that?" I asked in awe.

Quinn chuckled, but shrugged.

"I really don't know, I've been able to do it since I can remember, even in my human years." Quinn said smiling at me.

"That was amazing Quinn, is it like a power or something?" I asked.

"Nope, I don't know how to explain it, but I kind of just think of the person I'm looking at and imagine them in a very happy moment, and with you being happy that makes me happy, so this will work even better on you." Quinn said with a grin.

I pouted.

"Oh, now you have some power over me." I teased.

Quinn beamed.

"I know." He said mischievously.

I narrowed my eyes at him with a grin.

"But don't you dare think it's going to work all the time." I said smugly.

Quinn laughed, and squeezed my hand gently.

"Don't worry love I would never think that." Quinn teased.

"You better not." I grumbled.

As Quinn pulled into a parking place I quickly looked around for the front of the place to see where we were.

It was the 'May Flower'!

"Oh Quinn I love this place, it's my favorite." I said as he pulled me close to him.

He grinned as he opened the door for me.

"I know, you seemed to really enjoy our last time here so I decided that this should be the perfect place for our official first date." Quinn said, and then he pulled me to the host.

"Parkers reservation for two." Quinn said glancing up at the lady, but then watching me closely.

"Of course please follow me Mr. Parker." The host said a little bit too warmly, but Quinn didn't seem to notice.

I raised my brow as we followed her, Quinn seemed a little distracted, so I decided to slip into his thoughts.

_Oh god, please don't let me ruin this first date because of him._

"Who?" I asked lowly.

Quinn looked at me surprised, and a little embarrassed.

"Well it seems that _Steven _has picked up a girl and will be sitting pretty close to our table, and I'm worried that I'll freak out again like I did at school." Quinn explained in a low strained voice.

I could already see him trying to get a grip on himself to stop his growling.

"Quinn as long as we're together this will be the best date ever." I said seriously.

Quinn smiled weakly.

"Even if I would all of a sudden grab you in the middle of the mean sling you over my shoulder and leave the building without a word?" Quinn asked sheepishly.

"Yep, because that would be so romantic, plus I would always remember it." I grinned.

Quinn grinned, and kissed my lip right in time to pull me into a huge table.

"Quinn why did we need such a big table, it's just the two of us?" I asked with a laugh.

Quinn shrugged.

"I just wanted to make sure you were comfortable." Quinn said with an angelic smile.

Quinn turned me to I was curled into his side.

I calmly put my legs in his lap, and leaned on him gently, and played with his fingers.

Quinn relaxed at my side, and kissed up, and down my neck, but that was interrupted when the waiter came over to our table.

"Welcome to the 'May Flower' my name is Eva, and I will be your waitress today, may I take your order?" The waitress said politely, but not looking at Quinn at all which surprised me, because she was staring at me.

"Umm can I have a Sprite please?" I said politely with a smile.

"Of course sweetie," Eva smiled brightly, then when she turned to Quinn her mood went sour, and she frowned at him. "What do you want?" She asked with narrowed eyes.

Quinn smiled politely though.

"Water please." Quinn said simply.

Eva nodded with a cold look on her face, and threw me a smile before walking back.

I looked up at Quinn curiously.

"Why was she so cold towards you?" I asked confused.

Quinn grinned in amusement.

"I made sure that we got the crankiest waiter here, but of course being you Em, no one can be mean to you, but me on the other hand, yeah." Quinn said kissing me gently.

"Why did you want the crankiest waiter?" I asked.

"Because the other waiters here are extremely perverted with their thoughts and I knew we both would be upset with this, and well I want this to be perfect for us." Quinn said simply.

Quinn really went all out for this which just made me learn one more thing about my vampire love.

Quinn really would do anything to make me happy.

"You didn't have to do that." I laughed lightly.

Quinn kissed gently up my neck to my ear.

"No, but I wanted to, I want to make my angel happy." Quinn purred, and kissed my ear.

I grinned at him, and hugged myself to him.

When Eva came back with our drinks I looked up at her, but Quinn continued to kiss me softly.

I blushed as she looked at us and set the drinks down on the table.

Quinn glanced at her, but continued.

Eva glared at him, but smiled at me.

"Are you ready to order sweetie?" She asked nicely.

"U-umm, I'd l-like to have the shrimp, fettuccini Alfredo." I stuttered out.

Quinn chuckled lightly, and pulled away from my neck long enough to look at Eva, and when he did she glared at him coldly.

"I'll have what she's having." Quinn said politely, and went back to his kisses.

Eva rolled her eyes, and left.

I sighed in contentment, and kissed Quinn back.

After a few minutes he pulled away, and just held my hand in his.

I played with his hair in my free hand grinning at his purr but when quick movements by our table made us both look up my jaw dropped.

Steven was standing in front of me with Brittany tightly hanging on him.

"Oh hey guys, I didn't know you'd be here." Steven said looking at us with fake shock.

"Yeah right." Quinn mumbled sarcastically.

"Hey Em!" Brittany beamed.

It might take me a while to get used to that.

"Hi Brittany, so you and Steven huh, wow?" I asked wagging my brows at her.

She grinned at me, and nodded.

"Yeah he just called me like five minutes ago and asked me out, it kind of surprised me, but of course I said yes." Brittany grinned.

I smiled rolling my eyes.

"Well I'm glad Steven finally settled for someone." I said sweetly.

Steven looked at me shocked, and disappointed, but quickly pulled Brittany to a table sitting right across from us.

I looked at Quinn impressed that he had stayed quiet the whole time, but he was gritting his teeth together expressionless.

"Quinn you ok?" I asked concerned.

Quinn now looked at me joy, and love practically radiating off him waves.

"Perfectly fine my love." He said and kissing me gently.

I smiled, but couldn't help but wonder.

"Are you sure, you looked kind of intense." I said stroking his face.

Quinn played with a piece of my hair, and looked deeply into my eyes.

"I'm fine my angel, please relax, this is our first date." Quinn reminded me with a grin.

I sighed and let it go with a laugh.

"Alright," I said planting kisses across her jaw. "But I'm keeping my eyes on you mister."

Quinn's eyes darkened a little, and he purred with desire sparkling in his features.

Quinn took both my hands in his and rested them in his lap as Eva came back with food.

"Thank you." I said looking up at her.

She smiled at me, and without even looking at Quinn she practically threw his plate near him, and left.

Quinn rolled his eyes, but continued to leave a trail of kisses down my neck.

But he pulled away too soon, and looked at me amused.

"Well my angel you better get eating before it gets cold." Quinn said picking up my fork, and pushed some of my food to my lips.

I grinned in amusement as Quinn fed me everything on my plate slowly, and stopping to pick up my napkin, and cleaning my face off.

It was like being treated like a princess, and with Quinn by my side it was like sitting in heaven, with the most amazingly gorgeous, and kind god ever taking care of me, and I had to admit, I was truly starting to get used to this.

When Quinn finished feeding me he gave me a quick kiss.

I sipped at my drink totally getting lost in Quinn's crystal blue eyes, but he didn't seem to notice because he was looking over at Steven, and Brittany.

Steven was looking over here, and I could tell he was looking bored out of his mind, but as his gaze met mine twinkling with affection.

I looked away from him, and to Quinn.

Quinn was barring his fangs in a warning snarl, but it was so low I barely head it.

I squeezed his hands in mine until he looked at me guiltily.

"Sorry, lost my head for a second, but I'm fine." Quinn reassured me.

I played with his hair as I looked at his sheepish grin.

He purred, and leaned into my touch.

After we both talked for a bit about random things, and stopped to kiss a little Quinn decided to leave, and he had me in the car in seconds, and we were going in the opposite direction of his home.

"Where are we going Quinn?" I asked curiously.

"Somewhere to finish the rest of our date my sweet." Quinn said with a smiled that only an angel could possibly have.

It was already dark outside, and I had a feeling that Quinn was going to be taking me somewhere where we will be outside.

When Quinn parked I gazed around in wonder.

"This is beautiful Quinn." I said tears stinking in my eyes, but I held them back.

We were at the beach, and right by the water there was a towel with candles around in with rose petals, and a rose with a note on.

I walked over, and Quinn sat down, I quickly sat between his legs, and relaxed.

I picked up the rose, and gave it a smell, before picking up the note and reading it.

It read in beautiful handwriting.

_Dream Em,_

_I know this might be a shocking for you, and hard to believe, but it is true, I am alive._

I looked at Quinn confused I had thought this would be a love letter.

"Keep reading." He said softly, and I did as he said.

_I'm sorry I had to leave you so soon, but in the future you will understand, and hopefully forgive me._

I gasped in shock.

This was a note from my father!

I quickly read on.

_But there are a few things that I would like to make sure you understand. One, when I left your mother Cindy I did still deeply in love with her, and I still do to this day, but when my beautiful half vampire daughter came unexpectedly I knew I had to leave so Cindy wouldn't find out about vampires, causing all are deaths._

So I'm the reason I broke both my parent's hearts, and caused Josh to run away.

This made the tears begin to fall down my cheeks, and Quinn hugged me closer to him and kissed me gently.

"It's not your fault that you were born special." Quinn said softly, and it made me feel a lot better, so I read on.

_I'm sorry for this my sweet Em, but when your raising the most powerful being alive, and at the same time keep it a secret was extremely hard, so it forced me to flee. _

_Two, I knew Josh would leave that night, and get changed, but also find his true love this way so I let it happen, maybe this seemed wrong to do, but I thought he would be happier this way._

He was probably right, Josh is so much happier now, but now I was being to wonder how my father had known this was going to happen.

_Three, I suppose you're wondering how I know all these things; well it's one of my power. I can see the future, and also suck the life energy of my victims until there dead, which isn't nearly as impressive as you're many powers, make sure you learn to control them._

That's cool powers; I hope I can learn how to do that to.

_Four and most importantly I know about Quinn, don't you think I don't know about your little lover-boy._

I grinned at that, and laughed quietly.

_I'm not saying you have to, but to go easy on me please take it slow._

I rolled my eyes at that, same old Steve, so protective.

_I am trusting Quinn with the only precious thing in my life, and trust me if you ever get hurt I'll know whose fault it is._

I gulped at that, but I knew that Quinn would never hurt me, ever.

_I have missed you so much my angel Emily, in the morning the world just seems to drag on forever, the sun shines around me as I stand in the shadows, when the sun rises my thoughts of you began, and that's what I do, it just goes on for eternity, like I'm trapped in an eternal sunrise, but then when the sunsets I become a monster, and take out my sorrow one the world's scum, but you never leave my thoughts, even when my head hits the pillow at night._

This touched my heart my father was all ways been so reserved with passionate words, so this kind of took me by surprise.

_Soon Emily, you will find out the length of your incredible power, but I'm not the one to tell you, you must find this all out on your own, don't worry, I know you can do it._

_Forever in my every thought Dad. P.s pass on my love to 'Josh'. _

I read it over again, and sighed as I tried to sort out my feelings.

I laid the paper down gently, and I quickly turned around and tackled Quinn back down to the ground, and crushed my lips to his.

He chuckled under me in surprise, but pleasure as he kissed me back.

"Thank you so much for this Quinn, you have no idea how much this means to me." I said between my passionate kisses.

Quinn kissed me deeply.

"I thought you would like it, but I was worried it might upset you, but you deserved to see it." Quinn said against my lips.

I licked his bottom lip eager for entrance, and was overjoyed when he did.

His tongue danced in my mouth, as we continued to make-out under the stars.

I don't know how long we did this, we were so blinded by our intense love for each other that it didn't even matter that it started raining.

But after five minutes in the rain Quinn reluctantly pulled us both up, and ran us back into his car.

We both laughed the whole time, just way to happy at the moment to care we were soaking wet.

When we got back to Quinn's house, and up to Quinn's room there was nice clean warm PJ's and a pink robe.

I took the things, and headed into Quinn's bathroom as he walking into his closet.

I put everything on, still a little chilled, and when I came out Quinn was only in night pants sitting on his bed waiting for me with an eager look.

He looked me over in approval, and his arms went out to me, and I walked into them quickly.

He pulled me close to him, and fell back into his bed.

I laughed, and curling more into his chest breathing in his sweet scent, and playing with his fingers that were wrapped protectively around me.

He whispered to me words of love until I couldn't take it anymore, and pressed my lips to his.

His soft kisses tortured me farther, but before I could deepen the kiss someone barged into the room.

"Oh, am I interrupting something?" An amused voice asked, and I knew exactly who it was.

Josh.

I sighed, and pulled away from Quinn, and looked up at Josh annoyed.

"Oh no, Quinn and I were just putting a puzzle together, yes we were busy." I snapped at him annoyed.

Quinn and Josh both laughed.

"Well then you can continue putting your puzzle together after you come down and drink some hot chocolate." Josh said coming close, and pulling me up.

I groaned, but I did love hot chocolate, so I pulled Quinn out of the room, and before we made it to the stairs I stopped and turned around.

Quinn looked at me curiously, but I quickly went behind him, rested my hands on his shoulders making him shiver, and I jumped on to him, I loved it when carried me around like this.

He chuckled, and held my legs firmly, and continued down the stairs, all the Parker were all sitting together on the couch with a huge blanket around the girl's, and they were all sipping cups of warm blood while the guys sat on the floor by their feet.

I grinned as Josh handed me a mug of hot chocolate, and went back to his seat on the ground.

"We saved you a seat Em." Katie said patting a space between her and Anna.

I took my seat, and the blanket wrapped around me, and Quinn resting his back against my legs contently.

I was perfectly warm now, and I have never felt so close, so part of a family than now.

The guys all played a playstation game now, and I grinned as I felt Quinn breath as he sat against my legs, it was so calming.

"Em do you think that Cindy would let you live here from now on?" Brooke asked hopefully.

I laughed sadly, and part of me really wished she would, but I sure would miss her.

"I doubt it, but I'm sure that she already thinks I live here with how much I'm here and not home." I said amused.

"That is true; you are already a Parker pretty much." Erik said not looking away from the screen.

"Wow, they really get into that game." I said looking down at Quinn who was staring at the screen in concentration, and didn't move a muscle.

"Oh yeah, watch this, Quinn your hair is on fire." Katie said sounding panicked.

I laughed when he didn't move or comment.

"Quinn I wrecked your car." Anna snickered.

He didn't even flinch and I was being to wonder if he could even hear.

"He can hear, watch, QUINN YOUR HAIR LOOKS LIKE A CAT!" Brooke screamed at him.

He still was still, and showed nothing.

I laughed at Brooke's silliness.

That was just a really random thought.

"Let me try, umm Quinn let's make out." I said hopeful.

Nothing.

I frowned as the others laughed.

"Quinn I think I'm in love with Erik now." I said.

Not a thing.

"Quinn, Travis raped me yesterday." I said with a frown.

Quinn gasped, and turned and looked at me.

"W-what did you say." Quinn asked worriedly

We all erupted in laughter.

"Excuse me; did I just hear what I think I heard?" Quinn asked pained, horrified, and furious.

"I was just kidding." I reassured him.

He sighed in relief and glared at me.

"Are you trying to make my heart to start beating again?" He asked.

"Sorry I was just trying to get your attention." I said stroking his face gently.

He leaned into my touch and purred.

"It's ok, but next time please just poke me?" Quinn sighed, and kissed my hand gently and sweetly before turning back around and going back to his game.

I loved Quinn so much, even more every day, if only we could be together forever, I was shocked at how much I yearned for this, but I didn't say a word, and I won't until I'm completely sure of what I'm asking for.

I needed time to think this all over, and this camping trip will do the trick.

After a few more hours Steven came into the room looking bored, and he picked up a game controller.

Quinn shot him a glare, but ignored him coldly.

I really did wish that Steven and Quinn could get along, Steven is like my best friend, and Quinn is my soul mate.

I poked Quinn gently like he asked me to, and grinned when he shivered.

He turned and looked at me with the bluest shade I had ever seen.

"Quinn you love me don't you?" I asked sweetly.

Quinn looked at me with wide eyes.

"Of course I do my love." He said seriously, and a low growl from Steven sounded.

"Then will you do me a favor?" I asked stroking his face gently.

He leaned into my touch.

"Anything your heart desires." Quinn said passionately and beamed in pleasure.

"Will you put my cup back into the kitchen?" I asked amused.

He beamed, and took my empty cup and ran to the kitchen.

"Steven?" I said gently.

Steven looked excitedly at me, and sat down in front of me.

"Yes Emmy?" He asked eager.

But I couldn't answer because I furious snarl sounded as Quinn entered than room, and he got into a crouch.

"Get away from her." Quinn hissed in anger.

Steven erupted from where he was glaring at Quinn like crazy.

I had no idea that they where this bad, what am I going to do to make them get along?  
"Calm down you two." I pleaded.

They both glanced at me then, but stopped growling, but that didn't stop their glare down.

"Can I ask you guys something?" I asked hopeful.

Now they both were looking at me.

"Of course Em." Steven said.

"You both care for me, you both love me, would do anything for me, and you both have touched my heart in some way, but could you please at least try and get along, for me?" I asked.

Steven and Quinn glared at each of even more.

"I think I'd rather kill myself." Steven said harshly.

Quinn clenched and unclenched his hands but stayed silent.

I looked at him.

"Quinn what do you say?" I asked confused by his silence.

"Would it make you happy?" He asked gritting his teeth together in frustration.

"Very." I said amazed that he would even think this.

"Then I'll _try_, but there are no guaranties." Quinn sighed as his eyes darkened.

I was shocked at this, I knew Quinn wanted me to be happy, but he really even do this just to make me happy, Steven wouldn't even do that for me, it was obvious I picked the right guy.

Knowing this made me change my mind quickly.

"You know what, never mind, I don't want to force you into anything, and this would probably end badly any way." I said weakly with a laugh.

Quinn looked at me worried.

"No really Em, it wouldn't kill me…" Quinn said reluctantly.

"I know, but I don't think I care anymore, I'd rather see you not being pushed into doing something." I said more calmly with a nod.

Quinn smiled slightly at that.

"I'm sorry I usually have a great control over my every emotion, but ever since you have came into my life that has changed hugely." Quinn said grinning at me.

I smiled at that, and in seconds Quinn had me in his arms, and was carrying me up the stairs, our lips locked in a passionate kiss.

And when we got into his bed he pulled me on top of him, and I curled up on him and quickly fell asleep ignoring the snarling from downstairs completely.

I was with my angel now, and he was the only one that I cared at about, for now and forever.

**Since that last chapter was so short I made sure this one was good and long.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Review?  
Let me know what you think of this!**


	27. Chapter 27

Finally when Thursday came around all us girls, plus Steven and Quinn met at the mall.

"Ok so what do we need first?" Anna asked curiously.

"Well, first we should get tents." I grinned.

"Right, so a girl tent and a guy tent?" Susan asked.

I shook my head quickly along with a few other people.

Quinn laughed, and took my hand in his, then kissed it gently sending shivers down my spine.

"Ok, a tent for each couple." Brooke suggested.

"Much better." Amy sighed in relief, and we all walked to the sport, and outdoor store.

"Oh I call the pink tent." I said excited as we walked to the tent aisle.

Everyone laughed.

"Are you sure Quinn would want to be in a pink tent?" Beth asked amused.

I looked at Quinn with my best pout.

"You wouldn't mind to be in a pink tent would you sweet heart?" I cooed tracing his lips.

He shivered, and kissed my fingers.

"No at all, as long as I'm with you I'm happy." Quinn said grinning at me.

A heard a few 'awes', and a low snarl from Steven, but I grinned, and kissed him sweetly, before letting go and just taking his hand.

Anna giggled, and walked over to me.

"So you want the pink tent?" She asked picking it up, and throwing it at Steven.

He caught it, but almost fell backwards.

I snickered along with Quinn, and I nodded.

"Then shouldn't her _boyfriend _carry it?" Steven hissed with a cold glare at Quinn.

I looked at Steven now raising a brow up at him.

He grinned at me and winked.

"Never mind I'd love to carry hot-stuff's tent." He said with a look of desire.

Why was Steven so much cooler when he was five?

I rolled my eyes, and looked back at Quinn who was glaring at Steven with black eyes.

Everyone else was too busy picking out their tents to notice that Quinn and Steven were glaring furiously at each other.

I pulled Quinn away from Steven, and continued to until we all paid for our tents, and left the store.

"Now what should we get?" Katie asked.

"Sleeping bags, snacks, fishing poles, and first aids." Steven said impatiently.

We all looked at him shocked, some in awe, others in annoyance.

As we went to store from store getting all of these things I noticed that Quinn and Steven's relationship was getting worse.

Instead of ignoring each other and only glaring at each when one of them spoke now they would glare, and snarl at each other if they were even in the same room.

I wondered why this was, and I decided to ask Quinn about it after we were finished here at the mall.

It was a good thing Quinn, and Steven was here because even with them here everyone still had to carry something.

But I was the lucky one who got to carry the marshmallows, and other snacks.

We all split up all the food and supplies, and got it into all of their cars.

Quinn's car was packed full; I could barely fit in my seat beside him with all the stuff in here.

But as we began down the road I looked to him.

"Quinn can I ask you something?" I asked hopeful.

"Anything my angel ask away." Quinn said lacing our fingers together.

"Why do you and Steven are getting worse, it seems that you two get more mad at each other every day, not that I mind or anything I am just curious." I said.

Quinn bit his lip at that with hardness in his eyes.

"_Steven _falls deeper and deeper in love with you every day, and that is why I get more and more upset with him every day." Quinn said after a short silence.

I was shocked at this, and squeezed Quinn's hand.

"Well this girl only has eyes for one vampire, and that's you." I grinned, and rested my head on his shoulder.

Quinn kissed the top of my head, and sighed peacefully.

"That's what I'm counting on, you have no idea how much I love you." Quinn said seriously, and I felt my heart race at his words.

"I love you to, and only you." I said closing my eyes.

I knew that I loved Quinn more than anyone in the world, and would do about anything for us to be together, and him to be happy, but I truly did feel sorry for Steven, I would be devastated if Quinn didn't love me back, but I can't help that at all, I'm not his true love, and who ever she is I really hoped she would turn up so Steven could stop giving Quinn a hard time.

But who knows maybe Steven's true love is right under his nose, and he doesn't even know it, I really hoped that was the case, because who wouldn't want to see your best friend happy?

But Steven can't find that happiness from me, it all belongs to Quinn.

I was excitedly packing my bags when Friday came around, I was bouncing in every seat at school, and I practically ran straight to my room, and packed my things.

Quinn forced me to go home just long enough to get my things and say goodbye to Cindy, but I was very reluctant to do so, but he had to go hunting any way so I went.

Quinn and I barely ever were apart, and that's how I would like it to stay.

"Don't forget your sun block." Cindy said handing it to me as Quinn's shiny car pulled into my driveway.

"Thanks mom see you on Sunday." I called as I grabbed the sun block and ran to the car.

"Have fun." She called, and then disappeared into the house.

I jumped into the front seat after putting my bags into the backseat, and beamed at Quinn.

"Hello angel." Quinn said as he took my hand before pulling back out on the road.

"Hi, how was your hunt?" I asked sweetly.

Quinn chuckled.

"Quite satisfying, but seeing you is so much more, I missed you." He said kissing my hand that was laced with hiss.

"I missed you much more." I said with a grin.

"I somehow doubt that sweet heart." Quinn said throwing me an adorable smile.

"Oh really, maybe I should show you how much I missed you." I said mischievously.

Desire filled Quinn's eyes as he looked back at me, and kissed me gently.

I kissed him back with all the passion I had.

All of a sudden Quinn shifted his seat back, and I was on top of his lap.

I panicked a little, and pulled away.

Quinn whimpered a small protest at that.

"You're going to wreck." I said pressing my lips back against his in amusement.

"No I won't I have this road memorized." Quinn said smoothly, and deepened our kiss.

I pulled myself closer to him and ran my fingers through his hair as I trailed my kisses down his neck.

He moaned, and the car swerved.

"Quinn, you aren't driving straight." I said pulling away with a smug grin.

He quickly was straight on the road again, and I pressed my lips back to his.

Every time he went a little off the road I would pull away, but when he parked his car he slowly pulled me out without breaking our contact, and had me against his driver seat door.

"Quinn come on, not cool, that's my sister." Josh's voice called out in annoyance.

Quinn pulled away shyly.

"Sorry, I got a little carried away." He admitted with a sheepish grin.

I giggled.

"Well I didn't mind." I blushed as I went to get my bags, but Quinn already had them.

"Oh really?" Quinn asked raising a brow at me with a grin.

I nodded, and laced my fingers with his.

"Come on love-birds lets go." Josh said getting our attention.

Quinn sighed, and pulled me to all the others.

"Tabitha let me rent a van, so we can get a few more people in this one." Josh said jumping into the driver's seat.

Quinn pulled me into his lap, and wrapped his arms around me protectively as his spread passionate kisses down my neck.

I was so excited for this camping trip, even Quinn was excited to get away, and we both needed it.

"Oh Em, this is so exciting, I have never been camping before." Brooke said bouncing in her seat.

I grinned.

"I never did either, but it sounds like fun to me." I said with an excitedly smile.

Quinn hugged me to him, and rested his chin on my shoulder as Josh began down the road.

"We should sing a camping song." Erik blurted out, and grinned like an idiot.

I laughed along with Anna, Katie, and Brooke.

"Like what Erik, you never went camping either." Katie asked.

"I did when I was human, and me and my dad sung songs all the time." He said with a smug smile.

"So what did you sing?" Zane asked.

"We just sung a line then the next person had to sing a line that rhymed." Erik said excited.

"Fine, you start." Anna said bouncing in his seat.

"Camping is so fun." Erik sung, and I grinned at how funny his singing sounded.

He pointed at Katie.

"I wish I could have got my nails done." Katie sung with a laugh.

Of course Katie would sing about her nails.

"To bad we can't drink rum." Zane said after a thought.

We laughed at that, being that vampires couldn't drink rum.

"I kind of think that line was dumb." Brooke sung with a snicker.

Zane pouted.

"Has anyone ever ate chum?" Anna sung amused.

"Yes chum is very yum." Josh said grinning.

"Quinn smells like dung." Steven sneered.

Everyone laughed at that but Quinn, and I.

"Did you think that remark stung?" Quinn said smugly.

Everyone turned to me now, and grinned excitedly.

"If Steven is mean to Quinn again I'll cut off his tongue." I grinned.

They all erupted in laughter at the randomness of my line.

Quinn kissed me after throwing a smug smile at Steven.

"Is that a promise?" Quinn asked hopefully.

I laughed, and nodded.

For the rest of the drive into town we continued to sing and rhyme, we sung about school, people, and all kinds of things, it was actually really fun.

And when we made it to the store Amy, Beth, and Susan was there with their boyfriends, then Travis, and Brittany.

**Thanks for the one person who reviewed for the last chapter… I'm glad at least one person wants me to continue.**

**I'm not even going to ask for reviews anymore for this story lol, I won't get any if I ask or if I don't. Apparently it doesn't matter.**

**I'll update this when I find out if only one person likes this or not. If there is only one person that would give up a moment of their time to review, then this story must not be worth a lot of you reader's time. And I understand. I just don't want to be wasting anyone's time by updating more unwanted chapters.**

**Thanks for reading. (Those who care)**


	28. Chapter 28

When we all got out Brittany ran over to Steven, and jumped on him.

I laughed quietly at his discomfort, and grinned as Amy, Beth, and Susan circled around me.

"Do you think we can ride with you?" Amy asked hopeful.

I turned to Josh.

"How many seats do we have left?" I asked curiously.

"Three." Josh said taking Anna's hand and walking back to the van.

I looked back at my friends.

"Yep, but I don't know if your boyfriends will be able to fit to." I said amused.

"Don't worry we'll sit on their laps." Beth said grinning at Greg.

"So how are we going to split up?" Brooke asked.

Everyone mumbled all together in confusion, and I grinned.

"Quinn, could I get on your back for a second?" I asked walking behind him.

"Of course." He said squatting down so I could get on.

I jumped on him, and his arms wrapped around my legs, and like every time that I am on his back he ran his fingers down my legs.

"Ok everyone listen up." I called out nice and clear.

Quinn chuckled when everyone went completely quiet.

"Travis how many can fit in your van?" I asked.

"Six." He said.

"Ok and Mark how many in your van?" I asked.

"Six also." He said shyly.

"Ok and six can fit in the Parker van, so who wants to ride in Travis's van?" I asked.

No one raised their hand.

I laughed at that.

"Someone has to go in his." I said.

"I'll go, if Steven comes with me." Brittany said fluttering her eyes.

Steven flinched, but hesitantly nodded.

"Ok, now if someone doesn't volunteer I'll start picking." I threatened.

No one spoke up so I sighed.

"Fine it will be Travis, Brittany, Steven, Greg, and Beth in Travis's van." I said.

"Mark, Susan, Amy, and Tommy, and Quinn, and I in Mark's van." I said, and kissed Quinn softly on the neck.

He shivered.

"Are you ok with that?" I asked in a whisper.

"Yes, that's fine with me." Quinn said kissing my hands.

"And Anna, Josh, Brooke, Zane, Katie and Erik in the Parker van." I grinned.

I knew that the Parker's were a lot more comfortable together then with my friends so I didn't want to mix any of them.

_Thanks Em, but I kind of wish that you could ride with us. _Anna thought sadly.

_I'll ride with you all in the way back. _I thought.

_Oh good, it is going to be so boring without you on the way. _Erik thought.

I crawled off of Quinn, and took his hand.

_I don't think you'll die without me for two hours. _I thought amused.

_Only because we can't we're already dead. _Brooke thought sadly.

_Just hang on guys I'll text you all when we get moving. _I thought with a grin.

_Alright, do you promise? _Erik thought.

I nodded to them.

_Ok, good, don't do anything funny until we are at the camp site. _Zane thought amused.

_Ok, I'll try. _I thought pulling Quinn towards Mark's van.

Amy pulled Tommy close to her as she followed me.

Mark's van smelled like peppermint, and just had a warm kind of feeling, like you were surrounded by family at Christmas time.

Quinn sat in a seat beside me, but kept his hand laced with mine.

"Oh Em, this is so exciting, I haven't been camping since I was little." Amy squealed.

I grinned at that.

"Well at least we have someone that knows what to do out in the woods; I'm totally clueless when it comes to the outdoors." I admitted.

"Really why is that Em?" Susan asked curiously.

"Well being that I grew up in the middle of a city I never really been out in the woods ever." I explained.

Quinn chuckled at that, and kissed me softly.

"Wow, I don't know if I would be able to make it in a city, I heard it's scary, and you have to be careful walking out on the streets." Beth said.

"Only at night time, it's not that bad, the only actual bad thing about it is that you can't see the stars." I said.

"That would stink." Amy nodded.

We all talked now about different things, mostly about of trip, but when Amy began to look at me nervously I couldn't hold back my curiosity.

"What is it Amy?" I wondered.

"It's Travis, he's been acting…strange." Amy said hesitantly.

I glanced to Quinn to see him biting down on his lip to hold back with laughter.

"What do you mean strange?" I asked.

"He kind of has been talking about getting tattoos, and bikes, and piercings, and well we all think that he is trying to find another way to impress you." Amy said.

I stared at her in surprise.

I now wondered if Quinn had anything to do with this.

A thought came to me, and I struggled to hold back my laughs.

"Who told him about my perfect dream guy?" I asked trying to sound horrified.

Everyone stared at me with wide eyes.

And Quinn looked panicked, and I quickly got into his head.

_Oh no, I didn't think she would actually like that, what have we done, I can't lose her. _Quinn thought frantically.

I let out a laugh now.

"I was just kidding, that's so ridiculous, and I hate freaky people like that." I said snickering at Quinn's relieved expression.

They all laughed now.

"Man Em, you kind of scared me for a second." Mark laughed.

"Sorry, I was just teasing." I grinned, and then I looked to Quinn.

_So what did you do? _I thought to him amused.

Quinn gave me a sheepish grin.

_Oh nothing really my sweet, I promise that it's noting that you need to worry about, just a harmless joke. _Quinn thought completely genuine.

I narrowed my eyes at him, but gave him a peck on his lips.

_Ok, but don't let it get to out of hand. _I thought looking into his eyes.

Quinn beamed, and kissed me gently back as he stroked me face.

_As you wish my angel. _He thought to me.

I leaned into his touch loving the feel of the sparks that would fly across my cheeks at his touch.

Quinn chuckled as my cheeks warmed under his hands.

He sighed.

"So warm." Quinn said, and rested his chin on my shoulder so his cheek was against mine.

I giggled, and played with his fingers.

This is mostly what I did as we continued down the road, just snuggle with Quinn, kiss a little, and just let ourselves become totally embraced in our love, but I stopped and texted each of the Parkers, it sounded like they were bored to death, but were glad that it would be over soon.

So when the van stopped I looked up from Quinn's chest in shock.

"We're here already?" I said excitedly.

Quinn chuckled.

"Yes, time seems to fly when you and I are together huh?" He said amused.

I grinned, and nodded as Mark pulled the van in a circle with the others.

I quickly slide the doors open, and we all got out quickly.

I stretched my legs a little as I gazed around me at the trees.

"Em we made it." Anna said proudly as she and the other Parker girls came over.

I gave her a hi-five.

"Good job." I said cheerfully.

Quinn squeezed my hand, and leaned down to plant a passionate kiss on my lips.

"I'll go set up the tent." Quinn said, and slowly let my hand go as he walked over to the back of the Parker van with his brothers.

Amy, Beth, Susan, and Brittany came over now to and we all sat down together.

"So how was your ride down here?" Brittany asked.

I grinned.

"Pretty good." I said.

"Boring." Katie said rolling her eyes.

"Well Steven and I had a great time, we listened to music, talked, and shared secrets, it was so romantic." Brittany said batting her eyes.

I laughed quietly at that.

"How adorable." I cooed.

Brittany giggled.

"Yeah, he is so great." She said.

I bit my lip at that.

If only she knew what Steven was really doing, and who he really cared about, it was sad watching her get used like this.

I took a seat on a fallen tree a few feet away from me, and watched as Quinn worked on getting our pink tent up.

Anna, and Katie sat down beside me, and Amy sat in front of me along with Brooke, while the others hovered over us.

We just sat and excitedly talked about what we were going to be doing next, so when the guys all came over, already finished with putting camp up I was shocked.

I went to Quinn quickly, and took his hand.

"That was fast." I said grinning at him.

He laughed.

"It doesn't take much to figure out how to make a tent my love." Quinn said pulling me to were all the tents were in a huge circle.

Our tent was easily seen with how bright it was.

**Thanks for reading.**


	29. Chapter 29

"Nice, and much bigger than I thought it would be." I said looking at how much bigger our tent was compared to the other tents.

"Yes of course, only the best from the best girl to walk this earth." Quinn said and opened the door with a swift zip.

I took a step in and beamed at what I saw.

It really was huge, there was our sleeping bag in the back of the tent, a bean bag chair close to the entrance, a radio, and a stack of books beside it, the ground was entirely covered in fuzzy blankets, and a mini cooler was sitting on the other side, then my suitcase full of my clothes and his were sitting beside each other in the other corner.

"Quinn this is perfect." I said looking around in amusement.

"You really think I did a good job, this is my first camping trip to." He admitted shyly.

I turned to him, and hugged him to me.

"It's perfect." I said kissing him.

He smiled around my lips as he kissed me back.

"Enough kissing more camping love-birds." Josh said pulling us over to where the group had wondered off to.

"First we should go nature walking!" Anna said with an excited smile as she jumped up and down.

"No we have to go swimming." Beth said with an eager smile.

"Let's go get fire wood to make a fire so we can eat." Steven suggested, and a murmur of talk erupted from the others in other possibilities of what we could do.

Something told me this camping trip would really bring all of us together, and I smiled as I watched my whole group of friends talk excitedly to one another, and glanced up to Quinn.

He gave me a smile, and kissed my forehead gently, before we walked off after all the others. Yes this was going to be great!

This had been the best weekend ever, I don't think I've ever had so much fun in my life, we did so many things, hiking, swimming, fishing, dancing around a bon fire, telling ghost stories, it was so relaxing, and I found myself totally forgetting about the whole past stressful events.

Now I was getting ready to go to the school prom. Anna, Katie, and Brooke had me locked in a room for about three hours now, and I had to say I was too nervous to get bored.

"Trust me Em proms are the most fun thing ever, no matter how many years you go to them, they never get old." Anna said curling the last piece of my hair.

Katie giggled, as she pulled me to my feet, looking at my dress with approval.

It was the most gorgeous dress I'd ever seen, even though it wasn't pink. It was a strapless black dress that went to my knees, with a gold silk belt around it, and a gold ruffle going down the side. It was perfect, and I loved it.

"I wish I could be as pretty as you Em." Katie smiled as she flashed a picture of me.

I rolled my eyes, but blushed in embarrassment.

"You are just as pretty Katie." I said with a laugh, and with that I was being pushed out of the room.

We all walked down the stairs in excitement to see our boys, there was one thing about Quinn that no other guy had, he looked handsome in no matter what he wore, but his beauty doubles when he's in a tux.

I smiled in delight as I saw him, looking like a god as I took in his tux, with a gold tie, and one red rose.

I took the rose and gave it a smell before I hugged myself gently to him, leaning into him to smell his intoxicating scent.

He chuckled noticing, and wrapped his arms around me, filling me with warmth, and sparks races through me.

"You look beautiful my dear Em." He whispered in my eye, as he slowly kissed me.

I blushed at that, but smiled.

"You don't look so bad yourself handsome." I said, and Quinn chuckled, before pressing his lips to mine.

Our lips fit perfectly together, smooth, and warm. I couldn't even describe what I was feeling every time Quinn and I kissed, the whole world felt right, it felt worth living. And I wouldn't mind spending my whole life with Quinn, I would, I would make sure of it.

But like all great moments someone had to ruin it. Steven growled lowly as he walked into the room, causing Quinn to pull away, and growled back at him, possessively holding me closer to him.

"Guys we aren't doing this, this is Em's night, and I will not have it ruined because of you." Brooke said narrowing her eyes at Steven, and Quinn before taking a hold of Zane, and walking out to the car.

Steven, and Quinn looked to me in guilt, and my heart broke at how sad Quinn looked, and how ashamed he seemed to be.

I stroked his face lovingly, as I intertwined our fingers and followed the rest of his siblings outside. Steven walked behind us, I could tell he was staring, and the anger rolling off him was choking me, but I ignore him, just wanting to enjoy my night with Quinn.

When we made it outside I was shocked to see a huge white limo lined up at the end of the driveway. I looked at Quinn with excitement, and surprise.

He shrugged.

"I wanted this night to be the night you remember for the rest of your life." He said taking my hand, and kissing it with a grin at my giddiness.

"Wow, I've never been in a limo before, this is so cool." I said as Quinn opened the door for me, and set up inside. Kate and Anna giggled at that from beside me.

"It's so fun Em, we don't normally do limo rides for the prom, but we decided for you we will." Brooke said with a warm smile at me.

My heart raced as Quinn sat beside me, wrapping his arms around me, and I relaxed. This was going to be the best night of my life, and I would not let Steven ruin it for me.

"You look great Em." Erik commented as the limo took off down the road.

"Thanks." I said with a smile.

"Yeah, I don't think you can get any prettier than Em." Zane said, then quickly added in. "Except for Brooke of course."

Quinn made a sound at that, and Brooke narrowed her eyes at Zane, before smacking him over the head in annoyance.

Everyone laughed at that.

"I'm just glad I get to see my sister go to the prom, I never thought I would, I thought I was going to miss all of this stuff." Josh admitted with a small smile.

I beamed at Josh, feeling my eyes start to tear up already but I forced them back, and reached over to hug him.

He hugged me back, and at that moment I truly felt that I had reunited with me brother, with my Johnny, I could see him, and I could feel him, Josh wasn't Josh anymore to me, he was the brother that I had loved since I was little.

"This is going to be a great night." I said as I pulled away from him.

**Thanks for reading.**


	30. Chapter 30

As we pulled into the school parking lot I couldn't help but feel excited as I looked around, there were all kinds of decorations outside of the school, and even as we walked down the hall the decorations continued on.

Quinn hugged me to him gently as pictures flashed around me, and finally we all entered the gym doors were the music flared loudly around us, tons of lights with different colors flashed, and balloons bounced from group to group everywhere.

We all split up across the gym floor, and began to dance to the fast beats of music around us, I laughed as I watched Quinn's dance to this music, he was graceful, but with the energy and speed of his movement it thrilled me to watch.

He smiled over to me as we danced, it seemed like forever we danced, and I laughed, and cheered as all the balloons from the ceiling fell down on all of us in a wave of color.

I was having the time if my life, and by the look on Quinn's face so was he, as we continued to dance.

When the music slowed Quinn quickly hugged me to him, and we slowly began to slow dance. I smiled up at him feeling relaxed, and the calming yet romantic music had me on cloud 9 as Quinn slowly spun me around the dance floor.

I rested my head on his chest, and his hold around me tightened.

My heart was beating so quickly in my chest it almost hurt to breath, but as I looked back up into Quinn's gorgeous blue eyes I found myself getting lost.

"I love you." I said with a smile, and Quinn beamed at that.

"I love you to." He said, and gently pushed his lips to me with a flare of love and passion that had my inside doing flips. I wrapped my arms around his shoulders, and deepened the kiss, loving the feel of his lips on mine.

Quinn's hands slid up and down the sides of me, and slowly let his tongue slip into my mouth. I moaned against his lips, and pushed myself tighter against him locking my lips to his in hunger.

Quinn purred, as his hands explored my legs, and thighs, but as a tap on my shoulder made me freeze I pulled away to see Steven standing in front of us looking furious, but he seemed to calm himself.

"May I step in?" He asked wagging his brows at me suggestively.

"No." Quinn and I both said, and I rolled my eyes at Steven's glare to Quinn.

"I'm not moving until I get a dance." Steven said stubbornly.

"I guess you'll be standing there for a long time then." I said looking away from him and back to Quinn, slowly kissing his neck, making him purr more.

Steven growl at that, and was now up in Quinn's face.

"You better back away from Em, or I'm going to kick your ass." Steven hissed.

Quinn glared at him with a growl, and before he could say anything I turned to Steven with a fake sweet smile.

"Steven, can you please go get me some punch." I said nodding over to the small refreshments table on the other side of the room.

Steven beamed, and gave me a wink. "Right away babe." He said then went walking off.

I quickly took Quinn's hand and pulled him. "Run." I said with a grin, and Quinn laughed.

"I know the perfect place." Quinn said and to the lead, pulling me out of the gym doors, and down the dark hall way, then out of the door to the outside. There was nothing out there but a cemented area with flowers growing all around it, and soft music playing somewhere off in the distance.

Quinn pulled be over, and we stood right under the moon light, the smells of roses, and smooth jazz circled around me.

"Did you do this?" I asked looking up at him surprise, and feeling the growing love for him burn inside me brighter than it ever has.

"Of course I did, I figured that it would be nice to have a little privacy tonight so, Anna, and I came out here a few days early and got this place ready." Quinn said stroking my face gently.

Tears swelled in my eyes as I smiled up at me, there was no doubt in my mind I was in love with this man in front of me, and he was my everything. For I had never felt like this for any other, this was true love; _a durable fire in the mind ever burning, never sick, never old, never dead from itself, never turning._

Quinn reached down to capture my tears with his finger, smiling at me with love filled eyes, that I could get lost in forever.

"You are so beautiful." I whispered to me, and my heart sang. How could I ever be so lucky to deserve such a perfect man, a man that loves, and cares for me as deeply as I care for him?

"You are my life Quinn; I don't know what I would ever do without you in my life." I said speaking what my heart has been telling me since the first time I laid eyes on him.

"As you are mine, I have learned so much from you my love, like Jim Beggs once said "To find fulfillment… don't exist with life- embrace it, you my dear Em had made me realize I had been asleep from this world, you have awaken me to this life, I'm a changed man because of you, a better man." Quinn said taking my face in his hands.

At that I couldn't hold myself back anymore, and I pressed my lips to his, feeling all the love and passion I felt for Quinn leak out into my kiss.

Quinn pulled me to him, picking me up so I could lock my legs around him. He held me there kissing me wildly, up and down my neck, gently nibbling at my neck, until his lips were on mine. I moaned as his tongue went into my mouth, and I slowly let mine glide into his. The for sure was the best night of my life.

But as a loud furious growl erupted from behind me I froze, and in a speed that I didn't even see I was being grabbed and thrown across the ground, my dress ripping to pieces, but thankfully no blood.

I sat and watched in horror, as Steven attacked Quinn, and furious snarls began to explode from the both of them.

I screamed in fear, and struggled to get up, but in seconds all the Parkers were here looking worried, and about to kill someone as they watched Quinn and Steven.

"Steven attacked Quinn." I said as Josh and Anna quickly got me off the ground, shaking in anger.

"Quick Em can you make a force field around them." Zane said looking at me seriously.

I nodded, tears rolling down my face. "Yeah, I think so." I said shaking a little in fear for Quinn's safety.

"Do it." Josh said quickly, and I did as fast as I could, trying to concentrate on the both of them.

"Ok, it's up." I said feeling the barrier around them. The Katie raised her hands up, and I watched in shock as my force field was lifted with both of them in it, still fighting each other in furiousness.

"Alright Katie, Em, hold on to them until we get to the forest ok." Josh said as he picked me up, and they all ran.

I struggled to hold them as Josh ran holding me closely to him, but my fear of Quinn getting hurt was enough for me to hold on. In seconds we were in a forest I was familiar with, but I quickly let them go at the same time Katie did looking tired.

I gasped in horror as they rolled to the ground with snarls, and continued to attack each other.

"Why do they have to fight?" I sobbed looking worried with each of Steven's punches that hit Quinn.

Josh hugged me to him looking sad, but standing tall with confidence.

"It's a fight to the death over the role of being your mate Em, all vampires will fight if two vampires try to claim the same person, I surprised this hadn't happened earlier than this, Quinn has a lot of self control, more than I thought." Josh said.

I couldn't watch this for one more second, I couldn't bear the thought of losing Quinn, although Steven was the first boy I've ever loved, Quinn was my true love, and I couldn't live for one second without him in my life.

I hid my face in Josh's chest, needed my brother more than anyone else at the moment, and Josh wrapped his arm around me protectively.

"Quinn can do this Em; he knows how to take care of himself." Anna said rubbing my shoulder, but I could still hear the nervousness in her voice, and the echo of trees hitting the ground.

I cried into Josh's tux, probably ruining it, but I couldn't stop myself, hearing ever noise of pain, or when someone hit the ground my heart twisted in agony at the thought it was Quinn.

Then all was silent.

"Em, it's over." Josh said quietly, and I slowly turned around, and gasped at what I saw.

What have I done?

**Thanks for reading.**


	31. Chapter 31

The once filled forest was now empty of almost all the trees around here, and I watched as slowly Quinn stood up, breathing wildly, Steven no were in sight.

I ran over to him quickly, and fell to my knees in front of him, hugging him to me as I continued to cry in relief.

Quinn pulled me into his lap, stroking my face, and hushing me with sweet words.

"It's ok Em, I'm ok, please don't cry." He said to me, kissing me gently.

"I was so scared." I said as he rested his head on top of mine.

"Shh, I know I'm sorry." He said slowly rocking me until my tears stopped, and he wiped them away.

The others now circled us, and I reluctantly got off his lap, and let Josh, and Zane help him off the ground with impressed smiles.

"Nicely done brother." Erik said giving Quinn a hi-five.

Quinn smiled a little smugly, and nodded in victory, but I could tell this fight had got him tired for he needed Josh, and Zane to help him walk to the limo.

I followed behind him in worry, I guess I would never really stop worrying about Quinn, but now as I looked down at myself I blushed.

My dress was ruined, it was torn in many different places, it now stopped to the middle of my thigh, and my one heel broke, I hadn't even realized it until now.

I smiled sheepishly at Anna, and Brooke, they were the ones who bought this dress for me, and the shoes.

"I'm sorry about the dress, and the shoes." I said gesturing down at my body.

Anna and Brooke both sighed in defeat as they looked at it.

"It's ok Em, Steven did it not you." Brooke said with a small smile.

I nodded at that, narrowing my eyes at the name, but a pinch of sadness hit me, sure he was a jerk, but he was also my friend, but then I remembered he was the one that attacked Quinn, and it didn't matter who he was to me anymore, he almost destroyed me, and for that he was a no one to me, his death wouldn't bother me as long as I got to keep Quinn.

As we all got into the limo I relaxed into Quinn's side carefully, nervous that I might hurt him in his delicate state.

Quinn wrapped his arm around me, pulling me close to him though, and in seconds he fell asleep. I laughed quietly at that, watching him sleep, he looked adorable, but at the same time he looked like he had just come home from war.

His tux was ripped to shreds, even his pants now looked like shorts, and his tie was missing.

"He really got banged up didn't he?" I sighed as I looked him over for any more damage.

"Relax Em, this isn't the worst I've seen him, he will be all better by tomorrow morning." Katie said to me with a small smile.

I cringed at the thought of seeing Quinn worse than this, and I vowed at that moment that I would never let Quinn get this badly hurt again.

When we made it home I watched as Josh and Zane took his arms and carried the still sleeping Quinn up to our room.

I quickly followed after them, not wanting to be away from Quinn for a moment.

They set him down on his bed, and said good night, messing my hair up a little, then they were gone to let Quinn and I alone.

I slowly got Quinn under the covers, and snuggled up beside him, hoping that he would be better soon. Then I feel asleep in the arms of my love only to be woken up hours later waking up to see two big bright eyes gazing back at me.

Quinn smiled as he planted a kiss on my lips, it was still dark, but the slight peak of the sun beginning to rise up into the sky made it easy to see Quinn.

"Quinn, you should get back to sleep." I yawned, but smiled as I looked at him.

"I'm fine now my sweet, one hundred percent better." He said kissing me again, and I got closer to him in relief.

"Good, I was really worried." I said letting my head rest against his naked chest. He must have taken his tux off.

He gave me a smile at that, and stroked my face gently.

"I'm just glad that now I have you to myself, you're mine." He said his blue eyes brightening with victory, and I softly laughed.

"What you did was insane Quinn you could have got yourself killed." I said narrowing my eyes at him but I kissed him gently.

"Sanity is a very small price to pay for happiness, because now I have all the happiness in the world, and she is only mine." Quinn said with a smile.

"You have always had me." I pointed out.

"Forever?" Quinn asked wrapping his arms around me.

My smile widened at that.

"Forever."

**The End!**

**Now, I am very curious.**

**I'd like to hear from you readers.**

**Shall I start on a sequel? Or should we call it quits right here.**

**If I get some good feed back from you all, that would be very appreciated. **

**Thank you again for all of you faithful reviewers, you guys are the real reason for this story being finished. Your all motivated me to continue, and for that, I thank you.**


	32. Sequel is up

**The Sequel for this story is now Up.**

**It's called "MidNight" **

_A/N – Thanks you all for reading this story, and all you great reviews that continue to motivate me to write more every day. This sequel is for you guys. _

_I'll be updating daily for this story… well I will according to how many reviews I can. _

_I'm sorry I'm so pushy for feedback, but reviews let me know who likes this story and who doesn't. _

_And I don't want to waste all my time writing a whole bunch of chapters that no one cares to read about._

_So please keep reading and reviewing!_

_Thanks so much! _

_Az _


End file.
